


King of New York & I

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Era, Modern Steve Rogers, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 155,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: Steve is the Mob King of Brooklyn. He got here through his hard work and married a woman who was basically the daughter of the Godfather and inherited a lot. It was great for business but it wasn't love. She was a tough chick and her name was Wanda.Now that he's powerful and unstoppable, there were scores to settle. He took revenge on everyone who crossed him and his family. Many years ago, his father went to jail because someone told the officials about him and it was suspected that Y/N's father. His uncle and aunt who raised him blames it on Y/N's father.Steve's father went to jail. His mother fell sick and he soon became an orphan. He held the grudge til this day and he wanted revenge. Unfortunately, Y/N's dad was falling ill. Call it destiny, Steve miraculously meets Y/N and falls for her. She resisted him because she was in love with Thor, her boyfriend.Once he found out who she was, he was angry. She needed financial help due to her dad's sickness. Steve decides to offer a deal that she can not refuse.Trigger warnings: Rape, violence, trauma, sexual abuse and etc.It’s dark in the beginning but promise it will end up in a happy ending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 48





	1. Beginning of all things

Every night, I looked up to the ceiling and tried to picture a day at the beach where everything looked serene and beautiful. The ocean, the birds and beautiful sounds. 

Not him grunting and groaning as he thrusts into me.  
Not his touch as he squeezes my breasts and tries to get off.  
Not his filthy words like calling me his whore, slut, woman, and vulgar things as he continued to use me.  
It wasn’t always like this. Sometimes he can be gentle. Sometimes he can be mean and inconsiderate.  
I just didn’t know what mood swing he would be in until it happened.

He moans "you fit so perfectly around me. My sweet little whore!"

I wanted to cry each time he took me but then he would only hurt me more. If I pretend to give in, he was more gentle. This is Steve Rogers, the mob king of Brooklyn and entire New York. He's happily married to Wanda. I'm his mistress that was forced to be here, under him. 

He ejaculated inside of me every single time he finished. I'm glad to be on the pill. I refuse to let him get me pregnant. I don't plan to stay any longer. I just have to endure until he's sick of me.

He rutted inside of me as I came seconds before. I hate how my body betrays me. I hate how he manages to push me to the edge every single time. 

He would ask “You like that don’t you?”

I simply nodded as natural conditioning. If I didn’t provide an answer, he would be rougher and would make me beg. He doesn’t hit me unless I fight back.

After he was done, he would move to the side and tell me "get out!" 

Sometimes he calls me a lazy whore/slut/bitch when I'm too exhausted to move. 

I would pick up my dress and the scraps of my underwear and leave the room. 

I would walk to my room and take a shower. I try to rinse him off and scrub everything I can.

How did I get here? My father is ill, really ill. I needed help financially and Steve Rogers who I thought was a gentleman when we first met, turns out to be the worst human being ever. He offered me help but I had to give him everything, my body. I became his mistress. I tried to refuse him but then it only led him to be more ruthless and mean. 

Due to my father's high medical bills, I stopped school and took on 2 jobs, and lived with a roommate at that time. It was hard but I was happy and in love with my boyfriend Thor. Unfortunately, Steve made my life a living hell ever since he came into my life. 

He threatened to hurt everyone I loved. He took away everything. Now I'm stuck in his penthouse that's far away from his wife. I'm forced to serve him every time he is here. I used to sleep with him but he kicked me out after the first week. 

Every time we had sex, I would return back to my room as he told me that's where the whore belongs. 

My room was the only place where he didn't touch me. 

He made sure to fuck me every surface, nook, hallways, and every room of this penthouse. I hated him with everything. I wanted to kill him in his sleep. I tried to run but it wasn't possible when dad was sick. 

Steve reminded me if I ran, he would hurt my best friend Darcy, my ex-boyfriend Thor and my father Bruce. 

I couldn't ever be free of Steve Rogers.

\---------------------------------------------

2 years ago when I first met Steve Rogers.

I was filling in for my friend, waiting at a coffee shop when I saw a bunch of thugs started to occupy the patio. They were pushing most of the customers out from the patio out so they could acquire 4 tables.

I came out and looked angry because no one paid and left due to the new crowd. 

I spoke up: "You could have waited and I would have got you seated."

The thugs looked be wild that I spoke up but then a guy, handsome with brown hair and blue eyes where his mates called him "Bucky" got up and close to me. 

Bucky whistles "Hey Beautiful, would you get us some drinks? We really need some cool drinks for a hot day like this!"

I said back "it's not going to be free, please prepare your payment as I take your order."

Some kid named Peter spoke up "you think we would dine and dash. Do you even know who we are?"

I simply answered "you just scared everyone away. I don't care who you are because you guys walked in here and acted like you own this place. Some people need to feed themselves too."

Bucky smirks and says "Sorry doll, whatever you lost, I'll pay. Don't worry about the boys. Take the order and we got it."

I took their orders and they kept commenting how fiery I was and told Bucky that he should tap that. Bucky was intrigued. After everything, I placed all the orders in and passed Bucky the bill. He took a lot of cash out to pay. 

Steve, the leader, walked into the patio and was angry. 

There was a young family who minded their business at the corner of the patio. Just enjoying their ice cream and drinks. 

Steve found out some bad news and got really angry. The guys tried to tell him to calm down. 

Steve took the drink and threw it to the ground, smashing the glass everywhere near the young family. The glass shattered and hit the 4-year-old girl. I was furious. I ran to get the first aid kit. 

Once I got out to the patio, the group of thugs was hostile to the family. The father of the child was on the ground and landed a punch by a thug. I ran up and knocked out the thug.

I punched the man and then realized everyone was staring at me. 

I looked up and said, "We called the police and if you fucken land a finger on anyone, you will get locked up."

Steve glared at us but Bucky held him back.

I turned to the child who was crying. I brought the first aid kit to the child to help remove the glass and stop the bleeding. 

Bucky stood by him to say "Steve, you hurt the child. The man was protecting his own. Can't blame the girl for hurting Peter. She's a firecracker." Bucky was attracted to me.

Steve told his crew to leave as he will handle the police.

Steve turns to Bucky "I can see that. Take the boys and go to the dock. I'll be there soon!"

Steve felt bad because he caused it. He walked over to the father who was on the ground to pick him up.

Steve apologized and handed him some cash to the father of the child.

Once I bandaged up the kid and got the family to leave. I told them not to worry about the bill. It's on the house. 

Steve stood there waiting. I got up and looked at him like I wasn't afraid. 

He was amused that I would dare to stand up to the future mob king. He was going to own New York by the end of today. 

I told him “Just leave! We don’t need trouble!”

Steve smiles and says “For a young girl, you pack a good punch.”

I answered back “It’s Brooklyn, you either born tough or layover and play dead.”

He laughs and says “What’s your name?”

I tell him a fake name “Penny”

Steve comes up and asks “Well Penny, maybe I can see you around.”

I laughed and said “Highly doubt it. I have a boyfriend.” also a lie.

Steve says “Penny, I’ll see you around.”

He walks off as he plans to visit again. 

The Coffee owner, Maria came out and said “Y/N, you should have stayed quiet. Do you know who he is? That’s Steve Rogers. He’s the mob king and you’re lucky that he didn’t beat you up.”

I looked surprised “Fuck! Thank god, I gave him my fake name. I wouldn’t be back here as school is about to start. I’ll clean the mess up.”

Maria laughs and she admires Y/N’s strength. The girl had a lot of potentials and she was studying Science like her father. 

A few days later...

Steve returned to the coffee shop hoping to see Penny (aka Me) but never found me again. 

He tried to ask the coffee shop employees but no one knew Penny. 

He tried to ask Maria, the coffee shop owner. 

Maria confirmed that Penny was a temporary girl to fill in a few days that week but quitted. She didn’t want Steve to know Y/N’s real name in case it got her in trouble.

\---------------------------------------------

1 year ago from the present

Steve saw me cross the street with a backpack as I was leaving New York University. He followed me as he couldn’t believe he would bump into me here. 

He was in the car and told the driver to stop so he could get out. 

I ran across the street and was heading to my job. My father fell sick and today was the last day of my school. I wasn’t going to continue my studies because I had no money for tuition. I was 1 year away from graduating. Maybe I can continue later on.

For now, taking care of dad was more important. 

Thor ran up to me and kissed me in the mouth. We started dating 2 months ago and it felt really great. 

Steve witnessed me and Thor kissing. He was jealous. He didn’t even know me well enough but he felt it. 

Thor wishes me luck and runs off to his next class. He was a light at the end of the tunnel for me. We were falling in love and I really wanted to hand my virginity to him. It felt right. 

I proceeded to run to the restaurant while Steve was following me.

Bucky gets out of the car to ask Steve “What are you looking at boss? Do you need help?”

Steve says “I think I know where Penny works. The girl we saw a year ago, a waitress who punched Peter. She just walked into that restaurant.”

Bucky says “Phil Coulson owns that restaurant. You could go see her and say hi.”

It was a beautiful corner bistro that served Italian food and sandwiches. A lot of people love the gelato. I was waitressing here and also working at Tony Stark’s labs as a part-time researcher. The money paid well and I got a promotion and decided to take the full-time position as I needed the money. 

Steve Rogers walked into the restaurant and was looking around. He caught me at the bar grabbing drinks for the customers in my waitress outfit. Our name tags were on our chest. 

Phil saw Steve Rogers walk in and knew he had to tend to him. 

Phil greeted Steve and placed him in a private booth knowing that he would like some privacy. Steve pointed at me and asked that I serve him. Phil tried to help me by directing someone else but Steve glared at Phil. He had to comply.

I was asked to change my role today because I had to service a VIP. When did we have VIP members? I nodded and listened to Phil.

I gathered the water and menu, headed to the snobby man.

As I got there, I placed down the menu and water. I noticed he looked very familiar.

I smiled and said “Hi there! My name is Y/N. How may I help you?”

Steve smiles back and says “I thought your name was Penny.”

I took a look again and realized why he looked so familiar. Fuck, it’s the mob king Steve Rogers.

I was speechless for a few seconds and said “Well that’s my middle name.” a lie

Steve laughs and says “Can you prove it with your ID?”

I was caught and simply asked, “Is there anything you want from the menu besides my personal confidential information Mr. Rogers?”

Steve pretends to pout “I would like some of your best dishes…”

I smiled and said “Thank you!” and pretended to walk off.

Steve: “I didn’t even order yet!”

Y/N “You said best dishes. It’s coming right up!”

He smiled because I wasn’t like other people. They would have been attentive and submissive with his wants and needs. This one was a firecracker. 

I ordered 2 appetizers, 3 entrees, and 3 alcohol drinks. She knew Phil always looked out for her and wouldn’t put her in harm's way. The fact that she was asked to service Steve, makes him a dangerous man. Doesn’t mean Y/N couldn’t have fun right?

Steve was shocked and asked, “How am I going to finish this?”

I simply repeated to him “You said you wanted the best dishes. Here it is. Now enjoy Mr. Rogers.”

Bucky was walking up to the booth and couldn’t help but laugh at what Y/N did to Steve. 

Bucky sat down and ate with Steve. They chatted and soon Steve wanted to know more about Y/N. He asked Bucky to look into my background.

\------------

Steve would come and visit me at the restaurant knowing my work schedule by Phil. 

The next day, he would have lunch with Natasha discussing work. 

As soon as I got to the table, I finished taking Nat's orders and turned to Steve.

Steve says “What’s your best sandwich?”

I smiled and said “Thanks! I got your orders.”

Steve says “I didn’t order yet!”

I smiled “The best sandwiches coming right up.”

He smiled and Natasha watched Steve being smitten by the waitress. 

Natasha punches Steve on the arm. 

Steve almost screams but says “Nat, what the hell?”

Nat: “You brought me here for a reason. Are you falling for a little girl? She’s a kid!”

Steve glares back and says “Nat, mind your own business.”

Nat “You shouldn’t have brought me here then.”

Bucky walked towards the table and sat down. 

Steve asks “What are you doing here Bucky?”

Bucky laughed because he saw me go into the kitchen and ordered food for Steve. 

Bucky tells Steve: “Just watch”

I came over with a tray of food. I placed down Nat’s order and followed with 3 sandwiches and 3 sides for Steve. 

I looked at Steve and said “The best sandwiches and sides. I’ve got a few delightful drinks coming.”

While they were eating, I made sure I got 3 pink drinks with fruit & an umbrella sticking out of it. Natasha laughed and said, “I like this girl!”  
Bucky couldn’t help but watch Steve Rogers getting charmed by Y/N. 

Y/N was cute, smart, and witty. 

Phil Coulson has spoken to Y/N that Steve Rogers was not to be messed with. Y/N said Mr. Rogers and his friends seem nice. She knew not to play with fire. 

\---------------------

Steve was seeing Y/N for meals at least 5 times a week whether it was lunch or dinner. 

One time Y/N had to leave early to go to her next job. 

Steve was enjoying his lunch when he saw Thor walk up the restaurant and waited near the entrance for me. I waved goodbye to the staff and Steve. I got out of the restaurant to be greeted by my boyfriend Thor who kissed me and walked me to Starks industry. 

Steve was jealous. 

Bucky who was enjoying his meal had to tease Steve "try not to kill the boyfriend!"

Steve shook his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bucky laughs and says "Steve, I know when you have fallen for a gal. Do I need to remind you that you have a wife?"

Steve glares at his best friend Bucky. 

Bucky says "You need to stop your crush. She doesn't belong with us."

\---------------------------------------------

Steve was angry once Bucky revealed who Y/N was. Her father was Bruce Banner. The man who ratted his father out to the officials many years ago. Steve’s father was doing an insider trade job. He only told two people; Steve’s Uncle Rumlow and Bruce Banner (best friend). Uncle Rumlow believed that Bruce was the one who told the officials and blamed him for all that happened to Steve. This caused a domino effect on Steve’s life. 

Steve was going to attend Art School. Soon enough his father was locked up, his mother fell sick. He moved into his uncle’s house who molded him into who he is today. A mobster’s life where he had to marry Wanda not out of love but for business. Now he’s Mob king and he’s unstoppable.

Y/N’s father needed to pay. Steve finds out that Bruce is very ill and that Y/N was making money to support it. 

Bucky tries to calm Steve down with the information but he was hoping to spare Y/N that Bruce is already suffering with his illness. 

Steve smiles wickedly and says “I’m going to make a deal with her.”

Bucky says “Steve, she’s just a kid! Don’t do this to her.”

Steve turns around and says “Bucky, her father caused so much grief to mine. An eye for an eye. Bruce can’t pay so I’ll take the payment from Y/N.”

Bucky didn’t agree but no one stops the Mob King from taking what he wanted. 

Meanwhile, I got to Stark’s Industries and was meeting Tony. 

Tony asked about my father and I updated him about his conditions. Tony actually offered the full-time job, plus tuition to be paid for the upcoming year so that I can finish my studies. Work for Starks industries for at least 3 years to repay back everything he’s giving to me.

Tony tells me that Bruce Banner is a genius and he didn’t want to see my potential wasted. He handed me paperwork so that I could sign and get it started. 

I called Thor and told him that I would see him tonight to share the good news.

\---------------------------------------------

The night that I would never forget. Steve Rogers was the Kingpin and he gets whatever he wants.

I was heading home from work. I was blocked on the street by Bucky and they kidnapped me. 

I was in a hotel room in front of Steve Rogers. The men left the room. Bucky looked sad for me as he walked out. 

I screamed “What the fuck Mr. Rogers? Why am I here?”

Steve looked menacing. He wasn’t smiling and he looked predatory.

He read my contracts and started to tear them up. I screamed “No! Stop it! Steve, you're ruining my future!"

He pushed me out of the way and bent down to look at me as I landed on my butt and said “You’re going to take on another job. I’ll pay for your dad’s medical expenses and I’ll pay for your school. You will do as I say.”

I screamed “No! I will not accept it. I don’t want to work for you.”

He asks "why not?"

I yelled "I don't want to be involved with a mob. I have jobs that I enjoy!"

He pulls me up by my wrist and squeezes it as he asks me "do you think you're better than us?"

I knew trying to fight with him wouldn't be the best option so I tried to appeal to his human side. 

I begged, "Steve, please you're hurting me!"

Steve says "Take the new job that's given to you."

I said "No! I'm in science. I'm going to work for Tony Stark, not you Steve Rogers. I'm not getting involved with your business. Now let go of your hand or else…"

Steve pulled me close and had this madness look in him. He growls "else what? Little girl!?!"

I stomped his foot and he let go. I ran towards the door but it was locked. Steve wrestled me to the ground and locked me down with his strength. 

Steve says "You will not refuse me or I will hurt your precious dad. He’s at the hospital and it wouldn’t be hard to send some guys to visit him or your roommate, Darcy and your boyfriend Thor.”

I yelled “What do you want? Why are you doing this?”

Steve says “Go ask your dad what he did to my father Mr. Joseph Rogers. Your father will confirm that he caused my dad to go to jail. I’m only taking Bruce Banner’s precious daughter as payback.”

I screamed “My father did nothing wrong. You need to get your facts checked.”

Steve says “If you don’t want your loved ones to die, I’d agree to my terms while I’m being civil.”

He dragged me to the bed and threw me on it. 

I screamed “No! Please don’t do this.” as my tears were coming down. I tried to scramble away.

He didn’t want to listen as he unbuckled himself and laughed as I begged him to stop over and over again. 

He took my virginity that night and he made sure I was crying the entire process. It got him off because he needed to take revenge as he assaulted me on this bed. 

He moaned many filthy words at me, calling me a slut, telling me I was perfect for him and tight for him. My body came twice as he kept going and going. I cried in pain and he smothered me with unwanted kisses. 

Steve didn’t know he took my virginity until he finished as he pulled away. He saw blood between my legs and on himself.

He wasn’t gentle. He was an animal. 

I was crying softly as he moved away. Steve showed no remorse for what he did. 

He tells me as he sits on the side of the bed. Telling me about my new role.

Steve: “You will go back to your place, pack your bags. Say goodbye to your friend and break up with your boyfriend. You can now tell them that you will be staying at your new boyfriend’s place. Bucky will take you to your new home and set you in. If you are good, then everyone you love dearly will remain safe. Quit both your jobs.” Steve walked out of the room.

For some reason, Steve’s heart felt heavy as he watched you broken on the bed. He thought he would feel happier delivering your sentencing but he wasn't.

______________________________________

Bucky drove me home and told me he will be back in 2 hours. 

I was crying and holding myself as I got into the house. Darcy was out because she wanted to give me and Thor some privacy tonight. I went to the shower to clean everything that Steve touched. I wanted to peel my skin off with the hot shower. After the shower, I started to pack. I wore a hoodie and sweatpants to cover all the bruises on my body. 

Thor was coming over thinking we would be celebrating.

I left a letter for Darcy and gave her the money I had to pay for the remainder of my lease. 

I even emailed Tony Stark rejecting his offer. 

I texted Phil about resigning. He asked questions and wondered what was going on. I simply told him complications with dad's health. So it can keep it simple.

Thor came and I had to break his heart by telling him that I cheated on him. It was easier for him to let go. He didn’t believe me but I told him it was over that I didn’t love him anymore. 

Thor came in: "Sweetheart, you wanted to share something with me today?"

I told him "Thor, I’ve...."

Thor was being sweet as he tried to hold me "Yes sweety"

I try to maintain a serious face "Thor, I’ve cheated on you. I love someone else."

Thor looked so hurt and moved away. He was shocked. My heart was breaking. I've always wanted him to be the one that I would spend my life with. I was saving my virginity for him. We were planning to go away but things got in the way. Now Steve has a part of me that I can never get back. 

Thor didn't want to believe it. 

Soon Bucky showed up, I held onto Bucky’s arm and told Thor that he was my new boyfriend.

Bucky pretended as he wrapped his arm around me. 

I watched Thor left. I finished packing and left with Bucky. I headed to my new home aka prison. 

Bucky tells me on the car ride “Try not to fight Steve. He would only make things worse if you fought him. Listen to what he asks and says. You don’t want to see him angry.”

I simply said “Maybe he could simply let me go. He’s a monster.”

Bucky felt bad for Y/N. He knew Steve all his life. Steve wouldn’t do that to any dame in New York but what he did to Y/N was cruel. He broke this girl’s heart and took her life and shattered it. He’s never seen Steve this mean to anyone.


	2. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Sexual Abuse / Rape / Dark stuff but not explicit. Most of the stuff is implied.

Back to the present 

I returned to school to finish my last year. I was mainly doing online courses because Steve didn't like me leaving the house. 

I hung out with Darcy when Steve was out of town. 

I had to always return to the penthouse and let Bucky know where I am. If I was needed, they would know where to find me. I never had to clean, cook or anything around the penthouse. 

There were helpers around the house. My job was to work out, finish my classes, eat well and sleep well.

Steve made sure to tell everyone to watch over the new lady of the house and not a word was spread about the new mistress. 

At first, I was scared of Steve but when he’s not angry, he’s pleasant and nice. I just hated how he would still intentionally hurt me with words when I’m happy. 

He wasn’t the same man that I met at the restaurant/cafe. 

I was out shopping with Darcy for some clothes. Since Steve was filthy rich, I decided to spend his money and might as well enjoy the luxury life. Whom am I kidding? When I say go buy something luxury, I buy things in the 3 digit range not in the thousands. 

I still enjoy my vintage looks. Darcy and I went to our small boutique shop that we enjoy in New York that sells a lot of cute items. I bought it for her birthday as I swiped Steve’s card. We had a fun outing to the spa, food, shopping & a chauffeur to take us around. 

Darcy asks “So how’s Bucky?”

Oh right. Bucky is my boyfriend for cover. No one knows about Steve Rogers being my Sugar Daddy because of his wife, Wanda. If she knew, I might get hunted and killed. From what I heard, she’s a bad ass chick. 

I answer with a smile “He’s great! Just busy with work.”

Darcy says “He’s a great man when he can afford all these!”

I laughed “Yea at least he can give me this. How’s your birthday so far?”

Darcy hugs me and says “It’s the best. I’m glad you’re happy!!!”

All of a sudden my phone rings and it’s the special ringtone that I set for Steve and I’ve also put his name as “Beast” which Darcy and others think it’s a nickname for Bucky. I excused myself as I went to take the call. 

I say “Hello!”

Steve smiles “Where are you?”

I answer “I’m with Darcy. We are having coffee in Manhattan.”

Steve “I would like to have dinner with you today.”

I try to be nice and ask “It’s Darcy’s birthday today. Can I see you tomorrow?”

Steve changed his tone and I knew he was getting angry. So I tried to be sweet.

I say “I promise I’ll make it up to you. I thought you were coming back this weekend. Darcy only has me here in New York. Please Steve?”

Steve couldn’t help but fall for it. He loved it when I begged. 

Steve huffs “You owe me. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t come home too late.”

I jumped up with joy and said “See you tomorrow! Bye!”

I blew out a sigh because I really didn’t want to get in trouble with Steve. He gets pretty mean when he’s angry. I return to the table.

Darcy blows out a sigh and says “Did Bucky just call and expect you to return home?”

I smiled and said “Nope!”

Darcy cheers “Yay! I’ve noticed when he calls, you’re always running off.”

I remembered the first half of the year with Steve. It was very difficult. Every time Steve called, I was asked to leave immediately. If I didn’t listen, he would do things to make it difficult on me. I remember those nights where I cried to sleep everyday. I losted a lot of weight and was just giving up my life. Steve got more upset and I stopped fighting. I gave in and lost all hope. 

After finding out, I was losing my spirit. He stopped being so mean. He let me out of the house more often. He warned me that if I were to take my freedom for granted, he would hurt everyone I loved. It took a year to get here. Now I can be trusted to sit here in front of my best friend. 

Darcy asks “So you started a new program? You moved away from science?”

I answered “I realized that I didn’t enjoy science anymore. You know how it is. You took political science and what are you doing now?”

Darcy laughs and says “Yes I know! I’m working under a physicist. Oh Tony Stark sponsored our department so technically I’m working for Starks Industries.”

I cheered “See! Congrats Darcy! I’m glad to hear that your department is having a chance to explore new dimensions. Have you met aliens yet? I bet they are tall and hot.” I winked at her

Darcy says “I wish! My work is babysitting smart people! So what program are you studying now?”

I answered “Business. I’m getting my Master of Business Administrative. St… Bucky wanted me to learn more about Business so I can put things into practice. He says it’s more practical.”

Darcy says “Your man is a good man!”

I laughed “Yep he is” - only if she knew. Steve was a beast. He was controlling and hard headed. 

___________________________________________

Steve got off the call with me earlier and he was smiling.

Bucky asks “What did Y/N say?”

Steve answers “She can’t come back right now. She’s out celebrating with Darcy.”

Bucky asks “I’m glad that you’re not getting mad like before.”

Steve says “So you can punch me again?”

Bucky says “Someone had to do it. You were hurting Y/N. You used her and you broke her. You tore her world upside down just to take your revenge. Did she deserve that? No. She’s just a kid. You were in the room when the Doctor said if she continued spiraling down, she was going to die Steve. Is that what you really want?”

~ Steve recalling what happened 6 months ago

Steve remembered that night when you were not 100% conscious. You screamed at him as he approached. You were weak and tired. 

Y/N “Just kill me. If you want revenge so bad. Just end it with me. Take my life. Don’t touch me. Stop!!!”

Steve never saw Y/N so broken. She stopped fighting him. He acted cruel and Bucky made sure he felt those punches. 

Bucky yelled at him 6 months ago "you never once treated one of the assholes who crossed you this cruel. How many times have you laid a finger on her? She's cried everyday and now you pushed her to give up on her own life. Do you not care about Y/N? You will be the end of her. Is that what you want punk?"

~ back to the present

Steve had to come to realize that Y/N will remain by his side to pay for her dues. Y/N realized that her life is no longer hers. 

Steve's crew likes Y/N. She wasn't scared and didn't mind facing off some punks. She even got Bucky wrapped around her finger. 

Bucky couldn't help treat her like a little sister. He lost his sister when she was still a kid. Now he feels responsible for Y/N ever since she walked into his life. 

Bucky teases "Have you come to senses with your feelings?"

Steve grumps "Bucky, you know I can't and I wouldn't."

Bucky says "Steve, you need to realize it before Y/N leaves."

Steve glares "She will not be able to leave me!"

Bucky explains "What do you have on her? Darcy and Bruce? It's a matter of time when they both are not around. Y/N would be free of you."

Bucky walks away as he leaves Steve in his thoughts. This wouldn't last forever. 

\-------------------------

I headed home before 10 pm. I knew Steve would get grumpy if I stayed out later so I headed back after dropping off Darcy. 

I brought my bags up to my room and started to shower. I didn't see Steve when I got in. His study door looked closed. Probably another meeting. 

I showered and was drying my hair. I heard a knock which I knew was Steve. 

I opened the door and it was Steve. He tried to say something but I couldn't hear him so I went to turn off the hairdryer. 

I ask "Steve, what did you say?"

Steve asks "Dry your hair and I'll wait for you." He walked towards the bench in front of my bed and sat down. 

I was getting nervous because Steve normally doesn't enter my room or spends time in it. 

I dried my hair quickly and came out. I was wearing a tank top and shorts. I got out and reached for my favorite hoodie and placed it on before talking to Steve. 

I approached him and asked, "Is everything ok?"

Steve asks "How was today?"

I smile and say "it was great! Relaxing and fun. Darcy would like to say thanks for the gifts and spa day."

Steve smiles back "Glad you two are doing well! How is your dad?"

I answered "He's good. Chemo did take some of his energy away but he's coping. I visited him yesterday and he's doing better. Thanks for getting him the extra care. The nurses around the clock are amazing."

Steve was observing how happy I was talking. He may have not paid attention to all the details but he was happy that I was happy. 

I got closer and sat next to him and asked him "did you eat Rogers? You look tired."

I placed my hand on his face knowing it soothes him. His hands moved up to my hips as he pulled me down to his lap and he kissed me. I gave in because I knew not to fight him. 

Steve responds "I want to eat something else."

I try to tell myself to calm down. I couldn't say no. I knew better not to fight him. He's warned me many times that I belonged to him. I didn't want him to touch me in my bed.

I got up and took off my sweater and then started to run towards his bedroom. I didn't like him being in my room. So I've learned to play chase with him. He enjoyed running around chasing me and finding me. We giggled as we ran back to his bedroom.

I got to his room and went to his wardrobe. I took off my clothes and took one of his dress shirts which I know he enjoys seeing me in with nothing underneath. 

Once he made it in the room, I was hiding in his walk-in closet. He went to the bathroom, I walked out of the closet. I laid on the bed and just waited until he came out. 

Steve walked up to the bed, he started unbuttoning his shirt and getting out of his clothes. He made sure tonight, I would scream and beg for release. Some days are good and some days are bad. 

Tonight, it was good. Steve has been away for two weeks and he missed coming home to me.. 

Once Steve fell asleep, I would wake up and head back to my bedroom. I showered again because I didn’t like having to smell like Steve. No matter how late I got back, I would shower. My room was my oasis. It kept me sane.

Steve woke up and noticed that I was gone. A part of him missed sleeping next to Y/N. He recalls the memory of laying next to her the first week she moved to the penthouse.

Y/N was sleeping peacefully next to him. He was addicted to having her every night even though she was crying and would fight him when he got too rough. He would subdue her. That first few nights, she cried and she called for Thor in the middle of the night. Begging for Thor to forgive her. Steve hated how her heart was still with Thor. 

After that week, he told Y/N that he didn’t want her in his bedroom. She knew to leave after they were done or when he fell asleep.

Steve tells himself to stop thinking. Take one day at a time. 

_____________________________________________________

Next morning, I was in the kitchen making breakfast and coffee. The chef made Steve’s breakfast but I wanted to make mine. I really enjoy sunny side eggs with toast. I love getting a latte in the morning. 

I opened the balcony doors as I sat by the small table to look out. It faced the ocean and it was nice. Steve finished his breakfast and joined me at the table while drinking his coffee. 

Steve asks me “How’s school? When do you graduate?”

I answered “Well I finished the science program and should be able to graduate next spring. For the business program, it’s going to take another 2 years.”

Steve says “Natasha wants you to come out and help with the books. She thinks it’s good to have practical experience.”

I looked at him in shock because he never wanted me to know about his businesses. 

Steve smiles “You will help with one of the smaller business books. Don’t worry, everything is legal.”

I nodded and then we were just enjoying the peaceful and quietness. We finished breakfast and I got up to clean up. 

He grabs my hand and says “Leave it for the help. Come with me.”

We both got to his study and then Steve gave me a gift. 

I opened it and it was a necklace with a small pendant of a star. I thanked him as he put it around my neck. 

Steve was standing behind me as he put it on.

He asks “Would you remain by my side forever?”

That took my breath away. What did he mean Forever? I stood still and he knew the answer. He didn’t need to hear it and he was getting angry at my lack of response. I knew I should say something sweet so he doesn’t get angry. 

I dropped my hands and said “You shouldn’t ask questions that you don’t like the answers to.”

Steve spun me around and said “Answer it!”

I glared at him “Why do you always do this? We had a pleasant morning and you’re always finding ways to sabotage it. You just want excuses and reasons to hurt me.”

I pushed him away as I was sick of playing with his games. He always finds ways to get mad at me so he can justify what he does next is okay. It’s not okay to hurt anybody. 

Steve asks “Do you know who you belong to? Do you know your place?”

I answered with anger “You just want to hear it ha? I’m yours and I know my place. A place where I have no control of my life. You just want me to admit that you own me.”

He grabs my chin and then pulls me into a hard kiss. He pulls away and moves me to the couch. Steve didn’t care how loud we got and if everyone in the penthouse could hear us. He wanted everyone to know that I belonged to him and only him. 

He reminded me by torturing my body. As soon as I was about to climax, he would purposely hold back to prolong it. I hated him and would hold my tongue. He would do that 3 more times before I cried and begged. 

We both were laying on the couch. I was on top of him as he held me in place. Often, Steve enjoys the angry sex. It’s wired in our relationship. He refuses to have feelings for me because he feels guilty. Everything that happened to his parents, he couldn’t let go. He reminded himself 'You can't fall in love with her. Y/N is the enemy. Her father took away everything from you!'

Steve watches and outlines my body with his finger. He loved touching every inch of me. 

Steve wanted me to get ready for a party where Bucky would be taking me as his date meanwhile Steve attends it with his wife. 

There was a big party that was held for Charity. Steve wanted to see all the politicians and science leaders. He was the king of New York after all.

Steve left the penthouse to pick up Wanda.

I was showering and got out to do my makeup and hair. I curled my hair, applied light makeup, got a little purse with a blue gown that came up to the knees. I bought a shaw and met Bucky downstairs. Bucky was wearing a beautiful grey suit and a blue tie with a white shirt. We matched. I couldn’t cover up my neck where Steve gave me a hickey. He enjoyed marking me as his. 

We were heading into the party. 

Bucky asks “Did you have a wonderful day yesterday at the spa? I also noticed a lot of shopping.”

I laughed and said “Well sugar daddy, thanks for paying. Darcy and I had a lot of fun.”

Bucky laughs and says “It ain’t my money. Go to town if you could. I wish you bought more expensive items. Steve could afford it.”

I simply said “Trust me, we did but I also don’t want to lose my privileges. I would like to enjoy my freedom while it lasts.”

Bucky says “Don’t worry. Steve isn’t planning to take it away. Remember to follow my advice.”

I nodded and said “Yes, don’t pist off Steve. Don’t argue with him. Don’t hit him. Don’t ever mention his parents. Thanks, Bucky! When will he get bored with me? It’s been over a year.”

Bucky says “Doll, you don’t know Steve as well as I do. Just keep to yourself and you will be fine. He’s a good guy with great qualities. I know you think he’s evil but it’s because of what his parents went through and what he lost that made him who he is today. Underneath it, all is a man who just needs to be loved.”

I huff “This man needs care bears, not me.”

Bucky helped me handle Steve numerous times. He told me what happened to Steve and I guess if my dad truly did rat out his father, it makes sense why he treats me the way he does. I’ve asked my father about it but he refuses to talk about it. I don’t even understand why but based on my dad’s personality and principals, he wouldn’t do that to Steve’s family.

Meanwhile, Bucky asks me to stay patient.

________________________________________

Over the past year, Steve had me attend parties as Bucky's date but then he would take me up against the wall or library of different venues we attended. He gets jealous easily when Bucky holds my hand. When Wanda was around, Steve kept his distance away from me as he entertained his wife. I never got jealous and it bothers him. 

Right now we are at a party. Bucky is dancing around with Wanda where Steve made sure that his wife was distracted while he's standing behind me doing the most inappropriate things. 

He pulled up my dress and ripped my underwear as he unbuckled. I was bent over a desk in a study room. He loved taking me over the desk as I couldn't struggle or run. 

During the hot passionate deed in the study. Bucky kept Wanda and everyone away to ensure Steve gets his fill. Ever since Y/N became the mistress, Steve has been possessive and protective. During public gatherings like these, Steve just finds ways to take Y/N privately. It drives him to take her to places where it was important. Bucky knew Steve was falling for Y/N.

After we were done, Steve would quickly clean ourselves. He got Kleenex and started to wipe himself then he would be bent down on as he cleans me. It was intimate. Some nights he's very gentle and caring.

We helped each other back into our proper attires. Steve pulls me into a kiss and whispers "Tonight, I'll stay with you."

I simply nodded as he left the room. 

This was my life now. I'm Steve Rogers's whore. I have to pretend to be friends with Wanda as Bucky's girlfriend. I attended parties so Steve Rogers could have his way with me in semi-public places. Yet he still wanted to keep Wanda happy.

I walked out of the room and headed for the garden where it was quiet. I hated parties and I hated the crowd. Bucky found me.

Bucky asks "Y/N, how are you doing?"

I stopped being that girl who was happy, witty, and comfortable to test limits. I've been passive and giving in hoping that Steve Rogers would grow tired of me. I've held my tongue so that everyone I loved would live another day. 

I pretended to smile and said "I'm fine. You can go inside. "

Bucky “They are about to serve the food. Come inside." He reaches out with a hand. 

I take it and follow him inside. 

I bump into Thor as it was a charitable event where most science organizations were. Thor attended with his new girlfriend Jane who is a well-known physicist. 

I felt my heart was about to burst when I saw him then it felt broken into a million pieces as he introduced me to his girlfriend Jane.

Thor asks "Y/N, how have you been?"

I looked up at his face trying to conceal my sadness and said "Good and yourself?"

Jane recognized my last name "We met at Starks industries. Tony spoke about Dr. Bruce Banner. He's a legend."

I nodded with courtesy and soon Bucky helped me get away from the couple. He placed his hand on my cheek as I was still dazed at the whole conversation. 

Bucky asks "Y/N are you ok?"

I had tears in my eyes and said "No! I don't want to be here."

Bucky nodded and took my hand then headed to the exit. We tried to get away but Steve saw the whole thing by observing. 

Steve blocks us from leaving. 

He knew I was distraught seeing Thor but he hated how Thor was still in my heart. 

Steve says “You both will stay until the end of the party.”

I knew he meant business and Bucky doesn’t try to pist off Steve during a party. We both resumed our seats and chatted around with people. I would look in Thor’s direction to see him happy with his girlfriend. It broke my heart more each time. 

I saw Thor kiss his girlfriend and dance with her. I watch her laugh at all his jokes. I went to the bathroom to cry a few times and reapply my makeup. 

Steve asks Bucky to drive Wanda home as he plans to stay. I wanted to leave with Bucky but Steve tells me to remain behind. 

Steve got me into his limo. He was groping me as he fingered me all the way home. 

Whispering things that made me want to punch him out. 

Steve: "Were you thinking of Thor as I'm fingering you? Do you still love him? Ha? Answer!"

I held back my tears and yelled "No!" 

He was getting rougher and purposely driving me nuts. 

He whispers "He wouldn't want you after knowing what you have done with me. What you allowed to happen."

We got home together. Steve released me and pretended everything was ok as we got into the elevator. 

Steve asks “Do you still have feelings for him?”

I shook my head and said “No”

He screams “Don’t lie to me. I saw your sad face all night. You looked in his direction.”

I yelled back “What do you want me to say? You’re the one asking questions that you don’t want answers to. You want me to love you? The man who took everything away from me. You just don’t get it. You can’t have my heart and you will never have it.”

He was growling and wanted to jump at me. 

I punched him as he was getting close. 

We made it to the penthouse. He dragged me out of the elevator.

He ripped my dress and forcing me to engage in sex with him. We were in the living room. I begged him to stop but he wouldn't. 

He wanted to remind me of who I belonged to. 

This is how Steve takes control and treats me when he feels that I wasn’t behaving to his standards. 

What was he expecting? I will never love him.

Tonight, it was a bad night.


	3. Vacation in Europe

I was sitting on the beach of Greece when Steve, Bucky, Wanda were heading into a meeting to discuss with some elders and Clint Barton into the position of the leader. Wanda had the family connections. 

Steve didn’t like how the elders were trying to control the entire crime organization so Wanda and Steve had decided that they would control it by sending their trusted members to take over. Wanda to leave this world behind but she was good on her own. The traditions of her family caused her to marry Steve. They were invincible but not in love. 

I was asked to stay around the hotel area. I spent the morning at the beach, swimming, scuba diving and then now it’s already near dinner. Steve and Bucky haven’t been back. 

I decided to head out to the local market by taking a taxi. I brought a small purse, some cash, credit card and my phone. I ate my dinner at a local restaurant. It was loud at the market so I didn’t get to hear Bucky’s phone call and messages trying to reach me. I bought a bag with assorted fresh fruits and then I was walking down an alley as instructed by the map on my phone to get back to the hotel. 

A group of three young teenagers held a knife out at me.

I spoke to myself “You’ve got to be kidding me!” I held my hands up in the air. 

They spoke Greek and I simply responded “I don’t know what you want. I can’t speak Greek.”

They pointed at my belongings so I just took it off me. They pointed at my star necklace. I gave it to them. They took my phone which was guiding me home. They took everything and left me the fruits. 

I tried to speak english but the locals didn't understand.

I walked for hours and couldn’t find any help. It was nightfall. 

I walked to the beach trying to see if I could walk around to find the hotel. There were a lot of rocks by the shore. It was hard to find a way around. 

A thought came into my mind ‘Go to tourist areas and I could find someone who can speak english, borrow a phone and call for help. Brilliant!’

_________________________________________

Steve was getting angry because Y/N wasn’t in the room and he knew she wouldn’t go that far especially on foreign land. 

Bucky decided to locate the phone. He noted down an address and both Steve and Bucky were heading out to find Y/N. The meeting with Wanda and her Greek relatives has concluded a success. 

Steve was going to spank me hard for leaving the hotel. 

Bucky and Steve arrived at the designated address and thought it was a mistake. It didn’t look like it belonged to a tourist place. Bucky bangs on the door and starts speaking Greek to the locals. They bring out their son who had Y/N’s belongings. Steve was even more angry now. 

The teenager boy went to his sister to take back the Star necklace that Steve gave to Y/N. 

Steve walked away as Bucky grabbed the items. 

Steve wanted to take the gun and shoot the kid but he knew this wasn't his turf. Right now, Y/N is out there with no money, no cellphone & no security. 

If anyone lays a hand on Y/N, Steve was going to make them pay. 

Bucky tells Steve “Y/N is a clever girl! She’s going to find her way back to us.”

Steve says “I’m not worried about her skills but I worry about the men who would approach a lonely girl in this country trying to sell her.”

Bucky’s phone rings and it was a strange number. 

Bucky answers “hello!”

I was screaming on the other end “OMG is it you bucky?” I was so happy.

Buck asks “where are you Y/N?”

Steve grabs the phone right away but Bucky stops him. 

I answer “Not sure but can you talk to them?”

Bucky speaks in Greek to the person who lent me their phone and then he hangs up. 

Steve asks “Where is she?”

Bucky laughs “She’s with a guy who's running the downtown club. Apparently, Y/N will be dancing to pay for that phone call if we don’t come by with cash.”

Steve rushes into the car as Bucky starts driving. 

I entered this club to make a phone call. Spoke with a guy named Alex and he said I can dance for a couple songs to make international phone calls since I only remember Bucky’s American phone number. 

I was going to get up and dance but they asked me to change into this skimpy dress. I rolled my eyes but agreed. 

I got on the podium and started to shake my hips and went with the rhythm. 

After 3 songs, I was getting off but was approached by a bodyguard who dragged me to the VIP lounge where I had to meet Wade. I did not like being manhandled. 

They were all talking and checking me out. I was about to punch someone very soon. 

I told them “I do not want to be here.” They tried to bring a drink up to me and I said “no”

They started trying to force me to drink but I pushed back. It dropped the cup. The guy tried to stand up and slap me but I ducked and he ended up slapping his friend. His friend throws the shot and I moved out of the way. An Uproar started as the guys started to throw shit at one another from one table to another. I started to crawl out of there. The bodyguard noticed I was trying to run away. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up. 

This time I slammed my foot down (I was wearing high heels) and it hurted the bastard a lot. Once he let go, I lifted my thigh up and slammed his forehead to meet it. He was down and unconscious. I tried to get out of there, walking through the dance floor as I saw people running to the VIP lounge and then I felt someone grab me. 

I screamed “Eat this!” as I swing to who ever was trying to hold me. It was Steve. 

Steve grabbed my punch and he didn’t look too pleased.

He smirks “Had a lot of fun? Time to go.”

We rushed out of the club and into the car. Bucky drove us back to the hotel. Steve noticed my dress rise up because it was so short. 

Steve was not happy at all. 

I tried to explain and said “Steve, I got mugged today. I thought if I went to a tourist area that someone would understand English. They said I had to dance a few songs to make a call. I agreed to it but I didn’t know those jackasses were…”

Steve grabs the jacket in the front seat and places it on my lap and pulls me in for a kiss. 

He holds my face and says “I didn’t like seeing you near them. They were looking at what was mine. I’m proud of you. Your training paid off.”

Bucky laughs and says “You took down a 250lb man like it was nothing. He didn’t even see what hit him.”

I told Bucky “Don’t mess me with me old man. I’ll take you down.”

Bucky laughs and says “Doll, learn how to punch first. I saw Steve hold your punch.”

I turned to Steve who was now smiling and laughing with us. I don’t normally see him this relaxed. Maybe it’s because we are in a different country or because we are in front of his best friend. Steve didn’t want me to stay in New York because he knew Thor was there.

As soon as we got to the hotel, Steve asked me to wear the jacket until we got to the room. 

I know he doesn’t like people seeing me in this dress. 

Bucky said he would go look for entertainment and bid us goodbye. 

We got into the room and Steve helped me remove the jacket. He helped me unzip my dress as I went into the shower. He followed me as he undressed. I normally don’t shower him often but when I do, I noticed the scars on his body. I would touch them and ask the story behind them. 

As I got to learn his stories, I realized how much he has gone through to get here. 

He pulls me into a kiss again as he takes me in the shower up against the wall. We continued on the bed until he completely drained me of my energy. I fell asleep as he held me in his arms. 

Tonight, Steve realized his feelings for me. He was scared to lose me. He was scared that I could have gotten hurt. He touched my face as I was sleeping. He kissed me softly before he got up and left the bed. We never slept next to one another because he couldn’t bear me calling for Thor at night.

______________________________________________

Next day, we were heading out to Paris. Wanda told me that she wanted me to take me shopping and try out some crazy desserts meanwhile the guys were busy in their meeting. They were nominating Stephen Strange for the role as the leader. 

She kept asking me questions about Bucky, like personal ones. 

Wanda “So how is it dating Bucky?”

I try to keep it authentic to my experience by saying “He’s very into his work. Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t have time for me.”

Wanda says “I know right? Let alone trying to get alone time right? How’s these lingeries? You should get one to drive Bucky nuts in bed. I’ll grab one as well.”

Somehow the thought of wearing that Wanda wearing the lingerie for Steve as well as I am, made me feel sick. Her husband was cheating on her with me. She seems so in love with him. She was picking out everything to please him and here I am faking this relationship. 

Wanda asks “How’s Bucky in bed?”

I didn’t want to talk about it but I knew i had to… “He’s gentle and passionate. Really enjoys dirty talk.”

Wanda says “OMG Ja.. Steve does the same. What about spanking?”

I faked it by smiling “Only if I get caught.” That's the truth.. 

It felt weird buying lingerie. Wanda was a great woman and she’s so friendly. I felt really bad about what was happening between me and Steve. 

After a full day of fun, we returned to our hotel. 

Wanda tells me “I’m going to use the lingerie tonight.” as she winks.

Tonight, I was in my bed thinking Steve was busy fucking his wife.

Instead, Steve came into my bed and he was trying to make a move on me. 

I pushed him away and said “No! You just came from Wanda’s. Stop Steve!”

He pulled back and said “No I wasn’t. I came back from the meeting and showered before coming here. I didn’t even see Wanda.”

I looked up in shock and said “Wanda bought lingerie and was going to use it tonight.”

We looked at each other and Steve knew thoughts were spiraling in my head. 

He came back on top of me as he whispered “Well, I’m not with her tonight. I’m with you.”

I tried to push him away and said “Steve it’s wrong. She’s here and you’re fucking two women at the same time.”

I felt dirty and it was pisting me off. Steve never saw me riled up like this. 

He laughs “Are you jealous?” It made him happy that I cared.

I simply asked him “Would you be okay with me fucking Bucky and then come over to fuck you after? How would you feel?”

Steve realizes that I have a point. 

Steve says “Wanda and I are just married legally but there’s nothing more.”

I looked up at him in shock. Did he just admit that their marriage was just fake?

I ask “How do I know I can trust you?” as I push him back again. He wanted to kiss me and go all over but I refused.

Steve says “You just have to. Now give in, I’m only with you. There’s no one else”

I wasn’t sure how I felt about this entire arrangement but I knew Steve wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was kissing my cheek, neck and kept moving all over until he achieved his results. 

He removed my pajamas as he proceeded to make me scream in pleasure before I passed out.

He spent the night with me. Apparently while I was sleeping, Steve was going to leave the bed. I grabbed his arm and called “Steve! Don’t go.”

He was so happy when I spoke those words. 

Then I said “I want ice cream. Pay for it then go!” 

Steve flicks my nose which woke me up for a bit. He crushed me with a kiss and demanded to make me pay for that. The man has too much stamina. He worked me throughout the night to let me know he only had energy for me.

___________________________________________

Next day, I was having breakfast with Wanada. 

Wanda asks “Did Bucky enjoy it?”

I laughed and said “He was too tired. We didn’t get to. Maybe to the next destination. Thanks for taking me out yesterday. How was your night?”

Wanda says “Oh he loved it. Ripped it off. Ja… Just because Steve gets a little rough.”

I was shocked and worried. Did Steve leave in the middle of the night? No, he was beside me and refused to let me go. The man woke me up for sex throughout the night. If he did, I swear to god, I am going to shove this butter knife up his ass. 

Wanda asks “Y/N, what are you doing with the butter knife”

She saw me hold the knife and poke the air with it. Oh man! She witnessed my crazy self picturing me stab her husband’s ass. I wanted to facepalm myself. 

I laughed and said “Nothing. Just picturing that I’m stabbing Bucky for not satisfying his gf. I’m jealous you got some yesterday”

I was drinking orange juice when Bucky and Steve sat down. Bucky was sitting next to me when Wanda said “Bucky, I can’t believe you didn’t rock Y/N’s bed yesterday. She had a beautiful lingerie waiting for you.” she winks at me. 

I started to choke on my juice. It made it so awkward. 

Bucky starts to pat my back and laugh “Aww, Doll. You were waiting for me? I promise to make it up to you. I’ll rock your world tonight. Here I’ll give you a kiss to make up.”

I couldn’t believe Wanda had to put Bucky on the spot like that and the funny thing is Bucky was going to try to kiss me. 

I grabbed my toast and slapped it on his lips. 

I smiled and said “Enjoy some toast. I’m still mad at you."

Steve was jealous but watching Y/N slap the toast on Bucky, made him smile. 

Steve knew that Wanda was seeing someone by the name Jarvis. A man that her father didn’t approve for her to see. He was planning to have a talk to her soon about it. 

__________________________

We headed to Venice and we were on a beautiful Yacht. Bucky, Steve and I were on the deck. Wanda was on another boat because she wanted privacy to be with her boytoy. 

Steve didn’t know why he had to explain. He didn’t like me feeling like I was a playtoy to him. I felt less guilty knowing the truth and was willing to open up to him. 

He pulled me into kisses but knew that this wasn’t safe in the open. 

He tells Bucky to keep eyes on the deck as he follows me to the washroom. 

After I was done, he took my hand and dragged me to the bedroom. As he was sliding the door to close, I was removing my bikini.

Steve whispers “We need to stay quiet. Can’t have people know that you belong to me here. Wanda's relatives have eyes and ears everywhere.”

I nodded and he playfully threatened “If you are too loud, I’ll spank you!”

I answer “Same goes for you Mr. Rogers.”

He bent me over the bed as he took me. He was being rough on purpose but I held my moans in and if I couldn’t, I would place my head down on the bed to stop it being too loud. 

He didn’t like it because it looked like I was suffocating myself. 

He pulled away and started to lay down on the bed asking for me to straddle him. 

He knew this position might get me loud. I slid him back inside and he started to massage me. 

I moaned and said “You’re not playing fair.” he laughed and continued to pound into me from underneath. 

I tried covering my mouth but he wouldn’t allow it. I bent over on his chest and tried to hold it in. He finished torturing me as he kissed me. He loved when he saw me reach my climax and screamed in pleasure. 

We laid there for a few minutes to recover. 

Steve got up and said “Take your time, I’ll go upstairs to get ready. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

I laughed and said “How could I? When you took all the stupid with you?”

He slapped my ass while I tried to roll away. He grabbed me and started playing with my butt. 

He warns “I guess tonight, you’re going to give me what I haven’t tried before” as he touches my butt. 

I apologized right away “I’m sorry Steve! Please don’t. No!”

Steve grabs my ass while he kisses me thoroughly and says “Don’t do anything stupid or else your cute wouldn't be able to save you. You're tempting me to take it right now.” I tried to wiggle away and nodded. 

He had a wicked smile as he got up and left the room. Making sure to close the door so I can lay back on the bed. 

This man was going to be the death of me. For some reason when he talked dirty, it was a turn on. He knows where to touch me and say the dirtiest things. God, he wanted my ass. No, I'm not ready for that. That’ll be another first that I didn't want him to have.

I try to remind myself, Steve isn’t good for you. He forced you to do things. 

~ during the first month with him - recalling memories

Steve felt the need to punish me as many times as he can. He came back to the home and demanded that I get out of my bedroom. He had the key to unlock my door and starts to drag me out of my room. I was screaming and yelling “Stop! No!!!”

Once I got into his room, I was sitting on the ground. He unbuckled himself as he made me give him a blowjob. Before I start, he threatens “You bite me, I’ll kill you and everyone you loved.”

As I was doing the deed, he would say “Look at this beautiful mouth. Must be another of your first. So inexperience. I guess Thor didn’t break you in.”

I was crying so much as he made me swallow him deeper. I gagged but he wouldn’t let me recover. He reminded me that I was his to use. His little whore. 

~ back to the present

Steve stopped treating me like that for a while now but it’s still very raw in my memories. How did I forget? I shouldn’t. Steve was never going to remain this way. He’s a beast. 

__________________________

Once I got up, the guys were gone to their next meeting. I was provided a bodyguard named Henderson to protect me and follow me while I’m in Europe.

Wanda asked me to meet her in Rome for dinner. Once we got to the Spanish steps, it was beautiful. Wanda said to follow her as we walked into the coffee shop and headed to the washroom. Both our bodyguards were waiting near the front exit and hallway. 

Wanda grabs me as she slips through the back exit. 

I say: " Steve is going to get upset at you for ditching the bodyguards. Bucky is going to kill me!"

Wanda says "Steve wouldn't care about me. I can defend myself plus this is my family's turf. No one messes with us. Let's go have fun without two big men following us."

We took photos, and we walked to the Trevi Fountain. There were a lot of people. We made our wishes and flipped a few coins. Ate some yummy gelato. 

We went to the Colosseum at night and it looked so beautiful. 

As we were heading back to the hotel, there was a small group of women with young children. The infant was about to fall so I caught the child as the mother and her friend rushed to me. 

Wanda was asking for directions to get a taxi and then I helped hand the child over to the mother. 

Wanda comes back and asks "Y/N, what happened to your necklace? Did you get mugged again?"

I touched my neck and noticed it was gone. I ran after the ladies and tried to get it back but they were so fast. I realized they took my phone and purse as well. Seriously? Why are thieves so smart? Using their children. 

Thank god I still have Wanda. 

I turned back to look for Wanda in the crowd but I couldn't find her. I was screaming for Wanda. I went back where I last saw her then I heard screaming. 

It sounded like Wanda but I followed it. 2 men had Wanda and tried to muffle her. She stomped their feet and tried to beat them. I ran up against them and jumped using my knee to slam into one of their backs. Steve's mandatory training came into handy. Wanda kicked the other guy in the balls and punched him out. 

We both ran away and started to look for our way home. 

I asked "what's the time?"

Wanda says "11pm. Don't worry! I told Steve and Bucky where we were. They are coming so we can go somewhere else. Meet at the trevi fountain square.”

I was in trouble or dead after this. We ditched Henderson for 9 hours. Steve will be furious. Now I've lost the necklace he bought again. Maybe he wouldn't notice. Oh he will notice the cellphone and wallet. 

We walked to the square and waited for the guys. 

I still follow up "what happened earlier? Who are those guys?"

Wanda said "they wanted to take me out for drinks and when I refused they grabbed me."

Next thing we see the two guys return with Four more. Six of them walked up to us. 

I told Wanda "Hey Mob Queen, I think these guys don't know who you are and they want us to go back to them."

Wanda wasn't afraid and she spoke in Italian "Come at me and it will be your funeral! Do you know who I am?" While taking off her heels

The men laughed and started to charge for us. I dodged a punch and then slammed my elbow into one man’s gut. Wanda was knocking one of the guys head against a nearby table. It looked entertaining. Then I slid down and swung my foot to trip the guy landing on his face to the ground. We were taking them until they took out knives. 

I said “Guys, we do not need to hurt one another. Wanda, can’t you offer them money or something.”

Steve, Bucky & Henderson appear at the scene and see the men go after Wanda and I.

Steve and Bucky grabbed the guys with knives and started to beat the shit out of them. 

Steve was very angry to see me and Wanda defend ourselves. He was already angry when Henderson reported that Y/N went rogue with Wanda but now watching Y/N kick asses also did things to him. It really made him proud and made him want to take me back to the hotel and get me naked under the sheets.

Just then one of the guys whipped out a gun and was about to take aim at me. Steve jumped in the way and pushed me to the ground. The shot rang out.


	4. Healing

Bucky became livid and started to knock out of the guy who pulled the trigger and took the gun to shoot the guys in the legs. Henderson got the italian mob to come to the scene. 

I got up to see Steve shot in the right arm but he held me just to make sure I didn't get hurt. 

My tears slowly came down and I asked "Steve are you okay?"

I looked all over him and found the bullet wound in his right arm.

Bucky asks me to tighten a cloth or something around the wound. I followed the instructions. 

Wanda was angry. She told us "Take care of Steve while I kill these scums. I'll meet you guys at the hospital"

I yelled "Can you add butter knives up their asses?" she nodded and laughed.

Steve looked shocked at my request as I placed my arm around his waist and let his left arm drape over my shoulder. Bucky helped take him into the ambulance. Bucky will drive the car to meet us at the hospital with Henderson.

I watch them do things to Steve like rip up his shirt. Tend the wound.

I tell him "Steve, I'm sorry!"

He touches my neck and says "What happened to your necklace?"

I looked down and said "some mothers with children took my necklace, Wallet and phone while I caught the child from slipping off her arms. I didn't know until it was too late."

Usually Steve would be yelling so I naturally shut my eyes and bent my face down. He noticed my reactions being submissive and scared. He did this to me. He conditioned me to be afraid of his anger and wrath. 

He touches my cheek as I open my eyes. He raises my chin and says "I'll get you another one. Don't worry. Those items can be replaced but not you."

For the first time we locked eyes and it felt something. This man before me made me do things that brought tears to my eyes. He's the same man that jumped in front of a bullet for me tonight. 

I couldn't help it but lean in to kiss him. 

I try to slide my hand around his neck but he moves back and says "Sorry it hurts!"

I forgot about his wound and looked embarrassed. Did I honestly have naughty thoughts of taking him here right on the gurney? What was I thinking? You weren't. Your heart felt moved for this beast. 

My heart was beating fast at the realization. 

Steve had his eyes closed to deal with the pain so he didn't see my conflicting emotions. 

I should be hating him not feeling this way. I was going to cry if he died. I wanted to kill those sons of bitches. 

I started to close my eyes and tell myself 'no you don't have feelings for this man. You do not.'

Then I hear "are you okay Y/N?"

I opened my eyes and he was inches away from my face with this concerned look. 

'OMG! How can someone who's half naked, got shot and puppy eyes of concern looking at me like I'm the most important in the room, look so delicious? I'm falling for him. It must be the lights in this ambulance or something. Why does he look so fucken good? Look at those lips. I want to kiss them again.’

Steve can tell I was thinking of something. 

He asks again "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

He uses his left hand to touch my forehead and face to check for fever. 

We made it to the hospital. I felt relief when Steve was getting ready for the operation and I waited outside while trying to work out these new feelings. 

I couldn't fall for him. I can't! I can't! 

Bucky came and he placed his hand on mine as we waited. 

Bucky laughs "Y/N, is there something you want to tell me? You have been shaking and in deep thoughts. Steve has been shot many times before, he's used to it."

I couldn't help my reaction which was shocked and horror "what the fuck? So it's like a walk in the park for him?"

Bucky reminds me "You've patched him up before!"

I recalled those nights where I did bandage him and I was jinxing him to die early. I hated him so much over 6 months ago but what happened? Why am I so concerned about Steve Rogers’ Wellbeing? Why does my heart feel restricted and scared?

I needed to get a drink but then I realised I got no money. 

I ask "Bucky, can I get money to go buy a drink?"

Bucky got up and said "Just wait here. I can't afford you getting into more trouble. Steve would have my neck if something happens to you."

I looked confused and happy when Bucky said that. 

Bucky noticed that I wasn't Y/N from 6 months ago. I was slowly returning back to my cute, witty and funny self. He saw my reactions when Steve got shot. He can see that Steve hasn't confessed his feelings. Both of us haven’t come to the realization that we cared for one another. Bucky left the room to get drinks and snacks. 

It took 2 hours for doctors to tell us it's a successful surgery. 

Wanda came to visit and went back to sleep but she grabbed me since I'm just Bucky's girlfriend. 

I went back to the hotel and showered. I cried it out and headed to bed. 

He's safe! Don't cry like he's dead. 

I fell asleep and woke up in a few hours. I got ready and told Wanda that I would swap Bucky out. 

I rushed to the hospital anxiously to see him. 

I got into the room and Bucky woke up. 

I whisper "go to the hotel and rest. Come back once you get some sleep. I can watch him."

Once Bucky left, I walked closer to Steve. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I couldn't help.but placed a kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw me. 

I ask "Are you hungry? Is there something I can get for you?"

Steve smiles and pulls me to the bed with his left arm. 

He scoots over so I can lay next to him. 

He had his head on my right breast. He was making himself comfortable. 

I joke "I know you just got shot but aren't you taking advantage of the situation?" 

Steve smirks and says "this is!" As he pulls my tank top down and bra to reveal my right nipple. He starts to lick and suck on it. It was doing things to me.

I try to hold his head to stop him.

I say "Steve, you're recovering. Please stop. We can't start something we can't finish."

He knows I'm feeling hot and bothered. He kissed me and then I moved him back to laying down. 

I started to slide down to his boxers. I pulled the boxers down as his penis greeted me. 

Steve wanted to fuck me because I can see his dilated eyes and predatory look.

I looked up at him and playfully threatened him "Shut up! I don't want to hear any sounds from you or else I'll stop what I’m doing."

I placed his huge boner in my mouth as I sucked him off. A nurse could enter the room any time and we would be caught. The idea of getting caught was thrilling. 

I slid him in and out of my mouth at a fast pace which caused Steve to moan. 

I stopped what I was doing and looked up to him. 

Steve begs “Please! I’ll be quiet.” That was a first for Steve. He was always in control but not today.

I continued and I can see that it was overwhelming for him.

Soon he came inside my throat and I swallowed everything. I tucked him back and placed the blanket over him as I got up to use the washroom. 

Thank god we finished on time because the nurse came in 2 minutes after to check on him. I went to the washroom to wash my mouth and hands. 

As soon as we were alone again. 

Steve teases: "I will have my way with you once we get out of this place."

I tease back "Not if I have mine first Mr. One arm!"

Steve laughs and says "I'll make you beg for teasing me."

I sat on a chair across from him. I was wearing a tank top with a skirt that reaches to my knees and I knew what I wasn't wearing any underwear.

I spread my legs for him to see and I pull my skirt back to reveal my core.

Steve's face told me everything. He desires me.

Steve groans and says "Are you trying to kill me?" with some frustration.

I don't know where I found the nerve. I slid my hand on my chest first and moved it down to my core. I let my fingers touch the lips of my core.

It has never felt this way between us before but then we heard a knock. I composed myself as Wanda pokes her head in. 

Steve glares at me for the rest of the day. I acted like I was innocent and didn’t notice he was staring his laser eyes at me. I smiled when I felt him look.

We spent the next few days in Rome until he was cleared to fly back to New York. Bucky and I kept Steve occupied. No sex until he is healed which was driving him nuts. 

I purposely teased him with my outfits. It felt nice having control. Wanda was spending more time with him as a way of cockblocking his attempts to get to me. 

I made sure Bucky was in the room with us so that Steve couldn’t have alone time. 

I was tempting the beast.

__________________________

As soon as the doctor cleared Steve and all vitals have returned. The wound shot is healing well.

Steve asked right away while the doctor was here “Am I cleared to have sexual activities?”

He was staring at me and I was giggling. Thank god Wanda wasn’t in the room. Bucky couldn’t help but giggle too. 

Doctor looks at everything and he says “I suggest to keep off activities on that arm. Maybe wait for a few more days. However you’re clear to fly. If you notice any problems, report to the hospital right away.”

I jumped up and cheered with my poses like I’m winning while Bucky burst out laughing. 

Steve wanted to kill the doctor. He looked angry between the doctor and myself.

I winked and had a mischief smile on while looking at Steve. Nodding my head as he tells Steve what not to do.

_________________________________

We made it back to New York safely. Steve had his private doctor come to the penthouse to check him out. 

He didn’t want Bucky, Natasha, Sam and I inside. I guess he didn’t want me to find out the truth of what the doctor would clear him for. 

I was getting hungry so I started to order some Thai food while Steve came out to go into the study room to talk to the crew. We let our chef off for an extra week because we didn’t know when we were returning. 

I went downstairs to grab the thai food from the concierge and when I came back up, Steve was standing at the entrance waiting for me.

He had a predatory look.

I ask “Where’s Bucky, Natasha and Sam? I ordered food for them.”

Steve smiles evilly and says “They’ve heard what I’m about to do to you, so they left.”

I walked up to him and grabbed his right arm on purpose so he can stop being silly.

Steve winced and screamed “okay! Stop! You made your point!”

I pointed at his chest and said “Heal completely because I know your weakness. Even if you try to pounce on me right this minute, I just need to knock on your wound and you’ll beg me for mercy Mob King!”

I glared back in his eyes as I spoke. Normally, Steve would have been angry and I would have received my spanks by now but this time it was different. 

He was smiling and was happy that I was being sassy. 

He tells me “Once I’m healed, I’m going to make sure you pay for every little insult, every tease and …”

I pulled him into a kiss and I was trying to mind fuck him with my tongue which worked. It left him breathless.

Once we pulled apart, I said “Trust me, I want you as much as you want me.” I winked. He groaned as I walked away swaying my hips. 

I call out “Let’s eat. I’m hungry! Maybe I feel charitable after and ride you.”

He followed me like a puppy. 

____________________________________________

Steve and Bucky had to deal with a crisis at the clubs. A few clients took the drugs and they overdosed and had severe reactions. 8 People were on the ground shaking and had seizures. 

They had to bribe a bunch of officials and the news media to cover this story. 

Steve asked his Uncle Rumlow who was running the club to investigate how the drugs were tainted and shut down functions until they came up with a solution.

Quality control the drugs and make sure this doesn’t happen again.

Rumlow told him the drugs were fine based on the reports. Perhaps it was what they consumed at the bar that may have triggered a reaction.

Steve brought home the reports as he wanted to read it. 

After dinner, he called for me. I was studying in my room when he wanted me to visit him in his Library.

I knew often that he wanted me to distract him when he’s stressed. It would mean handing my body over to him without question. Let him take what he needed to release. 

I walked inside with a glass of water for him. 

Steve jokes “I hope that’s not for my face.”

I joke back “I don’t want to end up over your lap again.”

Steve says “Who told you to throw the cup at me when I asked for water?”

I said “Don’t boss me around. Ask and I’ll be happy to help.”

I smiled because I remember he was bossing me around for grabbing stuff for him. I had a bad temper and I would throw things at him. He got off by punishing me. He spanked me or used some force to hold me down but I would wiggle it out and try to knock him out. We did have a dysfunctional relationship. That was many months ago. Now we are slightly better but I’m still walking on eggshells.

I’m actually more nice to him so that he can get sick of me faster. It’s a new strategy that I’m using plus he’s less cranky. At least this is what I'm convincing myself. 

I sat on his lap as I gave him water. I placed the cup on a coaster because I know if I didn’t, it would drive him nuts.

Just when I reached over, I noticed the report on his desk. The chemical compounds were being spelt out. Something stood out at me and I asked “Why would you guys be messing with this compound? It triggers brain issues like seizures.”

Steve pulled me back and asked “What compound?”

I took the report and pointed at them and said “This is known to trigger problems if added to anything. Most people find it in Marijuana but it’s something else. Remember the case not too long ago about a guy who ate someone’s face in Miami. They believe this compound was found there.”

Steve couldn’t believe Rumlow didn’t find that in his findings. He will have Bucky investigate further. Maybe Hydra set this up under their noses. He didn’t want to jump into conclusions until he knew further.

Steve smiles “What would I do without you?”

I tease “Get your own water.”

He pulls me down for a kiss as his hand goes up my leg as he starts to finger me. He was priming me up to take him. This time he was gentle and affectionate. We finished the deed on the couch where he let me take charge. 

He sat down as I climbed on his lap and did the nasty on his couch. Steve loved it when I just treated him like my boyfriend. Every tough, every kiss was gentle. He gave me hickeys and made sure I moaned hard as he took me. 

Tonight was a gentle night.

_______________________________________

As I was leaving the penthouse, I felt like someone was following me. I was heading to get some starbucks and decided to turn the corner quickly as I ran to hide. That person was following me and was walking past the backdoor of this building. I jumped out at them. It was Peter Parker who works for Steve. 

I knocked the kid on the head as I jumped out to scare him.

I asked “Why are you following me?”

Peter holds his head and says “You always hit me on the head! How are you so fast?”

I laughed and said “It’s called Ninja mode. Has Nick Fury not taught you that in the ring?”

Nick Fury was in charge of training us how to box, how to kick ass and strategize when it comes to defending oneself. Steve made me take those classes before I left the penthouse by myself.

Peter says “Fury would be proud. You caught me.”

I ask again “Why are you following me?”

Peter answers “Steve thinks a rival gang, Hydra is on to something. He wanted to add more protection on you so I’m asked to follow you.”

I looked him up and down with a scoff “Really? They sent me a little boy. I would have to defend your ass!”

Peter screams “How dare you? Just because you’re Steve’s…” I covered his mouth with my hands

I whispered “If Hydra was following me, you would get us both killed. They don’t know about me. Only you, Bucky, Sam & trusted friends of Steve knows about my relationship with him. Do not make me report this to Steve and he will BBQ your ass.”

Peter gulps “Take your hands off me!” as he peels my hand off “I’m here to protect you!”

I turn and point “Oh hey! Look at that!”

Peter looks over at the direction I pointed and says “What am I looking at?”

He realized that I was gone. I ran off and disappeared on him. 

Peter facepalms himself and says “Fuck! I lost her. Steve will kick my ass!”

___________________________________

Bucky stood in front of my class as I arrived. He was peeling off the wrapper of his gum before placing it in his mouth. He looked like a model from the magazines with the sunglasses in a leather jacket. 

Bucky sees me and says “Stop making it difficult for Peter.”

I smile “Hey old man, people stop buying gums wrapped in paper. Time to get along with the times. Peter is too slow. I lost him back there somewhere.” as I walked up to Bucky with my Starbucks.

Bucky laughs “Y/N, Steve asked me to warn you and I would heed to it. Do not make it difficult to protect you or else your freedom will be revoked. It’s delicate times and Steve doesn’t want you running into trouble.”

I nodded and said “No one knows I exist.”

Bucky lifts his eyebrows and says “Really? You appear at his Steve’s building. It doesn’t take a brain to put two-in-two together.”

I laughed and said “You forgot that I’m your fake girlfriend. How many times have you cheated on me so far?”

Bucky says “I’m on my 10th girlfriend.”

I huffed “10 girlfriends since we started dating. That’s like an average one per month. Unbelievable.”

Bucky teases “Still love me?”

I took a sip of my Starbucks and asked “Still allowing me to shop with your cards?”

Bucky answers “Ain’t my cards babydoll.”

I tease back “Ain’t my problem if you’re small..” I took another sip before continuing “timer. I still love you.” We noticed a few girls walking by and heard me called him ‘small’ and started to giggle on their way in.

That got Bucky huffing and puffing. 

Bucky says “I ain’t small. Don’t make me whip it out!”

I laughed and said “okay okay! I get it. You don’t want me to whip out a magnifying glass to look ha?” 

I ran inside my building before Bucky started to swear up a storm. He knew I could push buttons but usually not on him. I saw Peter run up to Bucky and the both of them were ranting about me as I went into my class. 

Sam witnessed the entire conversation and was laughing at Bucky. He shared it with Steve and Natasha.  
___________________________________

Steve was in a meeting with Bucky, Sam and Natasha.

Steve updates them about the findings of the drugs that were used at the club. It contained a compound called “spice” that triggers bad side effects in the brain which can cause seizures. There have been a few cases found in the states where a Miami chewed on a man’s face. 

Steve wanted to know where these drugs were from and crack down where it’s travelling from. They can’t afford more cases happening. 

Sam teases: “Steve, I think you should send your small… “ drinks his water “timer!”

Bucky punches Sam’s arm and Natasha laughs. 

Sam says “Y/N called Bucky small in front of a bunch of girls but she was so creative right Small timer?”

Natasha says “I really like her. She’s smart because she found this compound. I think she’s got an eye for being a detective. Steve, you should let her work here more often.”

Steve shook his head and said “I don’t want Y/N near our work. It puts her in danger”

Natasha asks “Is Y/N Pregnant?”

Bucky, and Sam looked at Steve to see if they should cheer if he did say yes. 

Steve shook his head and said “No! She’s on the pill.” The thought of Y/N being round and carrying his child actually brought a smile on his face but his parents would roll in their graves to find out he’s with the enemy.

Natasha says “It would nice to get some help. She’s an honest person and wouldn’t mind speaking up. We kind of need her if she can find things that we don’t even know. Plus she’ll appreciate working rather than being stuck at home. I can teach her some defensive lessons. You probably like the leg chokehold.”

Steve says “I’ll talk to her!”

Bucky laughs “Y/N will have Steve in the leg chokehold in no time.”

Sam asks “Wanna wager that?”

Steve shook his head and couldn’t believe his crew. 

_______________________________

Steve asked me to come to work with him. He was introducing me as Y/N who's going to do administrative work with Natasha. 

I followed him around that day to get an idea of what he does. Bucky, Natasha and Sam took me out to lunch. Steve didn’t join us because he was going to see his wife, Wanda. They needed to discuss the expansion and their plans with Hydra. 

Natasha asks “How have you been Y/N?”

I smiled and said “Thanks for offering me the job. It’s nice to be able to go out.”

Natasha says “Yea Steve gets protective when he’s scared to lose someone important. Owww…” Bucky kicked Natasha.

I looked at Natasha and Bucky. They both are a perfect match. 

I simply said “I’m surprised you two haven’t dated. You two get along so much!”

Sam laughs and says “Are you kidding me? These two would kill each other in under 2 hours. You would be lucky if they can handle a movie together.”

That split second, I saw it between Bucky and Natasha that they thought Sam was nuts for saying that. 

I laughed and said “Sam, you are so naive. It’s cute but these two are together. You can see it in their reactions.”

Bucky tried to say “Nonsense!!!” Then he pauses by drinking his water and asks “How did you know Y/N?” because I had a smirk and a smile on my face. 

Natasha says “I’ve trained you well Y/N. Reading on the sudden hints and facial emotions.”

I laughed “Well Bucky, you’re not sitting next to me like you usually do. Every time we walk into the room, I’ve noticed you sit down next to Natasha. You both tend to walk by each other’s office often. You both pretend to argue in front of your colleagues. It’s a cover. Total preschool material.”

Bucky’s jaw was on the ground. Sam could not believe it. 

Sam asks “Does Steve know that you two are fonduing?”

Bucky says “No! He doesn’t have eyes on us when he’s got Y/N.”

I started to blush because I know they all think Steve is in love with me but sometimes I don’t feel that way. Somedays, Steve can be thoughtful and loving but the next I’m like his archnemesis. I prefer not to go there. 

I tell them “Guys, I’ve noticed there’s been a black SUV that followed us from the office to this lunch and been parked. 2 o’clock.”

Sam was impressed “how did you manage to see that?”

I smirked “Ninja talent”

Then the car started to approach our restaurant and someone rolled down the window. I pushed Sam to the floor and Bucky grabbed Natasha. They started to spray bullets. 

I screamed “Get down!!! Get down!”


	5. Love & Hate

Bucky tried to shoot them with his gun but it fell out of his hand as he was pushing Natasha down shielding her from the gunshots. I rushed to pick up the gun and ran after the SUV to shoot but it only hit the back window. They drove off.

Natasha, Bucky and Sam came up to me to make sure I was fine. My arm was scraped and had glass fragments. Everyone was fine.

Sam grabs me and hugs me. I was suffocating and Bucky pulled him off me.

Bucky screams “What the fuck Sam?”

Sam says “Y/N, I owe you my life. If you ever need anything! You can call upon me.”

We burst out laughing because Sam was always dramatic.

I said “Sure! Name your first son, Bucky”

Sam was deadpanned and responded “Anything but that!”

Bucky laughed and said “Y/N Good one!”

I joke “I tried!”

Natasha says “All jokes aside, I think we should head back. Steve isn’t going to be happy.”

I asked “Can we not tell him that someone tried to murder us at lunch?

Sam asks “Is that your favor?”

Bucky and Sam had their thinking smoldering look and then they both said “No! Steve will kill us.”

I told them “Okay, let’s go handle the beast. I need double espresso shots.”

Bucky turns to call for the waitress but everyone was still freaking out. Natasha thought it would be best to grab some starbucks and head back to the office because they didn’t want to deal with the cops.

Sam went to grab my starbucks for me. He became my butler for the day.

They brought me back home so we can have a meeting with Steve. Natasha was working on my arms. She was removing glass fragments and asked me to drink some vodka while she tended to my wounds.

I repeated the license plates to Natasha and she sent it to her crew to work on finding out the owner of the vehicle.

Natasha asks “How have you been doing?”

I said “Good! How long has it been for you and Bucky?”

Natasha smiles “I don’t know but years. We were on and off. We just started again not too long ago.”

I laughed and asked “Are there wedding bells?”

Natasha says “No! For our line of work, it’s hard to date people let alone get married.”

I simply said “I think you both look wonderful with each other. He’s a great guy. Pretty bad ass when it comes to guns; I could never beat him at accuracy and he’s pretty lethal with that left arm of his. Your leg chokehold is amazing. I’ve never seen Steve suffer that much before. You are precise and very ninja.”

Natasha asks “Do you still hate Steve?”

I sighed and said “I don’t know. Some days, I do and some days I don’t. When I saw you take Steve down in the wrestling ring, I wanted to scream ‘Girl power’ or ‘Take that Steve!’. It was so satisfying to see you hand him his ass. You’re my idol! So strong and beautiful.”

Natasha blushes and says “Thank you!”

I winked at her and then she took out the biggest piece of glass out of my arm. I screamed. It was the perfect distraction.

___________________________________________

Steve came back home within 45 minutes of the call. He got out of the meeting to rush home when he heard that we were targeted at lunch from Bucky. 

Once he went through the doors, he asked Sam and Bucky the whole story. Natasha was tending my wounds. Steve wanted to go see me first but Bucky confirmed that I was safe. 

Steve heard my scream and was about to go find me. Bucky pulls him back and says “Natasha is working on her. She had glasses embedded in her arm when she pushed Sam down.”

Sam added “I owe your girl my life.”

Bucky jokes “Y/N asked Sam to name his first son ‘Bucky’ and Sam said he would do anything for her if she asked."

Steve was amused and looked at Sam. 

Steve asks Sam: "What if she asks you to free her?"

Bucky knew Steve was joking but he had to watch Sam step back and was having an internal conflict between following Steve or protecting Y/N.

Sam raises his arms and says "Ow hell Steve! I'll name my first child Bucky then!"

The three laughed. 

Steve rushed to the main washroom where Natasha and I were. I felt dizzy and tired. 

Natasha made me drink some pain killers and asked me to go rest. Steve appears and asks questions with Natasha while I got up and left for my room. 

Steve wanted to ignore everyone else and tend to Y/N but Natasha dragged him to find out who was behind the assasination. 

Natasha informs the group as she gets the report from her team “Our attack happened at lunch. The car was stolen this morning. There’s no traces of who they are. I don’t think they meant to attack Y/N but clearly the targets would be us three. We are your trusted men and women. Steve, what did Wanda suggest?”

Steve says “Wanda suggests meeting with Hydra but doesn't trust them. We are going to send some undercover to gather more information. Bucky, find some men. We also need to increase security and vet every single person we hire.”

Bucky, Sam and Natasha nod. 

Sam had to add "Steve, Y/N also discovered something!"

Steve asks "What?" Everyone was listening intently. 

Sam smirks and says "Natasha is fonduing with Bucky!"

Steve looked shocked and asked "again?"

Sam's happiness was short-lived and he asks "Steve, you knew? Was I the only one who didn't?"

Bucky giggled and said "Yea falcon, you're not that very observant. Probably need to check out those eyes on how good your vision is!"

Soon they worked out what to do and up security for everyone. Y/N had to be with the crew whenever she was working for Steve. 

Steve didn’t like it but he was making progress with Y/N. He didn't want to revoke her freedom knowing it would backfire on him. The last thing he needed was an episode with her. 

He knew if he blew up on her that he would lose her.

Steve comes up to my room and sees that I’m laying in bed sleeping. 

He wanted to make sure that I was fine. His heart jumped and was beating so fast because he thought he almost lost me today. He was never afraid of a fight before but today, he was scared to lose Y/N.

Steve came up to my bed and made sure to drape me with my blanket. He kissed my forehead and said “I love you Y/N. Please be careful doll!”

He walked out of the room as I slowly opened my eyes. 

I couldn’t believe Steve Rogers confessed he loved me. 

___________________________________

I have been focusing on my studies. Midterms and Exams are near. We were in the fall season. I visit my father, Bruce every week when I'm free because he lives near the university. He’s been doing a lot better.

I recently asked Steve if I could spend overnights, holidays with my father and occasionally I'll spend the weekends as well. Steve said no. 

I was scared that Steve would have episodes so I try to make myself scarce during holiday times. He remembers his parents then I end up receiving punishments in the first 12 months together. I was traumatized. 

We have been doing a lot better in the last 6 months of our relationship. It has been growing but I worry when he returns to his former self. 

It’s been 20 months since that horrid night.

Today, I was determined to get my yes from Steve. I want him to trust me to spend time at my father's and return to him. 

Today, I made sure he was free from work by asking Bucky. I'm heading to his office and it's almost 5pm where most people already left for the weekend. It's Friday night. 

I wore the lingerie I bought from Europe with Wanda under a nice long wrap coat. I took a taxi to his workplace because I do not need a chance to flash people.

I made sure Steve was free by texting him that I will meet him in the office. 

As soon as I walked into his office. He was busy reading something. I made sure all his glass walls/windows were frosted with the help of a button. 

Steve's empire was on many legal businesses and illegal businesses. He owned a big talk building in Manhattan. The tallest one so that it fits his image. It faces the ocean and you can see statue liberty. 

If anyone wants to expand to New York, they go through him. People don't fear the government as much as they fear the Mobs.. Steve was better than his predecessors. He owned the lands, buildings, businesses and he made sure it looked legal on the surfaces. Often he goes into meetings to overlook a bunch of things; security of the city, drugs, weapons and etc.

He encourages local businesses which is why he doesn’t let the big corporations take over the land in Manhattan. They may be on the major streets because it’s high rent. 

Bucky was the head of security and the muscles. 

Natasha overseas Operations. She would run everything and meet clients. She looks nice and approachable but she’s lethal. 

Sam would gather all the Intel and build all the connections. Everyone knows that these 4 were going to take over the world sooner or later. 

Wanda is Steve’s wife and she comes with a long history of connections across the world. Her father was the leader of the world crime organization. After his death, Steve managed to put new leaders in different parts of the world.

Steve was the hybrid of them all. He knew how to handle the politicians, the people, authorities and made sure it was fair. Ever since he took over, he weeded out operations that he disagreed with. 

It was hard to break the chain of human trafficking and he's been working on that initiative for a while. He's putting people he trusts in power to stop it. They are making prostitution legal and pushing to pass laws to make whatever businesses was illegal in the past to become legal now.

Steve was sick of the operations running in the dark. Casinos are legal. Why not prostitution and strip clubs with more rights for the workers and business owners?

He's working with recruiting people who are current crime lords around the world; Steven Strange, Clint Barton, Gamora, Peter Quill, Nebula, Rocket and many more taking the crime organization into a new direction. 

I didn't know all of this until I started working for him. It changed my opinion on Steve Rogers. I was ignorant to believe that our city was peaceful. 

Steve Rogers was the reason for that peace. Manhattan wasn’t as corrupt as it was 20 years ago.

I was in deep thoughts as I checked him out and looked at him in a new light. He was a man with a lot of weight on his shoulders. 

I started to understand why he snapped at me 20 months ago. He let loose the beast on a 21 year old girl who was attending New York University. He believes that my father destroyed his family and took away his parents. 

His beloved mother, Sarah Rogers died soon after his father went to jail. He didn’t know who I was so we became friends. He hated that he liked me as a friend so he spent the next 6 months treating me like a playtoy until he broke me completely.

Steve stopped being cruel when I stopped eating and fighting back. He knew I was completely broken. Natasha told me that Bucky gave Steve an old Brooklyn beating. 

Steve became better as time passed. I believe he had an inner conflict of loving me and learning that I’m his family’s enemy. 

I wish I could change his past but we wouldn’t have met. How fucked up is this? Am I making excuses for the beast? Why do I care about his point of view?

A voice came in my mind ‘You love him.’ How did this happen?

He noticed I was in deep thoughts and looked at me with a questioning look 'what are you doing?'

I asked him "Steve, I want to be able to spend more time with my dad. He lives near the university so it's convenient to stay there. Now that exams are near, I would like for you to say yes."

Steve gives me a stern look "We talked about this before. You can stay occasionally not every weekend or every other weekend. I prefer to know that you're home and safe."

I ask "Maybe we can come to some sort of agreement?"

I sat on the couch across from him. He folded his arms and attempted to show authority is on his side.

I crossed my legs. He noticed the jacket rode up and he sees my legs are in some fancy stockings. 

He tries to keep his face stern and convey he meant business.

He says "You can't use sex to get out of this one."

He sees me unfold my legs. Steve doesn't know he was swallowing saliva and then he was loosening the tie around his neck as it felt hot in the room just by looking at my legs and thighs in stockings.

I smiled and watched him struggle with his inner beast. Old Steve would have ripped my jacket and taken me by now. I remember we used to fight when he tried to force me having sex with him in this very office. He never dared to bring me back here because I fought him and wasn't quiet when he had his way with me. Those were painful memories. 

I didn't want him to treat me like a playtoy but today, I'm using it to my advantage. Today, we will build new memories.

I started to spread my legs so he could get a good look at what I'm wearing underneath and slowly moved my legs back together and crossed them again. 

His breathing hitched then he growled.

He said "Y/N, you know how little patience I have."

I looked innocently at him and said "Steve, I want you to be okay with me staying with my dad time to time. I'm safe. Bucky did bring up a good point. If I walk out of your building everyday, people will become aware of our relationship. You want to avoid trouble for me then allow me to stay near school."

Steve says "I do not like it!"

I unhook the belt of my jacket and spread my jacket wide open. Steve almost lost his breath as he saw me in lingerie sitting on his couch with my arms spread out. 

I tell him "We both don't have to always like everything in our lives. I didn't like how we started but now I would like us to start trusting each other. You wanted us to take the next step, this is the next step."

Steve couldn't help himself as he walked towards me. He wanted to touch me so badly and kiss every inch of my body. 

Steve asks "Do you want to take the next step with me?"

He moved the coffee table out of the way. I knew I would end up on the rug on the floor sooner or later. He wasn't going to stay in control for too much longer. 

I answered "Yes!"

He pulled off my heel as he saw my stockings. He kissed my toes and then he moved every inch towards my knees. At first I wanted to flinch because he's going to kiss my toes but it looked so hot when he was kissing me slowly. I stay frozen for him to continue. It was getting really hot in here.

He uncrossed my legs and spread it wide open to get a better look at me. 

He asks "Do you trust me?"

I was scared but excited at the same time. 

I say "yes!"

He asks "Give me a safe word" he removed my other heels and jacket. He removed his tie and then he wrapped it around my wrists. 

I answered "Falcon!"

Steve smirks and asks "Really?"

I giggled and said "Yes really" as I leaned in to give him a kiss. 

He kisses me deeply even though my hands are tied. I hung onto his shirt as he kissed me harder.

He tells me "Every other week or weeks when I'm not available to see you. You can spend time with your dad but we must maintain contact. You will update to Bucky at all times. When I call and ask for you to return, trust me and return to me without questions. Understand?"

I smiled and said "Understood Hunnie!" That was the first time I gave him a nickname. 

He uncuffs his shirt and unbuttons the first few buttons. I was getting hot. 

He pulls my legs so I can slide down the couch a bit more. 

I saw him smirk as he bends down. He starts to lick and suck me at my core. He was going to torture me as I couldn't do anything without my hands. I cried out in ecstasy as he made me climax on his tongue and fingers. 

Before I could recover. Steve lifts me up and places me on the rug. He moved my arms above my head and told me "Keep it there". 

I heard the zipper and then some shuffling. He pulls my leg to wrap around his waist as he pushes into me. 

I felt overwhelmed and full. He was rocking into me steadily and whispered dirty words to me "I've always imagined taking you like this in my office."

I moaned to encourage him. 

He tells me "I enjoy your negotiations especially when you end up underneath me and moaning."

I tell him "God, I love you!" I couldn't believe I said it. 

We both froze and Steve looked at me in the eyes. Happiness spread all over his face. He kisses me hard and unties me. He grabs my leg and squeezes my ass as he pounds into me. I wrapped my arms around him as I spread myself wider for him. 

He pulls down my bra cups as he sucks on my nipples making me groan. Going from one breast to another. I was getting so close to the edge.

He tells me "I love you too! Y/N, you're so perfect!"

I giggled as he smothers me with kisses and then we continued to make love on the rug. The second time was on his chair. I did some reverse cowgirl move on him as he sat down and enjoyed the view. 

After we are done, Steve helps me out on my shoes as he bends down on one knee like he worships me. 

He helped wrap my jacket around me and belt it. 

We headed home to have dinner and watch a movie.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at my dad's this Sunday since it's near the university. I could go to school on Monday. 

Past few months, Steve and I have been following a pattern. We became more comfortable with one another.

He would come home to have dinner with me and then we would watch a movie, play games or go out for some ice cream. He would take me to the Art Galleries and try to get me into Art stuff but it never sinks in. I'm more of a science and numbers person.

We would talk and discuss specific pieces of art but when I get bored, I yawn and he starts to tap my butt as a way to retaliate.

We were walking through the gallery, a 5 year old child ran into me and fell. I helped pick up the kid but he was crying. His parents weren’t in sight. 

I ask “Hey kiddo! What if I buy you ice cream and we can go find your parents.?”

Steve laughed “You shouldn’t bribe kids.”

I challenged “Got a better idea?”

The kid smiled and said “I would like chocolate ice cream!”

I smiled back and said “Let’s go! Steve, can you alert security. The kid and I will go to the coffee lounge to get some ice cream.”

As I ordered a vanilla ice cream, just in case the kid has unknown allergies. I ordered Steve an espresso shot with the vanilla ice cream - Affogato to remind him of Italy and strawberry ice cream for me.

The security guard came and found the mom who was hysterical for losing her child. She apologized and thanked us. 

I told her “Your kid is cute and good. He wasn’t troublesome.”

While they walked away, the kid turned around and stuck a tongue at me. I stuck my tongue back as well.

Steve laughed at how silly I was with the kid then he imagined what life would be if we had kids.

We were heading back home when he asked me “Do you want kids?”

I guess we are that comfortable with one another plus we took care of a kid today. 

I responded “Yes and you?”

He smiles because he enjoys holding my hand as we walk. He nods and says “Yes I want kids too.”

I followed up “How many would you like?”

He smirks and says “As many as I could get.”

I deadpanned and said “I feel sorry for Wanda and Bucky!”

He was amused at my response “How so?”

I whispered in his ear “She Pops, Bucky mops while you flop.”

I tried to run and he pulled me back into his arms and he whispered “I’m hoping that you would pop for me.”

This is the first time we ever discussed anything serious about between us. 

I looked at him and said “Give it some more time. You’re doing well Steve Rogers. No more episodes and we are getting to know one another.”

Steve sighs and says “I hope we get there. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t ever force you to carry my children.”

I laughed at him and joked “Don’t you exchange my pills for tic tacs.”

Steve says “Accidents do happen.”

I hit his chest and resumed walking home. I tell him “I’m too young to be anyone’s mom.”

Steve says “I’m getting old.”

I tease “You are old!”

We made love as soon as we got home. Perhaps someday, I’ll want his babies. The thought of loving Steve and coming home to him wasn’t scary as before. There’s still moments where I get triggered to fear him but he has helped me cope with them and remind me how much he loves me.

~ Recalling 2 months ago, when there was a thunderstorm.

I was in my bedroom and locked the doors. I didn’t want to see Steve and told him that I was on my women days and would like privacy. 

During the storm or holidays, Steve had his episodes of remembering his parents. He would treat me badly. He would be verbally abusive and sex was rough. I begged many times for him to stop but he wouldn’t. He made sure I was well punished. 

When the storm got stronger, I tried to hide in my bed. Steve knocked but I didn’t hear it. 

He heard some screams from my room which got him knocking. Since I didn’t answer, he decided to unlock the door. I pulled down the blanket and I saw his shadow as the door opened. I screamed and retreated. 

I screamed “No! No! No! Please don’t. Steve don’t hurt me! Please!.”

He got close and he was concerned. He just wanted to make sure I was fine but then he realized that I was freaking out because of him. 

Steve says “It’s me! It’s Steve! Are you okay?!”

I push him away and say “Please stop! Don’t come close. Don’t hurt me! Please!”

I was crying and I was scared.

Steve realizes that he caused this. He remembers that in the beginning of our relationship for 6 months, he went nuts on me every holiday and storm. He didn’t treat me well. He conditioned me to be scared and fear him.

Steve surrenders and says “Y/N, I promise you I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you…” he had tears as he tried to recollect himself. He did this to me. I’m crying and was unstable.

I said "please leave me alone! Please go away! I'll be good."

I try to run out of the room. He grabbed me and this time I turned around and bit him. 

He hangs on and he endures the pain from his wrist. I was biting hard and he wouldn’t let go as he tried to embrace me. 

He tells me “Hurt me, if it makes you feel better but don’t run from me. I deserve it all. I hurted you. I am so sorry.”

I stopped biting him as I calmed down.

I cried and said “How fucked up are we? Steve, Let me go! We can’t be together.There’s just too many painful memories. Please let go of me”

Steve held me and said “I can’t. I don't want to let you go.”

After crying for a while, he placed some sleeping pills in my drink so I could sleep past the storm. 

He realized that we had issues that stemmed from what he did. He feels so guilty that he conditioned me to fear him, be submissive, endure painful moments and essentially become a broken person.

How does he help me heal from this? He was so angry as he punched the wall in his room. 

Next morning, I woke up and got ready. Steve left a note.

Good Morning Y/N,  
I’m leaving for a week to do some business. I thought you would like the alone time to do what you want and I’m sorry that you were scared and frightened by me. You can tell me anytime that you need private time. I will respect you and give you space. I promise to listen and be patient with you.  
I will not hurt you again. Please give me a chance.  
Steve Rogers

He made me feel butterflies reading the note and I’m glad that we were finding middle grounds.

I texted him thanks. 

Ever since then, he was considerate with storms and holidays. He would ask me if I needed time alone.

______________________________________

~ back to the present

It was exam week so I told Steve that I couldn't spend time with him. I was mainly at the library and was studying with classmates. 

While I was going to school, I bumped into Thor. 

Thor was shocked and asked: "where are you heading to?"

I answered "Going to study at the library, it's exam week. "

Thor asks "I thought you were done school."

I answered "I'm completing my MBA."

Thor nods and we separate but he says "Good luck!"

Thor wanted to ask something but he didn't know if he should.

\---------------------------------------------

Next few days, Thor waited near the school hoping to see Y/N knowing that she would get her caffeine fix in the morning.

I was getting in line for coffee. 

Thor came up and said "Hey there!"

I smiled back and said "Hi! How are you doing?"

He looked gorgeous. His hair grew out and he was wearing a nice jacket with business pants. No longer the man in sweatpants. I shouldn't be checking him out. If Steve caught me, I'd be getting spanks. I know Steve has stopped mistreating me but he can flip. 

Thor tells me everything is well and then he asks "can we go somewhere to talk? I have some questions if you don't mind."

I told him "I don't think we should" but he grabs my hand and says "please for old time sakes."

We got our drinks and sat at a table.

A few more weeks then it's Christmas.

Thor and I were catching up but he had questions. 

Thor asks "Why did you cheat on me?"

I wanted to tell him the whole truth. I really did. 

I held his hand and said "I'm so sorry! I feel really bad. You were perfect! It was all me. I wavered and I fell for someone else."

Thor asks "Why didn't you tell me? Maybe we could have fixed this."

I shook my head and said "It couldn't. Thor, it wasn't you. I was in the wrong. I didn't deserve you. You deserve better."

Thor nodded like he understood but he felt something was off. He thought he knew me that I was honest with my feelings. We clicked so well. 

Thor tells me "I think I'm going to ask Jane to marry me."

I thought the news was going to hurt but instead it gave me some relief that he found love and he found someone to spend the rest of his life with.

I smiled and said "Congrats Thor! Jane seems like a beautiful and wonderful lady."

Thor updates me about his job and he would be leaving for Europe with Jane. They both will be working. We start talking about funny things and past memories because we were friends before we dated. We only dated for 4 months but it was the perfect 4 months with him. I would always cherish this moment with him.

As we were walking out the coffee shop and saying our goodbyes. 

We were hugging as I thought this would be the last time I would see him.

Thor grabs my face and kisses me. Thor needed to know how he felt about me before he left things. Was there still a chance between us?

He kissed me and it felt so right and wrong. I reciprocated at first because I missed him but I wanted to pull away knowing that this was wrong. My heart had changed. Thor held me as he continued to kiss me thoroughly. It was gentle, not forced. 

I opened my eyes and realized it felt wrong. I tried to press his chest away, tapped his chest with my hand to indicate please stop but he wouldn't stop. I couldn't tell him no as he kept pressing into me.

Soon Bucky came and pulled Thor off me. 

Bucky punches Thor and he says "Don't you ever touch her again!"

Thor got up and realized what he did. 

Thor says "I'm sorry Y/N!"

I said "This is goodbye Thor! We wouldn't be seeing each other again."

Bucky took me by the hand and started to walk away. 

Bucky tells me "I'm not going to tell Steve what I saw. I don't think you should."

I nodded but tried to explain "I tried to tell him to stop but…"

Bucky says "it's ok! No harm done but be careful. Today you were lucky that I was the one watching you. If it was anyone else, Steve would find out. We wouldn't want to know what he would do next."

I agreed and continued my day with studying.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I finished my exams by the end of the week and was going home. Steve came by to pick me up and we went home to celebrate. We ordered pizza as we celebrated the last day of exam/school.

Steve poured some wine as we shared updates about our past few weeks of activities. 

Thor's kiss was still on my chest. I thought I shouldn't tell him but I felt bad. 

During the middle of our conversation, Steve was sharing with me this new technology that could help people. 

I blurted out "I kissed Thor!"

Steve broke his wine glass that he was holding in his hand.


	6. Aggression & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Rape, sexual assault, a little dark

I try to explain quickly "please let me explain, we bumped into each other and were talking. He kissed me.."

Steve didn't look happy anymore. He was angry. I saw some blood coming from his hand as he tried to crush the wine glass more. 

I placed my hand on his.

I beg him "Steve, trust me. I don't have feelings for him. He kissed me and during the kiss, I’ve changed"

He tried to contain himself and say "What is it Y/N? What changed?"

I told him "I care about you." His face softens a bit. 

I took the glasses out of his hand and told him "I'll be right back!"

I went to grab the first aid kit and a wet cloth. I started working on his hand. 

Steve was looking at me with the sad puppy eyes. My heart fluttered as I was worried how he would react to the truth but now I know, Steve is worried and scared. 

I tell him "I didn't want to tell you at first but it's been hanging over my head that I'm not being honest to you. I want honesty in our relationship. I don’t want to lie to you. I rather know the truth than to be lied to. Would you agree?"

Steve nods and asks me "Do you still have feelings for him?"

I tell him "I do but not like before. I care for him as a friend."

He asks "When did you see him?"

I knew he was holding the beast back but I felt we are reaching a new milestone. I explained what happened.

I followed up with "Don't be mad at Bucky. He meant well and we both were worried about your reactions. I wanted to tell you when I can remain by your side until you've calmed down. Plus I needed to sort out my feelings and find a way to tell you. I’m sorry at how it came out earlier."

After patching him up with bandages and ointment. Steve grabs me and kisses me. He was jealous and upset that I held this back from him. It happened over a week ago. 

I was breathless when we pulled apart. 

I say "Steve, do you trust me? This wouldn’t work if you don’t.."

He places his forehead to mine and says "Y/N, I'm trying so hard. This is very hard for me. You had feelings for Thor. You loved him."

I ask "I did!" my tears formed but I tried to smile "Life happened. You and I crossed paths and we are here now. If you asked me a year ago, I would have wished things turned out differently” Steve breathes in hard but I hold his hand and says “but not today because I love you."

Steve looked sad and admitted "I'm so sorry!"

He felt really ashamed and disappointed in himself. His selfishness caused Y/N so much grief and painful memories. He closed his eyes as he felt the emotions.

I held his face and said "Steve, we need to let it go or else we can never be truly happy with one another. You either let me go now or… you go in this relationship with all honesty with me. We can make new memories. We can start building the foundation up."

He asks "What do I do?"

I smiled and said "We trust each other, we communicate, support one another and we don't hurt one another emotionally and physically that would be a start."

Steve says "I will do my best" he kisses my hand "please be patient with me and guide me."

I asked him "Do you still think of me as your enemy?"

Steve looked surprised at the question.

I say "I've come to realize why you treated me the way you did. You blame my father for everything that happened to your family. Your wrath came from the pain of losing your family."

Steve thinks before he admits "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have taken it that far. I broke you. I got riled up each time you fight back. It pushed me...to hurt you more." He regrets the revenge he took. 

I ask "Do you still feel this way? Do you still want to hurt me?"

Steve shook his head and said "I want you to be happy. Seeing you broken, made me hate myself. Bucky beat me up to make me realize what I was doing to you. I let him because I deserved it. I was a monster to you. Bucky saw you gave up your own life and he wanted me to stop me if it means killing me."

We were in the dark place at that time as I remembered.

I smiled as I came to realize that Steve had his demons. He hurted me by forcing me to have his sex with him and reminded me that I belonged to him. He hated that my heart had Thor. He wanted to erase everything but he couldn’t have my heart so he took my body.

He took choices away from me, tried to control me and I tried to fight him until I realized there was no hope left. I did give up and then he changed. 

Steve started to give me freedom back, allow me to see Darcy, go out on my own, work for Natasha, get self-defense lessons, continue school, travel with him and then I realized he was loving me in his own way. He didn’t explicitly tell me but he was treating me like his personal gem. 

Steve tried to shelter me from his work. Natasha told me that he can be overprotective. Bucky warned me how much he worries and Sam teases Steve for always having a weakness when it comes to me that I had him wrapped around my finger. 

Looking back at all the changes in the past year, Steve has shown me more love, more respect and doing his best to love me more than hate me. 

Steve admits "I made a choice that night after Bucky smashed my face. I wanted to see that girl again who brought me the best dishes and sandwiches. The girl who would tease me and joke with me. The girl I fell in love with. I would take each step to get closer to her then the one who told me to kill her."

I was shocked because I didn’t know that I admitted that to Steve.

He can read my face and knew that it was a hidden wish during the first 6 months being with him. 

Steve said "I couldn’t lose you. I was selfish. I am so sorry!”

I hugged him and said “Steve, it’s going to take time. I can’t say all is forgiven but it’s slowly getting there. Are you still mad at me?”

Steve holds my face and says “As long as you don’t go kissing Thor again ok? There should be a rule book, you’re not allowed to kiss anyone but me. I don’t think I have room for another heart attack.”

I hit his chest lightly and said “I wouldn’t want the beast to come out either.”

I got up and gave him my hand, he got up and asked “Where are we going?”

I giggle and say “It’s been a long week. I would like a nice bath and some loving from my… Do I get to call you boyfriend but you’re married?”

Steve smiles “Anything you want. I guess it’s complicated.” as he scratches his head.

I decided “I’ll call you hunnie or muffin.”

Steve asks “Why muffin?”

I say “It’s my favorite breakfast at starbucks - Chocolate chip muffin with a vanilla or caramel latte.”

Steve spent the night worshipping my body and expressed love throughout the night. I have been sleeping in his bed more often. I still think he is holding back given how gentle he was. For now, I think we are heading into the right direction.

________________________________________________

Meeting between Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam.

Steve gets the news from Bucky that Hydra isn’t easy to get access to. In their preliminary training and levels, they have to do specific assigned tasks before joining the ranks. Bucky sent in Scott and Craig to go undercover. Scott was assigned to go after a family and kill them. There were young kids. Scott bailed and has returned and not completed the assignment. He even took the family with him. They haven’t heard from Craig.

Steve asks “Hydra seems ruthless. How is it possible that they manage to get this big in such a short time?”

Natasha says “We have 50 states. Steve, I know you wanted to acquire all the east coast states but Hydra is trying to stop us. They managed to grow pretty big and fast in the last 2 years. We need to find out what they have.”

Sam adds “Everything has been working very well for us in business terms but the last 6 months, I’ve noticed that Hydra has been pulling their strings trying to stop certain developments in our areas.”

Steve added “Yes at the last minute pull outs from specific buyers, investors and expansions. I thought it was a coincidence. We need to find out why.”

Bucky adds “The officials in the states that Hydra operates, I’ve noticed mysterious disappearances or accidents. Perhaps Hydra kills them when they refuse to do work. Just like how they wanted to take us out.”

Soon someone knocks on the door and calls for Bucky.

Bucky stepped out of the meeting for a bit before returning. 

Natasha adds “Alexander Pierce is the lead of Hydra. I arranged a meeting and it’s happening in a few weeks after New Years. Steve, I’ve added to your calendar.”

Sam says “We will need all the intel on the location and time.”

Natasha says “They want to meet on common grounds like the Statue of Liberty between New York and New Jersey.”

Steve says “We should be ready for them.”

Bucky walks in and is furious as he pulls up his ipad to show the crew what they have discovered of Craig, at least what was remaining of him. Everyone was wincing at the photos.

Steve was angry and said “Bucky, make sure Craig’s family is taken care of. Pay for all the costs and make sure they get money for his help. I want to wipe out Hydra. We are not losing any more men for them.”

Natasha says “I think we have a mole in our organization so we all need to keep alert. Make sure we vet everyone that comes in and tries to work for us. Continue with the good work Sam!”

__________________________________________________

After visiting my father, I went shopping to get gifts for Steve, his crew, Darcy and my father. 

Steve gave me a week off before christmas to go relax and help decorate our home with christmas stuff. 

After asking him how his Christmas was with his parents, I wanted to help him build new memories. 

I placed the order of a christmas tree, ornaments and lights. I bought stuff to bake. I was spending the 22nd to 24 with my father. I’ll see Steve 25 to 30. I’ll spend the morning of 31st with my dad and evening with Steve. 

My father has been seeing someone, and I got to meet Margaret during my stay. We were baking and talking about embarrassing moments. She’s been very kind and patient, keeping him company these days. 

I try not to intrude with visiting too much. 

I got these items  
Natasha - Gift card to her favorite Boutique  
Bucky - I got him a dagger which I got engraved “Bucky the badass”  
Sam - I got him the limited edition Running shoes  
Darcy - Spa gift card & we are going shopping as per Steve’s request

For Steve - I had a hard time deciding what to get him. I guess I’ll surprise him. 

I told Steve not to look under the tree. Try to control himself. He got me a gift as well.

______________________________________________________

I took Darcy out for the spa and went shopping. We caught up and she shared that her work is getting interesting and possibly she has to leave soon for a work trip. She’s heading to Mexico for the next few months and told me that I can use her flat. 

She plans to keep her place because rent is expensive everywhere else. She has a good deal where she is currently at since she plans to return to New York. I told her I can babysit the flat by visiting it and she can list me as emergency contact for the building manager.

She handed me a key. 

Darcy asks: “Y/N, you look so much happier than the last time I have seen you. I’ve noticed more colors in your fashion.”

I smiled and said “Darcy, you look beautiful yourself. Have you been seeing someone?”

Darcy said “Oh my god no! My work has been a relationship stopper. I started working with Thor’s fiance. We both are going to Mexico and maybe there’s a project that I’ll have to go to Europe after. Thor is heading to Europe first. Is it weird that I’m talking about your ex?”

I shook my head “No, it’s fine. I bumped into him not too long ago and we caught up. I’m happy for him because I did break his heart. Jane seems really nice.”

Darcy tells me how smart Jane is. We both thought Thor really likes smart people even though he’s a clutz himself. 

We went shopping and Darcy showed me these beautiful dresses and lingerie. I picked out a few for work and for Steve. 

Beast (Steve) messages me ‘I really like the pink one.’

I looked around trying to find him but I couldn’t. 

I messaged back ‘Are you stalking me?’

Beast (Steve) ‘Someone has a camera on you, I requested they live feed me what you’re doing since you’re shopping.’

I laughed and replied ‘Are you trying to find out what your christmas gift is?’

Beast (Steve) ‘I missed you. I haven’t seen you for the last few days.’

Me ‘You could just call me or ask me to return. I miss you too.’

Beast (Steve) ‘Can you come to the office now?’

Me ‘Not this second Beast! I’ll return tonight so you can see pink on me. *wink emoji*’

Beast (Steve) ‘I forgot to tell you that we have the christmas company party tonight.’

Me ‘I’m sure you would find time to see me in pink.’

Beast (Steve) ‘I’ll try to leave early.’

I decided that I should probably pay him a surprise visit so I started texting Natasha. I remember she tried to invite me to the party but I declined since Steve didn’t feel comfortable with me being in the crowd when he can’t attend it with me. Plus his wife, Wanda would be present. I’ve decided to tempt the beast tonight.

I texted back to Steve ‘Don’t worry! I’m going to spend dinner with Darcy. Go enjoy yourself!’ *kissing emojis*

______________________________________________

I was getting glam up with Darcy and she helped me with a semi-up-do hairstyle with curls. 

Darcy says “Yes I should have been in the beauty industry. Look at my work!”

I smiled and looked in the mirror “Wow Darcy! You have natural talents bringing out beauty in people! I’d hire you in a heartbeat.”

Darcy laughs and says “Bucky is so going down tonight. Watch when he sees you in that hot red dress with those sexy heels.”

Oh yes, Darcy still thinks Bucky is my boyfriend. I felt bad that I haven’t told her the truth. I felt like right now is the time but I decided to hold my tongue. The less people know the better. 

We hugged each other as I said goodbye. She’s leaving for Mexico before christmas. I gave her a present which I knew she would love. It was the latest Apple iphone where she can contain all her music and take lots of great selfies. 

I was heading to the Tower where Steve will be at. The party was happening on the lower floors of the building that he works at.

__________________________________________

I walked into the room and it was like a techno party. Everyone was dancing, I was scanning the room to find him. I found him surrounded by people. I spoke with Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Natasha on my way in. Wanda was enjoying herself with Natasha. Bucky & Sam were playing billiards. 

I was walking up to Steve and I saw this other staff member, Camilla who works at the clubs. She’s super sexy and beautiful. She’s making a move on Steve and tries to hug him as a holiday tradition but then she kisses him close to the mouth. She had red lips and she managed to leave a big lipstick mark on his cheek. 

I was fuming and I wanted to use everything I’ve known in my training on this bitch. 

Steve politely pushes her away and says “Camilla, I have a wife. I think you had too much to drink.” he nods for one of his guys to take her away. 

Steve turns because he sensed something near him that’s about to blow up. It was me. 

His eyes landed on me and he can tell I was very angry. 

I started to walk away knowing he would follow me. If not, I was going to rip his balls off. 

I was walking into the elevator and Steve was right behind me. 

He waited for the doors to close and he tried to explain “Y/N, it’s not what it looks like.”

I tried to remain calm and said “Maybe you should start wiping the lipstick off my mouth and cheek”

He started cleaning his cheek. Once I got to his office floor, I walked there and he kept following. 

I walked in and said “Close the door and frost the glasses.”

He followed the instructions and tried to get near me. 

I glared at him and said “Go clean your mouth. I don’t want to touch you unless you get rid of her germs.”

Once he came back into the room. He sensed me really angry as I was walking back and forth trying to stay calm. Now I’m starting to understand why he was always angry when he thought I was in love with Thor. I’m going nuts just over a kiss. A kiss that he didn’t want. 

I pointed to the couch for him to go sit down. He was wearing his business grey suit with a white shirt. He looked so good and he shaved today. I usually enjoy his beard. No wonder Camilia couldn’t keep her hands off him. I hated that image that’s in my head. She had her hand on his chest, hugs him and kisses him like they were long-time lovers. 

As soon as he sat down, I went to him between his legs. I started to crawl onto his lap, placing each leg on the side of his. I pulled his tie towards me as I kissed him. 

His hands automatically came around and grabbed my ass. He realizes that I wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

I kissed him deep and rough because I was still mad at him. One hand starts massaging my breast and he wants to suck on my nipples.

He rips my dress’ top part. He pulls it down to reveal my strapless bra. He unhooked my bra as he tossed it to the side. He takes both his hands to start massaging both my breasts and his lips cover one of my nipples. It was hot. 

I had to ask “Did you wanted to fuck Camilla?”

He froze and looked up to me “Never!”

I ask “Did you ever wanted to fuck Wanda?”

Steve answers “No!”  
I ask “Did you ever cheat on me?”

Steve answers “No and I’m not going to.”

I ask “Am I enough for you?”

He pulls in my nipple and sucks it hard as his hand squeezes my ass before he slides it down to finger my core. This position was making me hot and wet. 

He tugs my nipple and then the ‘pop’ sound happens as I moaned. 

He answers “You’re more than enough. You’re everything I want. No one can come close to you.”

I move my hands to his tie as I untie it and yank it off him. He was still fingering me so well. 

I waited until he helped me reach my first orgasm for the night. 

As I was coming down high, I told him “Give me your hands. This is for kissing Camilla. I’m sure you gave Wanda a kiss on the forehead like you always do.”

Steve was so turned on right now. The fact I was jealous of the women in the room. He loved watching me demand him to do things. He knew that my heart was with him. He waited for over a year for me to react like this. To love him, to want him and to be jealous when another woman tries to step in and do things to him. 

I tied his hands together and I wrapped the tie around the metal bars located behind the sofa which frames around it. 

I proceed to get on my knees and start unbuckling him. I was going to punish him and make him beg. My inner beast was coming out. 

Once I removed his pants and boxers. His penis greeted me. I kissed his knees inch by inch towards his penis. 

Steve was groaning and trying to remain calm as he watched me tease him.

I start to lick his hard dick and I soon swallow him going deep and fast. Steve was panting and wanted to reach the edge. 

I waited til I heard moments before he could finish, I stopped. 

Steve looks at me with some anger and then puppy look. 

Steve begs “Please! Y/N, please don’t do this to me.”

I teased “Or else what Mr. Rogers?”

Steve tried to yank the tie and he gritted his teeth “You wouldn’t want me to be free right now.”

I smiled and got up to walk towards the front of his desk. I bent over so he could see my ass and my wet pussy. 

Steve groaned in frustration.

I looked back and said “Did you want this?” as I shook my booty at him. 

He was yanking his tie back and forth. He was in a bad position. He was laying on the couch down low with his hands tied to the back of the couch. Steve was looking for a way. 

Then he felt me straddle his hips as I started to sink down on him slowly.

Steve couldn’t do anything but moan at the sensation.

He begs again “Please Y/N! Please free me!”

I teased him “No Mr. Rogers. This is what you deserve. You need to understand something.”

He gritted “What is it?”

I answered with determination “You’re mine!”

That did it for him. He needed to free himself. He enjoyed the declaration of my love and possessiveness over him. 

Steve spoke in the authority voice “Y/N, free me now because once I am free, I’m going to fuck you to the ground. I don’t know if I can control myself.. You need to let me go now!” he was growling. 

I said “No! Tonight is my night. You don’t get to tell me what to do, especially after you kissed her.” I pulled him roughly as I mouth fuck him. 

We were fighting for dominance and I started to grind on him hard as I fuck him in this position. He was moaning and struggling. 

Soon I heard the rip of the tie. I scrambled away from him as I got up. He was ripping the tie.  
I put on my dress, grab my shoes and tried to get to the door but he made it there before I did. Shit, how did he get there so fast? Oh no. The beast is out.

Steve looked predatory.

He smiles wickedly and says “Going somewhere?”

I dropped my shoes because it was no use. I started to charge into him and pulled him into a kiss. I started to remove his jacket and ripped his dress shirt. Buttons were flying. He was up against a wall as I continued to fight with him in my kiss. His hands came to my buttocks and he lifted me.

Steve was struggling between trying to bend me over but he loved the dominant Y/N. 

He slid inside me as he lifted me up. He placed me on the counter of his cabinet as he continued to deepen his thrusts. We were kissing and it was getting so hot. He ripped the rest of my dress to get access to my breasts. We fucked hard and fast. 

He held me up again and placed me by the window. He turns me around as he enters from behind. It felt so good. He pounded me as I leaned against the window for support. 

He was taking me up in the high tower by the window. Thank god there was no other tower in front of us because they would see Steve Rogers fucking me up against the window so hard. 

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me back to kiss me. His other arm wrapped around my breasts as he squeezed them. We were both in a frenzy. It was getting overwhelming and soon we both reached our climaxes together. I think I blacked out because it was too much. 

He carried me to the couch as we both lay there to recover. I was laying on his chest as he kissed my forehead.

It was so intense and yet so good. I start to giggle at what we just did. 

Steve asks “What’s so funny?” he was still catching his breath.

I smiled and lifted my head to see his face before answering “Sex in your office has been amazing. We should do it more often.”

Steve kisses me and says “I should let other women kiss me more often.”

I did a playful slap on his cheek and he was shocked. 

I glared at him and said “I’ll cut your balls off and feed it to you.”

Steve swallows as he is scared. I grabbed his penis to emphasize that I was serious. He actually yelped. 

I tell him “Apologize!” as I started to stroke him. He was getting harder again. 

Steve says “I’m sorry!”

I demanded “Apologize and call me ‘my queen’ “

Steve couldn’t believe it. I started to straddle his hips again and placed his hard cock at my entrance. 

Steve says “I’m sorry my queen!”

I slid down on him in one stroke that made him groan so loudly. He was deep and all the way inside. I was really sore given his size but it felt so good. 

He tried to sit up and I pushed his chest down. 

I tell him “I’m not done with you… my king!”

I fucked him hard until he couldn’t handle it anymore. Eventually I calmed down from all the sex and orgasms. Steve remembers not to pist me off like this again but a part of him enjoyed it so much. He loved meeting my inner beast who was possessive and protective like his. He had never seen me react this way before. 

After we were done, Steve had to go downstairs to give a thank you speech. 

I picked up my ripped dress and said “I don’t think we thought this through when we ripped off each other’s clothes. Steve opens a secret door that has a private shower, washroom and a closet with his dress suits, shirts, ties & belts 

I follow him inside as he picks up a new shirt. He threw our ripped shirt and dress into the garbage can. 

He pulls me into a kiss and says “Take a shower. Wear one of my shirts. I’ll bring up your jacket when I’m done with the speech. We’ll go home. Did you eat?”

I nod as I ate at Darcy’s but then my tummy growls. 

Steve says “I’ll grab some food and drinks as well. Go on and shower” he turns me around and slaps my ass. 

I start to walk to the shower.

Steve was still looking at me as he got dressed. The shower was all glass so he watched me turn on the water. He wanted to get out of his clothes again to get into the shower with me but he knew he couldn’t. 

He closes the washroom door and rushes downstairs to make his speech. 

Bucky, Sam & Natasha laughed earlier as they saw Steve followed Y/N into the elevator like a sad puppy. Y/N looked angry while storming out and Sam wanted to place a bet that she’s going to spank Steve. 

Steve came back with his suit on but without a tie. He gave his speech and everyone roared in cheers. He excused himself and said goodbye to most people including Wanda. Bucky seemed to know and picked up my jacket to hand it to Steve. 

He headed back upstairs.

I was in his dress shirt. I didn’t wet my hair, just a good rinse especially as all our juices were flowing down my legs. I felt clean and fresh. I decided to sit on his chair. The one where he commands everyone at this station. 

Steve came in with my jacket and he loved the sight of me sitting in his chair with his dress shirt. 

He placed the jacket on the couch’s arm with the bag of food & drinks. He walks towards me. I swirl the chair into his direction as I smile. 

I say “Well how did it go? Gave them a speech and got another kiss?”

Steve shook his head “Speech was well but no more kisses. I didn’t want to upset my queen!”

He bent down on his knees like he was worshiping me. He wanted to uncross my legs so he can get access to licking my core. I stopped him.

I whispered “Steve, I’m very sore and I can’t. Not sure if you know this but you’re big for me.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the confession. I bent down on my knees as we both looked at each other. 

I tell him “I love you Steve!”

Steve “I love you so much Y/N!”

We kissed and then got up to leave the office so we could go home. I was eating the sandwiches that he brought back.

__________________________________

I stayed at my father’s for the next few days. Steve and I had a better understanding of one another and he has been less tense and strict with what I do. 

He was trusting me more. 

I noticed that my father and Margaret were doing well so I thought I could leave earlier than I intended. I was seeing my father on christmas eve and decided not to sleep over so he can have more time with Margaret. 

I was going to message Steve about coming home tonight but then I saw Darcy’s messages and forgot.

Darcy left for Mexico yesterday and she forgot to ask me to take care of her little plant. She worries that if I didn’t come soon, the plant could die. I responded to her that I’ll pick it up today on my way home. 

It was already past 8pm and I was heading to Darcy’s apartment. I went into her apartment looking for the little plant. I thought she would leave it near the window by the kitchen but I couldn’t find it. Eventually it took me some time to find it by the window in her bedroom. 

I was getting ready to leave the flat but I noticed some messes and her fridge isn't completely cleared. So I took the garbage out and washed some dishes. Once I was done, I got ready to leave with the plant in my hand. 

I opened the door and saw a man behind the door. I dropped the plant. 

It was Steve and he looked angry as fuck. 

I almost screamed but then I recognized it was him. 

I looked down and saw the pot was broken but the plant is savable. 

Steve was glaring at me and I realized that this must look bad because he probably thought I found a place of my own and trying to leave him. 

Steve walks in and slams the door. The beast was coming out. 

He storms inside and looks around trying to find someone. I realized that second that he thought I was cheating on him. My tears were forming. I went to grab the garbage bag to help pick up the big shards of the broken pot. I placed the plant in another bag so I can bring it home. 

Steve came out and said “Where is he?”

This time I got angry and screamed back “Who is he Steve? Tell me, who are you expecting to see here?”

Steve screams back “Where is Thor?” 

I yell “He’s not here. Can’t you see?”

Steve storms at me and grabs my arm as I winced because it hurts “Are you trying to leave me? Tell me Y/N now!”

Steve was losing it and I can tell that the beast is waiting to get out. 

I don’t know why but I felt his threats and words were a slap to my face. He would think I would cheat on him after everything we have been through. He jumps into conclusion that I would just get up and leave him when I told him I wanted honesty in the relationship.

I tell him “Let go of me Steve.” I repeated myself as he held onto me more. 

Steve didn’t care anymore. He needed to remind me who I belong to. He needed to let me know that I was never allowed to leave him. He was never going to let me go. 

He pulled at my jacket and then I was struggling with him. Everything was happening so fast as I begged him to stop. Please stop. Don’t do this to me and as I felt him tear up my stockings and underwear. He took off his jacket as he unbuckled himself. This was the beast. He couldn’t hear anything I said. He lost control as he thrust hard into me. I cried because I wasn’t ready. It was so painful. It reminded me the first night when he raped me at the hotel and many nights after when he ignored my pleas and cries. 

I did not react anymore because I remember he said it got him off when I fought back. I stopped begging him and stopped screaming. I cried softly as he continued to assault my body. The beast noticed the sudden change. I laid there like a dead log as he continued to thrust into me. His heart was telling him to stop but the beast in him told him not to. 

Steve couldn’t continue as he watched me lay there broken. He started to pull away. 

I was sniffling and he felt his heart break as tears were streaming down my cheeks. 

I sat up and pulled away from him trying to get more space between us. My back was up against the single chair. 

I wrapped myself as I closed my legs. Steve wanted to take me by force again because he was so angry that I might be having an affair or trying to leave him.

Steve looked so disappointed in himself and he knew he hurted me by doing what he just did. 

He whispers “I am so sorry Y/N! Please don’t hate me. Please! I am so sorry.”

I watch him break down in front of me. 

He repeats “I can’t lose you. Please! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have hurted you.”

I started to crawl back to him as I hugged him. I knew he was trying to. I felt relief that he stopped once he came to the realization that I wasn’t going to stop the beast anymore. I’m leaving it to him to make the choice.

I quietly tell him “This is Darcy’s apartment. She asked me to house sit while she’s in Mexico for the next few months. She left yesterday and forgot to tell me about the plant until today. I came by and realized she still didn’t clean her fridge so I helped. I was coming home to you tonight. You know the rest as I opened the door… You were standing there.”

Steve cried as he held me and he realized that he jumped into conclusions and thought I was cheating on him or trying to leave him. 

Steve begs “Please forgive me Y/N. Please! I got the word that you were at a location that was unknown so I came right away and I allowed my head to fall into dark thoughts. I’m sorry for hurting you. Please.”

I held his cheeks and I nodded. 

I looked up at him and I know he was being sincere. He apologized. The beast wouldn’t. We still have a lot of things to work though but we will get there. 

I got up first and said “Let’s clean up the mess and go home. You sir, is getting spanking tonight for what you just did. It’s not okay to force me into sex with you. You hurt me and you will pay for it tonight.”

Steve starts getting up and putting zipping himself up and he picks up my jacket. 

I turned to him “FYI, I’ll be spending some time at Darcy’s flat when I want to be away from you. Sometimes, you can be a little much but I promise to let you know at all times. Are we okay?”

Steve nods and says “I’m okay! Anything is fine for me as long as I don’t lose you.”

I made him repeat “Y/N will never cheat on me! Y/N loves me! Y/N is my queen!” as we were cleaning up. He started to smile again and I kissed him once we were done. 

We brought the small plant home. Steve got a nice red pot for it as he helped put it into a new home the next day. 

I told him not to engage in any sexual activities until I initiated it. He promised to do so. 

Steve acted like a sad puppy.

_______________________________________

On Christmas morning, I got up and smelt breakfast. Steve was working in the kitchen as I washed up.

Steve was in an apron and it looked cute. He made sure there were sunny side eggs, sausages, toast, pancakes and caramel latte. I took photos of it because this was a rare occasion.

I pulled him into a kiss. 

He taps my butt as he tells me “Eat up!”

We both were chatting, I shared some updates of my dad and Margaret. He surprises me with the plant with a new pot. He was trying to make it up to me.

After we ate, we sat at the couch as we exchanged gifts. 

Steve opened the gift and it was matching pajamas. I bought us 3 sets. Steve laughed and then a small box fell out. It looked like a ring box. Steve looked shocked. 

I purposely put it in that box so that he could jump for a bit.

He opens the box and sees a pair of cufflinks.

I tell him “Look behind it.”

He sees the engravings of my initials and a heart symbol.

He hugs me and kisses me.  
He gave me a gift. It was in a small box that looked like chocolate. I shook it but no sounds. 

I took off the wrapper and it was a nice jewelry gift box (navy blue) with no label.

It was fancy indeed because I opened it, there was a necklace and bracelet. 

It was a beautiful necklace with a star and a bracelet with a small star. He knew I didn’t like wearing flashy jewelry but this was a unique design with a diamond in the centre.

I opened the card with it

Dear Y/N,  
Life had no meaning until you came along.  
You are the star in my life.  
The one that shines bright during the darkest times.  
The one that I want to hold dear to my heart.  
I hope you can wear this and be reminded of me.  
Please guide me through the years to come.  
Love,  
Steve Rogers

I hugged him and kissed him but then I felt some nausea. 

I rushed to go to the washroom as I puked my guts out. 

Steve followed behind me as he pulled my hair back. 

After I was done, I went to wash my mouth and rinse it with Listerine. 

I joke “Steve, I think those eggs might have been raw or expired.”

Steve scratches his head and says “I’m sorry! I haven’t cooked in a while.”

We both were laughing and then I started doing calculations in my head. Oh shit, I think I’m late. 

He saw my worried look and then he asked “what’s wrong Y/N? Are you feeling worse?”

I looked deadpanned and responded “I think I’m late.”


	7. Enemy or Foe?

It was christmas day so everything was closed. 

Steve wanted to go out to look for a pharmacy or a place that may be open but I told him it’s too early. I’m only a few days late.

We both were sitting here wondering what to do next. 

The idea that I might be carrying his baby didn’t scare me. 

He looked at me worrying how I would react. 

Steve tries to distract me by saying “Let’s wear pajamas.”

He took off our clothes in the living room as we got into the matching pajamas. He was looking at my stomach wondering if he could see if there’s a bump. I can tell that he wants the child. It brought a smile.

I’m still conflicted because we haven’t worked out all our issues. If I am pregnant with his child, he would never let me go. My plan to leave one day would be impossible.

I do love Steve but I can’t ignore what just happened yesterday. The beast still lurks underneath him. He can’t fully trust me. He doubts me. 

How much longer do we have before he hurts me again? 

While I was in deep thoughts, he messaged one of his guys to go pick up 3 pregnancy tests. He can tell that I was contemplating our future if we did have a child. He felt bad that he lost control yesterday. 

He places the necklace and bracelet on me. I came back from my thoughts and smiled. He held me from the back and said “I promise to make it up to you. I promise to take care of you.”

I knew he would. Steve was a beast but he was also an angel. I decided to drink the rest of my latte by going to the counter picking up. 

Steve stops me and says “If you are pregnant, caffeine isn’t good for the child.”

I huffed and told him “Steve, I’m sure it’s fine. It’s too early.”

I drank my latte as I watched Steve go wild. He wants to be angry but he can’t. 

I joke “The child isn’t even here yet, you’re going to cause a ruckus over me drinking some coffee? Really Mr. Rogers?”

He starts to breath in and out to calm himself and starts picking up my cookie container and starts popping the cookies in his mouth. He was stress eating and it was adorable.

I went to the fridge and got him a glass of milk. I gave it to him as he ate like 4 cookies while glaring at me. 

I was pushing his buttons and I knew he was trying to hold the beast back. 

Someone was at the elevator, Bucky walks into the unit and tosses the pregnancy tests on the table before he walks out. “Merry Christmas guys! For god sakes, it’s Christmas! Don’t call or text me for the rest of the day unless it’s an emergency.”

I started to run to the tree to grab his and Natasha’s presents to give it to him. 

Steve was freaking out and screamed “Stop!!! Y/N don’t run! You can fall.”

Bucky was finding this amusing. Was Y/N pregnant? He knew that Steve was humping like rabbits with Y/N and was surprised that this didn’t happen sooner. 

I slowed down and walked towards Bucky as I gave him the presents. 

Bucky smirks “Try not to drive Steve nuts!”

I said “He’s doing it to himself. He’s super protective when we aren’t sure. Thanks for grabbing the goods.”

Bucky laughs “Just name him James and we are even.”

I said “Only if you name your firstborn Y/N.”

Bucky says “Well played! Now go back to your angry bear.”

I turned around as Bucky got into the elevator to greet the Angry Papa bear waiting for me. He was fuming like it was driving him nuts. 

Steve grabs the tests and follows me into the washroom. I pushed him out as he wanted to stay. 

I yelled “I’m not going to be able to pee unless you get the fuck out! Out now!!!”

Steve stood outside the door with his ear up the door listening to me pee in the cup. 

I tell him “Steve, you need to stop! You’re making me worry here!”

I got all 3 tests dipped into the urine and then placed them on the counter before I washed my hands. As soon as he heard the flushing, he basically ripped the door open. 

I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being. It was amusing to watch Steve react to the news but now I can see how controlling he would be if I were pregnant. I’m not ready for this right now. 

Imagine how much would change if there was a little one coming. I’d be trapped in this penthouse. 

A minute goes by and Steve starts flipping the pregnancy tests to see the results. 

__________________________________________

Next few weeks, I was asked to help Natasha Romanov with business records. Simple bookkeeping.

I was handling the books for one of the restaurants where it was supposed to have legal activities. 

I noticed a small trend of transactions withdrawn from the accounts which we counted as miscellaneous. It didn't raise any red flags since receipts couldn't be found. 

Natasha wanted me to learn bookkeeping and I did. Soon Steve got me working on other small businesses like coffee shops, rentals, entertainment districts, and etc. 

I asked Nat "what is BRR? Why do we have so many small transactions that can't seem to be justified to it and Account 5898599 and 20844 corps? I’ve got a list of accounts that were withdrawn from our transactions on the same dates or same amounts.”

Nat takes a look and says "That's weird!” as she looks up what these accounts are from. 

She confirms “ They are Brock Rumlow Roger's accounts and businesses. How many did you see and where?"

I answered "I saw many small transactions at random for different businesses that this company would withdraw money from. Due to the small transactions, it doesn't raise a red flag but if you round them up. It looks like he collected over a minimum $2 million a year over 5 different businesses. "

Natasha asks me to compile the reports and she will inform Steve. 

I headed to school as Nat reported my findings. 

Steve asks "how come no one spotted this before? My uncle has been withdrawing money from our accounts and no one said anything."

Nat answers "Steve, ever since you came into power. You trusted your uncle and he brought in people to run these books. You asked me to dig into stuff and Y/N caught it within a few weeks. Shouldn't our professional accounting firms have found them too? No one raised a question which means they are working for Rumlow. “

Steve told Bucky to retrieve his uncle for questioning. 

As soon as Rumlow walks in. He acts like he's the authority figure in this place. 

Steve speaks to him privately which leads Rumlow leaving the place immediately after 5 minutes.

Bucky asks “What happened?”

Steve explains what Rumlow gave lame excuses for the incidents and the bookkeeping. Rumlow reminds Steve that he was the reason why Steve has today's success. Steve told him that he will give Rumlow an allowance and stop trying to withdraw money from the legit businesses. 

Rumlow was upset to hear that his men were fired from bookkeeping and accounting. Steve was bringing in his own people. Rumlow told his men to go find out who is helping Steve. How did he find out about the chemical compounds in the drug to bookkeeping records? 

He finds out more of Y/N Banner. 

________________________________________

The three pregnancy tests were negative but Steve hasn’t given up hope as I haven’t got my period yet. 

I am scheduled to go visit the doctor today to get the results from the blood test that I did a few days ago.

We were getting concerned. Steve made me do a pregnancy test this morning and it’s still negative. I was approximately 7 weeks late. 

Steve and I were sitting in our chairs holding hands. I have to say that Steve added some weight for eating all the cookies over Christmas and new years. 

The Doctor confirms “Miss Y/N Banner, you are not pregnant. It looks like you have been experiencing hormonal changes probably due to stress, environmental changes.”

Both Steve and I were actually disappointed. I’ve been eating prenatal pills and stopped my caffeine fixes. Steve even bought the expecting books. 

I just realized my real feelings about this baby. Initially, I was worried about my freedom and life changes but Steve has been attentive and he kept more eyes on me without changing me. He knew that if he kept pushing me, I would lose my mind. 

Steve looked deflated and we thanked the Doctor before walking out. 

We couldn’t hold hands in public so as soon as we got into the car heading back to work. 

I speak up “Steve, don’t be so disappointed. We will have kids when we are both ready.”

Steve sighs and says “I guess we were mentally ready that it was but now that the results are here. I am sad.”

He looked like a very sad puppy. 

I remind him “Steve, I’m just 23. Can we wait for a few more years before you try to pop a baby inside me? Plus there are too many issues.”

Steve realizes that he’s too eager to jump into a family with me that it might scare me off. We were making progress but it was too sudden for both of us. We agreed to keep the baby if it happens. He was glad that I was willing to keep his child. 

He asks “What issues?”

I looked at him and said “I’m not married. My father would kill me. You’re married to Wanda. Would you be okay with my father being the grandpa of your child? We haven’t talked about that. You’ve treated me as your enemy…”

Steve held my hands and shook his head “No you aren’t my enemy.”

I challenged him “What about my father? Do you see him as your enemy?”

Bingo, I hit the jackpot on that one. 

Steve didn’t think about the possibility of seeing my father one day, asking for my hand, watching him carry our kids. Was this even possible that we both can find happiness out of this?

I can see Steve thinking and I knew that he couldn’t say it ‘Your father is not my enemy’. Those words did not come and he would never say it. 

I was sad to hear that I wasn’t pregnant but maybe it’s a blessing in disguise. 

Steve and I couldn’t ever be together. Not when he still sees my family as the enemy. 

We both were quiet on the ride back to work. We both had a lot to think about.

_____________________________________

One night, I was attending a night course that was mandatory. Steve usually sends his driver to pick me up at school. 

Tonight, Steve was going to pick me up so he asked me to meet at the entrance through text.

I was getting off class and parted away from my classmates. 

I was walking towards the entrance but I felt like I was being followed. I started to walk faster and was calling Steve 

I asked as soon as he picked up “Are you at the entrance? Did you ask Peter to follow me again”

Steve says “Should be there in a few minutes. No Peter is off today.”

I ask “Bucky?”

Steve says “No he’s with me.”

I tell him “Fuck, I think I'm being followed.”

Steve says “Remember your training. Stay calm and focus. We will be there soon.”

I hung up and started to get ready to run. I bolted and heard the footsteps. I rounded the corner but then a man was waiting for me. He grabbed me and lifted me up. The man was like a giant Basketball player.

I screamed, “What the fuck are you doing Shaq?” I kicked him but he wouldn’t drop me. 

Soon I aimed for his nuts and he fell down on his knees. The man who was following me ran up to me and I punched him out and took off my backpack to swing at him. Knocking him. I ran and headed towards the entrance. 

I saw Steve as he ran towards me. Bucky, Sam and two other guys came running and asked which direction. I pointed and then Steve held me. 

Steve noticed my backpack was ripped. He picked up my bag and got us in the car to return home. 

Steve gets the call from Bucky that the men fled the scene. 

As I was sitting by the window, I looked out and remembered what Steve asked me to learn. 

~ 1 year ago from the present

Steve came to my bed and said “Y/N, you can go out and leave the penthouse alone if you want but I have conditions.”

I sat up because I wanted to get out. He had my attention.

Steve continues “You will always have this phone. Never turn off the tracker. Report to Bucky wherever you are and you must learn self-defense classes. You are mine! I don’t want anyone hurting you but sometimes there’s not enough security around you. I want you to be able to defend yourself before help arrives.”

In my head ‘Maybe I can learn to beat the shit out of you first Steve Rogers. Defend me from you. Karate chop your balls!” I was smiling as I was thinking of funny ways beating his ass. 

Steve mistook it as happiness for freedom. 

He wanted to make sure that I was able to fight and run. I was happy to earn my freedom back and was excited to go outside.

Steve had me trained in self-defense, shooting range, and worked on my cardio. I was telling myself ‘Yes, defend my ass, kick Rogers’ ass, shoot his ass and be able to run away from him fast!’

~ Back to the present

Steve brought me up to the penthouse and grabbed the first aid kit. My hands were scraped and knuckles were bruised. 

Steve got the call from Bucky that the two men disappeared. 

He returned to cleaning my wounds.

I tell him “It’s okay! I can do it myself.”

Steve says “No! I want to do it. Stop moving and listen to me woman!”

I knew he was upset and I didn’t want to end up with the wrath so I sat still as he worked on it. 

We both sat in silence and Steve told me “I think they know who you are to me.”

I say “Steve, they wouldn’t know. They probably thought to get to Bucky.”

Steve locked eyes with me and said “No they know. The fact they came for you at school was no coincidence. You need to watch yourself. The last thing I need is you end up dead in a ditch somewhere.” he finishes bandaging me. 

I got up and said “Thank you, Steve! Don’t worry! I can take care of myself.” as I picked up my bag and returned to my room. 

Steve didn’t like it. Whoever came after Y/N knew who she was and what she meant to Steve. It was too close tonight.

______________________________________________

Wanda came to visit Steve at his workplace. 

Wanda says “I know about Y/N.”

Steve was getting angry as he was pouring himself a drink. Did Wanda send the attack on Y/N?

Steve says “I know about Jarvis.”

Wanda thought she had the upper hand in this conversation because she wanted to use this to blackmail Steve but in return her husband, Steve Rogers was a scheming bitch. 

They both looked at one another and had a staredown. 

Wanda broke first and said “I don’t care about Y/N. I’m glad she’s warming your bed rather than myself.”

Steve said “You have never warmed my bed. We agreed that this was a business transaction when we both got married.”

Wanda laughs and says “You got everything you wanted. My father would have been proud if he was still alive.”

Steve says “Let’s both agree 2 more years of marriage then we can divorce. You can marry Jarvis now that your father is no longer here to stop you. I promise to take care of you as long as I’m king of New York. No one would dare to hurt you or touch you. You never need to worry about money as well.”

Wanda asks “Are you going to marry her?”

Steve looks at his drink and swirls it. He didn’t answer because he didn’t know. He wanted to make Y/N his wife and have his kids but the idea of his enemy, Bruce being his father-in-law did not sit well with him.

Wanda says “She doesn’t know.” and shook her head as she continued “Steve, I knew you were having an affair with her. It wasn’t hard to figure out every time at a party or an event that Bucky is alone without his girlfriend and my husband is nowhere to be seen. You could fool others but you can’t fool me.”

Steve “Same goes for you. Every weekend away from the city so you can fly to wherever Jarvis is.”

Wanda says “Guess it makes us two fools in love with people we can’t have.”

Steve nods and says “You have my word. Our relationship remains the same after our divorce. You will have control of your life again. Give it some time as I stabilize this empire.”

Steve knew if he wanted Y/N, he would have to free himself from Wanda. He needed to be able to marry Y/N. 

Steve was glad that he and Wanda saw eye to eye on things. They had the same goals. Too bad their marriage was loveless. 

Wanda’s father controlled her and used her as a pawn to do business. Now that he was gone. Steve has taken over. He promised Wanda that he would always take care of her. She wouldn't need to worry about the family business and money. Steve has taken it to the next level and created a big organization that was beyond her dad’s creation.

________________________________________

Steve and Bucky were heading into a meeting with Hydra. Turns out they changed the location to a warehouse that was in between New Jersey and New York. 

Alexander Pierce was the man of the operations.  
He made it seem like they came in peace and was only looking at expanding their territory. Steve warned them that it would bring war.  
Alexander didn’t seem afraid; instead, he encouraged Steve to worry about his portfolios. It wouldn’t be doing so well very soon. 

They talked and all acted civil but as soon as they both left the warehouse, someone was tailgating them. 

It caused Steve to separate from Bucky. A group of men was chasing Steve to the docks. Steve jumped into the ocean while they shot bullets in the water after him. Bucky saw and witnessed Steve jumping off. He went back to get reinforcement. 

I was told of the story. 

We were looking everywhere for him. We went around the beaches and looked. 

Steve wasn’t found anywhere. 

As soon as I got the building, Steve just made it back. He looked completely soaked and hurt. 

It was instinct when I saw him, I ran up to him and hugged him. Steve was so happy to see me and hugged me back. Bucky reminds us that we are still in front of the building.

Bucky was so glad that Steve was safe. He calls the team to let everyone know. 

That night, Steve came home injured. Y/N would patch him up after his shower. She prepared a glass of water with some heavy pain medication which would cause some drowsiness.

Steve wanted to drink some vodka and rum with me after patching up.

Steve and Y/N became drunk.

Steve asks “Y/N, would you marry me?”

Y/N laughs “Steve, are you kidding me?”

Steve asks “How do I get you to stay?”

Y/N answers “Stop being such a dick! You are hot and cold. You hate me then you love me. You can’t decide to stay on one side but you’re lucky that you look hot.” as i poke his face.

Steve asks “You think I’m hot?”

We both were walking up to his room and tumbled on the bed. Steve was sliding off my dress as he was working on taking his clothes off. 

I giggled and said, “I think you’re pretty hot but you can be ugly too when you’re so mean.”

Steve kissed me and was touching me intimately as he asked “What do you like about me?”

He slid down between my legs and worked on eating me out. 

I was moaning and said “Yes like that! I have to say you’re very skillful with your tongue. It’s amazing!”

Steve laughs and asks “What else?”

I begged him not to stop as I was ready. Once I climaxed, I said “I like how you are gentle and caring. Sometimes I enjoy you chasing me.”

He asks “Can we make love?” 

It has been a while for us. Ever since Christmas eve, he’s been asking permission to take me every time. Even now when we are both drunk, he still remembers. 

I nodded and kissed him.

He got up towards me as he entered me. We both moaned and he was gently thrusting inside of me. 

Steve asks “Do you enjoy the chase? I remember you liked it when we were up in the cottage.” as he reaches my cervix.

I groaned at him and said “I remember you chasing me into the caves on the islands. You asked me to run and it was nice being chased down and getting fucked… Oh god yes!.”

Steve teases “You’re my little minx. I love you Y/N”

I responded, “I love you too!”

We made love before we both passed out.  
_______________________________

Next morning, I woke up to arms around me and someone was nuzzling his face near my head. 

I felt something stiff rising behind my back. 

I tried to move them away but Steve asked “Please allow me to make you feel good.” He was massaging my breasts as I moaned. It was getting hot and Steve kissed me as he got on top. 

It felt more intimate and nice as we laid in bed continuing the passion.

I fell asleep again. Steve got ready and went to talk to his crew about the next steps. There was no proof that hydra sent those men after Steve and Bucky but they knew better. 

_______________________________

I forgot about our conversation from that night when we were drunk but Steve didn’t. In fact, he encouraged more activities. 

Next few days, while I went swimming, he would join just so he could chase me. I would try to swim away from him fast but he would beat me. 

It excited me when he chased me. 

When he caught me, he moved us towards the wall of the pool. 

Steve would say “Do you want me to stop? You need to let me know now.”

I smirked and said, “Can you stop Mr. Rogers?”

He surprises me “I can if you want Mrs. Rogers.”

I tell him “I’m not Wanda.”

He tells me “You know how I feel about you. To me, you’re Mrs. Rogers.”

We both kissed each other hard. He started to pull the strings of my bikini to remove them as I helped pull his swimming shorts down. We let the items float away from us as he takes me up against the wall. 

Ever since Steve thought it was the last moments of his life while jumping off the dock. He knew how he felt about me. He wanted to make it back to Y/N.

_______________________________

On the weekend, Steve took me to the cottage near the mountains where we could hike and jog. 

Steve and I made it up the top of the hill. After a short break. 

Steve turns to me and says “Run! If you can make it to the car, I’ll promise to give you anything that I can give.”

I joke “My freedom?”

Steve pulls me in for a kiss and says “I don’t think you want that from me anymore.”

We weren’t fighting like before and he wasn’t trying to sabotage our moments anymore. He was affectionate and more thoughtful. He’s been playful and romantic.

I say “Get ready Rogers! You’re going to owe me a wish.”

Steve says “60 seconds and I’m coming for you. If I catch you, I’m planning to ravish you. You’re mine!” he winks at me. 

Is it just me or does he look cuter? He winked at me and it gave me butterflies. It took me a few seconds before I started to run. 

I was too tired from running. I saw a nearby cave and decided to hide inside. 

First, it looked like Steve ran past the cave which got me excited.

I waited for a few more minutes before I attempted to leave the cave. Steve came up behind me and grabbed me. There was a second entrance in the cave. 

We were behind a rock. 

For some reason, it thrilled me when he caught me. Our lips met and he took me against the rocks. Just hearing our moans in the cave turned me on. I had to remind Steve don’t tear at my pants because I do not want to walk down the mountain without pants. What if a mosquito bit my coochie? 

___________________________________

We were heading down the hills but a shot rang out. 

I fell to the ground as Steve pulled me towards the tree to hide from the shooter. I was losing blood from my right rib. Steve tied his sweater around me to hold down the bleeding. He grabs me to run down the hill. The shooter couldn't get a clean shot as they ran after us. 

We almost made it down to clearing but I fell down as Steve grabbed me. 

I turned to Steve and said "Run! I'm only slowing you down. They will kill both of us."


	8. Broken

Steve looked at me and said "No! Y/N I am never leaving you behind. I need you to stay strong for me. Hold onto me and run woman!" he held up my body and wrapped my arm around his neck and kept us going.

I knew I could not quit and give up. Steve will not stop fighting for us. 

He tells me "No one is getting to you unless it’s over my dead body."

He pulls out his phone once we got reception to tell Bucky that we needed backup and Y/N has been shot.

Once we made it to the clearings where Bucky instructed as an emergency meet up. Bucky drove like a maniac to get to us. He picked both of us up and drove us to the hospital right away. 

Steve finds out someone killed two of his bodyguards who were parked down the hill from Steve's car. This was a hit job and it was most likely Steve is the target. Y/N was the innocent bystander.

It took a few hours for Steve to breath properly again. Y/N was in surgery and lost a lot of blood but she made it.

He believed it was Hydra but assassinating him and hurting Y/N was definitely something he will not forgive.

\--------------------------

Rumlow went to visit Bruce Banner. 

Bruce didn't know anything about Steve and Y/N. Bruce didn't want to see Rumlow but he said he had something important to tell him regarding Y/N Banner.

Bruce: "Spill it Rumlow!"

Rumlow says "Your daughter has been forced to become Steve Roger’s mistress. Here take a look!"

He places photos of Steve and Y/N on the table. 

Bruce was horrified to see Y/N with Steve Rogers, king of Brooklyn. There were pictures of Steve kissing Y/N in the hikes and at parties where he dragged her into a room. 

Rumlow: "I thought you should know for old time sakes. Steve has been paying for your medical expenses in exchange for her services. I believe it’s been going on for 2 years."

Bruce was angry and said "She asked me about what happened to Joseph Rogers. I should have told her the truth of what you did."

Rumlow: "What could you say? We both tried to stop Joseph but he refused to. You were working for Starks industries and you knew about all the science and technology that was going to improve the world. Joseph wanted to invest in Stark Industries because of you.. You even threatened to report to authorities on Joseph if he placed that trade."

Bruce yells "You were the one who did that. You caused your own brother to go to jail."

Rumlow: "We both are living with that burden. I took Steve in. I paid my dues. What about you? Your daughter is paying yours. She is now Steve's mistress. Why? Steve threatens to kill you if she doesn't continue to spread her legs. Maybe you can have grandkids out of this. Maybe one day he will get sick of her and just puts a bullet in her head."

Bruce screams in horror "Get out! Get out!"

Rumlow left knowing that he planted the seed.

Rumlow says "Y/N was shot and she's now at the hospital fighting for her life. I'm not sure if Steve was the cause of that. I thought since we are old friends. You would want to know. Goodbye my friend!" he leaves the note with the hospital’s information.

Rumlow walked out and was happy that there were going to be a lot of things heading Steve's way.

\--------------------------------------

Bruce calls me but I'm at the hospital. 

I lied to my father and said I'm doing fine and was on vacation. I wouldn't be able to see him until I return. 

Bruce called the hospital to find out which room I was in.

He surprised me by showing up to my hospital room.

Bruce was crying when he checked my medical records. I was shot and lost blood. 

Steve came just in time to see Bruce standing in front of Y/N. 

Y/N was sleeping under heavy pain meds. She didn't realize Bruce came.

Bruce pulls Steve out in the hall and asks "What did you do to my daughter? Did you shoot her?"

Steve shook his head and said "I wouldn't ever hurt her."

Bruce pushes Steve away "You forced her to become your mistress by threatening her my life. If you want revenge, take it on my life. How could you force her? What kind of man are you?"

Steve was getting angry and screamed "I'm not the one who reported my best friend so he can end up in jail. My mother died early because of you. Everything started with you and will end with her. She will remain by my side until I'm done with her. There's nothing you can do."

Steve's henchmen were coming up behind him. 

Bruce can see how dangerous Steve was. 

Bruce tells him "I never reported your father. I threatened him to do the right thing and tried to stop him."

Steve screams "Liar!!!"

Bruce says "She never did anything wrong. If you want to hurt anyone then hurt me. Leave my daughter out of it."

Bruce walks away as he wipes his tears. He needed to do something.  
________________________________________

Next morning, I woke up and saw my father waiting for me. He was smiling and glad to see me wake up. 

I sat up and said "Dad, what are you doing here? How did you know?"

Bruce answers “Did you forget that I'm a genius? I could always find you. I heard you have been shot. Was it Steve Rogers?"

I shook my head and was shocked dad found out about me and Steve. 

I tell him "Steve suspects a rival gang did it. We were hiking. They shot us while we were up on the mountain. Steve didn't leave me behind."

Bruce tells me "Don't defend him. You wouldn't be in this condition if you weren't with him. You need to leave him."

I shook my head knowing that I couldn't for his sake. 

Bruce tells me "Don't worry! He wouldn't have a hold on you for long. When you have the chance, get out my dear."

I held his hands and said "Father, I'm safe. He doesn't hurt me. We are in love." I was hoping to lie to my father and maybe he wouldn't feel sad and I did love Steve. 

Bruce looks at me and says "Y/N, I'm your father and I know when you're lying. I should have seen the signs. You were so thin over a year ago. I thought it's because of breaking up with Thor but now it all makes sense. Steve Rogers was forcing you. Don’t live under fear and don’t stay with him. He’s not good for you."

I cried and held my dad. 

I repeated "Dad, Steve treats me well. At first whatever this was between us, wasn't a great start but he encouraged me to finish school, I am working and doing things that I have told you. Please dad believe me."

He patted my head and said "I know sweetie. I love you. Know that I will always have your back."

We both cried and hugged one another. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Steve came in after Bruce left. I shared with him what my dad said. 

Steve confesses “You’re not leaving me. Do you not know how I feel about you by now? I didn’t leave you behind up in the mountain, I wouldn’t leave you now. Someday, your father will understand. You’re not leaving me and that’s final.”

I cried as he left the room to give me space. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

My father, Bruce came to visit me everyday. He read to me and kept me company. It took me 2 weeks to move back to the penthouse where Bruce was able to get a guest room. 

Steve had both the nurses around the clock watching over us. 

I spoke up: “Dad, Steve treats me well here. I’m not a prisoner. He encouraged me to finish my studies and paid for my school.”

Bruce says “Can he ever let you go? Will you be able to get out of here? Y/N, you don’t need to lie to me. I know when I see you.”

I tell him “Dad, can you tell me what happened? Why does Steve think you sold out his father?”

Bruce wanted to tell me the truth but he didn’t want Steve to go after Rumlow. It might cause a rift between the uncle and nephew. However he felt conflicted to watch me lose my freedom. Bruce knew there’s another way but he didn’t want to think of it now. He just wanted to spend some more moments with me before he confronts Rumlow.

Bruce confirms “I wouldn’t hurt Joseph like that. I did threaten him that I would go to the officials which is why everyone thought I did it.”

Steve walked in the room that very second and heard what Bruce said. 

Steve was angry and said “You’re a liar!”

I screamed back and said “My father is not a liar! I trust him!”

Steve yells “Then you are a fool!”

Bruce says “You need to know the truth that…”

Steve refused to listen. 

Steve screams “Get out!”

Bruce decided to march out of the door and I was going to follow but Steve grabs onto my arm. He wouldn’t let me go. 

Steve says “Bruce can leave but not Y/N. She’s mine!”

I told him “Let go of me Steve!” he held onto me tight, making me wince. 

Bucky and Sam came up to the room and asked Bruce to leave. They escorted him back to his apartment. 

Steve dragged me back to bed and I tried to break his hold. 

I screamed at Steve “Why would you do that to him? He was trying to tell you the truth.”

Steve looked angry and screamed “Shut up Y/N! Do you hear me? Get that thru your head, you will never leave here EVER!”

I was crying and I shook my head. How did I fall for him? How was I so foolish? Father was right. Steve was never going to change. I will always remain as an object for him to possess.

_____________________________________

Two days later, I received the news that my father overdosed on drugs in his own home. I cried and destroyed my room. My stitches burst and Steve was doing everything to subdue me with the doctor and nurses.

Bucky came with his investigation and reported to Steve. 

Bruce looks like he committed suicide as he met with a lawyer. Bruce found out about their relationship. He came to see Y/N at the hospital and confronted Steve. Then he went back to plan his death because he wanted to give Y/N a way out. 

Bucky tells Steve "You know without him. Y/N might leave. Bruce must have found out what your hold was."

Steve was angry at Bruce's move.

Now he's going to deal with Y/N. She was broken again and he knew he wouldn't have a hold on her to stay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Steve made arrangements for Bruce's funeral. It took me 3 more weeks to heal from this bullet wound. I cried everyday for my father. I should have reassured him. 

Darcy told me that she's heading to London for her job at the funeral as we were catching up. Stark Industries has promoted her and she will leave for a while. She wanted me not to worry for her and feel free to access her flat.

Margaret told me that she didn’t see it coming that Bruce was going to suicide. She wished she could have prevented it. We hugged as we cried. Margaret said that on the last day she saw him, he looked like he was ready to do something really big but they didn’t know it was this. Bruce told Margaret that he was going to see her at brunch on Sunday like they always do. 

I felt that was strange because my father never lies to anyone. I apologized to her as she continued to cry on my shoulder.

The two best people in my life were leaving. 

Steve overheard the conversation and he knew Y/N was going to try to leave. 

We headed home after the funeral. 

I spoke up "I'm leaving tomorrow. Our agreement is now off the table."

Steve says "You're not going anywhere besides to your bedroom. We will talk once you have fully healed."

I turned to him and yelled "I will not stay here. I refuse to be your playtoy. This is over between us."

Steve came up to my face to yell back "I will get to tell you when I want this to be over. Not you. Y/N if you know what's best for you. Don't ever bring this up. I'll lock you up if I have to."

I challenged "Kill me Steve. There's no way I'm staying here."

Steve stepped back a few steps. This was the fierce Y/N that he met years ago and she has returned and she wasn't going to let it go.

Steve says "Y/N, whoever was trying to get to me is trying to get to you. If you haven't noticed, I care about you."

I said "You have some fucked up way showing it Steve!"

Steve holds my arms and tells me "I'm sorry about your dad. It wasn't my intention to…"

I screamed and pushed him back “It’s too late Steve! No matter what your intentions were, my father is gone. You kept blaming him and you took what he treasured most, me. You broke his heart and he did what he thought best. He tried to free me from you. Steve, I’m leaving soon. I am not asking for permission.”

I walked back to my room and rested. 

A lawyer called to let me know that Bruce has left a will and a letter. I should come to pick it up.

\--------------------

Bucky warned Steve not to threaten Y/N because it will never win her over. 

Steve refuses and decides to play dirty. 

Steve threw photos of Thor and Darcy on the table when I was getting ready to leave. He tells me "I know where both of them are. If you walk out of here, I will send people to hurt them."

I cried and screamed "Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you taken away enough from me?"

Steve grabs a hold of my arm and says "My father…"

I screamed "Your father was going to do something illegal. He got caught and went to jail. Don't you think he should take responsibility for his own fucken action?"

That landed me a slap across the face. I was on the ground and this time I got back up. 

Steve was shocked at his own actions. He watches Y/N get back up.. He tried to say sorry and wanted to hold me but I refused.

I tell him "I put up with you because of my father. He found out about us and he took his own life. My father sacrificed his own life so I can be free of you. I wished your father could do that for you. Your father chose a dark path and he had to pay for consequences of his own actions. You need to stop blaming my father. You should be blaming it on your own father. I will never stop fighting you to leave this place. Go ahead and kill me. Let your hate end with me."

I grabbed the letter opener and placed it in his hand. 

I tell him "Go Steve! Just stab me and get it over with."

We both were hurting. I was losing it and I had enough. I don't want to remain here. Steve drops the letter opener. I turn around but he pulls back into his arms. My back was facing his chest. He held me. 

He tells me "I fucken love you Y/N! I have always loved you. I'm sorry! You know I was doing my best to hide everything from your dad. I'm sorry that I've hurted you. Please .."

I started to cry "Steve, I love you but my father gave his life to free mine. I can’t stay. We were never meant to be with one another. There are forces beyond us that are telling us we can’t."

We both knew this was the truth. Our lives were tangled but it was time to cut it loose.

Steve knew that this was the end of our roads.

He compromises “Give me four weeks. There’s still people out there trying to hurt me. They want to get to me through you. Please. You just healed. After this, you can go anywhere and I’ll make sure you’re safe. You will be free to go.”

He kissed my cheek and I nodded. I’ll spend my last 4 weeks with him before we say goodbye forever.

Then we heard gunshots at the entrance of our penthouse. Steve grabs me and places me behind him. 

Steve grabs guns in the bookcase and he passes me one.

Steve says "Remember your training. Lift the safety and shoot anyone you don't know. Don't think because if you do, they have time to kill you."

He pulled me into a kiss and for some reason I reciprocated. Maybe it's everything that is happening. I know Steve cares and what if this is the last time I see him. 

I tell him "Be safe!"

Steve smiles "I will come back to you. I always do."

I started to call Bucky to ask for reinforcements but he informed me that some guys came to attack the clubs. It's a decoy. They probably miscalculated because Steve was with me and not at the club. 

I ran out to help Steve. I hear grunts and screaming then shots. Steve was taking down 3 guys.

I came out to the living room and Steve popped up. I almost shot him but thank god I missed. 

Steve looked shocked and shook his head in disappointment.

Steve says "Hydra came and they wanted to take you away but didn't realize I was still here."

I told him "Lucky, I'm still rusty" Soon Steve's men charged into the penthouse. 

Steve grabs me and rushes me into my room so I can start packing. He wasn't going to allow me to stay here and become a sitting duck. 

________________________________________________

We both packed before heading to a new penthouse. 

Steve asked me to remain at home under security until he figures out how to deal with hydra. 

He also sent security to check on Wanda to make sure Hydra didn’t get to her as well.

Bucky and Natasha say "There's a mole. No one knows about Y/N being your girl. It's too much of a coincidence that Bruce found out about you two and then hydra guys attacking."

Y/N was talking to the lawyer which Steve's security confirmed that he's not a risk. 

I got a letter written by my dad.

Dear Y/N,  
You are my love and my sunshine. Please use the money to free yourself away from Steve. Do not live your life in fear and under a tyrant. Remember to take control of your life. There are high times and low times. Enjoy a Cuba Libre.  
Love,  
Bruce Banner 

The writing on the letter was suspicious. The message was too short, it was one paragraph. I knew my father would have written an essay if he really wanted to take his life. ‘Under a tyrant’ was something that my father used when we were playing games. It meant bad guy. My father hates Cuba Libre - it contained Rum and Coke. 

What message is my father trying to send to me?

_____________________________________________

It was 4 weeks and everything seems so peaceful. Hydra hasn’t made a move. 

It was time for me to leave. I provided Steve notice and he wasn’t taking it well. 

Steve was angry and he almost resorted to violence. He had to get out of there before he did something he would regret..

I told him “I’m leaving tomorrow.” I knew I was moving into Darcy’s flat tomorrow.

Steve thought I didn’t love him so he left. He broke things around the house and stormed out to the club. It was friday night. 

___________________________________________________________

Steve walked into the club and started to drink because he didn’t know what else he could do to wash this pain. 

There was nothing that was going to hold Y/N back from leaving him tomorrow. 

Camilla who works at the club was dancing and noticed Steve was heading to the VIP private lounge. She started to follow Steve into the lounge. 

___________________________________________

Bucky came to see me and hoped to help Steve. 

I was packing in my room and Bucky wanted to convince me to stay. 

Bucky says “Y/N, I am talking to you as a friend. Please do not leave this place. We are dealing with Hydra at large. They are dangerous and if they have you on the list, we worry about your safety.”

I rebuttal “Bucky, I’m in more danger by being here. Every time I’m with Steve, it only gets more dangerous.”

Bucky knew that Y/N was smart so he came prepared. 

He passes me the files of Craig, Scott, events and activities relating to Hydra. 

Bucky says “Hydra is a very dangerous crime organization. They have taken out important people in this world. One of our men was killed and scattered. We couldn’t recover the rest of the body because sharks ate it. They have initiatives that require them to kill people/families, kids, you name it. They are not to be messed with. Steve is begging you to stay to protect you.”

I looked up to Bucky and saw the pain in his face. He was telling me the truth. 

Bucky adds “There're so many coincidences as I’m working through it, Rumlow took money from our organization, 8 people who took the drugs with the wrong compound also seizure at Rumlow’s club…”

Something connected and I asked Bucky “Who is Rumlow and how is he connected to Steve?”

Bucky responds “Rumlow is Steve’s Uncle. He’s the man with BRR initials for Brock Rumlow Rogers.”

I asked “Have you ever investigated him?”

Bucky asks “why?”

I explained “According to what I know, Steve told me the story about his father who had insider’s information. My father explained to me that Steve’s father got the inside scoop from my father, Dr. Bruce Banner about Starks Industries. At that time, there were only two people who knew; My father and Rumlow.” I started to pull out my father’s letter to show Bucky.

Bucky says “Rumlow blamed it on your father for as long as I have known Steve.”

I continued “My father suicide but his note doesn’t add up. My father doesn’t like making empty promises but he promised he would see Margaret, his lover on Sunday.”

Bucky says “Sometimes people forget they made them.”

I read the note and emphasize “Remember to take control of your life. There are high times and low times. Enjoy a Cuba Libre. My father hates Rum. If my father was leaving behind a note, he wouldn’t have kept it this short. It was barely a paragraph. It was like he was rushed to write it.”

Bucky then realizes “Did he try to hint that Rumlow was the one forcing him to write this note and committed suicide?”

That nailed my thoughts. My tears were forming as we realized that there was a culprit. 

Bucky says “Why would he do this to Steve?”

I answered “He was the one who called the cops on Steve’s dad. It wasn’t my father.”

Bucky took a step back to see if this matches up but there were way too many coincidences and Rumlow was the turning point and indirect party involved.

I even asked “How did my father know about me and steve? Up to this point it was hydra goons and only you guys.”

Bucky nods and says “You were probably onto something, the compound, the bookkeeping. Rumlow must have known of your existence somehow. Steve’s two bodyguards were taken out at the hill. There wasn’t any resistance or gunfire between the parties. It was like they knew the person who came before they got shot.”

I looked at Bucky, “Can you find the surveillance tapes of my father’s apartment to prove if Rumlow saw him the day he committed suicide?”

Bucky nods and says “I’ll get my team to look into it.” as he texts away to his team and then he says “We should find Steve. He needs to know this.”

I felt bad and realized that Steve is doing his best to keep me safe. I wanted to talk to Steve. Maybe we can talk this out and hopefully explain each other’s point of view. I got dressed up and was getting ready to go. Bucky was driving me to the club. 

We were heading straight for the VIP Private lounge which we believe Steve will be at. 

As Bucky and I got closer, Camilla was leaving the room. She looked like she just got fucked. Her lips were smudge, her hair was messy and her stockings had holes walking out of the room like a walk of shame. Camilla rushes to walk past us. 

Bucky and I laughed when we both thought it was Sam that she hooked up with. 

We turned to the door because someone was opening it. 

Steve stumbles as he opens the door to walk out and sees me and Bucky standing there.

We locked eyes and I felt my heart drop and shattered all over the ground.


	9. Captured

This moment, I realized how foolish I was. 

I loved Steve Rogers, the king of New York, the man who I grew to love because I thought he had a heart, not a cold beast, I thought I could spend my life with. I even thought I would have kids with him if we could work out our issues. 

Just for the last 60 minutes of my life, I find out that Rumlow killed my father and he took Steve’s father away as well. 

I was looking forward to being in Steve’s arms. I wanted to tell him that I’ll stay with him. 

We can fight Rumlow and Hydra together.

Just witnessing Camilla leaving the same room as Steve. They both looked sloppy. Steve has lipstick on his cheeks and lips. 

I didn’t feel anger. I felt someone just pulled my heart out and crushed it with their bare hands. 

That very second, I realized that Steve Rogers wasn’t going to be anything of mine. 

I couldn’t stay. I turned around, cried, and ran. 

I knew I shouldn’t have fallen for him. I knew our love was never enough for him. 

Bucky “Fuck!” as he watches Y/N leave with a broken heart.

Steve saw my emotions and he tried to step forward to grab me. I left before he had the chance. He stumbled because he drank too much and Bucky caught him. 

Bucky screams “Steve, What the fuck did you do? Y/N came to talk to you and you had to go fuck someone else.”

Steve says “I didn’t…. I swear I didn’t do anything with Camilla.” he breathes in to recollect himself. He was too drunk and the rooms were spinning.

Steve continues “Camilla came onto me, I thought it was Y/N for a little while and kissed her back but once I realized it was Camilla, I pushed her off and I told her to leave.”

Bucky says “Punk, sit down! I’ll go find Y/N. If you guys ever have kids, I expect one of them is named James because I do too much work in this relationship of yours” he puts Steve on the sofa and directs some men to look after Steve. Bucky then starts running after me.

___________________________

I ran out of the club and was trying to walk home. Wanda came out of her car trying to send the news to Steve about her discovery of Rumlow. She saw me walk away so she followed me. 

She grabs my hand and asks “Y/N, what happened?”

I was crying and said “Steve… slept with someone else.”

Wanda was angry and she said “I need to talk to him. Can you wait for me to talk to him?”

I shook my head and said “Wanda, I want to walk home. You go on. I don’t want to see him ever again.” 

I continued to walk and she ran up to me because she felt really bad. Just when she got to my side, a van pulled up and a group of men jumped out to pull us into the van.

Wanda and I tried to fight them but they placed something over our mouth which caused us to pass out right away. 

Wanda’s henchmen were a few meters away and witnessed it. They tried to run to the van but it was driving off. 

Bucky came out of the club and witnessed the abduction as well. 

Everyone tried to chase the van.

Bucky goes into Wanda’s car and starts to chase us.

He drove fast trying to catch up to us.

He was driving next to the Van, side by side but then the group of men opened the side door. 

One of the guys in black dragged my unconscious body to the door and pointed the gun on me. 

Bucky was swearing up a storm because they said “You follow, we will kill her now!”

Bucky had to stop chasing and he was going nuts as he hit his steering wheel.  
_____________________________________

Bucky is angry as he storms back into the club and throws a bucket of ice water in Steve’s face to wake his ass up. He needed a sober Steve. 

Bucky summons Natasha and Sam to the meet at the penthouse. 

He informs them that a group of men captured Wanda and Y/N outside of the club and that he couldn’t chase them because they wanted to shoot Y/N in front of Bucky as he was driving side by side with the Van. He suspects that Hydra has them. 

Everyone was pist. Steve wanted to break stuff again and screamed as he took the crystal paperweight and threw it against the wall. Natasha and Sam saw something broke out of it. 

Natasha went to inspect the paperweight and she found a listening device that she picked up to show the group. She gestured them all to stay quiet because someone was listening. 

Natasha takes out a paper and says ‘We need to leave the room and find a safer place to talk.’.

Everyone nods and then an idea comes to Bucky.

Bucky then says “Steve, there’s nothing we can do for Y/N right now unless Hydra tells us what to do next. We just have to sit it out. Whoever has Wanda and Y/N, will call us. Let’s get you sober up.”

Steve looked shocked but noticed Bucky gestured to go out of the room and realized that Bucky probably has an idea. Everyone went into the main room and then Natasha provided everyone papers and a marker so they could communicate while they were eating peacefully. They did small talk but nothing in relation to what they know about Hydra and Rumlow’s betrayal. 

The group realizes the truth about Rumlow. He’s the moe of the group. Bucky managed to get the surveillance recordings to prove the Rumlow met up with Bruce a few times before Bruce committed suicide. Steve realizes the truth of his trusted Uncle. Everything added up. The bookkeeping, money withdrawals to the incident of the drugs. Over the years, Rumlow benefited a lot as Steve rose in power. Now Hydra is trying to take over the empire.

Most likely Hydra will call and would like Steve to present himself by himself to save Y/N and Wanda.

They will use the listening surveillance to their advantage. Bucky went to grab equipment and started to check for cameras and other spy gadgets in the rooms. There was only one device which was the listening device in the paper weight which Rumlow gifted Steve.

Steve wanted to kill Rumlow after discovering all the betrayal that has been happening.

Natasha will round up what Rumlow has taken and done in the past. Any screw-ups. Sam will comb through Rumlow's goons and vet them now to see who we can trust.

Rumlow doesn't know that Steve knows the truth. They had to keep it a secret so that Rumlow will think he has the upper hand. 

A plan was in place. Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha had to play their roles seriously.

A phone call was made to Steve instructing him to do specific tasks by tomorrow and that he had to prepare the money for ransom.

Steve took the call in his study where the planted listening device was located. They knew Rumlow and Hydra were listening in. 

After the call has ended briefly. 

Steve pretends to order Bucky, Natasha, and Sam to stand down. He couldn’t risk Wanda and Y/N’s lives. He would like them to respect his wishes. Steve starts acting by telling the team what Hydra wanted done.

Hydra thought they were winning. 

Steve instructs Natasha to gather $10 million dollars in 2 suitcases and be prepared to release more money, cut the projects on the upper east side and central west. 

Natasha starts acting by saying "Steve if we do that, we are losing potentially hundreds of millions of dollars and we would end up in lawsuits with the investors. That could cripple us and our organization."

Steve acted angrily and said "I do not want to repeat myself. That's what they wanted and I want to give it to them. I am not losing Wanda and Y/N over this. We can rebuild it."

Bucky and Sam tried to calm him and then Natasha pretends to leave the room to work on the requests. Steve already wrote down the location that Hydra wants to meet. 

Steve pretended to make a scene for Hydra to believe that he was out of control.

Steve then proceeded to say “Bucky, get the lawyer in here. I want them to draft up my new instructions on who I want to leave these all behind for. In case, Hydra takes me out.”

Bucky plays along “Who are you going to leave it behind?”

Steve smirks and says “To my Uncle. Get the lawyer now.”

Steve calls Rumlow to help to pretend that they are still on the same side. 

Rumlow believed that Steve was in distress as he confirms he had to cut all the dealings and investors. Steve was worried that he wouldn't make it out if he went to see Hydra so he actually got a lawyer to draft up the documents to pass down everything to Rumlow. 

Rumlow was happy but pretended to be a concerned uncle. 

The truth was Steve did meet the lawyer but the transition was for Sam, Bucky, and Natasha to take over with Wanda and Y/N if they are still alive after this ordeal. 

Steve wrote letters for them all before he was heading into a trap.

__________________________________________

The next day, Steve was provided a location and he had to arrive alone. He purposely instructed the team to continue with their day and didn’t let them know of the location while he took the call in the penthouse. It was all for acting. Steve already wrote on a piece of paper for Bucky to know where it was.

Steve starts driving with 2 luggage full of cash. 

He gets to the warehouse and sees Rumlow with his goons. Wanda and Y/N had zip ties on their hands and sitting on the chairs. 

Rumlow tells Steve to drop all the guns on his body and slide it over. Rumlow then kicks both the guns which slide near our chairs. There were two guns. 

Steve pretended to look betrayed and distraught as he looked at Rumlow.

Steve confronts Rumlow “Why are you doing this? Why are you helping hydra to go against your own family?”

Rumlow laughs and says “ I’m the reason why you got this far in your life. You get an empire and you send me $250,000 a year? I had to find ways to get my millions and then you decided to provide me an allowance of $1.5 Million? You were an ungrateful son of a bitch.”

Steve says “Do you think Hydra would let you get away with it? They are ruthless and they do not care about you.”

Rumlow says “You’re right about them being ruthless. They made my report to your father as part of their initiative. I was glad to do it.”

Steve was now furious and he asked “Why? Why would you turn against your own brother?”

Rumlow was glad to answer “Your father took away Sarah from me. He didn’t deserve your mother and then he had you. Hydra wanted to test my loyalty. It was either them or your dad. I made my pick.”

Steve wanted to rip Rumlow's head off.

Rumlow shares “I put the blame on Banner for so long. Who knew Joseph’s son, Steve Rogers would grow into a Mob King one day. You helped me!”

Steve was trying to kill Rumlow but Rumlow held a gun to his head. 

Rumlow tells Steve the secret “Thanks son for putting me in charge of New York! Sorry that it wouldn’t end well for you. This was the part where you have to die. Go say hi to Sarah and Joseph for me.”

There were 5 Hydra goons in the facility. They stopped paying attention to me and Wanda as they concentrate listening to Rumlow trying to torture Steve by revealing the past.

Wanda and I already talked Yesterday. I learned in my training to break through zip ties. We were just waiting for the right moment. As the goons were noticing only Steve and Rumlow. Y/N & Wanda weren’t going down without a fight. 

I broke out by fastly breaking the zip ties against my legs. It could have pulled attention from the goons but then Rumlow shoots Steve in the gut twice. Wanda did the same as she breaks free. I grabbed the gun and started shooting Rumlow's goons first.

Wanda and I killed the 5 men.. Rumlow stood up as he faced off against me and Wanda because he held up two guns aiming at our direction. We held one gun each aiming at him. 

I saw Steve laying down on his chest after he got shot. My tears came but I told myself 'You need to kill this fucker'.

I asked, "Why did you kill my father?"

Rumlow laughs as he says "Are you really going to ask that question? I put my own brother in jail. I couldn't care less about Bruce. I should have killed him a long time ago. Now that Steve left everything for me, I'm going to collect."

Wanda confirms what she already knows "Rumlow, you wouldn't be able to make it. Hydra would kill you."

Rumlow giggles and says "Why would they kill their co-founder? I started Hydra with Alexander Pierce. We purposely mold Steve into what he is today and we wanted your father's organization. So we slowly let Steve takeover but Hydra was going to snoop in. Steve's organization will fall tomorrow since he canceled all the big projects, lawsuits are coming and hydra will step in. I will take over New York especially after Steve is dead. "

I asked "Why don't you just take over? Why allow Steve this much power just to pull the rug under him?"

Rumlow says "We had to get strong. I filtered money out under Steve's nose to help build Hydra stronger. Steve was smart. He helped us by coming up with investment ideas that we end up winning in the biddings. He didn't realize that we already infiltrated his organization. My men are now with Alexander Pierce as we plan to take over tomorrow. Steve's loyal servants will be extinguished by tomorrow."

Wanda says "You can't take them all on."

Rumlow says "You forgot, Steve named me as the beneficiary and I will own everything. Who would go against the leader that Steve personally picked? His most trusted uncle. You all will die and the secrets will die with you. Goodbye girls! I had fun talking to you. Time to meet Steve in hell."

Before Rumlow could do anything, Steve swipes at Rumlow’s feet making him fall backward landing on the ground. 

Steve overpowers him and takes his guns away. Steve proceeds punching him in the face a couple of times.

Wanda and I were shocked as we thought Steve got shot. 

Steve stops after breaking Rumlow’s nose.

Rumlow screams "How?"

Steve was wearing a bulletproof vest that Bucky suggested. Steve's men started to swarm the warehouse. 

Steve tells Rumlow "I knew you were the mole. I knew you killed Bruce. I knew you planted a fucken wire in my penthouse. It was time we played Hydra."

Bucky came up to Rumlow and then he tied him up. 

Steve tells Bucky "Gather all the information. Torture him and get it. We are going after Alexander Pierce and we are taking him out once and for all. It seems like there's only two people in command. Once we take out the head, the rest will follow.”

Steve gets back up as he looks in my direction. I was crying as I saw him get up. 

He’s alive. My first reaction was to run into his arms. I held him as I cried into his chest. All these emotions were too much for me. 

Jarvis came into the warehouse and ran to Wanda as they hugged. 

Bucky patted Steve’s back as they were happy that everyone got out safely. Bucky took Rumlow and decided to interrogate him. 

I pulled away from Steve and then I remembered what he did with Camilla. 

I realized that even though Steve was alive, I wasn’t going to stay with Steve. 

Steve saw my emotions changed and then he said “I didn’t sleep with Camilla. She came to me while I was drunk. I thought she was you for a second, I did kiss her back but once I realized she wasn’t you. I pushed her off and told her to leave. Please trust me. Please. I’m not lying. I would never cheat on you.”

Steve bent down on his knees and he asked “Please forgive me. I’ve hurt you so much and I’ve caused so much pain. You were never my enemy but I treated you like one. I’m so sorry!”

I a little better when he confessed not cheating but I knew this was the end between us. We had way too many painful memories and my heart was so confused. We had too many issues and heartaches. All of it started with Rumlow.

Steve was on his knees as he moved towards my legs to hug me. 

Sam pushed everyone out to give Steve his space with Y/N. 

I tell Steve “We will take down Hydra and I want Rumlow to pay for what he did to my father. I want to end him. Get up, Steve! After all this, I’m leaving. I wouldn’t remain by your side. Too much has been taken from us. I don’t want to be part of this anymore. We both need a clean start.”

Steve whispers as he cries “I am so sorry!”

I grabbed his arms and pulled him up and told him “We have to deal with Rumlow and Alexander. They are going to hurt more people if we don’t. Let’s deal with them first.”

Steve held my face and he nodded as he followed me out of the warehouse.

___________________________________________

Bucky had Rumlow in an interrogation room. He was beaten up.

I had a plan so I came into the room. 

Rumlow says “The little whore, how was it to be under a Rogers? I heard Steve treated you like trash. He ripped you into pieces and made sure you were damaged goods. My nephew was good at taking out his enemies.”


	10. Hydra

I smiled and said “Funny, how this world works. The little whore took down a Rogers. So tell me Rumlow, based on everything I’ve learned about you. You were never going to share New York with Alexander. Based on what I know of your greed, you were going to take over Hydra and Steve’s empire.”

Rumlow smirks “Looks like the little whore has a brain after all. No wonder Steve noticed things that he shouldn’t with your help. I should have got rid of you earlier.”

I laughed and asked “What’s your endgame? Take over Steve’s empire, tell Hydra that they won but wait for that moment to stab Alexander in the back.”

Rumlow laughs and says “You can’t have two in the lead. There could only be one winner. I planned to be that winner. Yes I was going to take out Alexander. He wanted to play peace treaty with Steve at one point. He’s weak and too old to go further. Once I took over for Steve, I would be the one owning the East Coast of the USA. Who would try to mess with me now?”

At that moment, I showed him the listening device that Hydra was still using at Steve’s penthouse, the same one Rumlow planted in the paperweight.

Rumlow came to the realization that I just trapped him. 

Steve comes into the room with Bucky and Sam.

Sam takes the listening device away and destroys it. 

Natasha let the word out that Steve was dead. Rumlow is now in power and will be celebrating at the club downtown of Manhattan tonight which we extended the invite to Alexander to come celebrate.

We set it up so that Alexander would show himself especially hearing Rumlow’s plan of betrayal.

Rumlow screams “What did you just do?”

I smirked and told him “I will let you in on a secret. We plan to take out Hydra by taking you and Alexander out. It’s okay! You will live until you see Alexander.”

Rumlow was screaming at us to let him out. We had a few hours to get ready for the trap we set up for Alexander. 

_____________________________________

Bucky and Sam planned the surveillance from the bridges and got hackers into street cams to look out for Alexander Pierce’s incoming cars to the club.

Everyone was getting into position on the plan of attack. Tonight, there will be no mercy on Hydra. 

Steve wanted to avoid the war between the gangs, this was the only way. 

_____________________________________

I was getting ready in my room as I decided to wear something easy to fight. Steve came into my room as he wanted to convince me to stay.

Steve speaks up “Y/N, Please don’t go tonight. It’s too dangerous.”

Steve normally doesn’t come up to my room. It has always been my haven. He kept his space and distance knowing that I needed it. 

I looked in the mirror as I saw his concerned look standing behind me. 

I tell him “Steve, we need to do this tonight. I want to be there. They have taken a lot from us. Once this ends, I can go back to my life and you go back to yours.”

Steve closes his eyes and tries to suppress his feelings because he knew Y/N meant that she was leaving and wasn’t going to return. 

Steve says “Stay with Bucky tonight. I wouldn’t stop you because I know you want to see Rumlow’s downfall and Hydra’s. Please be safe. I wouldn’t stop you from leaving. I owe you so much in this life. I wish I could make it up to you.”

I turned around as he was getting ready to leave my room. 

Steve was about to reach the door and walk out but he felt my hand grab his. 

Tonight might be the last night. These were the final hours before a war might break out. I wanted to give Steve a part of me. 

It felt like time slowed down. His hand was touching my cheek and we both started kissing one another. We were gentle and yet eager. My door was closed and I started to reach for Steve’s shirt as I lifted it. We have never had sex in my room. It was my sacred place in the entire penthouse. It was my safe haven away from Steve but tonight, I just wanted to feel him. I loved him so much and I knew this was the end for us.

I wanted to hold for one last time. We undressed.

I headed to the bathroom to shower since we were all were sweaty. 

He followed me in the shower and was kissing the back of my neck as he massages my breasts. It was wonderful as I moaned loudly. 

I was getting wets and he was getting harder. I turned him around and made him line up at the shower wall. 

I bent down as I wanted him to remember me. I started to slide his hard cock into my mouth as I continued to bob my head. Steve was hanging on while groaning against the wall. At one point he slapped the wall as soon as he came inside my throat. I accepted it all and swallowed him. 

Steve needed to recover to make sure he can fuck me thoroughly on the bed. He has always wanted to take me on my bed but he left it as is. He knew it was my sanctuary. 

It felt like a forbidden area which he wanted to get a taste of. He pulls me up to stand in the shower as he turns me over. My back was against his chest. His left arm is crossed over my chest as he grabs my right boob. Meanwhile his right hand starts to slide from my back down my ass in a teasing way. He side steps to the left to give us more room.

I placed my hands on the wall to embrace what was coming. 

Steve slaps my ass the way he knew I liked it. He slapped it four times, twice on each cheek and then he slid his fingers from my ass to my core. I was moaning as he plunged inside me with his two fingers. It was so overwhelming as he held me there and kept pushing in and out. He kissed the back of my neck and shoulders. He loved watching me shudder as I reached the edge of my climax. Once he realized I came, he slowly let me down gently to stand. 

We laughed as it was fun showering with one another. Steve grabs the soap to clean me and I did the same for him. Once we dried up, Steve grabbed me to lift me up. He was ready again. 

He threw me on my bed as we entered the room. Steve was hovering over me as he got on the bed.

We kissed and started touching one another like it was our first time. 

He asked me earlier if anyone touched me and Wanda while we were kidnapped. We confirmed that they didn't dare to. Worried that Steve would kill them. Steve felt relieved and was glad that no one else laid a finger on me because he felt that everything that has happened was his fault.

Steve kissed my neck and moved every inch down to my breasts. 

Steve made love to me on my bed as we both wished to freeze this moment in time. It was our last moment to be with one another.

Y/N was going to leave and this was all he had. Steve conveyed all his love with every touch and kiss.

He made sure I screamed in ecstasy before he filled me with his cum. We held each other as he didn’t want to face the reality of what will happen in the next few hours. 

_____________________________________

Few hours later

We planted Rumlow at the seat. I started to inject him with some serums that I knew would make him delirious then we decided to pop the drugs that were tainted. I’ve added a new compound knowing it would kill him by the end of tonight. 

Steve held my hands as he didn’t want me to kill Rumlow by giving him the drugs. 

I looked at Steve and said “He took away my father. This will kill him by the end of the night. It’s odorless and given the drugs he has in his system. It would like an overdose case.”

Rumlow heard everything I said and he wanted to stop it but he couldn’t. He sat there with bait. 

We got into positions and waited for Alexander to appear.

Alexander was on his way and headed to the club. He got out of the car and started to head into the club with heavy armour. Rumlow sat at the VIP lounge like a boss but drugged up. 

Rumlow smirks and smiles as he watches Alexander come in. He realized that he was going to die anyways but taking down Alexander was always part of the plan. He couldn’t wait to witness Alexander find out Steve was alive. 

People were running out of the club as they witnessed Alexander and his crew. 

Everything happened fast, Alexander thought he had the upper hand. 

Alexander says “Rumlow, I heard you had plans for me. It looks like you do not appreciate my presence and was only waiting for the right time to take me out.”

Rumlow laughs and says “You’re dead man.”

Alexander got mad and took out a gun and started shooting Rumlow in the chest. Rumlow didn’t feel any pain because of the drugs. He smiles at Alexander. 

Alexander was losing his patience as he walked up to Rumlow pointing the gun to his head. 

Alexander asks “what’s so funny? You’re the one dying!”

Rumlow says “We both are.”

Steve stepped out and at the exact moment all of Alexander’s men didn’t have their guns up. They were holding guns but it was still down. There were red lasers pointing at all of them. They realized this was a trap. 

Alexander turns around facing Steve and he couldn’t believe it. 

Alexander asks “How?”

Steve smiles and says “You both were getting too comfortable. We planned it all. We will dismantle Hydra and you are going to help us.”

Alexander screams “I will never!”

Steve continues “Unless you want to see your little daughter, Beth suffers the same fate as Rumlow. I suggest you follow your orders.”

Alexander realizes that he was betrayed. Rumlow probably told them everything they needed to know about Hydra and Alexander. He wanted to kill Rumlow so badly but he had to drop his gun. 

Bucky swarms the place with his crew and Hydra men give up their guns. They have heard of Steve Rogers and they knew that they couldn’t best him. 

Eventually everything laid out, Alexander was arrested and he told Steve any key players that might keep Hydra alive so Steve could take them out. Rumlow was dying from the drugs and bullet wounds. 

I watched the downfall of Hydra and I left the scene before Steve realized. 

Steve looked around for me but didn’t see me. He knew then that this was it.

____________________________________

Natasha came to talk to me as I was staying at Darcy’s. She had men sent in boxes of all my belongings and then there were my own accounts that she hands to me. 

Natasha says: “Steve wants you to keep all of this and he doesn’t want you to return any of it. Spend it however you like. Your tuition has been prepaid so you can complete your studies. You have enough money to do whatever you like.”

I looked over it, he left me $10 million in my bank account, he bought Darcy’s flat and the one next to it so then I can stay here since it’s near school. He donated money to a hospital under Dr. Bruce Banner. Steve was trying to make amends for everything he has taken. He has kept his distance and I have not seen or heard from him.

I tell Natasha “Please thank him for me.”

Natasha reminds me “We will always be here and if you ever need to talk or any support, please come to us. Bucky and I will miss you at work. I hope you know that Steve loves you so much.”

I nod and said “We can’t go back to the beginning. I can’t forget what happened in the last few months and my father wanted me to be free of Steve. If I wasn’t with Steve, maybe my dad would still be alive. I think it’s time for me to move on and not look back. Steve and I deserve a new start. Please watch out for him.”

Sam was carrying the last box into the room with Bucky. 

I hugged each and one of them. 

I told them: “We can still go out for lunch. I hope to see you guys around.”

I turned to Sam and said “Sam, remember you owe me one.” Sam nods and I continue “Promise me to watch over Steve. He’s going to need you guys. I’m sorry! I just can’t be there for him..”

Sam, Bucky and Natasha can see that I love Steve with all my heart but they understand that the pain was too much for either of us. Our issues were deeper than our love. 

Sam tells me “Don’t forget us. I want it scheduled in for next week, let’s get some of your favorite burgers and fries.”

I smiled “Sure!” Bucky and Natasha laughed at Sam’s attempt to lighten the room. 

__________________________________________

It has been 4 months since I have left Steve Roger’s side. 

Steve has been focused on controlling Hydra’s turfs. He was helping with the transition and Wanda also helped take over Hydra’s territories. They were bringing in new players to help control the south eastern coast. 

Wanda also visited me when she was in the area. Today, we were having lunch near my University. 

Wanda says “I’m getting a divorce and I think you need to attend my party that is happening this weekend”

I laughed and teased her “Really? Why the rush? Did you get knocked up by Jarvis?”

Wanda almost dropped her cup as she was surprised at my correct guess. 

I was eating my burger and looked up at her reaction. I almost dropped my burger as well.

I swallowed as fast as I could and started screaming “Oh my god! You are pregnant!!! Congrats! I know you love Jarvis and this is huge. When is the divorce?”

Thank god we were having a private area eating our burgers while she had bodyguards surrounding our room. I can’t even believe that we are cheering at her divorce.

Wanda says “Steve was really happy for me and we are speeding up the divorce. I hope I get married to Jarvis before I start showing.”

I hugged her as we were cheering. 

Wanda says “You and Natasha are my closest friends. I hope you can be there at the party. I have to warn you thought that Steve might be there. I understand if you don’t feel comfortable.”

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and said “Wanda, there’s nothing that's going to hold me back from attending your parties. Steve and I are over. We are adults and we can deal with each other for a few hours.”

We discussed her pregnancy symptoms and how she’s been busy taking over Hydra’s turf. Jarvis is helping her and Natasha is helping run operations. 

Meanwhile I updated to her that I’m almost done with my classes. I decided to increase the pace of my classes to complete it faster. We both were happy about the small milestones.

_____________________________________________

Steve has kept eyes on me ever since I left. Peter was still following me and occasionally Bucky would appear just to make sure there’s no target on my back.

I invested $10 Million into creating a foundation to help do Charity work focusing on Young mothers, Children and Cancer Research to honor Dr. Bruce Banner. I realized that I enjoyed doing Charity work and putting my MBA into use generating new ideas on how to raise money for these organizations.

I started to partner up with a few classmates in a project that we thought we can give people more hope. 

I met up with Wanda and Natasha to get insights and ideas as to how to do operations and run it. 

I started to build a name for myself. We will be launching online auctions from named celebrities raising money for different charities and organisations. We plan to host big events for the rich people to raise money as well. The nice touch was providing the glamour, prestige and recognition. 

Those were the ideas that will be happening within the year of launching.

\------------------------------------------------------------

During Wanda's divorce party and special engagement announcement, I did not get to see Steve. I saw everyone else as we gathered around to congrats. Jarvis and her are planning to get married in 7 weeks once the formal divorce papers are completed. 

I was asked to be maid of honor with Natasha. We both were co-maid of honor of Wanda’s wedding.

It was getting late and I had to return home to prepare for my classes and work the next day.

I excused myself as I left the party. 

Steve waited to hear that I had left before he attends the party.

Wanda tells him "You barely just missed Y/N!"

Steve nods and says "I didn't want it to be awkward."

Wanda smiles and says "You couldn't bear to see her without breaking your fake smiles."

Steve jokes "Why did we get divorce? You seem to understand me so well!"

Wanda laughs "You got sick of me under 2 hours of our first date. Remember how we both almost spared each other after I told you that you’re a jackass.”

Steve laughs “I’ve never met such a fiery woman who refuses to let a man open the door.”

Wanda says “I just didn’t like you. My father kept talking about you so let’s just say, he ruined your chances. I would have hated you even if you opened my water bottle.”

Steve recalls “Yep I recalled your wedding proposal ‘hey! Since you want what I have, I don’t want to marry another jackass, let’s make a deal.’

Wanda was in tears as she laughed because she’s recalling those moments with Steve that they treated it like a business transaction. 

Natasha came to the booth they were standing at and she placed a phone there. She walks away. 

Steve asks “Nat, why are you giving me a phone?”

Natasha turns around and says “You’ll thank me later.”

Wanda saw Natasha winked at her. The both of them have schemed for Y/N to return for her phone. 

Steve turns the phone and tries to open the phone but then he sees a photo that seemed similar. It was a photo of me and Steve in our Christmas Pajamas. Steve held his hand on my tummy thinking I was pregnant. It was a silly photo of us where we were happy that it was possible that we would become parents. 

Steve smiled as he looked at the photo. He missed me so much and he wished he could turn back time where he didn’t meet me so that I could always stay happy. He realized and looked back that Y/N would have done better without him. 

I was standing a few feet away from him as Natasha told me she last saw my phone near the bar. As I got closer, I saw Steve looking at the photo of us. He was smiling as he recalled the memories. 

I was wearing a purple dress tonight with the bracelet he gave me. I always carried one of his items with me because I felt a piece of him was always with me. 

Steve looks up and sees me. The room felt like it froze in time.


	11. New Beginnings

My heart fluttered as I watched him stand there looking at me like I'm the most important person in the room. It felt like time didn’t pass for us. 

I thought I was doing well as each day passes. 

It was getting easier because I was no longer in constant fear of my actions. 

I didn't need to report to someone where I am going, what I'm doing and provide my schedule to anyone. 

You never know what you were missing until it was gone. 

I missed my freedom but I also miss Steve. 

I even booked my London ticket to go visit Darcy. 

My schedule was packed with things to do; school, work and travel. 

Deep down in my mind, a little voice says 'You miss him! You keep busy to forget him' 

Perhaps it's true but it was better than crying everyday. 

It got better as the day passed knowing that our relationship was too dysfunctional.

Here I am standing a few feet away from Steve Rogers. He's looking so gorgeous in just a regular golf shirt with khakis. I wanted to touch him, hold him and kiss him.

I realized that I was checking him out and he smiled in return at my attention. 

It felt like we were old friends but we couldn't keep our eyes off one another. I started to walk up to him. 

Steve felt like he was holding his breath for a long time. The last 4 months felt like he was surviving each day knowing Y/N was truly gone. He wished every night that Y/N would return. He hasn't got rid of the bedroom that belonged to Y/N. For some reason he couldn't. All the belongings were gone but the bed remains. He had dreams seeing Y/N walking through the door. 

There were nights where he drove to my apartment building and stood at the entrance looking up to my window hoping that I would look down to see him. 

He hasn’t texted me or tried to reach me. 

Steve was respecting me and if I were to reach him, he’d be glad to come with open arms but Y/N hasn’t reached out. 

I was standing in front of him. He looked in deep thoughts and in trance. 

I joke: “I believe you just broke a few privacy laws Mr. Rogers"

Steve was recovering and smiles “I believe I just saved this phone from drowning in alcohol as it's owner was no where in sight."

Did Steve for smarter? He thought of that quickly. 

I had nothing so I said "Thank you hero!" As I open my hand to get back my phone. 

Steve teases "I think I deserve some reward like a cup of Starbucks."

I smirked because he was being very smooth and smart. It was cute. 

I tell him "I believe your hero complex is needed elsewhere. A lot of cellphones here need saving from attacks of alcohol."

Steve quickly says "It's been a long day of saving but coffee could help a hero."

He was really good. 

I couldn't help but said "You look good. No more beard!" For some reason I reached up to his chin as I said that. 

Both Steve and I were surprised at my action. It felt like nothing had changed between us. We were still comfortable with one another. 

I took a step away. 

I said "I'm sorry for touching you like that."

Steve says "I don't mind at all."

I try to lighten the mood "I'm sorry about your divorce. Heard you got only a couch out of the settlement.”

Steve laughs "It's a very comfortable couch." As we both thought of the couch in his office and his study where we both have done many things on it at the same time.

He noticed I've had the same thoughts as him because I started to blush. He loved seeing my eyes dilated. 

Steve jokes "how about that coffee?"

I said "sure!" Without thinking of the consequences. 

We both locked eyes on one another. Not knowing what to happen. 

I started to turn around and started walking out the party with Steve following me. 

Meanwhile Sam, Bucky, Natasha and Wanda were watching it unfold between me and Steve. 

Wanda and Nat high five one another that the plan worked. 

Bucky was taking a sip of the beer before saying "what's the next step?"

Sam asks "Who wants to bet how long it will take for them to get married?"

Natasha says "6 months!"

Wanda says "1 year!"

Sam says "3 months!"

Bucky says "9 months!"

Sam says "$1,000? Winner takes $3000"

Everyone nods and takes a sip except Wanda. She's drinking water. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Steve and I got into his car and his driver was heading to a coffee shop. We looked out our windows as we tried to remain calm. We haven't seen each other for 4 months. We both looked at one another at the same time and instantly we were drawn to one another.

We end up moving closer and started to kiss which lead to a heavy make out in the backseat 

We pulled apart to catch our breaths. 

Steve asks "Are you sure?" 

I nodded as we continued to kiss. 

Steve didn't dare to assume but he asked "Where? Your place or mine?" He was grabbing my ass as he kissed my neck. 

I smiled and said "Mine" it felt so good to tell him that. He wasn't angry. He was so happy as he told his driver to head to Y/N's apartment.

I told the driver the intersections.

Steve and I ended up in my apartment as we both were making out against my door as we entered. We both were removing each other's jacket and clothes as we were trying to make it to the bedroom. I was naked on the ground of my living room. 

Steve was removing his clothes as he couldn't help it. We kept devouring each other's mouths and it felt so good. 

Here we are, naked on the wooden floor of my living room. We were so naked and Steve was hovering over me. He continued to kiss me hard as he started getting me ready to take him. He was fingering me as I was moaning loudly. 

Once he felt that I was ready. We both were trying to make it to the bedroom but he couldn't wait. We were in the hallway as we tried not to stop the kisses. We were moving from one wall to another before my bedroom. He positioned me against the wall as he moved behind me to start sliding inside. We couldn't wait anymore.

We both were panting as we increased the pace. It has been so long. Steve was behind me as he continued thrust in to reach for my cervix. 

I loved how full I was feeling. He grabs my breasts as he sucks on my neck. It was so intoxicating to be pounded up against the wall.

It didn't take long, we both finished in minutes. He came deep inside me and groaned so loudly. 

We were leaning towards the wall for support. I was tired. Steve noticed I was stumbling and he took a hold of me by carrying me bridal style. He walks towards my bedroom. 

He placed me on the bed as he walked around to climb in. 

I naturally rolled into his arms as we caught our breaths. The sex felt amazing. 

I asked "Did you get better at this?"

Steve jokes "Yea I practiced with my imaginary girlfriend named Chloe."

I joke back "Chloe did some good for you Old man! She's a keeper!"

Steve started to tickle me because he had 4 months of celibacy after I left but we end up kissing and going at it again. 

After a few more times of sex marathon. Steve and I ordered pizza. It was going to be Sunday and now we are just eating in front of one another draped on flat sheets. Steve looked like a Greek god Hermes. 

I didn't know what I was thinking when we started to kiss in the car. It felt right but where does that lead me? Back to Steve Rogers? No, I wanted my own life, that's why I left. 

Steve can tell I was in my thoughts and he didn't want to lose me again. 

Steve says "Y/N, I can hear your thoughts are forming from here. Can you share with me what you're thinking?"

I looked at his cute shaven face and said "Steve, I hope that this doesn't mean I'm returning to you. I enjoy my life and would like to remain here."

Steve sighs and says "What are we then? Do you still have feelings for me?"

I smiled and said "I'm not going to lie, I like you a lot. I don't do sex without feelings. I don't know what we are."

Steve says "We can take this one step at a time Y/N. I'm not rushing you into anything." As he breathes in to recollect his thoughts "I want to be with you and I respect your space and life. I'd be happy to be part of you in any capacity."

I placed my plate on the table before I moved towards him. He left his plate on the table as I'm climbing onto his lap. 

I say "We don't have to label our relationship after all you just got divorced. I like the idea of taking one step at a time."

Steve sighs "Thanks for the sympathy sex. I am getting divorce, I think I need more loving!" He started to kiss my neck and then slid the sheet off my breast so he could suck at my nipple. It felt so hot. 

I whispered "Steve, let's finish eating. We can resume because I'm planning to have you fuck me on this couch."

Steve smiles against my breast as he says "we are making it a mission to fuck on every couch we see."

I laughed and said "now I'll never be able to see a couch without thinking of you."

Steve teases "me fucking you on it."

His dirty talk was getting to me. I really wanted to take him on this offer. My tummy growls louder. Steve stops kissing my breast. 

We both laughed and Steve started feeding me. I was taking bites but then he would stroke himself a few times before he lifted me up so he could slide inside of me. I was sitting on him and facing him. 

I say "Steve, this is distracting. How do you expect me to eat and have sex at the same time?"

Steve whispers in my ear "don't worry, I'm taking my time. I'll make you feel good. You just focus on eating...maybe eat faster"

He held my hips and kept moving me. I fed him pizza as we fuck on the couch. 

Steve kept sucking on my throat, neck and nipples. He was marking me all over. 

It was Sunday night, Steve was helping me with my studies. I gave him the questions and answers so he could read them out loud. 

He thought it was funny as I was making spaghetti. Every time the answer was wrong, he slapped my ass. Every time I got it right, I slapped his. 

I was getting most of them right. Steve was getting an ass whooping of a lifetime. 

We ate dinner and then he was in an apron washing dishes. I couldn't help but check him out. It was cute because I was trying to study. Steve wore nothing behind the apron to purposely distract me. 

He was washing the dishes. I looked up and had a pen in my mouth as his ass was bare. His back muscles were very defined. He has been working out more since I left. 

My lady parts weren't agreeing with me. My mind is telling me that there's a hot specimen in your kitchen that you should be slapping your body against. My brain is telling me 'you need to finish studying… but you already know everything'.

Steve was purposely trying to distract me. I answered most of the questions right. I didn't need more studying. 

He wanted me to come to him. This time in the relationship, Steve was being the patient one. 

We made love again before we parted. We agreed to keep our relationship a secret as we are still figuring out the first few steps. 

As Steve walked out of my apartment, he was jumping for joy. He felt like he won the prize of the century. He didn’t realize he was screaming “Yes, yes, yes!!!”

He was bouncing as he went down the stairs because he couldn’t help it. I lived on the 8th floor so he had a good walk. 

Once he got out of the building and got into his car. 

He couldn’t help but started to text me.

Steve ‘I know there’s a 3 day etiquette to text after a hot night but I can’t help it. I miss you already.’

I replied ‘Steve, you’re breaking the rules.’

Steve says ‘I think we broke them all yesterday baby!’

I responded ‘We sure did. I think you also broke my bed.’

Steve replied right away ‘A new bed has been ordered. You should receive it within 5 days.’

Oh shit, I forgot that I’m leaving soon. 

I messaged back ‘Steve, I don’t think I’ll be home. I’m leaving for London by friday. I’m visiting Darcy.’

When I sent this message, I was worried that Steve might get mad.

Steve messages ‘Do you mind giving me a key? I can make sure the bed is delivered and installed so that you can come home to a beautiful new bed. It might even come with a hot stud.’

Did Steve get even funnier? I had a good laugh and decided to push his buttons.

My reply ‘OMG can you order me a brunette? I have a thing for brunettes.’

Steve was huffing and laughing ‘I heard brunette models are all sold out. Some mysterious millionaire shopper has hoarded them. The only model available is a blonde.’

My reply ‘Can they just keep it? I wouldn’t mind waiting for a Brunnette to get in stock.’

Steve then proceeded ‘Don’t worry, I’ll get the brunette for you. Anything for my girl.’

We both had a fun time chatting with each other during the week. I updated to him that I’m wrapping up my projects and school. 

Steve wanted to see me before I left for London but I couldn’t spend much time with him because I have to go buy stuff last minute for Darcy. She gave me a list to buy because London didn’t have everything she needed. Steve didn’t mind going with me as he will meet me around 6pm. 

______________________________________________________________

Last day before heading to London

Darcy arranged for me to go to Stark’s Industries to pick up some items. I was at Tony Stark’s building to request the gadgets with the special luggages to carry them before I met with Steve.

I signed in and was assigned a guest tag. Tony Stark upgraded the tower and it still looked beautiful. The Security guard was taking me up stairs to the labs. 

As I was getting off, they brought me to a big giant room where I was greeted by Tony Stark. 

I haven’t seen him in a few years. 

Tony came up: Jasmine, it’s been so long!

I flinched at the name but then Friday corrects him by saying “Sir, it’s Y/N not Jasmine.”

I laughed as I pointed the ceiling “New AI system?”

Tony says “Oh yes Y/N, the one that got away. I’ve always wanted to know why you rejected my offer.”

I wished I could explain but then I shook my head. I handed him my new business card. 

He says “Pepper is going to like you. I’ll hand your card to her so she can get in touch. Darcy mentioned that you are heading to London. I took the liberty to grab some items that I know Darcy Lewis loves. She’s going to love you for bringing them.”

He opened 4 suitcases and I looked at him and said “Tony, I don’t think I can carry them with me.”

Tony says “Not to worry, give me your address. We will have an assigned vehicle to pick you up tomorrow so that it gets on the plane with you. One of the luggage is full of Darcy’s favorites.”

He opened it and it had all kinds of American snacks and candies, even pop tarts.

Tony provides me the key that helps unlock them. 

We caught up on what I was doing with my life, I told him I am almost done with my MBA and I finished my science program a few years back. Now I want to go into a non-profit. He said Dr. Banner was a legend, too bad that I didn’t go into science like he did. 

We were walking around his lab and then he was showing me his latest work. 

I saw the equations on the board that he’s working on. 

As he was explaining what he was trying to do with it. 

I pointed out “Maybe you need to calculate it differently. There may be some old methods that could help enhance what you’re trying to come up. Think of approaches. What if it wasn’t a circle? It’s round so it could be oval.”

Tony’s face shines and he tells Friday to play with the calculations and simulate the shape into an oval. 

The equation then works. I was shocked as it was working. 

Tony screams “Holy shit! Y/N, I was stuck for 2 weeks. I was driving myself crazy on these calculations.”

I added “Tony, your calculations are impressive. You just did a breakthrough. I’ve noticed that you’re also creating the new technology on this board to help sustain green energy by using the water rushing through the pipes from the ocean.”

Tony was impressed at how fast I was able to scan the information and retained it. He knew I was definitely Dr. Bruce Banner’s daughter. 

Tony says “Y/N come work for me!”

I thought about it and realized that I am free to make my choices. 

I turned to Tony and said “How about a part time job? I am currently in my first year of my business. I’m one semester from finishing my school and helping you would be squeezing it in. If you could allow me to work from home, it would help. I can help you solve problems or look over your work if you’re okay with getting criticized by a new grad.”

Tony adds “Dr. Bruce Banner’s protege is no ordinary new grad. I’ll ask Pepper to reach out to you after your trip. We are happy to have you on board. Do not send me an email rejecting me again. I don’t know what I’ll do yet if you did but I’ll think of something.”

I laughed and said “Tony, that would be breaking an HR policy. Harassing your staff.”

Tony corrects me “Not a staff member yet.”

I corrected him “Now that’s even worse!” I wrote down my address and gave it to him. 

I left Stark’s building after getting a new identification for Stark’s Building. Tony even gave me a new laptop which was the top of the line to ensure my work is secured. 

___________________________________________________

I went to the special bra shop that Darcy asked to go to because apparently London didn’t have her special sizes and if there was, it was too pricey in Euros. 

I visited approximately 4 shops to pick up all Darcy’s items. Steve was meeting me on the last vendor because it was located near Phil Couson’s restaurant. 

I haven’t been here for years since I last quit. 

Steve and I walked into the VIP booth where I first served him while working here. 

When the waitress came up to ask for our order. 

Steve asks “What’s the best dish?”

I turned to the girl and said “Can you bring the top 2 dishes and 2 appetizers? Also, surprise us with 2 alcoholic drinks that come with the fruit and umbrellas?”

The girl smiled and went inside. 

Steve looked at me as I placed the order and couldn’t help remember the fun times he had visiting me while I was working here. 

I looked at him “Well do you like that waitress too Mr. Rogers?”

Steve answers “Jealous much?”

I elbowed him and he giggles. 

Steve asks “How was your day? You looked like she went on a shopping spree.”

I laughed and said “It’s all Darcy’s orders. I did buy some items for London. Need to look pretty for photos. Oh yes, I met with Tony Stark today. He offered me a job and I took it.” I explained to him what happened and Tony was going to pass my information to Pepper.

Steve smiled as he was proud and happy. I never thought I would see this day where he wasn’t angry at my choice. He was genuinely happy for me. 

Steve says “My girl is very smart. Tony would be a lucky man.”

I held his hand and said “Thank you! I honestly didn’t think this day was possible if you asked me 2 years ago.”

Steve felt sad just at the thought but then he looked into my eyes and said “I am still very sorry for everything that happened. I wished I could go back in time and maybe to the point, where I never met you so that you could live happily without me.”

I was about to say something but the waitress brought us two appetizers. A special dip with bread and a salad. 

Steve started to grab food and placed it on my plate. 

Steve says “You need to eat Y/N. I think you have lost weight since we last saw each other.”

I laughed “You mean 3 days ago? Come on Mr. Rogers, you’re just trying to get me fat. You’re the one that got more muscles since I last saw you 4 months ago.”

He was surprised that I even noticed. He looked really happy.

Steve says “Thanks for noticing!” as he puffs out his chest and then I poked it. 

I tell him “I’m glad you’re still cute” as I kiss him on the cheek.

He says “Y/N, I am very happy that you’re willing to give us a chance. I’d do anything to be by your side.” he was warming up my heart and making me feel fuzzy.

I tell him “Steve, keep up with the good work because you might just hit third base by tonight’s date. Oh my god, is this our first official date?”

Steve agrees “You’re right! It’s our official first date. I’ll be paying, do not fight with me.”

I was deadpanned and said “Mr. Rogers, it's the 21st century. We can go dutch. I have a lot of money because someone was generous enough to give it to me. I might as well spend it.”

Steve says “You need it to run your company. Don’t worry…”

I gave him dirty eyes and said “Nat told you about my company? You have been keeping tabs on me?”

Steve realized he got caught and he said “You said to be honest in our relationship. Yes I have kept tabs on you.” 

I asked “How much do you know about me Mr. Rogers? I want the full truth.” Steve winced as he knew I wasn’t going to like the answers. 

He updated to me what he knows and what he asked of the guys to look out for me. 

I wasn’t mad but impressed that Steve Rogers didn’t show up for 4 months. In fact he admitted that he was hiding from me during Wanda’s party. He waited for confirmation that I left the party, before he attended. 

I asked “Why were you avoiding me at Wanda’s party?”

Steve looked sad and confessed “I was worried at how I would react if I did see you. I’ve maintained control ever since you left by spending every day dedicating to work or the gym.”

We finished our appetizers and the entrees came. She gave us one pasta dish and one stuffed chicken with vegetables on the side. Our cute little pink and blue drinks came. 

I continued our conversation by saying “I guess 4 months really drove us crazy. Clearly, we both couldn’t keep our hands off each other that night.”

Steve laughed as he remembered how crazy hot and bothered we both were. He felt like he went to heaven. 

Steve says “We didn’t even make it to the bedroom that night.”

I took the cherry in my mouth as he was staring. 

I teased “Hopefully tonight, we would.”

There was minimal talking as we both ate quickly and Steve started dropping the cash as we were storming out to get back to my place. 

Steve and I made it to the bedroom this time. We officially broke my bed as he made sure I came a few times as he gave me hickeys. I loved how he made me feel. 

After, we headed to the living room to get some ice cream to cool off. 

Steve followed me with his boxers. I wore a dress as we ate ice cream at the island. 

Steve was drinking lots of water because he needed to refuel. He opened my fridge like he lives here. 

He says “Do you mind if I added some refreshments to your fridge?”

I laughed “Mr. Rogers, I’ve noticed you’re making yourself very comfortable in my own home. You’re replacing my bed and now adding drinks in my fridge. What’s next? Paint my walls? That reminds me.” I went into my closet to get the item.

Steve says “We just broke the bed. It wasn’t made for two people who has vigorous sex. Drinks would help me restore my energy faster.”

I brought back the key and Steve wanted to snatched it out of my fingers but I held it back.

He looked disappointed but was excited to get it. 

I said “Let’s go over some house rules before you get the key to my safe haven.”

Steve nods.

I say “You do not make any major changes to my place without consultation. If you do anything in my place, make sure you clean up after yourself. The toilet seat is always down after you go do your business and you do not host parties while I’m away. This is not your lair to lure ladies here. I’ll chop your balls off and feed it to you.”

Steve shivered at the last statement. 

He looks down and says “I think my balls just shrinked all the way inside my body.”

We both started to laugh loud but then I teased him by holding the key to his face and pulling it back. 

I ask “Are you okay with the rules? Do you agree?”

Steve says “I agree with everything you say Ms. Y/N Banner!”

He took the key and pulled me into a deep kiss. 

It was nice. I really enjoy this version of Steve Rogers. The man who loves me and accepts everything about me without questions. 

We made love through the night as I was leaving for 2 weeks to London. 

____________________________________________

Steve watched me get into the car next morning with Tony’s assigned driver to take me to the airport. 

Steve tells me “Have fun and be safe.”

I kissed him and said “I love you!”

Steve’s eyes were wide and groans “Are you trying to kill me? You’re leaving and saying those words. It’s very hard to let you go.”

I laughed at him and said “I’ll be back.”

Steve kisses me “I love you too Y/N! Come back to me.”

We parted and I headed to the airport. I flew to London while Steve was making sure he upgraded my bed to something sturdy. 

Last night we had to pull the mattress down to the floor because we broke the bed frame. Steve thought a bigger size mattress would be better and better back support since he was sinking into my bed and crushing me. 

He also added his favorite drinks and got me a little present for my kitchen counter. 

_________________________________________

I messaged Darcy and Steve when I landed that I arrived safely. It was hard to find a taxi that fit my 5 luggages. 

Once I arrived, Darcy was jumping for joy. We haven’t seen each other since my father’s passing. It’s been half a year. 

Darcy was so excited to show me around London. She booked the week off to take me to places and we were going to Paris and other cities. 

Darcy updated to me that Thor was engaged with Jane but they broke up because Jane didn’t want to commit yet. She was still in the early phase of her career and apparently Thor’s parents believe that she should settle down and start popping kids. 

Thor and Jane are on and off at the moment. I met Jane as she came by to pick up all the gadgets that Tony sent plus the poptarts. 

Darcy and Jane were going to take the luggages back to the lab because Jane was so eager to get started. Darcy said she’ll come back in a few hours hopefully to catch dinner. She warned me how Jane zones out sometimes. 

I settled down in the guest room as I called Steve.

It was 3:30pm here so it was 10am New York time. 

Steve says “Hello muffin!”

I laughed at the nickname and said “Really? I thought that was my nickname for you.”

Steve says “Don’t worry, I got plenty more. How was your flight? Are you safe? Did you eat yet?”

I giggled at his worries “Yes sweetcheeks! Everything is good. I’m settling down at the guest room and will soon go out for a tour before I rest early tonight.”

Steve asks “Are you alone?” like in a sneaky way

I ask “Yes, Why? what’s going on?”

Steve then video conferences me. I saw him as he was sitting on my new bed in my room. 

He's in a boxer. 

He seductively asks “Can I see what you’re wearing?”

I laughed as I showed him and he’s like “take it off!”

I was surprised at the request but then I was excited. 

I took off my clothes and then turned the camera to the mirror where he can see the full figure. 

Steve groans and says “Baby, you’re killing me here. I’m missing you so much.”

Now it’s my turn “Steve, I want to see you naked too.”

He turns his camera as he pulls off his boxer with one hand. I saw that his cock was rising to greet the camera. 

Steve then asks “Baby, can you angle the view on a nightstand? I want to see you work yourself to an orgasm for me.”

I almost screamed “Steve, what the hell?”

Steve gives me a puppy look and says “Please baby! For me, I’m going to miss you so much in the next two weeks.”

I placed my phone on the nightstand and angled it with books for it to keep upright as I climbed on the bed.

Steve loved the view as he does the same for him. I could see him stroking himself as he plans to send me commands.

Steve says “Touch yourself baby! Place pillows behind you as you work yourself. Imagine that I’m right there and what would I do?”

It was weird at first but listening to his voice and I started to trace myself. He was talking so dirty to me which really helped. 

Steve continues “Imagine as I finger you and fast. I always wanted to fuck you hard and make you scream my name.”

As he continued, I was working on a frenzy with my fingers. He told me to massage my breasts and it was getting so sensitive. Steve was stroking himself.

Steve confesses “I remember the first night in this apartment. I couldn’t wait to get you out of your clothes. As soon as you were naked, I couldn’t wait. Do you know why?”

I didn’t know how to respond as I continued to reach my climax but I asked “Why?”

Steve answers “I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. Your sweet little pussy was all mine. I love how you squeeze me as I enter. That sensation is so hard to describe. I needed to feel you again. Can you feel that baby?”

I screamed “Yes as I was getting so close”

Steve kept encouraging “Oh yes baby, when you come back, I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

I chanted “Yes! Oh Steve yes!!!” I came and so did he. 

My eyes were so blurry because of the tears of joy. Steve waited for me to recover as he took a kleenex to wipe down all the cum.

Steve says “Baby, you look so good like this. I wish I was there giving it to you. Watching you climax like that makes me feel so good. It strokes my ego to watch you breathless and utterly exhausted. “

I got up and reached for the phone. 

I tell him “That was my first phone sex.”

Steve laughs and says “Same here.”

I looked shocked and said “You didn’t sound like you were a phone sex virgin.”

Steve quickly responds “It’s what you do to me baby! I feel like I’m a teenager again where I’m so eager to get into your pants and do anything. God if you told me to bend over now, I’d do it.”

I say it right away “Bend over Steve! I want to see that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Steve was blushing but he bent over the bed and angled the camera so I saw his side profile of his body. 

I groan like him “Oh Steve, are you trying to kill me? You make me want to get on the first plane back to New York.”

Steve says “Don’t worry! When you do come back, I have plans for you baby.”

We talked a bit more before I started to yawn. Steve asks me to take a nap due to the time difference so that I can enjoy my time in London. He reminded me to call him when I’m alone because he wanted to have another phone sex with me whenever we can. 

Darcy and I went out for dinner that night. Jane was so into her work that she ignored coming out with us.

After having a nice dinner. A local farmers market was opened until late today. Darcy tells me to wait here as she goes to the washroom nearby. I was picking out some fruits and then the bucket of fruits fell to the ground. 

I started to pick up the fruits and then a gentleman was helping me. 

Bystanders just walked past us and ignored us. Not offering help. 

The gentleman says “There’s no common courtesy these days.”

As we returned the fruits to the vendor. 

I turned to my fruit savior and said “Thank you so much for your help!”

He turns to me and says “Hi! My name is Loki! You don’t seem like a local.”

I joke “What gave it away? My accent or my clumsiness?”

He joked back “A bit of both milady!”

I realized that I bought a lot of fruits so I asked for two bags.

I say “Hey Loki, my name is Y/N. Thanks for the help. Here’s a bag of fruits, if you don’t mind.”

Loki says “How kind of you! Thank you lady Y/N.” which made me blush. 

I say “You’re welcome sir Loki.” as I walk away. 

Darcy came back and said “Oh Thor just messaged me and said we should meet up. He’s in town. Usually he’s up north somewhere with research. He’s nearby at a square.”

I laughed and we started to walk towards the square to meet with him. 

Loki was returning to his brother, Thor. 

Thor asks “Brother, where have you been?”

Loki says “Saving a beautiful lady.”

Thor asks “Interesting, you never compliment anyone. This lady is beautiful you say?”

Loki nods and says “She is.”

Thor asks “have you got her number?” Loki shook his head.

Thor says “Brother, sometimes you need to grab the opportunities when it presents itself. Now let’s go meet my friends. You can meet Darcy and Y/N.”

Loki asks “The lady who broke your heart and cheated on you?”

Thor agrees sadly and says “Well, Y/N had her reasons and she was honest.”

Loki says “I bet she’s ugly and hopes she regrets it for the rest of her life.”

Thor laughs and says “You’re too bitter my little brother. Oh there they are.”

Loki walks towards us and comes to realize that he recognizes me. 

We both turn to each other and say “Hello again!”


	12. Memories

Darcy and I turn to see Thor and Loki.

Thor came in hugging Darcy and then myself before he turned to Loki who I just met minutes ago. 

Thor and Darcy were surprised that we met. We both held up the bag of fruits as it helped explain how we met. 

Thor laughs and says “Loki, Y/N was the beautiful lady that you just met and you thought she would be ugly.”

Loki elbows Thor for speaking of the truth. 

Darcy and Thor laughed. 

I looked shocked as I turned to Loki “You thought I was ugly?”

Thor explains “My little brother knows about our past so he was bitter and may have hoped you were ugly. I’m sorry Y/N!”

I raised my hand and said, “Actually, I deserved that.”

Loki couldn’t help but turn in my direction as he enjoyed my company and humor. 

Loki said, "I changed my mind, I think she’s beautiful and she’s too good for Thor!"

Everyone laughed at the outburst. 

Thor says "My brother is always the funny one but be careful he is mischief!"

Darcy was goggling eyes at Loki because he was handsome, witty, and had a mischievous side to him. 

We were going out for some ice cream then headed home. 

Loki asks “Y/N, how long are you staying in London?”

I didn’t even get a chance to speak because Darcy was so infatuated. 

Darcy says “She’s here for two weeks. What about you Loki?”

Thor answers “Loki, is here on family business. He might be returning home in 3 days then off to North America.”

Darcy then offers “Well Y/N is touring London and I booked my week off. Did you want to join us?”

Thor says “Yes we will join you guys! Jane wouldn’t see me. I’ve booked my days off so we might as well go have fun like the old days.”

It felt a little awkward that my ex-boyfriend is going to spend time with me. Darcy agreed and I just went along with it. Do I tell Steve? Maybe I should wait… nope we talked about honesty and I wasn’t going to lie.

We parted for the night as Darcy will make the arrangements for the next three days that we are hanging out with Loki and Thor.

I came back home and it was approximately midnight, which is 6 pm for Steve. 

I texted ‘Hey Steve, we came home and I’m tired. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you!’

Steve responded ‘Good night! Love you too!’

________________________________________

Loki received the news about Tony Stark’s new employee was Y/N Banner, daughter of Dr. Bruce Banner. It was perfect opportunity for him to meet Y/N here. Easier to break the ice and build a friendship.

Thanos has requested Loki to acquire the latest technology and research from Stark Industries. 

Thanos Industries was and is competing with Starks Industries for generations. Both are contracted with the government and great for weapons. Thanos industries are located on the West coast i..e California, meanwhile Tony starks was on the east coast i.e. New York.

Loki’s family business was the Odinson Corp. His father, Odin has made Loki run the company because Thor refuses to participate in the family business. Odinson operates in Europe and focuses on medicine and new technology on treatments. 

Loki has been trying to keep the business up float but it was hard because Thanos managed to hook the Odinson Corp. into some financial crisis by trapping them. 

Thanos has evidence of Odinson corp. Executives bribing officials and passing regulations to help increase their business profits. It was all set up by Thanos, now he’s blackmailing Loki Odinson. His father, Odin, recently had a heart attack due to discovering the truth of Thanos trapping their family business and is slowly recovering. 

Loki had no choice but to follow what Thanos was requested.

Get close to Y/N Banner and hope to find the latest technology that Tony Stark is working on. 

Thanos also encouraged Loki to get close to Darcy and Jane which is why he’s spending time in London. 

What Loki didn’t realize was that he would fall for Y/N during these tough times. 

________________________________________________

Loki and Thor went to visit Jane. While Loki was there, he was copying all the files. He used Thano’s new technology to connect with Jane’s computer to copy the data over.

Loki felt bad having to resort to this method but he had to do what it takes to save Odinson Corp.

Darcy and I came into the lab because we wanted to bring snacks and gifts from America to Jane. 

I felt bad “Sorry Thor and Loki, I didn’t know you guys would be here or else I would have packed more snacks. How about a box of Poptarts?”

Darcy laughed “Oh Y/N, that is Thor’s favorite snack!”

I was shocked. “Since when?” I guess I was outdated on Thor’s interests since it’s been years since the last time we were together. I remembered he enjoyed regular chips and beer.

Darcy teases “Thor been chilling with Jane. Jane loves it, so does he.”

I turn to Loki “Do you like pop tarts?”

Loki says “No I prefer coffee.”

Darcy laughs “Oh, you’re definitely going to be best friends with Y/N. She’s a caffeine addict.”

I scream “I am not!”

Darcy asks “How many cups of coffee do you drink in a day? The maximum.”

I stayed quiet and whispered “8”

Everyone was shocked and Loki asked in an amusing tone “8 as in E.I.G.H.T.?”

Darcy teases “Remember Thor, what she did for most of her cramming nights?”

I shook my head as these two started to jump in with embarrassing stories. 

Thor says “Someone in this room needed to pull all-nighters so she drinks Red Bull and Coffee. Guess who fell asleep within an hour because caffeine doesn’t work on their body anymore?”

I punched him lightly in the shoulders for making fun of me. 

Darcy adds “Oh she slept on you, no not for me. She drank Red Bull, Coke, and Coffee. I had like a little toddler bouncing off walls and asking a million questions. I was so close to drugging her water with sleeping pills.”

I facepalm myself as they kept teasing me with funny stories of how we all met. Thor and I met because someone spiked his jello, I came to his rescue. That's how we became friends. Thor was so gullible and a giant bear. 

Darcy and I met after fighting over the last calculator being sold on campus. We also met in the class where we fought over the music selection being played. We fought a lot before becoming best friends. 

Darcy says “Remember that time we caught Professor Blake?”

The three of us giggled and then I shared with Loki & Jane: “The three of us were going to ask Professor Blake to reconsider our grades and how difficult the biology class was. He completely ignored us and refused to listen. This man was like closest to a devil.”

Thor jumps in “We were really upset but destiny called. Professor Blake was going on a date and it happens to be where Y/N was working at. You should have seen his date, she was beautiful and seems like a really good person. Professor Blake starts asking...” points at Darcy because she’s good at imitating his voice.

Darcy imitates the male and female voices of the conversation  
Professor Blake: “How old are you?”  
Lady “29”  
Professor Blake: “Oh that’s old.”  
Lady “have you looked in the mirror?”  
Professor Blake: “I don’t like that tone young lady”  
Lady “I’m not one of your students”  
Professor Blake “Think about it, we date, get married in two years, you would be 31. I need someone who can provide me with good ovaries. The chances of miscarriage and down symdrome increases significantly higher after the age 30”  
Lady threw water in his face and left. 

Darcy smiles as she pulls up the video “taken by Y/N Banner and circulated around to all the student bodies that summer.”

I simply said, “Justice was served.” Thor, Darcy, and I high-fived one another.

Loki was impressed as everyone had a good laugh at that story.

Loki was intrigued with Y/N. He was scheduled to go to North America to work with me on charity work given that he would naturally bond with me and try to get information about Tony Starks’ industries. 

Loki comes up to me and asks “Our company is planning to expand into the US Market. We are opening an office in New York. I’ll be there. Would you be able to show me around? I understand if you’re busy.”

I say “Call me when you get into the city. Here, give me your phone.” he hands it over to me. I added my contact information into his phone.

Loki smiles and tells me that he looks forward to seeing me in New York.

I was walking around the lab and checking out the cool technology. 

Jane had her equations on the board as well. 

I was looking at it as Jane joined me to explain what she was doing. 

We were discussing ideas and talking about what possibilities this could do. Jane believed in portals and dimensions. She was spending time trying to perfect a gateway on proving a few things about space. 

It was fascinating as I listened. Jane was very excited to share her work with someone who would understand and listen. 

Darcy was trying to get Loki’s attention.

Thor was running around trying to impress Jane.

I was trying to help and soon Jane agreed that my contribution helped a bit. She thinks she could approach it a different way and hope to see better results. 

After that, Loki, Thor, Darcy and I were heading out to check out London’s attractions. 

Darcy has planned out a week’s worth of travel.

We were going to the London Eye. Thor and Darcy chickened out at the height of the Ferris wheel. 

It was decided that Loki and I would go on the wheel.

As we were waiting for more passengers to get on the wheel, a storm was coming. It was getting windy and the rain started to drizzle. Somehow the power went out, the wheel was stuck. Thor and Darcy ran for cover as they updated us that help is on the way.

I was getting scared because I hated thunderstorms. Steve is no longer the monster in my life but the painful members come flooding back. I was shaking as I braced myself. Loki thought I was being affected by the thunderstorm. He tried to hold my arm but I pushed it away as a natural reflex.

Loki was shocked that I tried to move away from him. 

Loki says “Y/N are you okay?”

My tears started to form and then the thunder came down hard. As each lightning strikes, the painful memories come flooding back

Steve tossing me onto the bed and forcing me to have sex with him while the Thunderstorm was happening. He ripped my clothes off and ignored my pleas. He held me down as he pounded into me like I was a sex toy. I begged and screamed for help. The memories caused me to cry. 

I recalled when I tried to fight him off, he would slap me once or twice. Steve proceeded to remind me who I belonged to and that I was never truly free of him. I begged him to stop but he never did. Those were the scariest 6 months of my life.

I was hyperventilating and crying.

Loki was trying to help me but he hears me scream “No please! Please don’t hurt me! Please stop! Don’t touch me.”

He saw me broken and fragile and he knew that something bad has happened to me before. 

Loki says “Y/N, it’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you! You are alright! You are safe! Follow my voice. It’s Loki!”

I broke out of my trance after a few minutes.

I say “Loki, I’m so sorry! I get very scared through thunderstorms”

It got louder as the storm was passing through. I hung onto Loki as he hugged me. 

He decided to distract me by telling me Thor’s embarrassing stories. 

Loki shares “My brother was so stupid when he was a kid. He believed in kissing a frog for it to turn into a princess. I fed him that lie just to watch him kiss a frog.”

It made me laugh. 

Loki continues “My father told Thor about the Robin Hood story. Thor decided to make his bow and arrows and started to chase after our family and relatives during a family gathering to demand money to give to the poor. Let’s just say, my father ended up with one eye patch.”

I was shocked and asked “Thor blinded your father?

Loki nodded and continued “Thor was very gullible. If you tell him something, he would believe it wholeheartedly.”

We kept talking and Loki shared stories until I fell asleep due to the jetlag. 

Loki looks at my sleeping form and wonders what caused me to cry and beg not to get hurt. 

He really wanted to find out whoever hurt Y/N and make them pay.

Loki proceeded to snap some selfies of us while I was unconscious.

The storm passed and the power came back on within 2 hours. We were freed from the wheel. 

Loki and I had decided that we wouldn’t be doing anything like that again.  
____________________________________________

Steve messaged me during the day but I didn’t have the heart to talk to him or messaged him.

The painful memories were still raw in my mind. 

I simply told him that we are busy and used the lame excuses of being busy to not call him. I needed some time.

Steve was disappointed but he was understanding. 

I was hoping that my feelings would stabilize before I talk to him. 

Is it bad that I’m avoiding Steve?  
______________________________________________

Steve was in a meeting with Bucky, Natasha and Sam. 

Sam says to Bucky and Nat: “I’ve never seen Steve zone out in the meeting these many times.”

Bucky says “Y/N is in London that’s why. She hasn’t called him yet and it’s been 5 days.”

Natasha adds “I’m surprised he’s still this calm.”

Sam says “It ain’t calm. It looks like a storm is brewing.”

Bucky says “I should text Y/N. to remind her to call Steve.”

Natasha says “Bad Idea. This isn’t the old Steve. Y/N doesn’t need to keep Steve happy. They both have to find middle grounds or else she wouldn’t be with him. Remember Steve is no longer the boss in this relationship.”

Steve was staring at his phone as he waited for any messages or phone calls. Nothing came. 

Steve has been stalking Darcy as she posts group photos. He didn’t want to snoop but he couldn’t help himself. What really made his heart feel scared and tight was that Darcy posted a story on Instagram showing that she has a great time with Y/N, Thor, and some guy he doesn’t recognize. 

It looks like a double date to Steve. He’s trying to hold onto the very little control he has left in him. 

Sam then reminds everyone “Guys, there’s a new gang that’s taking the West Coast by storm. I don’t think we need to be concerned due to geography but we have to know that they are growing fast.”

Bucky asks “What’s their name?”

Sam answers “Black order!”

Natasha asks “What have they done so far?”

Sam “They took out all the rival gangs in the last 5 years. They managed to control all the territories in the West. Someone said the leader named Thanos. I’m still getting more information.”

Steve was still staring at his phone waiting. 

Bucky then says “Want to bet when she calls?”

Sam says “Today. I know Y/N, she wouldn’t let Steve wait that long.”

Natasha says “Tomorrow.”

Bucky says “A day after tomorrow.”

Sam suggests “$10? Lunch for the winner”

Both Natasha and Bucky nod. 

Steve was still in Lala land as he waited by the phone. 

__________________________________________________

Thor headed back to the Netherlands. Loki went home to his parents before heading to North America. 

I was in Paris the second week. Darcy got a call from Tony Stark and had to head back to London for an emergency meeting. 

Darcy apologizes "Y/N, I am so sorry. There's a work emergency. Our files somehow were exposed to another party and Tony wants me to go check."

I say "Don't worry Darcy!"

Darcy says "I booked the rooms and tours. You don't mind going by yourself right?"

I told her not to worry at all. She left. 

It has been a week since I haven't really talked to Steve. I thought it would be best to call him. 

Steve was so relieved when I called. He's been waiting. 

It was only 9 am in Paris so 3 am in New York. 

Steve was sleeping but he was glad. 

Steve "Hello!" I can hear the grogginess. 

I say "Oh shit! It's still night time over there. I'm sorry Steve!"

Steve says "It's okay! It's nice to hear from you!" 

I sighed and said "I'm so sorry. I've fallen off the radar since I got here. I'll explain once I get back. Would you forgive me?"

He sighs as he has a soft spot for me. 

I updated to him how things are and Darcy had to go back to work. Steve listened and was concerned for me being in France by myself. Steve remembers what happened in Europe the last time was there then an idea came to him that he would surprise me by showing up.

I told him “I do miss you Steve! I’m sorry I haven’t tried to reach out to you the past week.”

Steve says “It’s okay Y/N! We were apart for 4 months and this is new to both of us. I can wait for you and look forward to seeing you come back. So what’s the plan today?”

I told him the tours that Darcy signed me up but the weather doesn’t look good. It feels like there is a storm coming later today. 

Steve tells me to enjoy the day and call him whenever I feel comfortable. 

I was happy again after talking to him. It helped make me feel better. I didn’t know why I didn’t speak to him earlier. I guess those two years being with him had made me scared of his reactions and thought process. Issues that it will take time to heal from. 

_______________________________________

I went on tours and decided not to stay out too late. Since the thunderstorm is coming, I enjoy being home in bed. I went back to my hotel but the receptionist came up to me as I was entering.

Receptionist Lady: “Bonjour Miss Banner?”

I respond “This is she!”

Receptionist Lady “Miss Banner, we have some unfortunate news about your room. There has been a leak and we had to move you to another suite.”

I was shocked “Oh no! What about my luggage?”

Receptionist Lady “Do not worry! We have your clothes being washed at the dry cleaners. It should arrive by tonight. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Your stay has been credited. You could use the mini bar in your room with no extra charge. The rest of your items will also be returned very soon. They are in the process of drying it. Here is your new card room.”

I thanked her and headed for the elevator.

I took the elevator and noticed my room key was for the top floor. I got into the room and it was huge. My original room only had a bed and a washroom (typical room) but this looked like a palace. The view was beautiful and breathtaking. I could see the Eiffel tower from here and it was gorgeous. I snapped a photo just to send it to Steve. 

I texted ‘Steve, wouldn’t believe my luck. The hotel had a leak and they upgraded my suite. Look at my view.’

He hasn’t read it, so I’m assuming he’s probably working. 

The storm was coming, the rain started to drizzle. 

I went back inside my room. I didn’t have any clothes so I looked into the closet and found a bathrobe. I decided to wear that as I got on the bed. I started hiding under the covers because all the painful memories were flooding into my head as the lightning kept striking in the sky. 

I kept telling myself “It’s just lighting. It’s okay! Steve is not going to hurt you. Don’t think about it. Stop thinking about it.”

I turned on the TV hoping to distract myself but then everything started to turn off. There was a temporary blackout. 

I was hugging myself as I tried to remain calm during the storm.

There was a knock on the door. I thought the hotel employee was dropping off my luggage so I went to it. 

When I opened the door, the hallway was pitch black. I couldn’t really see who it was that was standing in front of me with my luggage items. 

At that moment, the lightning strike and I saw Steve. 

I fell back and screamed “No! Please don’t hurt me!” I started to get up and tried to run into my bedroom. 

I thought to myself ‘How could I love him? He’s a monster!’


	13. Fun Moments

Steve was so confused at my reaction. He brought in his luggage and the flowers he picked up at the airport hoping to surprise me. He closed the door as he watched me run off. 

Steve dropped everything to the ground and started to look for me. 

I was on my bed under my sheets crying. 

I try to tell myself “You’re just seeing things. It’s not real. Steve isn’t here. Steve’s not going to hurt you.”

Steve came into the room and he heard my words. He forgot how storms bring up bad memories for me. Especially the one he conditioned me to fear him during the first 6 months that he took me from my world. 

Steve tries to speak calmly “Y/N, it is me! I came to surprise you! I’m so sorry! I’m not going to hurt you baby. Please look at me.”

I heard his voice and I was shaking. I pull back my covers as I see him standing in my room. 

I was so scared that he was coming here to force me again. I didn’t want to feel that way again. Helpless and worried. 

Steve watches me cry on the bed. He can see how broken I am. 

Steve tries to calm me “Baby, I’m never going to hurt you again. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life expressing my love for you. I am so sorry.”

He tried to take a step towards me but I screamed “Please don’t. Steve, please don’t come near me right now Please.”

Steve nods and says “I’ll wait for you in the living room. Take your time. Let me know if you need anything.”

He walked out and closed my door. 

We both were in separate rooms, crying as the storm continued through the night. I fell asleep as exhaustion took over.

___________________________________

I felt a lot better the next morning.

He must be worried after what he saw last night. I went to the washroom to wash my face and look at myself in the mirror. 

I try to tell myself “Can you really be with him if every time a storm comes along? You’re scared and run from him? Can we really get past this?”

I cleaned my face and started to breathe in and out. 

I opened my bedroom door as I watched Steve sleeping on the small couch. He was so tall and the couch barely fit him. His legs were dangling off the couch. 

He was so peaceful. I saw the flowers on the table and a letter that he wrote.

The letter was for me.

Dear Y/N,  
Watching you run away from me, made me realize how much of a monster I was with you. Every time that you wake up from a storm or when you hear lightning, I know you’re hiding under the covers because of me. I’ve caused all the pain in your life.   
I was selfish, brutal and evil for taking your innocence and hurting you so you could fear me. You deserved to be loved, cherished and be treated like a queen.   
I don’t want you to live your life in fear because of me.   
Do what is best for you.  
I want you to see you happy not scared.   
I want to see you glow not worry.  
If I am the problem, I prefer to be out of the picture and stop causing you pain and grief.  
Love,  
Steve Rogers

He woke up as I started reading the letter. He sat up slowly as I looked up.

I walked up to him as I bent down to my knees. 

My tears were coming down as I said “I’m sorry Steve! I was scared and the memories kept coming back during the storms.”

Steve holds my cheeks as he watches me cry softly. 

Steve tells me “No! It was my fault. You wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for me. I broke you and I purposely hurt you. I’m a monster for what I have done to you. I’m sorry!”

I held his face and I wiped his tears away. He was hurting and he leaned towards my hand to kiss it. 

I tell him “I love you Steve! It’s just going to take time. I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were coming. The storm spooked me before you came.”

Steve nods and says “Next time, I’ll let you know ahead of time. I don’t want you to have a panic attack when you see me. That wasn’t my intention. I love you so much Y/N. It hurts me to see you in pain and I’m the reason why you are.”

We both were leaning our foreheads against one another. I started to sit in his lap as I felt better and back to myself. 

I tell him “It’s okay Steve. We will get through it together.” as I pull him into a deep kiss. We were making out until we were breathless. 

Steve doesn’t let the kiss go further because he wanted to give me time to recover. 

Steve tells me “Let’s go out. I want to take you to places and show you more of France. You’re not wearing anything underneath and it’s tempting me. I want to give you time to recover.”

It brought a smile to my face and I kissed him again before we got up to change. 

I called for reception to ask about my luggage and contents. Within 20 minutes, they brought up our breakfast and my luggage.

I got dressed as we sat at the balcony to enjoy breakfast and coffee. 

Steve looked casual today in a t-shirt and blue khakis.

He took me to places today and held my hand. He kept me close to hug me and kiss me all day. 

Steve knew that the painful memories would always be there but he’ll still remain by my side until I ask him to leave. 

If that day comes, he’ll respect my wishes. He doesn’t want me hurting and broken. 

Steve comes to the realization at how much he loves Y/N.

__________________________________________________

We spent the next 3 days exploring France together. Steve and I were enjoying each other’s company. 

Steve only kisses and hugs me. We would sleep next to each other and not try to engage in sex because we wanted to take it slowly. 

Steve wanted to respect the boundaries and make me feel comfortable again.

He wanted to earn my trust and love.

He booked a nice home on the oceanfront view for us to relax at since we live in the city.

I was playing chess with him.

I say “You’re very good at this.”

Steve says “I’m a mob king after all.”

I tease “What else are you good at?”

I was wearing only a bikini with a see through dress. He’s been staring at my boobs for a while now. 

Steve tries to will himself not to react and gulps before answering “Basketball”

I stood up and said “Let’s go play. I saw the court beside the house. Let’s go find a ball.”

We found the basketball in the storage room. 

I was dribbling the ball around him and he was shocked. 

Steve says “You play ball much?”

I laughed “Just enough to play 21. You ready?”

Steve walks up to me as he can’t help how he feels as he sees me in a bikini and handling a basketball. It was doing things to him. 

Steve asks “What do I get if I win?”

He was close and breathing down my face. He’s pretty tall when I’m not wearing my heels. 

I ask “What do you want?” I turn around and take a shot as it goes in. 

Steve groans because he was checking out my ass.

I might have been tempting him to ravish me today. I wanted to see how long Steve could hold it in. 

Steve then takes off his shirt, he’s only in shorts. His 6 pack was showing. I couldn’t help it but touch his abs but then he holds my hands up after 10 seconds of touching.

I was eye-wide and asked “What does this mean?”

He smirks “You’ve got to earn the privileges. We can play for it.”

I ask “okay! If I win, I get to touch you however I want tonight.”

Steve laughs “Okay pervert! I want the same privileges if I win. Your body will be mine.”

We both started to play 21. I was in the lead, I got in 8 points and he was still on 3 for a while. 

Steve teases me "You really want to touch me ha?"

I say "Seems like you're not eager at all. It's ok! I'll touch you but you wouldn't be able to touch me."

Steve huffs and says "that's it!"

Soon, I was shooting in a lot of hoops and was at 19 while he caught up 15.

Steve gives me a look “Are you some kind of basketball superstar?”

I took the shot and it goes in - last basket and I won.

I say “Oh, I’ve just been MVP for my basketball teams up to college.”

Steve grabs me and playful tap my butt. 

I screamed “Hey! I won the privileges not you!” 

He pulls me into a kiss and then challenges “Double or nothing?”

I giggled and said “You can’t expect me to double touch you. What are you offering Mr. Rogers?”

Steve says “If you win again, I’ll let you touch me, command me and do whatever you please for two days straight. No questions asked.”

I challenge “You wouldn’t mind wearing make up, wearing a wig, wear a dress and walk out like a woman tomorrow.”

Steve says “This is why I love you. Only you can come up with silly ideas like these. Yes I would if you win.”

I ask “What do you get if you win?”

Steve says “You! All of you.”

I raise my arms up and say “What do you mean? You already do!”

Steve comes up to me and grabs my ass as he pulls me in so he can grind his hard penis into my stomach. 

I looked up to him wondering what he is implying.

His fingers moved to my anus and he whispered “All of you. I want that.”

I pushed him away as I’m shocked at his request but I’m quite intrigued. I took off my see-through dress because he wanted to play dirty, I’ll play dirty. 

Steve was trying to restraint himself but he jokes “I think you’re trying to give me blue balls.”

We laughed and I said “Deal! Let’s go!”

This game, it was very close. Our score was 19 all. Basically it comes down to the last point. 

While Steve had the ball, before he could shoot, I took off my bikini top which made him miss. I grabbed the ball and shot it in. I was one point away from winning. 

Steve picked up his shirt and walked over to me as he placed the shirt over me. 

Steve says “I do not like people seeing what’s mine.” because my top was bare after removing my bikini top. 

Before I took a shot, he started to dance bootylicious which caused me to miss. I was laughing so hard that I almost rolled on the ground.

He got the ball in and was 1 point away from winning. 

I pulled down his shorts as he jumped up to make a shot.

Next thing I knew, he took the shot and won the game. 

I said "Oh shit!"

I was on the ground looking up to him while he was nude with shorts to his ankle. It was a nice sight. He looked down at me like I was some kind of buffet. His eyes were looking at all of me that he can't wait to dive in. He licked his lips.

He pulls his shorts up and bends down to face me. 

Steve breathes in and says “Are you sure you’re willing to give me your ass? I’m not going to force you. I can wait until your ready."

We were sweaty and tired but I had to admit, the game got me ready for him. I wanted to jump his bones right now. 

I nod. 

Steve asks again “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel…”

I smiled “Be gentle with me.”

Steve carried me back into the house and then we went to shower. 

I was surprised that he had lubricator in his luggage. That night, he was very gentle and sensual. I was scared and worried but he helped me by overcoming the sensations that started off awkward, slightly painful but it felt euphoria after. 

Steve talked dirty and was driving me nuts as I climaxed a few times that night. He only did it once in the anus. It was a great experience for the both of us.

All through the night, he tells me “I love you Y/N” .

_____________________________________________________

We went into the small town the next day. 

I walked by a jewelry shop and noticed a small ring on display. Steve was looking at the nearby store. I was waiting for him but I didn't see him looking at me. 

The ring was beautiful. I was thinking of going in to look at the ring but then Steve purposely calls me. I turned to see him as he walks up to me.

He asks me "What did you want to buy for Bucky, Sam and Natasha?"

I had ideas and said "Oh I think I saw the shop around here that carries the items they would like."

Steve lies "I'm tired I'll sit right here at the coffee shop and wait for you okay?" as he heads to the nearby coffee shop.

I agreed as it wouldn't take me that long. He waited until I was out of sight to go get the ring. 

We like to hike after dinner to enjoy the view. We were at a cliff looking out to the beautiful ocean. It was peaceful. We sat down on our makeshift picnic blanket with our water bottles. 

He opens a box with a small rose gold ring with a little gemstone sitting next to me. 

I looked at him in shock. How did he know?

He tells me right away "This isn’t a proposal because I would have bought a bigger ring for my Mrs. Rogers"

Steve says “I promise you that I will not hurt you. I will spend the rest of my life to love you more each day. This is just a promise ring as I plan to work towards an engagement ring with you. I don’t want to rush you into anything. When you’re ready, let me know because I’ll get the ring that you deserve my queen.”

I kissed him and accepted the promise ring. It felt perfect on my finger.

Steve: "I love you Y/N!"

Me "I love you Steve!"

_______________________________________________________

In the morning, the sun was bright. We didn’t close our curtains so the sun was rising. I tried to hide under my pillow and Steve was laughing. 

Steve pulled my pillow away then I tried to hide in his chest. 

I poked at it and said “I think you need to wax your chest. I just noticed how hairy it is.” as i pluck one strand of hair off his chest.

Steve laughs and says “Ouch! That stings Y/N! How could you say something like that?”

It felt so natural just to lay in bed with him. We were kissing then he moved to kissing my neck but my phone rings. 

Steve growls and says “Ignore it!” but Darcy was calling. 

I tell him “Please just for a quick second, it’s Darcy!”

Darcy called to inform me that she and Jane are going back to New York soon because Tony wants us to work out of the labs there. He wants to meet because apparently information has been leaked.

I asked Darcy to bring some of my items back to New York as I’ll fly out from France.

After the phone call, I shared the news to Steve. 

Steve tells me "Now can I resume ravishing you?” 

He attacked my neck and started to kiss my breasts and suck on them. He positions himself between my legs as he plays with me to get me ready. 

I moaned and told him "I love you Steve!" As I grab a hold of his head to pull him into a kiss on him. We proceeded to make love before we got ready to head back to New York. 

Steve thought this was a wonderful vacation and he wanted to take more of them with me.

We took pictures and tried to make new memories. We chose not to tell anyone about our relationship. We thought it would be best to keep our relationship on the down low.

I knew if I remained in a relationship with Steve that someday, I have to choose between this life and his life. 

I didn’t want to make that choice right now.

___________________________________________________

Darcy and Jane returned to New York to meet Tony. 

Tony was angry that somehow the files got leaked to Thanos Industries. Thanos announced that they had a breakthrough and started to create a thesis out of Jane’s research. They are now building equipment prototypes and Tony is trying to save Jane’s project.

As I came back, I hired staff members for my Charitable foundation to run campaigns and got my fellow classmates in my MBA classes to run a few since it started with them. I told them about my new job with Starks industries so I’ll try to balance both the jobs.

My exams were coming up so I was focused on finishing them.

Loki called me as soon as he got to New York but it was my exam time. I told him I’ll meet him 1 week after. He said that was fine as he was settling down. 

Steve and I were seeing each other mainly at nights after my studies. Sometimes he helps make sure I’m eating my dinner and breakfast before he leaves for work. 

There were a few nights, I went over to his place because we tried to balance our times at each other’s places. 

Tonight, I was at Steve's. I was studying on the dining table. Steve ordered my favorite Thai restaurant and was feeding me as he asks questions for review. 

We both have been doing very well. 

Steve has been seducing me to bed so I can rest. He promises that I'd be happy after exercising on his sexy body. 

He started to play music where he dances silly   
____________________________________________________

After exams were done, Steve and I were supposed to celebrate but Loki needed help. I asked Steve to be patient as I went to help Thor’s brother.

Loki and I were meeting up. He tells me about Odinson Corp. and that they wanted to expand to New York. He wanted to know what charitable events he can participate in to help promote his company. I got one of my team members to work with him. 

We worked out a few functions for him to work with hospitals and children since he’s in Medical Technology. 

Loki invites me to attend as his plus one. I wasn’t planning to go but he asked as a friend and had a charming way to ask. 

I decided to go with him since it was good to build connections. 

I was wearing a green gown that Loki requested and picked out while we were shopping in New York for his suit. He had a matching tie. 

He came to pick me up at my apartment. 

I did inform Steve about tonight’s event so that I couldn’t see him. I was attending it with Loki. Steve was a little jealous but he tried to keep his temper at bay. He encouraged me to go and have fun.

Once we got to the party, I introduced Loki to many people in the health sector that I knew of. 

Loki tells me “You’re beautiful tonight! Let’s go have a dance.”

We were all dressed up so I said “Sure!”

He held me close and started to lead. It was wonderful as we spun and enjoyed ourselves in the crowd. Tony Stark was at the party and he introduced himself and Pepper to Loki. 

Tony asks “Y/N, is this your boyfriend?”

I smiled and said “No Tony! It’s actually my friend’s brother. You would know him as Thor Odinson’s brother.”

Tony says “Oh yes! Wow you two don’t look alike.”

Loki compliments Pepper “I’ve never met anyone who's as accomplished as you Pepper! It’s amazing how much you manage, especially having to deal with Tony Stark. I’ve heard many stories.”

Tony says “I’m still standing right here and can hear you trying to bash me while you compliment her! Y/N, where did you find this guy?  
I joke “London Bridge.” It was half true, I met him in London city.

Eventually Loki got to mingle with everyone and successfully broke the ice with many people in his field. 

Loki had plans, he needed to get access to my laptop that Tony provided to me. Thanos wanted to get to Friday’s security system but the only way to do it if they had access to Tony’s laptops. 

That night, Loki purposely got me drunk by making sure I had mixed drinks where I couldn’t really taste the alcohol.

Loki seems attentive. He made sure I ate, drank and had a blast. Since I just finished my exams, I have felt my groove. 

By the end of the charity event, I felt dizzy and confused. 

Loki took me home. He was also tipsy.

As soon as he puts me on the couch. He went to grab me some water. He noticed Stark's laptop was on my dining table. So he walked over there and plugged in Thanos’ technology to see if they could gather data to check out Tony’s Security System and maybe access Friday.

He came back with a cup of water. 

I tell him “The room is spinning. Thanks Loki for getting me home.”

Loki then says “Don’t worry Y/N. I will take care of you.”

I ask “Are you always this nice?

Loki “Just to some people. Only special people to me.”

I ask “What’s so special about me?”

Loki answers “You’re a nice girl, someone who seems very honest even though she broke my brother’s heart. That puzzles me. You don’t seem the type to hurt Thor. Why did you fall for someone else?”

I hiccuped and said “I was taken and forced to break up with Thor.” I was too drunk to realize that I was telling him the truth. No filter.

Loki knew I had a past given how I reacted on the Ferris Wheel in London. He knew it was wrong to pry the truth out of me right now but he had to know.

Loki asks “What do you mean Y/N? Who forced you?”

I proceeded to tell Loki the truth of what happened. Steve Rogers kidnapped me, raped me, forced me to stay by his side. I broke up with Thor, broke his heart and mine. I left and spent the next two years only to find out that I was never Steve’s Enemy to begin with. Turns out to be Rumlow. We fell in love and are still in love. We separated for 4 months and recently got back together. Rumlow killed my father. He was going to kill Steve, take over New York and cross Alexander Pierce. He wanted the entire east coast.

Loki couldn’t believe what I just said. He was completely shocked at how Y/N managed to still be so nice and kind given how much life has thrown at her. She lost her father. 

I started crying “My father’s memorial day is coming up soon. I need to visit his grave.”

Loki then tells me about his story; he was an adopted son. His father didn’t have a choice but hand over the company’s responsibilities to him because Thor refused. Sometimes he wonders if his parents truly loved him because they hid it for so long.

I added “No wonder, your hair is black and thor is blonde.” we both giggled.

Loki felt bad having to use our relationship to get to Stark. He wished there was any other way.

However after finding out about Steve’s history with me. Loki was determined to break us up. 

Loki spent the next few weeks observing my relationship with Steve. He did a thorough research to see what Steve does. Steve was the king of New York.

Thanos had Black Order to run the mob and he also has Thanos Industries where he challenges Stark’s technology and research. 

Thanos was planning to take over New York by going to war against both Tony Stark and Steve Rogers soon. He knew of those plans. 

Y/N might get hurt in the process if she remains with Steve and Loki didn’t want her in any danger. 

Loki decided to plan to break up Steve and Y/N to keep Y/N safe.

___________________________________________

I reached out to Wanda about her wedding because it was coming up in approximately 3 more weeks. She was pregnant and was already hating the first trimester with the nausea and vomiting. She told me she had to change the menus because there’s specific meat she would not enjoy at the wedding. She just wanted Grilled cheeses served at the wedding. 

Natasha and Wanda remember that today was my father’s memorial day. We went to the grave to pay him a visit. Steve, Bucky and Sam were already there. 

We brought flowers and placed it on the tombstone. 

We shared our updates and how things were. I cried for a bit. 

Steve talks to him by declaring “Hi Dr. Bruce Banner, I know we had our differences and never got to resolve our problems before your passing. I just want to let you know that I love your daughter and that she has given me a chance to be with her. I would cherish it and wouldn’t waste it. I promise you that I wouldn’t hurt her and always put her first until the end of my days. I’m sorry for everything between us. I hope you rest in peace and don’t worry for Y/N. I’ll spend the rest of my days repaying what I have done.”

I hugged him. We spent a few more minutes and we all left as Margaret, my father’s lover before passing, came to visit. We gave her the space and time to talk to him. 

Wanda, Natasha and I decided to go wedding shopping meanwhile Steve, Bucky & Sam were invited to go attend Jarvis’ Bachelor activities to discuss where they would be partying. 

Wanda was trying on wedding dresses. We got to the boutique and Wanda gave her original size but she also told the lady who was helping us that she wanted A line dresses. Nothing tight because she would enjoy a flowy dress for her wedding.

Both Natasha and I laugh because we know she’s pregnant. 

Wanda says “Aren’t you two supposed to be my best friends? You both aren’t helping but just laughing at my conditions.”

I held out the cracker bag and said “Excuse me? We both have been by your hips about this wedding. You demanded us to take time out of work to ensure your wedding goes smoothly and now I'm a cracker lady!” I took one cracker and ate it but gave a funny face that this wasn’t tasty.

Natasha adds “Wanda, I’ve been holding your flat water as well. We couldn’t even try the cake because you wanted to throw up after 1 bite. Y/N and I had to go taste the cake after this because you can’t go.”

I joke “It feels like mine and Natasha’s wedding more than yours Wanda.”

Wanda points at us “You both are picking on me.” she was acting like a fussy toddler and started to stomp her feet. 

Next thing we all knew we were laughing. The lady who was helping Wanda came back with champagne. 

Wanda couldn’t drink so Natasha and I took turns drinking for her but the lady was attentive and kept refilling the cups. We tried to tell her not to but we can’t let her know that Wanda is pregnant. It would break the news and Wanda as a very important figure. 

Wanda tried on approximately 20 dresses and then she fell in love with a A-line gown that had a pink blush shade. 

Wanda says “This is perfect!”

Both Natasha and I jumped up “Finally! woohoo!”

Let’s just say after picking out the dress, Natasha and I were tipsy on champagne. We drank a big bottle worth. 

We both were dancing as Wanda tried out the accessories. She was having so much fun because we were totally loose.

The lady came back in trying to refill our drinks. 

Wanda says “Actually, I forgot to mention. I’m allergic to alcohol so we don’t need more champagne. My friends clearly had too much to drink already.”

I waited for the lady to leave and I turned to Wanda “You couldn’t use that excuse earlier?”

Wanda says “It’s okay! Now you both can go taste your cake while burping and tipsy.” she winks at us

Natasha says “Wow! This pregnant bitch… “

Wanda rebuttals “This pregnant bitch can kick both your asses.”

Natasha and I started to do some funny kung fu stances. I was the mantis and Natasha was the crane but we were stumbling.

The three of us started laughing.

Wanda’s driver was taking her home after because Wanda needed to rest. She really enjoys her evening naps. 

Natasha and I came out looking a bit drunk. Bucky drives up on the sidewalk. He got the call from Wanda that both the ladies had too much champagne. We all know Bucky and Natasha were in a relationship but not telling anyone. Bucky came to the rescue leaving the guys. 

Bucky pulls up and Natasha hugs him and says “Hey Buckie! I love you!”

I burst out laughing because I never saw Natasha this high. 

Bucky asks “How much did she drink? She only says this in bed.”

I screamed “Too much information!”

Natasha says “You like it Bucky! You love it when I say them because you would fuc…”

Bucky covered her mouth knowing what she was going to say next. 

Bucky says “Shhh… Sweetheart, not out here.”

Natasha teases him by reaching for his belt. 

I laughed hard and said “Bucky, I’m doing fine. I think you should take Natasha home. We were supposed to go cake tasting. I can do it.”

Natasha takes Bucky’s hand off her mouth and says “Please choose strawberry, it’s Bucky’s favorite. He loves it when he covers me in chocolate syrup and…”

Bucky puts a hand over Natasha’s mouth and he said “I’ll take her home right away.”

Natasha pulls his hand down “Oh oh… he’s using his authority voice. I’m going to get spank tonight. Let’s go home Sergeant Barnes!”

Bucky says “Goodbye Y/N. Get home safely after. Steve would kill me if you didn’t.”

I started to giggle because this was fun to watch. Bucky shook his head and he pulled Natasha into the car and drove off. 

I was heading to the bakery shop. Coincidentally, I bumped into Loki who was at the bakery ordering some goods. 

Loki says “Hey there beautiful!”

I say “Hey there handsome!”

Loki says “Are you okay Y/N? You sound a little different.”

I burped and instantly covered my mouth as I shocked both of us, then I started to laugh it off. 

Loki couldn’t help but find the gesture adorable. He purposely had followed me and he knew that I was alone heading to cake tasting. He made it look like a coincidence. 

I tell him “Excuse me! Sorry that was rude! I’m here to do some cake tasting for my friend’s wedding. She doesn’t care about the flavors.”

Loki says “Oh nice! I’m here to see what I can buy. I heard this store was famous for bake goods.”

I couldn’t help but offer “Hey, you want to taste cakes with me? Might as well and it’s free.”

Loki asks “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.”

I nod and said “Don't worry! It’s just cakes and then I’m heading home.”

Loki and I sat down as the Baker got the cakes ready. Loki asks for a pitcher of water as he wanted to help me sober up. 

We tried them all and I asked “Loki, what’s your favorite?”

Loki says “Chocolate Mint is good and maybe Pistachio.”

I laughed and teased “Is it because it was green? I noticed you’re obsessed with green.”

Loki says “Am not!”

I poked at his shirt lining because it was a shade of green. “Yes! There’s always green on something you wear.”

Loki huffs “Fine! You caught me! What’s your favorite flavor?”

I said “Vanilla, chocolate and strawberries”

Loki laughs “Napoleon!”

We had a fun time just cake tasting. Loki purposely hired a photographer to take photos of us. Since he recently made the news for bringing infamous Odinson Corp to New York. He’s listed as one of the few hot bachelors of New York. Steve was on there as well. 

He wanted to take this opportunity to get the news out that he’s possibly cake tasting with his lover. This was the right opportunity. 

After the cake tasting, we went to get some dinner because Loki suggested that I sober up before I headed home. He managed to get more photo shots of us together at a restaurant. It looked intimate. 

He was being a gentleman as he helped take me home. As we were entering the apartment building, more photos were taken.


	14. Wedding

During the night with Loki

I drank too much champagne and was busy with Loki. Every time I wanted to touch my phone, Loki made sure to keep me company. He wanted my attention and by the time he brought me home. He went to grab a cup of water but placed a pill inside so that it would make me sleep. He made sure I got to bed safely then he sat in the living room to wait for two hours before he exited the building. 

When he exited the building, more photos were taken. His henchmen made sure paparazzi came to take photos and asked ridiculous questions. 

This was going to cause a stir in the New York Times and gossip the next day.

__________________________________________________

Next morning, I woke up and realized that I didn’t return Steve’s calls or messages yesterday. I was going to do that after I washed up. My head was hurting.

I finished showering and drying my hair. I heard someone come into my apartment and slam the door closed. I knew it would be Steve probably upset over something.

I went out to look and it was Steve who was fuming. 

Steve throws the newspaper on my coffee table and asks “What were you doing with Loki Odinson last night?”

I sat down on the couch and pulled out the newspaper to read through it. 

Steve was huffing and puffing. He didn’t dare to come close to me because he was going to lose control very soon. 

I read the headlines and photos of me and Loki.

I stood up and said “Steve, they are lying! These are all lies. Yes I was with him yesterday. I went dress shopping and was supposed to go cake tasting with Nat but she was drunk. We drank too much champagne. Bucky took her home. I thought I was fine...” i was trying to recollect my memories but it felt blurry for some reason.

Steve tried to maintain control as he walked back and forth like a caged tiger. Ready to pounce. 

I say “I went to taste the cake and bumped into Loki at the bakery. So we sat down and tried the cakes. After that he took me out for a late dinner. We ate and he took me home. I blacked out after. I’m sorry! Nothing happened. Loki just took me home.”

He pulls up the gossip on his phone that paparazzis can confirm Loki entered the building and left 2 hours later. I took a look at what this gossip is confirming and then I said “Steve, he made sure I was safe first before leaving. Think about it. You would do that for a drunk friend. If we did have sex, he would have stayed over night and left this morning or still be here for you to walk in and see. Do you really believe I would be cheating on you?”

Steve looked at me like he was about to burst so I got up and walked to him. 

I got a hold of his face as he held my hips. Our foreheads meet. The news was driving him insane and knowing that Loki has any claim over me through the news wasn't helping. 

He always thought that someday, I would marry him. Become his official wife. Steve has been patient and waiting. There was no gossip about me before and he wanted to keep it this way but now, people know who I am but it isn’t Steve Roger’s wife. It’s Loki’s new girlfriend or fiance.

I ask again “Do you believe me or the news?”

His forehead was against mine. He was breathing out hard and trying to calm himself. 

I tell him softly “Steve, you either trust me or you don’t. Nothing happened to me and Loki. I love you Steve, only you.”

He felt slightly better hearing those words from my mouth “I love you too Y/N. I need you like right now. Can we?” he was trying to ask for permission to ravish me.

I knew he was losing control because he needed to possess every part of me. 

Steve has a tendency to act like a caveman. He needs to mark me or make me come to realize that I’m his and only his. 

I recall that night when I saw another woman, Camilla who was kissing his cheek at a christmas party. It riled me up where I was punishing him even though it’s not his fault. 

He was still waiting for me to agree so he can unleash his inner beast. I hesitated for a bit because I was scared. He might have spent 6 months hurting me, conditioning me to know that I’m his property but he spent the next 2 years being more kind, loving and patient. 

I was contemplating and unsure how this would unfold.

Steve asks me “Do you trust me?”

I looked up at him innocently and he smiled because it was calming him down. 

I nod and said “Yes I do.”

Steve asks “What’s the safe word?”

I say “Falcon”

Steve says “I wouldn’t hurt you. I might test your limits” as he slides his hand down my arm, it feels sensual and another hand goes up to grab my face to bend me back as he kisses my throat.

It was getting me warm and I moaned as he sucked on my throat.

He kisses my cheek and says “I’ll get you over the edge meanwhile you hand me your beautiful precious body.”

He knew I was getting turned on by all the dirty talking and touching. He pulls off my shirt and takes off my pants with underwear. He started stripping in my living room. We were both naked. 

Steve grabs me and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his hips. It was hot as he moved to my bed. 

He held my hands down over my head. 

Steve tells me “Keep them there” as he slides down to eat me out. It was driving me insane. I grabbed my pillow as I moaned loudly.

Steve commands “Don’t muffle those noises. I want to hear them.”

I’m sure my neighbors and the entire building heard me scream as he pushed me over the edge with his fingers and hot tongue. I had tears in my eyes going through the wave of ecstasy. 

Steve got up to see me wither on the bed and spread out for him. To him, this is where I belonged. 

He asks me “Y/N, who do you belong to?”

I answer “You, only you Steve Rogers!”

He positions himself so that he can penetrate me deeply. I can feel him holding me down as he gets his fill. It was so hard and punishing. I wasn’t in pain but I can feel his frustration. He pounded me and kept playing with my clit. He knew it was going to drive me over the edges. 

He had punishing thrusts but it felt so delicious. He made sure I was reaching another orgasm and kept pushing me to reach the next. 

This time, he lifted me up into a sitting position. I placed my arms around his neck as he connected us. It felt so passionate and intimate in this position. 

Steve tells me “I love this look on your face. It should be there every second of the day.”

I whispered “I love you Steve!” He made sure I was feeling good. 

He turns me over as I wanted to go on all fours but he pushes my shoulders down as he enters from the back. 

Steve tells me “I love you too Y/N. I need you to know that you’re mine. Tell me who you belong to.”

I moaned “Yours. Yes Steve! Only yours!”

He started to become more animalistic as he fastened his pace. It was getting so overwhelming. 

Eventually I exploded and begged him “Please Steve! Please come for me.”

He roared and pounded so hard into me. Soon he came deep inside of me. 

I felt my insides were sore and raw as he slid out, I just laid there and did not move. 

Steve grabs me and puts me in the proper position. I fell asleep in his arms. He was spooning me. 

When I woke up a little later, Steve held me back. 

He asks “Can we stay in today?”

I knew Steve wasn’t ready to go back outside and act like the gossip about me and Loki is something he can be okay with. He had to act like it didn’t affect him but it did. I tell him that I just need to finish some work on my laptop before we can spend time together. 

While I was working out in the living room, Steve had a surprise for me. He bought it while I was away in London. So he was getting ready.

A few hours later, I went into the bedroom looking for him. 

He was in bed and rolled under a blanket. I pulled it and then I saw Steve but not the Blonde Steve.. 

I burst out laughing because Steve made himself Brunette. 

I asked “How?”

Steve said “Remember you wanted a brunette stud. I bought the washable hair dye while you were in London.”

He remembered what I told him. I got onto his lap and straddle him. 

I tell him “Do you love me this much to change your looks for me? I thought Steve Rogers doesn’t answer to anyone.”

Steve tells me “You drive me crazy. I feel like a teenager again. I love you Y/N Banner. I don’t mind being a Brunette for you.”

He looked amazing.

I whisper “You’re hot as a Brunette.” I wasn’t wearing any underwear, just a dress. I reached for him in his shorts and started to stroke him because I just wanted to have sex with a Brunette Steve Rogers.

Steve loved it when I took control. He loved it when I wanted his body. We made love before we went out to eat and took a walk in the park before the sun came down. Steve was happy that he didn’t trigger me earlier by being rough. He was worried that he was being too rough.

I shared with him that I enjoyed it and he made sure I was getting off on it. It wasn’t ruthless, selfish or evil the way he took me. I reassured him that it was fine. He apologized and told me that he’ll do a better job controlling his feelings. 

___________________________________________________

Tony was updating to me about his projects to see where I can place my help.

Stark was on a discovery of a lot of new technology. It was going to take the world by force.

He was working with Dr. Helen Cho about the medical technology of the Cradle where it can repair minor tissues. I was helping them complete the cradle before we can launch it to hospitals. We were still in the testing phase.

Jane and Darcy moved their labs to New York and were trying to create a successful prototype on accessing space and possibly dimensions. There have been a few explosions in the lab.

Tony was planning to work on a potential weapon. We have debated whether we should continue but Tony believes we need it. 

Another project was helping the world find green energy sources through what we couldn’t have given our current resources. Tony wanted to use ocean currents to help provide electricity. He was starting that project to run Stark Tower.

Tony asked me to consider working full time but I wanted to have some time with Steve so I kept my part-time job and wanted to work from home. 

________________________________________________

The weeks went by quickly. It was friday, the day before Wanda’s wedding. 

I had to go stay over at Wanda’s mansion overnight. Steve didn’t like it because he likes to hold me at night. 

Steve texts ‘Do you have to go? Maybe she can cancel the wedding. Just go to city hall. Give me back my girlfriend.’

I loved it when he was a big baby. This version of Steve was adorable and cute. 

I text him ‘Aww, you don’t wike it! I know!’

Steve started to use icons [facepalm icon] ‘I mocked a kid for saying I don’t wike it, now you're teasing me. You know what happens when you tease right?’

I respond ‘Do you want your treat or not?’

Steve was confused ‘What treat?’

He didn’t realize I was standing at the entrance of his office. Most people already left for the day. 

I walked into this office as I haven’t been here for a long time now. 

I closed the door, locked it and frosted his windows and glasses. I drop my big bag at the door. 

Steve looked like a powerful boss sitting at his desk. He looked really delicious in the grey suit. He’s no longer a Brunette. Apparently Natasha, Bucky and Sam made fun of him for days. He went to dye his hair back to blonde. 

When I saw his blonde hair again, it did things. Let’s just say, I made him moan hard during our Lunch date. He booked a private room and I ravished him on the dining chair. It was a nice quickie. It brought some blush to my cheeks as I recall it.

I took my time to get to him as I came prepared. I am wearing a blouse tucked into my pencil skirt and stockings. I had my fake glasses on and heels. I went for a nice professional look which I knew turned him on because he followed me like a puppy when I got dressed for work. 

I don’t let him fuck me in work clothes. We were either naked, I wore a dress for easy access or skirts even. It was nice to tease him. Today was different, I wanted to reward him for being patient, kind and loving. 

Tonight, I’m not spending the night with him so I’m giving him my Secretary version. 

He smirks and asks “What are you Y/N? A secretary?”

I playfully grab the pen on his desk and then I pretend to drop it in front of him. 

I say “oops! Did I just drop that?” I picked up the pen by bending for him to see my cleavage. He knew I was teasing and then I got up with a smirk. 

Steve grits his teeth and says “You know what happens when you tease me right?”

I laughed and walked towards the couch which was opposite of his desk. I sat down and opened my arms as it spread on the length of the couch. 

I ask “How goes it Mr. Steven Rogers?”

Steve was going to lose it very soon. I crossed my legs and he saw the stockings and heels. 

This was going to drive him nuts. He got up roughly and started to walk towards me. I got up before he reached the couch. 

I tell him “It’s the end of a workday. I should go. Goodbye Steve!” I was really pushing the beast.

I tried to turn to head for the door. Steve spins me around to face him. He pulls out his tie. 

Steve asks me “Do you trust me?” I can see he’s getting his tie ready to do something with it. 

I smirked and said “No!”

Steve then drops his tie, his glare and gulps. He asks “Really?”

I continue “Mr. Rogers, I’ve only started working here for you. How could you ask me to trust you on the first day of work.” I was whining like a young lady and moved my glasses.

Steve realizes that I’m in my role. He went from sad to happy in a second. Then he grabs me and pulls me back where my back touches his chest. 

Steve tells me “You have been naughty. You haven’t got me coffee and you didn’t finish all your tasks.”

I ask back “What tasks? I did everything.”

Steve asks me an honest question “There are things I want you to do with your mouth and on your knees. Can you get to it?”

He was trying to ask permission while we were in the role playing. It was cute and sweet. 

I turned around and pushed him towards the couch. I came back and bent on my knees. I took off his belt. He was helping me by zipping his pants and removing his boxers and pants. It was down to his ankle.

He gets to view me sucking him off. I unbutton a few of my blouses. Just to tease him. 

He was groaning as I started to work on him with my lips. The view was driving him nuts and he was rolling his head back as he felt the hot sensation of my tongue all over his shaft. 

At that very second, someone knocks on his door. Thank god it was locked. 

Bucky asks “Hey Steve, are you going out with us tonight? Sam and I are planning to head to Phil’s Restaurant?”

Steve felt incoherent as I continued to suck him deeply with my mouth. 

Steve answers in a high pitch “No Bucky! I got lots of work.”

Bucky starts to ask more questions which Steve was getting frustrated with. He answered as I continued to take advantage of him. 

Steve couldn’t stop me because he was so close. 

Clearly Steve wasn’t in the right mind. 

Bucky then says “By the way, say hi to Y/N. I know she made it up here. You guys need to get a room.”

Steve screams “We are in one! Now get the hell out of here before I…” he couldn’t finish because he was coming so hard in my mouth. I heard Steve says “Fuck me….” as he finishes.

Bucky laughed as he walked away.

It was so satisfying to watch King of New York get taken down. 

Moments later, I was leaning up against the Window as Steve thrust into me from behind. He wanted his fill of his personal secretary (me). 

We kept up with the charades and kept playing our roles. Steve took his tie and wrapped it around my mouth to help keep me quiet as he ate me on his desk. It felt so exposed. Then he moved us to the window and here I am working on the next climax. We both finished nearly at the same time. 

Steve loved every second of it.

I ask him “Do you like your treat?”

Steve says “You should visit me more often at the office.”

I tease “Wouldn’t you be distracted every time you see the couch or now the desk Picturing how dirty you got with a secretary?”

Steve says “I need to get a new office. It’s not good to walk in here and think of you bent over the window, sprawled on my desk… Y/N you’re ruining work for me.”

I ask “Have you ever taken anyone in your office?” I was curious

He answers “No just you. No one else can drive me to think of sex in this room but you. They call me ‘A man with a plan’ when I’m working here. I don’t let people distract me. I focus on getting things done so I can go back to what matters.”

I tease “What matters to you Mr. Rogers?”

He kisses my shoulder and says “You! Thanks Y/N, I love everything that you offer.”  
He drove me to Wanda’s mansion so that I can spend the night before the wedding doing bridal things with her. 

Steve felt his heart flutter with butterflies as I left. 

He doesn’t understand why he was getting a bad feeling that something is coming soon. 

___________________________________

Bucky, Sam, Natasha and Steve had their meeting earlier in the day before Y/N visits Steve.

They had updates about the West Coast Mob - Black Order. 

Sam was serious and normally he’s not. So something is definitely scary and not good for him to be super business mode. 

Sam informs them “Thanos Industries have been competing with Starks for the past 2 generations. Both are rivalries but recently, Thanos has an upper hand. He’s ahead of the game.”

Steve smirks “Tony needs to be knocked down a peg. The guy gets under my skin.”

Natasha teases “He’s smart and he’s not bad looking. Now he’s working with Y/N. Is that why you’re so upset?”

Bucky answers “No! Tony knows about Joseph Rogers attempt with insider trading which lead to Bruce Banner quitting Starks industries to go somewhere else to work. Tony may have said a few things that got under Steve’s skin. Now Y/N works for him, it only makes Steve more mad.”

Sam continues “As I was saying, stop interrupting me. You guys want the information or what?”

Steve says “Continue on Falcon!”

Sam says “Okay! Why are you calling my nickname?”

Steve smiles because he remembers Y/N uses it as a safeword. 

Sam says “What is it? Why are you smiling like that Steve?”

Bucky answers “Steve told me that Y/N’s safeword is Falcon!”

Everyone started laughing except Sam.

Sam deadpanned and said “What the fuck? Why am I being dragged into Steve’s bedroom activities?”

Steve looks at Bucky “Hey Buck, that was in confidence. I expect you all not to say that to Y/N.”

Natasha teases “I can’t believe you allowed her to use that word.”

Bucky says “Allow? Really Nat? Y/N has Steve wrapped around her finger. Look at his smug face and how happy he is lately.”

Sam says “Change that damn safeword Rogers! I do not want to be called during your bedroom activities. Anyways getting back on Thanos. You guys should all know that Thanos Industries has been taking out their local competitors. The scary part is how much he knows of their projects and details. It feels like he does inside jobs, gather their best projects and intel, scoop in and keep advancing his company. I don’t know how but it’s happening.”

Steve says “This information does nothing for me. That's Tony Stark’s situation.”

Bucky rebuttals “Y/N works there!”

Steve said “Well if Tony Stark's fall, Y/N doesn’t work there anymore.”

Natasha says “That’s dark Steve! You want her out of employment with Starks. Would that make King Steve happier?”

Steve says “Yes it would. I want to marry her and make her the Queen of New York but no, I have to wait. As much as I like to take things in my own hands. I have to keep her happy which means respecting her space and choices.”

Natasha reminds him “Steve, she never belonged in our world.”

Steve tries to hold his anger back and says “Yes, I’ve heard it many times. Bucky, Sam and now you too?”

Bucky says “Steve, we also need to know what Thanos plans to do with Starks as a precaution. Go on Sam!”

Sam then pulls up Black order’s information. 

Sam starts “Black Order is also a branch of Thano’s which I suspect is running all the dirty work. Based on what I know, his right hand is Ebony Maw. You see this guy, he’s known as the walking death. He comes into the city, he wipes out the leaders and major players. It doesn’t look pretty. That’s why Black Order has been growing and they have conquered most of the West Coast. I’m starting to worry that they are coming for us. I’ve heard they don’t look for negotiations. They find your fears and they will use it against you.”

Bucky says “No way! We just took out Hydra. They should know we also have international mobs backing us up. The others will not stand for Black Order to take out the US. They would become too powerful to stop.”

Sam says “I wouldn’t turn my back on Black Order. The reason why I am serious about this subject is because these guys play dirty and they come in when we least suspect it. Be careful when you see this guy on our turf. Bucky, you work with security and all the eyes and ears of New York. You should be keeping out of Thanos’ goons. We spot them, we know that they got something coming at us.”

Bucky asks “I thought you got more buddy!”

Sam says “I’m getting to it. Black order took down these gangs in the West Coast, Collector’s, Heimdall’s, Xandor’s, Red Skulls and Wong’s. They destroyed their families, took the teams apart, there was war between the gangs. Black Order took over one by one. We can’t let him spread over to our territories.”

Steve says “Keep updating us about Black Order and Thanos’ if something comes up. For the time being, we just stay alert.”

Natasha says “Thanks for the warning! Anyways, my maid of honor duties are commencing. Wanda will kill me if I’m late.”

Steve groans. 

Bucky laughs “Y/N is heading over there after work. Steve is going to be all alone. Let’s take him out Sam!”

Everyone dispersed for their Friday night. 

_________________________________________

Wanda’s wedding

Natasha and I were trying to get Wanda out of the room before the ceremony. 

Natasha asks me “Did you get the veil and crackers?”

I came in holding both the objects. 

Wanda screams “I’m too fat to fit in this dress!!!”

Natasha screams “No you’re not! If anything, it’s the baby’s fault.”

I say “Wanda, come out and we will help!

Wanda walked out with the dress hung on her neck. She didn’t make it through because she didn’t even loosen the corset strings. We purposely asked for that to help accommodate the belly. 

I took off the wedding dress and started working on the corset while Wanda started eating the crackers. Wanda was starting to pout more and act like a toddler.

We were trying to keep her happy. Once we sorted out the dress, placed her in the dress and made sure everything fitted well. 

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a handsome Steve in a black suit. 

I smiled and teased “Hi Handsome! How are you doing?”

Steve smiles back “I’m here to give away the bride.”

I was shocked and said “I guess I didn’t get the last minute changes of the itinerary.”

Natasha rebuttals “Y/N, you missed the rehearsal yesterday because you were too busy with Mr. Rogers over there. Bucky told me that you both had an interesting meeting yesterday.”

I started to blush and Steve wanted to find a place to hide, instead he walked to the couch and sat down.

I helped Wanda place her veil on. Steve was staring at me. He couldn’t help but picture me in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle and reading our vows. He could picture how beautiful I would be that day and the first dance as Mr. & Mrs. Rogers. Soon, a baby to follow or maybe twins. 

Natasha sat down next to Steve to purposely break him out of his daydream. 

Natasha elbows and teases “Steve, you might want to keep your thoughts to yourself. I think we all can hear it.”

Nat and Steve were staring at Y/N helping Wanda with her jewelry and making sure the dress’ tail was spread out. A photographer knocked on the door and came in to take photos. 

Steve says “Someday, I hope you and Bucky can tie the knot.”

Natasha says “Don’t bet on it. If anything, Bucky and I would probably do vegas.”

Steve says “Y/N will hunt you down if you did. She wants a big party for you two.”

Natasha teases “Steve, you’ll get your chance to walk down the aisle today. Maybe Y/N would propose to you.”

Steve whispers “I wish she did! I’d say yes!”

Natasha says “Steve Rogers, your time will come.”

Soon, we all were walking down the aisle. Wanda was calm and looked beautiful. Steve walked her down the aisle as her father passed away. Maybe not a lot of people understand Steve’s and Wanda’s relationship but I can trust both of them. 

They were good friends. They understood one another and were simpatico. 

We took photos outside the church with the group. I noticed Loki was part of the group of guests. 

I came up to him and asked “What are you doing here?”

Loki says “I actually know Wanda and her family since they were from Europe. It was hard to miss them when they are powerful and you? I noticed your one of the beautiful bridesmaids.”

I answered “I’m her friend. We met when I was...with Steve Rogers.” I didn’t need to make up a lie or anything because Loki knew of my past. It felt nice being able to talk about it. 

Loki was here because Thanos had decided to attack this wedding. They plot it so that the fault is placed on Tony Stark. Loki didn’t have to attend but he couldn’t help it. He needed to make sure Y/N would be safe. Loki had no idea how Thanos would try to ruin the wedding, he just knew the attack was happening soon. 

Everyone was taking photos and soon directed inside the venue for some food and refreshments. 

A robot landed on the green grass and it started to say “Warning: High Threat Level. Must take out Targets”

Half the party was inside. Loki tried to pull me inside. I was looking around for Wanda, Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Sam. The robot started to raid fire. Bullets were flying and it hit some guests. 

Loki and I were standing near these medieval knight figures which held a shield and a weapon. I grabbed them and asked Loki “Please grab more from those statues”

I screamed “Steve” as I threw the shield to him. Bucky had his guns and daggers as he always came prepared. We were trying to take down a Rogue Robot. I threw weapons out hoping they could use it. 

Loki tried to keep me inside but I wouldn’t. Jarvis and Wanda needed to get to safety. 

We needed big guns and I recalled Steve’s car always had them. They always carried heavy duty guns in the back trunk. I ran through the hall as I saw Sam getting ready to charge. 

I scream to Sam “Get the big guns from the car.”

Sam runs with me as we get to the car. Loki was right behind me as he thought I was crazy to be running around.

I gave Loki and Sam the guns we got from the trunk. I take Sam’s keys as I tell them to run back.

I waited for them to be far enough “The Robot will automatically calculate all the percentage of winning and would have guessed every move we take. We need a big distraction.” 

I got in the car and started to drive off.

Loki screamed “No Y/N!”

Sam says “Steve is going to fucken kill me! Let’s go, we need to take this Robot down before it kills her.”

I drove the car really fast and headed around the building to get to the Robot. 

The crazy robot was approaching Wanda and Jarvis trying to kill them. Sam and Loki start shooting at it which caught the Robot’s attention. He didn’t notice me as I was driving towards it. I drove the robot into the tree and it was stuck. It attempted to fly but it couldn’t. 

The robot looked at me and then started to shoot the windshield. 

Thank god for bullet proof glasses Steve and Bucky saw that I was in the car, they started to charge at the Robot. 

Loki and Sam were behind them. Everyone tried to kill it. The Robot looks at the crowd. 

I took that opportunity to get out of the car and run to the trunk. I found a heavy bat.

The robot held its arm out like it was going to launch a missile or shoot more bullets.

I screamed “Hey you!” getting the robot’s attention.

It turns to see me as I swung really hard to take off it’s head. The head was busted but to be safe, I threw the bat to Steve.

I tell Steve “Hun, kill it! Destroy the head completely.”

Steve did exactly that. I felt dizzy because of the impact of the car on the tree. 

I had to sit down on the ground. 

Natasha got to Wanda and Jarvis. Everyone was distraught and worried. 

Steve and Bucky start to analyze the Robot and they see ‘Stark Industries’ on it. 

Thanos hacked Stark’s industries Robot that was still in the prototype phase. They gave it coordinates to take down Wanda and Jarvis today. Hoping it would start a war between Stark and Rogers. 

Loki sits down next to me as he breathes out “What a day!”

I said “Never thought I said this. Who invited the Terminator?”

Steve was angry and said “Stark” 

I didn’t like the sound of that. Tony Stark wouldn’t kill innocent people. How did it end up here? 

Some guests were injured and had to go to the hospital. Steve pulls me up as I walk away from Loki. We both nodded understanding that we were leaving. I didn’t get to introduce Steve to Loki. Steve just wanted to rest. 

Loki did not see this coming. Thanos never loses and he always manages to get what he wants. Y/N single handedly took down a fucken robot. Loki smiled to himself because for the first time, he felt happy that Thanos didn’t win. Maybe Thanos got Rogers to hate Stark more after today but Loki was glad that Y/N was safe. She’s better than safe, she’s awesome. 

The wedding reception was over. Wanda just wanted to head home and rest. They will host another reception at a later date given what just happened. 

Steve reported the case to the authorities as they will question Tony Stark for why the Rogue Robot made it to the wedding. For the time being, we got wounded people to the hospital.

Steve was fuming during the car ride.

I thought he was just mad at Tony. Once we got to the hospital, he held my hand and headed to the Emergency unit.

He tells the doctor “She was in a car crash, in fact she took down a robot earlier today. The one that tried to kill us. Can you check if her head and brain is functioning?”

I glared at him and said “Steve, that’s not very nice!”

Steve screams “You do know that robot had bullets and missiles. You could have got hurt. You just ram it into a tree. Were you even thinking?”

He was mad at me. I could not believe him.

I ask “Did we have a choice? It was going to kill the people we know. You were in the line of fire. Did you think of your fucken safety?”

As soon as I finished, I felt the pain in my head. 

Steve went from glaring to worried. He then takes me to the seat. The doctor knew who Steve Rogers was so he started to act fast. 

A nurse came with a wheelchair and started to take me in for tests. 

Tony Stark heard the news and confirmed that the Robot had a malfunction somehow. Someone overrides the protocols. He heard Y/N was hurt so he showed up to the hospital.

Steve saw him at the waiting area and he started to grab Tony’s collar trying to lift him up. 

Steve screams “The man I've been waiting for. Tell me Tony Stark, what did you invent this time? A killing machine?”

Bucky and Sam were trying to hold him back. Tony’s bodyguard Happy came to break them up.

Tony says “I did not send that Robot. It flew off without permission. We tried to stop it and disable it but we couldn’t. Someone…”

Steve screams “Tony, take responsibilities for your god damn robot! It almost killed everyone today.”

Tony says “I’m sorry!”

Steve screams “You shouldn’t have messed with the technology that you didn’t understand.”

I came out of the test and was running towards Tony and Steve. 

I tell them “Stop guys! We are at a hospital. Can you both calm down?”

Tony tried to reach for me “Y/N, are you okay?”

Steve pulls me back into his arms. He didn’t want Tony to touch me. 

Steve screams “Take your filthy hands off her.”

Tony realizes that I was close to Steve Rogers based on how angry Steve was too. I wasn’t an ordinary friend to Steve. 

I placed my hand on Steve’s chest knowing that he’s really angry and the beast wants to be set loose. 

I tell him “Let’s go home.”

Steve looks at me and then he nods. He walks up to the doctor to find out about the results. 

I moved closer to Tony and said “Tony, I’m fine. You will have to answer questions with the authorities. Thanks for coming. I’ll see you next week.”

Tony nods as I walk away. The Doctor confirmed the findings are fine. If I show any symptoms like throwing up, dizziness and fatigue, perhaps coming back to the hospital would be the first signs. I wasn’t having any concussion besides a small headache. 

I decided I wanted to go home back to my place. Steve was still angry but I wasn’t in the mood to calm him. I went to wash up and showered. Steve didn’t join me like usual. I went to bed.

He sat out in the living room dealing with his anger. 

Steve recalls every moment with the Robot. It was nothing they have ever faced. It was only one robot and it caused so much grief, pain and Y/N risked her life to pin it down into a tree. He had to admit Y/N was smart for doing that but it made his heart leap. She was so close to dying. 

Steve had his head in his hands. It was so hard to stay calm. He wanted to go beat up a sandbag but he felt guilty to leave Y/N right now. 

I stood by the door just waiting for him to turn around. 

Steve was thinking a lot and couldn’t help but he felt scared. He closed his eyes as two tears came down his cheek. 

I noticed the sad emotions and I walked up and was in front of him. He looked up to see me. I pulled his face to look at me. 

I say “Steve, we are right here. We are together and safe. I know today, it’s been a crazy day but know that we got through it together. Please don’t be mad anymore.”

I hugged him and he cried into my shoulders as he held me. I straddle his lap. 

He really needed this just to feel close. 

Steve tells me: “I almost lost you. Watching you in the car pinning down the robot. He was shooting the window trying to kill you. It almost gave me a heart attack.”

I remind him “Your car was fully loaded and thank god for bullet proof windows.Your preparedness helped! We could have lost people we love if we didn’t fight. I love you Steve! You need to know something”

I pulled away to face him and said “I would fight for you. After today, I know how much you mean to me. You can never convince me not to come and fight by your side. Wherever you are, that’s where I want to be.”

I kissed him and led him to the shower. He got rinsed up and washed up. We cuddled in bed and spent a quiet night with one another. 

____________________________________

Thanos wanted a full report of what happened through Loki. 

Loki mentioned the Robot attacked but Steve Rogers was smart and tactical. He took down the robot with his men. There was no surveillance and details. At least, that’s what Loki thought. 

Thanos asks “Who is that young lady that pinned down the Robot with a car? I saw Steve Rogers take down the robot’s head but I also saw a young lady.”

Loki forgot that the robot had a camera in the front. Thanos hacked into it so he would have access to see what the Robot sees.

Loki answers “She’s one of the bridesmaids.”

Thanos says “She’s very smart. Find out who she is and report back. I want to understand who we are dealing with. She took down a robot. I want to know more about Steve Roger’s group. At least the robot will plant some hate among Starks and Rogers.” Thanos does his evil laugh.

Loki didn’t want Thanos to know about Y/N but now he has no choice. Thanos will find out sooner or later. 

Loki provided the report. Y/N Banner works for Stark but she’s Steve Roger’s new interest. (He might have lied but to keep Y/N safe) and that she came with trained combat. Eventually Thanos realizes Y/N was Bruce Banner’s daughter. A genius that most people recognized.


	15. Chaos

Stark Industries was on probation with the government. They seized the robot which Thanos would get his hands on as he plans to replicate what Stark has done but improve it then take credit for it. 

Thanos removed a small missile out of the Robot’s arm, which he intended to plant it for another occasion. He hasn’t decided when.

Tony was upset at work. He wanted to know who has been hacking in this system and managed to do so. 

He started a clean wipe and asked everyone to take their mobile stations back to the Stark Tower as he needed to do a cleanse. 

I dropped mine off as well. 

_____________________________________

Loki was given instructions by Thanos to create a war between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. 

He knew about my relationship with Steve Rogers which he wanted to break. 

There was a charity event coming up, he exclusively invited Tony Stark, Pepper, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov (known as Steve’s best woman running operations).

He got me to attend with him and I already informed Steve. 

I just didn’t know that Steve was attending because he wanted to surprise me. A part of him wanted to know how I would be with another man. There’s been a lot of photos circulating about me and Loki around New York. Every time we were together, we would get photographed. S

Now Steve really wanted to meet the man who's been taking his girls’ time. 

Loki made sure I wore another gown in green, it was his favorite color. We matched again. 

Steve walks in with Natasha on his arm. 

Tony walks in with Pepper on his arm. 

Loki purposely gets Tony and Pepper to see Steve and Natasha.

I was told by Bucky and Sam that there’s always been bad blood between Tony and Steve. They never saw eye to eye on things. Steve thinks Tony was born with a silver spoon in his mouth meanwhile Tony thinks Steve is too chaotic and destructive. 

His father warned him about Rogers, especially the story of Joseph Rogers causing Dr. Banner to leave Stark's industry. It was a sad loss because Banner was a genius and had so much potential.

Now Tony knows about my relationship with Rogers. Tony felt the need to protect me because Rogers never knew Steve was a nice man.

What we didn’t know is that Tony has conveyed those messages to Loki which he used to his advantage by telling Tony that Steve Rogers forced this relationship in the beginning. He didn’t reveal the rape and violence. Y/N may be still obligated to stay because Steve is a mob king after all.

Loki is set on protecting Y/N in every capacity. Tony as well. 

Tony greets Steve: “Hi Rogers!.”

Steve nods and says “Hi Mr. Stark!”

Tony felt offended “Mr. Stark is my father. Just call me Tony.”

Steve says “Very well Tony, how’s the new medical devices and energy-saving techs?”

He wasn’t supposed to mention that. It was confidential. I probably shouldn’t have told him. I wanted to apologize to Tony.

Tony raises his brow wondering if Steve was the man trying to hack into his system and snooping around. 

Tony asks “Steve, I hope you’re not the one trying to steal Stark’s technologies.”

Steve says “I’m not in the industry. Wouldn’t get close to it.”

Tony says “Glad that you learn from your pop.” That was a jab at Steve’s father who tried to invest in Stark’s stocks and got caught for insider trading because he was best friends with my dad, Bruce Banner who was working for Stark Industries.

I wanted to grab Steve’s arm but Natasha already did that. Steve didn’t look happy.

These two men couldn’t stand being in the same room at the same time. 

Pepper gets a phone call and tells Tony that she would like a minute. 

Steve tells Natasha that he would like to get a minute to get a breath of fresh air because Loki and I were tending to others. He was getting jealous and didn’t think he can handle it any longer.

___________________________________

15 minutes later

We were inside eating and chatting then we heard people screaming that someone got shot. 

Tony looks for Pepper but couldn’t find her. 

I didn’t see Steve in the room so I went to look for him. Natasha calls Bucky to get reinforcement. 

I went to the balcony and saw a bunch of people huddling over a scene. Tony and I broke through the crowd to see Steve was hovering over Pepper. He was holding down the gun wound. 

Tony moved closer to them as I pulled out my phone to call the Ambulance. 

Loki felt bad that he had to sacrifice Pepper. Thanos sent his goons to come to New York, Ebony Maw. They saw an opportunity and took it. 

_________________________________________

7 minutes earlier, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian (Thanos’ Goons) saw Pepper was talking by the terrace, and Steve was on the other side of the property but close enough to frame him. 

Pepper was talking and didn’t notice a waiter came up close and had a gun under his tray. He shot her with a silencer so no one heard it. It happened quickly and she fell to the ground with the gun on her body. 

Steve saw someone fall so he walked over. He noticed it was Pepper. He picked up the gun that was on her wound and tossed it to the side. He starts holding down the wound as he calls for help.

Someone set up Steve Rogers to look like a murderer.

_________________________________________

Tony rushed Pepper into the hospital and she went under surgery.

Tony then attacks Steve for trying to kill Pepper. 

Steve says “I didn’t shoot her.”

Tony screams “Who?”

Steve tries to explain as he pushes Tony back “I don’t know. I saw her fall and I went to her. If I did kill her, she would be dead!.”

Tony was angry and he was breaking things. 

I grabbed Steve and told him to leave. I went home with him hoping to calm him. That night we both were scared for Pepper but I got the update that she made it out of surgery. 

She couldn’t remember who shot her. She was on the phone and was distracted. There was no surveillance recording on the terrace.

Steve was angry and told Bucky to look into surveillance and find any traces.

Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidan made sure they were hidden and took exits out of the building that wasn’t traceable and they hacked into the security to wipe any necessary footages.

___________________________________________

Meanwhile, the police came to talk to Steve and asked questions. There were fingerprints on the gun and it was only his. 

Steve explains “I saw it on her body, so I removed it as I needed to get to the wound and hold it down.” 

The police knew not to mess with Steve Rogers so they took his statement and left. 

Steve tells Bucky and Sam to look into who tried to frame Steve. 

Bucky decided to increase security.

___________________________________________

Tony spoke with me as he was angry with Steve Rogers.

Tony tells me: “Y/N, you are a smart lady! Why are you with Steve Rogers?”

I try to defend Steve “Tony, he’s not heartless…”

Tony grabs me and says “Wake Up Y/N! He’s a monster that’s why he’s the mob king. He wouldn’t care about anyone else but himself! You need to realize that!”

I tell him “Tony, he’s not like that. I understand you might have misconceptions of him but if you tried to understand…”

Tony says “He tried to kill Pepper! He almost murdered her. There’s no way I would understand him. I’m warning you that our working relationship may need to terminate if you continue your relationship with Steve Rogers. Did he ask you to work for me so that you could steal our information and sell it? There have been leaks and I’m trying to find out why.”

I shook my head and said “Tony, I request to be on leave until you calm down. I understand that you’re frustrated but Steve Rogers isn’t a monster. He’s done a lot for this city.”

Tony strikes “Did he force you to say that?”

I stumbled back at what he accused and then I said “I’ll talk to you when you are calmer.”

I left the Starks Building and headed to Steve’s Tower. I needed a hug right now. 

Steve was working at his tower today. 

A Package was sent and it was from Starks Industries. 

He was going to open it but then I came and appeared at his desk asking him to go out for lunch. Often he would stay in the office to get work done. 

Steve saw how upset I was so he got up to get ready to leave with me.

Bucky heard about a package being sent by Starks Industries which was suspicious. He walked into the building and he saw someone he couldn’t put a finger on. The face looked so familiar. The security team just informed him about the package. He remembers the face and it was Ebony Maw that Sam warned. 

Bucky realizes the package was a setup.

Bucky gets on the elevator to stop Steve from opening the package.

Steve was grabbing his wallet and holding my hand as we were walking out of his office. We were almost at the elevator but then I forgot my bag on the couch so I had to run back. 

Bucky screams as soon as he gets out of the elevator, slamming Steve to the ground but he runs to the office.

Bucky grabs me and starts running out. We heard the explosion. Bucky pushes me so I can get further and he raises his left arm up to block the debris.

Both Bucky and I were knocked unconscious and Steve came running into the scene to drag both of us to the exit. He calls for help. 

Soon an ambulance came and took both Bucky and I away. They had to override the elevators to get it to work. 

The debris remains and it had Stark industries all over it. The explosion was small as it was meant to kill someone in the proximity facility. Blew the windows and ruined the furniture but it didn’t ruin the entire floor. 

Steve watched Bucky and I go into surgery.

Someone planted this bomb so that Steve Rogers would rage war against Tony Stark. 

Tony Stark was getting out of the tower when Steve came up to him trying to shoot him. Tony had a bulletproof vest underneath when Steve tried to take two shots at him. 

Loki already predicted the moves and had authorities nearby and they arrested Steve for attempted murder. 

Steve screamed and said “Tony, you will be a dead man. How could you?”

Tony screams back “How could I what? Maybe you need to realize you have more than one enemy.”

Steve screamed, “I should have taken you out when I had the chance.”

Tony didn’t know that Y/N and Bucky were at the hospital.

While police had Steve in cuffs, Tony says “Don’t worry, you wouldn’t have a second chance. Everything you did to Pepper, I’ll make sure to repay it back.”

Steve wanted to kill Tony so bad but was pulled away.

__________________________________________________

I woke up and was in a hospital bed. I didn’t have severe injuries but enough for me to feel sore. 

Steve wasn’t beside me. Sam and Wanda tell me what happened. 

Steve was arrested and he was going to trial but they believe he would be let out soon. Given what happened to me and Bucky, he was not sane enough to make the choices. 

I followed up with “How’s Bucky?”

Sam looked so sad and Wanda started to cry.

My tears started to form and I asked “Please tell me he made it. He saved me. Please.”

Sam recollects himself “Bucky made it out but he was amputated on the left arm. He’s still resting and hasn’t woken up yet. They believe that he will wake up once his body heals.”

We went to see Bucky and watched Natasha cry. She rarely cries. 

I was told to stay for observation for the night before I can go see Steve. 

Our worlds were falling apart. This was the first time in my life that I worried about Steve Rogers. 

Loki came to see me as he tried to calm me as I was breaking down. 

Wanda was pregnant so she had to go home and rest. Sam had to get more information as his entire team is now reduced to himself only. Sam was getting the repairs done at Steve’s tower. He also got a team to investigate if Stark really planned this job. 

Bucky wasn’t awake yet to tell the team that he saw Ebony Maw. Everyone was shaken.  
___________________________________

Steve was held in jail which he knew was going to be temporary. 

He was plotting Tony’s murder. 

Loki came to visit Steve and he knew he could accomplish what he set out. 

He knew Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian were in the city and they would continue to cause chaos until both Steve and Tony were taken down. 

This is how Thanos operates. While everyone was paying attention to the chaos, they didn't see who is the real manipulator at work. He needed to get Y/N out and safely before Thanos came. When Thanos appears, it’s the end. He would win the war. 

Steve sits down in front of Loki as they speak.

Steve asks “What are you doing here Loki?”

Loki says “I’m here to tell you to let go of Y/N. As her friend, I can’t watch her in pain and danger.”

Steve screams “You do not get to tell me what to do.” his inner beast was coming out and he was slipping out of control.

Loki says “This war between you and Tony would only hurt her. She’s the one getting hurt by standing in between you two. How much longer do you think Y/N can hold on? Aren’t you planning to kill Tony Stark which is why you’re here in the hell hole?”

Steve says “Mind your own business. Y/N is mine!”

Loki says “She wasn’t yours. You took her.” Steve couldn’t believe Loki knew. 

Loki continues “She confided in me. She told me what you did to break her and my brother, Thor up. She wasn’t sure if she could ever love the monster in you. Y/N has a big heart and she would always put you first before herself. Steve, you’re planning to take Tony Stark down at all costs. You are aware of the consequences that you will be in jail for it. What happens to Y/N?”

Steve was stunned at everything Loki was saying.

Loki says “The explosion, the robot, the past gun wounds, all your enemies will be coming for her. Now that they know she’s your new interest. Y/N will die by staying at your side.”

Steve screams “Shut up!”

Loki strikes “What don’t you understand? You will never give her the happiness that she deserves. She shouldn’t have been in your world. You took her from her world and you latched onto her. She’s on the hospital bed fighting for her life while you tried to kill Tony!”

Steve didn’t know about our conditions yet, whether we made it out of the surgeries. He felt like he failed me and Loki was right. Steve has wrapped me into his world and that danger keeps lurking around him waiting to strike. 

Loki says “If you love her, you let her go. Don’t drag her into your war. No matter who wins, Y/N will be hurt.”

Loki planted the seed for Steve. 

____________________________________

I came to visit Steve as soon as I got out of the hospital. Bucky was still in a coma. 

Steve was let out of jail on bail. 

We had a huge fight as Steve wants to kill Tony.

Steve screams “Tony tried to kill me. Are you just going to make excuses for him? He thought I try to murder Pepper so he came after me. He admitted himself!”

I looked at Steve and I knew maybe that’s a possibility but Tony isn’t like that.

I tell Steve “Wait for Evidence.”

Steve screams “There’s no waiting. What don’t you understand? He tried to kill my family and I’m going to war against him until his name doesn’t exist on that tower.”

I beg “Steve, please think about it. The case evidence is too obvious. You just need to wait…”

Steve knew I wouldn’t understand and he knew that it was a mistake to be in a relationship with me because my heart was too pure and I was too naive to understand that this world isn’t about peace. He thought he could accomplish that under his ruling but now he wants to rule it with a fist. 

Steve looked dangerous and scary when he said to me “Y/N, I’m way past asking for permission. This is me, I’m the king of New York. You need to ask yourself whether you can handle it. I need a queen not a woman who thinks the world could always live in peace. You need to make your choice, it’s either Stark or Me. Only one of us can stand.”

I knew he wouldn’t listen to anything I say so I started to leave. 

____________________________________

We haven’t seen each other for a few weeks. I visited Bucky every day and hoped he would wake up. 

I realized that there’s a chance of him waking up. I went to Dr. Helen Cho and asked about the cradle. I started to look into ways to improve the equipment and maybe there’s a possibility to help Bucky.

I had a plan to help Bucky once he does wake up.

_____________________________________

Meanwhile, Steve was plotting ways to take Tony Stark down. Sam was still investigating and wondering if there are ways to stop Steve from reacting.

Steve’s office was repaired and operating. 

Loki came to visit and was planning to push Steve. He needed to do this to keep Y/N safe. 

Steve tells him “What do you have?”

Loki says “I believe Tony is under probation with the officials. If he has one more accident, they would try to take down Starks. That’s the update I got from the industry.”

Loki was helping Steve plot against Tony. 

Loki says “Before you start, you need to end things with Y/N. You need to stop hurting her.”

Steve screams “She’s mine. Get that through your head.”

Loki then plays the recording he took while I was drunk that night and confides to him. 

He plays it and Steve hears me saying “I’m scared that he would go back to his former self. He would become vicious, ruthless and do anything to attain what he wants regardless of the price. I left him for months because I wanted out of his world.”

Loki stopped playing the rest where I admit that I loved Steve and that after months without Steve, I realized what I was missing was him. 

This shook Steve as he sat down. He honestly didn’t want to let me go but given everything that has happened. He is the king of New York. He’s being framed and his childhood friend, Bucky is in the hospital bed with a lost arm. Natasha is crying everyday. 

Was his love for Y/N enough to make him quit taking Stark down?

Loki tells Steve “She’s never going to break up with you. She loves you. That’s just who she is. She’s beautiful that way. Seeing pass our demons and our mistakes. Accepting us for who we are. If you don’t break up with her, she will always be in danger. Look what happened recently.”

Steve felt like he had no choice but to let go of Y/N just to protect her. Loki was right. 

Steve only caused her pain and he’s been clinging onto Y/N. It wasn’t going to help them both to move on. 

Loki suggested “Do a clean cut. Make sure she can’t return back to you. Sometimes, we have to do the things we aren’t comfortable with. You already understand that.”

Steve says “I’ll do it this weekend.”

Loki says “I’ll get you more updates once I find out what they plan to do with Starks Industries. I believe you have work to do. Goodbye Steve.”

Loki knew he hit the nail on Steve’s emotions.

_______________________________________________

It was Steve’s birthday this weekend. Given how much chaos has ensue across Starks and Rogers. I was hoping that Steve and I could work out our differences. I wanted to tell him that I’ve been working on the cradle and other things to help Bucky. We haven’t spoken much.

Steve came over but he looked dark and a caged tiger. I was scared for a moment when I opened the door. Steve noticed my submissive moves when I look down and tried to get distance between us.

I was in a dress and holding his gift, ready to take him out.

Steve tells her “Y/N, there’s something I have to tell you. I need to be honest. I thought I could give this relationship a try but every time I see you, all I feel is a monster. I can’t get past what happened to us. I convinced myself that it would get better but it’s not.”

I didn’t understand where this was coming from. I tried to hold him but he stopped me. 

Steve says “Every time I see you, it's like looking into a mirror and facing my demons. I don’t want to be reminded of the horrible person I am. I’m tired of convincing myself that I’m not a monster.”

I ask “What are you trying to say, Steve?”

Steve says “I am Steve Rogers. I am the king of New York. I don’t need anyone to tell me that I’m not good enough.”

I understand “I never said you weren’t.”

Steve says “You don’t need to. I can see it in your actions. You’re scared of me.”

I say “We said we would work through it.”

Steve looks in my eyes with determination “I realize I don’t want to. I’m tired of being someone who I am not. I take what I want and I don’t need to explain my actions. I don’t need to have this much consciousness weighing me down.”

He pulled me into a rough kiss and then he tried to be rough. He was sucking on my neck. 

I begged him “Please stop Steve! Please don’t do this.”

Steve felt the pain in his heart knowing that this was going to break us. He continues to push me over the couch and he reaches under my dress and snaps my underwear. I cried and froze.

Steve couldn’t continue hurting Y/N. He gets up and then starts walking to the door. He just wanted to push Y/N. 

Steve turns back to say “This is me Y/N. I’m never going to change. I realized who I am but do you realize who I am? Don’t make me into someone I’m not.”

I cried as he slammed the door. He walked out without looking back. I held onto my knees.

________________________________

Moments later 

Once I calmed down from crying, I didn’t understand why Steve would change so much.

Was he always like this? I just didn’t see it. I thought he truly loved me. 

I stopped crying as I got angry. I wanted answers. 

If this was going to end, I needed to ask him ‘Why? Why make empty promises? Why tell me and show me how much I meant to him and then throw me out like I meant nothing?’ Maybe he was hurting and stressed with what was happening.

I got into the taxi and called him but he wouldn’t pick up. I contacted Sam to ask where he was. 

Sam tells me that he’s in the office. 

I headed to his office but then I heard noises. As I approached the door, it was wide open. Steve was kissing Camilla on the couch. Steve proceeded to take her underwear and then unbuckled. It was happening fast. He then thrust into Camilla as she moans so loudly. 

I covered my mouth as I witnessed Steve fucking Camilla in his office. Anyone who walked by could see everything.

Steve saw me approach his office as he was kissing Camilla and he knew that this was going to end things between us once and for all. He didn’t stop fucking Camilla against the sofa because he knew he destroyed our chance of getting back together. 

This was the end between us. Y/N will never forgive him. I was crying as I watched him passionately take Camilla from behind. My tears flowed down my cheeks. 

I told myself “I was stupid. I fell in love with a monster. This is what I deserve. Steve, this is the end.”

I turned around and ran out of there. I reached home and started to throw his cake on the ground. I threw his gift to the wall. I broke down and cried. The pain in my heart was spreading all over. I couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

____________________________________

It was too painful to look around my apartment and remember Steve. I was full of hate and hurt. 

I didn’t want to leave my place but I didn’t want to stay either. This place no longer feels like home. 

My heart was destroyed. I felt like a walking corpse.

He told me that I was the only one he felt things for. Clearly, that’s not the case anymore. He has always been the monster. I was just too stupid to realize it. 

As I was hurting, I made a checklist:  
Sell the apartment  
Find your new home  
Delete every trace of Steve Rogers (Photos and memories)  
Sell off everything in this apartment especially that couch

In the next few weeks, I completed all the tasks and got my life back together one step at a time. 

I worked on the cradle with Dr. Helen Cho and asked Natasha to give it a chance. We had to make special arrangements for Bucky to be sent to Stark’s tower and get into the cradle. 

Steve found out and he came to the Tower. 

We had Bucky in the cradle and it was showing signs of repairing. We realized we need to tweak a few things to focus on the brain activities. 

Steve and his men came onto the floor and were trying to get Bucky out. Natasha tried to stop Steve as we were working on him. 

I closed the doors and locked it knowing the men can’t get in. 

I told them “Give us some time. Bucky is in the cradle.”

Steve screams “If anything happens to him, all you guys will pay.”

It got Dr. Helen Cho and other members in the room were scared. I went back to working to check the progress. 

I ask Bucky “Can you hear me? We need you back. Steve is out of control. Only you can help him. Please come back to us.”

We saw brain activities but it wasn’t enough to wake him up. After a few hours, Steve demanded us to release Bucky. 

Once they took Bucky away, Steve came up to me and said “If you ever attempt anything like this again, don’t make me hurt you.” It was menacing and scary. 

I stayed quiet because I didn’t want to cry in front of him. 

He walked away like I was his enemy.

____________________________________

I started to dedicate my time with Tony’s projects because it was going to change the world and I felt like I was closer to my father, Bruce Banner by helping. It helped me get my mind off Steve. I started to stay later at the Stark tower.

I also worked on a new gadget for Bucky and was completing it.

While Loki was in charge of setting up the trap but he starts to realize his heart wasn’t in it. He wanted to tell Tony and Steve the truth. 

Thanos’s henchman named Ebony Maw was told to go to Stark’s tower on Friday night while many staff weren't in the building to grab Tony’s latest invention.

It was Friday. Steve was no longer in my life.

I decided to head back to Starks Tower because I wanted to work on my projects. 

When I got to the lab floor, I noticed someone was in the lab. 

I started to walk towards the noises and called out to Friday but she was disabled. No response came.

I started to call Tony and reached his voicemail “Tony, I think there’s someone in your lab. Friday is disabled. You should get here.”

I placed my phone in my back pocket before proceeding.

I hung up and got closer. A man was trying to grab the latest technology in Tony’s lab. I tried to scream for help as I recognized the picture that Bucky showed me. He’s Black order’s henchmen, Ebony Maw.

Another man covered my mouth and laughed in my ear before screaming to Ebony Maw “Look who I found.”

They zip tied my hands to my back which was harder to break free and my legs. 

These men talked to Thanos and got the message what to do and they called Loki to give him the update that they caught Y/N and planned to frame Tony. This will end Starks industries.

I told them “You wouldn’t get away with this!”

Ebony Maw laughs “Oh we will! An accident occurs in the lab, where an assistant is tied down to die from gases. They can trace you down as Steve Rogers lover. What does this look like? An act of revenge.”

I asked “Why?”

They explained to me Thanos’ plans to take over America and slowly move to Europe because they have Loki under wraps. They start to turn on the gas that was filling up the room. 

Soon I would suffocate and die by the end of the night. They locked the doors. 

They laughed and started to walk away. 

I was coughing and slowly inhaling the air in the room. I knew there was no way out. Friday was disabled and I can’t break through the ties. I then realized my phone. I reached and pulled my phone out of my pocket but I couldn’t unlock it. 

I was losing consciousness as I tried to roll away from the phone.

I command my phone verbally, I had to call someone as i try to breathe in but it hurts my lungs, I called for “Steve Rogers”

It starts ringing. 

Steve saw my call but he didn’t have the heart to speak to me. He worried that if he heard me begging, he would run back into my arms. He thought if Y/N had something important to say, she would leave a message. 

Steve presses the ‘End’ button on his phone and mutes his phone. 

I got the voicemail and I was crying but I said “Steve, Thanos is behind the assassin of Pepper. Black order and Thanos is trying to start a war between you and Tony. Don’t fall for it. I’m in Tony’s lab and they stole his latest invention. Loki is a pawn. They are holding him against his will.” I started to cough because it was so hard to breathe. The room was so foggy. “They want to use my death to frame Tony. Don’t fall for it.” coughing until I feel so lightheaded.

This was the end, I say “Steve! I love you.”

I laid still as everything got dark. 

_____________________________________

Loki and Steve were at the same party. They were mingling with other people trying to take down Stark.

Loki was running around looking for Steve because Y/N is in danger. He got the call that Ebony Maw captured Y/N and will silence her to frame Tony.

Loki says “Y/N caught Ebony Maw trying to get Tony’s new technology. They told me they are killing her in Tony’s lab.”

Steve got up and instructed his men to get to Stark’s building immediately. 

Y/N was in danger.

_____________________________________

Bucky woke up from his coma. Natasha rushes to get help.


	16. Thanos

Tony checks his voicemail because it was Y/N. The message was suspicious.

He listens to her message and then checks the lab surveillance but soon he finds out that Friday was disabled.

Tony rushed into the building to find Y/N in his lab on the ground. The room was full of gas.

Steve and Loki arrived around the time Tony came back to his lab. They are at the building and Steve threatens the security guards to take them up to the lab. 

Tony was taking whatever he saw to break through the doors to his lab. 

Loki and Steve arrive at the scene and see Y/N was in a room full of gas. 

Steve grabs the gun and starts shooting at the glass windows.

Everyone was clearing out. Tony shuts off the valve of the gas and turns on the air filtration.

Steve grabs Y/N off the floor and runs out. They rushed to the hospital.

She was in the operation room and was lifeless. 

After hours, Y/N was diagnosed with a coma. There’s a chance that she wouldn’t wake up. She didn’t have oxygen for a long period of time. 

If she doesn’t wake up in 3 days, we have to determine that she is brain-dead.

Steve fell to the ground at the news. 

Tony was angry and he ran up to Loki punching him. 

Tony screams “Tell us what you meant Thanos wanted to kill Y/N”

Steve got up and pulled Loki off the ground “You better give us answers. Why is she in the state? How did you know she was in danger?”

Loki then explains everything as he cries. He never wanted Y/N to get hurt but now she’s lying lifeless on the bed. Everyone knew Y/N wasn't going to make it.

Earlier Tony proves his innocence using Y/N's latest voicemail.

Tony plays the last voicemail from Y/N and explains that he realized Friday was disabled on his lab floors. He came right away and found Y/N on the floor in the lab.

Y/N was working full time for Tony after Steve broke her heart.

Loki felt he was at fault. He schemed for Y/N’s broken heart which led her to be at the tower when Ebony Maw came from the technology.

Steve realized that he was the cause for Y/N’s heartbreak. Now she’s laying there but it’s as if she’s not here anymore. If they were together, she would have spent Friday night with him not at the lab.

Steve looked at his phone and realized there was the call that he ended earlier because Y/N tried to call him for help. He sees the voicemail icon.

Steve plays the message for everyone to hear. Tony was trying to maintain control. Loki was in tears. Steve wanted to kill himself because he ignored Y/N when it was her last call for help. This was the last time he would hear her voice.

Bucky, Sam and Natasha came in and heard the message. Steve was losing it. 

Bucky speaks up: “Steve, I saw Ebony Maw when he delivered the bomb to your office.”

Everyone starts to realize that Thanos was the one behind every chaos and aimed to take Rogers and Starks down.

Tony speaks up "Now that we know Thanos is the asshole behind this. We need to plan how to end this son of a bitch."

Loki says "I should have spoken up sooner. Y/N wouldn't have been in danger."

Bucky says "There's a lot of blaming going around" as he watches his best friend breaking down. 

Natasha said "Tony, can we use the cradle on Y/N?"

Steve spoke up "Y/N is on life support. The moment we remove those plugs, she wouldn't be able to sustain herself then she will…"

Tony says "Rogers, we should give it a try! We can move her to the medical bay."

Steve screams as he stands up "No one is to move her! I'll kill anyone who removes her."

Tony screams "She is not your property. Y/N would rather risk getting into the cradle then be plugged here for life. You need to get that through your head."

Steve looked murderous. 

Tony says "You left her and broke her. We had to pick up the pieces. While you were off doing whatever you want, she was just getting by.."

Steve felt really bad as he sat down with his head in his hands. Tony was right. He hurted Y/N to the point of no return. Y/N will never know how much she truly means to him. 

Loki spoke up "I may have been the one causing them to separate."

Tony came over and punched Loki in the face. 

Tony says "Why did you have to come here and ruin everyone's lives? How do you sleep at night?"

Sam holds Tony back and everyone is down. 

Natasha says "Let's all rest. We can meet tomorrow. I think we should vote on getting Y/N to the cradle."

Steve declares “No one is allowed to move her.”

Tony had a lot to think about. He wished Y/N was awake to tell him what to do. She always had great ideas. 

Everyone left the room except Steve. 

Steve sat there speaking "Y/N, wake up for me. Please! Come and beat me up for being a dick to you. I was so stupid and blinded to see the truth. I should have listened to you. I should have stayed by your side as I promised. I… Y/N, please wake up. I promise I would do anything. I'll leave my world behind if I could just get a moment with you again. I was an idiot."

Steve cried by my bedside. He couldn't handle watching me lay there with no emotions. 

He kept whispering to me through the night to try to coax me out of my sleep but nothing came from me. No response. No reactions. It was eating Steve alive. 

\---------------------------------------

3 days passed, Doctors confirmed that Y/N was brain dead. All test results came back stating no brain activities. Steve was devastated and started to plan his revenge against Thanos. 

Tony got the lawyers involved and used the recordings in the lab to expedite the documents to release Y/N from the hospital. They planned to move her to Stark’s tower.

\-----------------

Recalling a memory when Y/N was working on the Cradle

Tony asked Y/N if she would ever try the cradle. They spoke of worst case scenarios at that time. 

Y/N said "I would rather use the cradle then lay in my bed on life support for the rest of my life that's why I'm trying to help Dr. Cho to maybe help Bucky."

Tony says "I don't think Rogers would allow you to help your friend Bucky!"

Y/N had a mischievous smile "That's why he wouldn't need to know. Some things, you gotta take it in your own hands."

Tony remembers Y/N would try to make things right. She wore her heart on her sleeves. He really wanted to see that in her again.

End of the memory. 

\------------------

Tony knew that Steve was too scared to take a chance on Y/N's life but Tony had to try. Natasha, Wanda, Bucky and Sam all believed Y/N should try the cradle. Steve was against it because he refused to let Y/N die. 

While Loki and Steve were scheming against Thanos, Loki was revealing everything he knows about Thanos. Y/N was removed from the hospital. Bucky and Sam kept Steve occupied on purpose that day. Once he was done with the meeting, Steve wanted to return to Y/N's side. 

When he got to the hospital, Y/N was gone. The room was empty. Steve screamed and the nurses informed him that Tony Stark got the legal approval to remove Y/N off support. 

Steve headed straight to Starks Tower.

Once Steve got up to the medical bay floor, he saw Tony, Dr. Helen Cho and everyone was working on Y/N.

Sam, Bucky and Natasha stood outside. For the first time in Steve’s life, his three best friends were going to betray him.

They knew Y/N was important to him. Why would they defy him? 

Steve was murderous and no longer capable of reasoning.

Sam, Bucky and Natasha were in charge of stopping Steve Rogers from entering the room as they did their best to revive Y/N.

Steve says “If she dies, I do not want to see you guys ever again. This draws the line of my trust for you guys.”

Bucky says “Steve, we have to try. You heard the doctor, she’s brain dead. There’s nothing left.”

Natasha says “You know we all love her. We can’t watch her like this.”

Steve screams “You all know that she can’t be off life support. You basically chose death for her.”

Steve was a caged tiger as he walked back and forth outside the glass, waiting for the verdict.

No one tried to provoke him. 

After a few hours, Dr. Helen Cho gave everyone the sad news that Y/N is gone. There’s no way we can revive her. No activities in her brain. She’s passed away. 

Steve got up as he held in his anger. 

He couldn’t handle this anymore as he turned to his three best friends, “I don’t want to see you guys again. I terminate…”

Bucky speaks up “It was my fault. I convinced Sam. Take him back. I’m no use to you Steve. I’m not an able man to protect you anymore. I resign my post.”

Natasha cries and says “I resign as well. I’ll take care of Y/N’s funeral.”

Steve couldn’t handle it. The pain was surging through him that Y/N had passed away. The love of his life is gone. Now all he wanted to do was kill Thanos and make him pay. 

Steve walked up to the glass window just watching Y/N peacefully. He couldn't touch her knowing that she's gone.

The pain in his chest was indescribable. Did Y/N feel this way when he broke her heart?

He hurted her intentionally so that she would move on without any doubts. 

He knew she sold the apartment, all the jewelry he gave her and everything that once meant something to them. He bought them and stored it. 

Steve knew that she was strong and she fought for Bucky. She stood up against Steve to take Bucky to the cradle.

Now Bucky is doing the same for Y/N. Steve realized his own failures. He chose to give up on their relationship without a fight. He let fear overcome him. 

Everyone who tried to revive Y/N was fighting for her and her wishes. Even if she was alive, he knew that she would agree to all their actions not his.

Did he love her wrongly? Did he not come to realize that Y/N didn’t need someone to protect her, coddle her and make the choices for her? 

Steve walked out without his heart.. He was determined that he would take down Thanos. 

There’s nothing holding him back. Y/N is no longer here. 

_________________________________

After Steve and Sam left the building. 

Bucky and Natasha walked in to say their goodbyes to Y/N. 

Tony smiled and said to Dr. Helen Cho “I have to say, you deserve an award for acting.”

Dr. Helen Cho smiled. 

Bucky and Natasha didn’t understand as they looked at Y/N’s screen. Her brain activity has returned. 

Tony whispers “We have to keep Y/N under surveillance. Let the Mob King deal with Thanos directly. We got work cut out for us.”

__________________________________

A funeral was done for Y/N. 

Wanda and Natasha cried a lot and everyone said their goodbye. 

Everyone left. Steve stood there and cried as it was raining. 

Bucky and Natasha say goodbye to Steve as they planned to leave the country. Bucky is retiring and would like to spend the rest of his days making Natasha happy. Mob days are over for him now that he’s no longer able to fight.

__________________________________

Stark Industries were taken down by the officials. 

Y/N’s death caused the downfall of Tony Starks. 

Stark's name came down from the Tower. Steve didn’t stop it as he knew it would bring Thanos closer to him.

Everything came down and Thanos was happy to hear from Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian and Loki.

Loki informed Thanos that Steve Rogers is planning to kill Tony Stark because he’s the one that took Y/N from the hospital to put in his cradle hoping to revive her. It failed and lead to her death.

Now Steve is out for blood. 

Thanos was coming to New York.

__________________________________

Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian brought Thanos to the warehouse where Steve looked like he had a beat-up Tony Stark on the ground. The warehouse was dark and eerie. 

Tony screams “There was nothing left we could do for Y/N.”

Steve says “You can send your apologies in person.”

Steve shot Tony a few times. 

Ebony Maw captures it on video and plans to use it against Steve Rogers to put him away permanently.

Thanos walked into the murder scene and applauds Steve Rogers. 

Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian aimed their guns at Steve and removed his only weapon. Thanos brought a group of 30 people swarming the warehouse.

Thanos says “I have to say, it’s nice to watch Steve Rogers’ downfall. Thanks for killing Tony Stark. He’s been annoying and a pain in the ass. Now you just made my company lots of money for getting rid of him. I’m sorry that you would be going to jail for this.”

Steve acts like he doesn’t know “Who are you guys?”

Thanos was cocky as fuck and says “Oh I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Josh Thanos, the man who orchestrated all of your life’s recent events.”

Steve asks “What do you mean?”

Thanos loved this part of every reveal “I’m the reason why your empire will fall. Your reign is over. Tony didn’t kill your girlfriend or cause that explosion to your tower. It was Ebony Maw” he points at Ebony Maw who waves to Steve. 

Thanos does his evil laugh and says “Tony thought you shot his partner, that was a set up as well. The robot attacking the wedding was our idea. We hacked everything through the help of Loki, your close confidant. This is the fun part.”

Loki says “Yes, everything Thanos says is true.” Loki discloses what he did to Loki’s family. What he has done to countless others and other gangs across the nation. 

He’s framed all these crime lords; Heimdall, Collectors, Red Skull, Wongs and Xandor. He used all their weaknesses against one another and caused a big war between them. By the time they realized the truth, it was already too late. Thanos won and took over.

Thanos says “Now take him away and make sure he’s locked up and killed.” indicating Steve. 

5 Robots appeared and held guns and missiles at them. 

Thanos was in shock and then red laser lights appeared on everyone’s body. We had assassins lined up to take them out.

Thanos screams “What is this Loki? How dare you betray me? You know what happens when I reveal the truth about your family’s company?”

Loki smiles and says “What you have on me is nothing but falsified information of an executive member from our company who was hired by your firm to do dirty work. You blackmailed me to get what you want.”

Thanos says “When did you betray me?”

Bucky, Sam and Natasha walked out from the dark.

Bucky stood by Steve. There was something new to Bucky, he had a metallic left arm. 

Ebony Maw says “I thought Bucky Barnes retired and left the country. We saw you leave.”

Bucky smirks and says “I did leave but I came back with reinforcements. We were able to clear Loki’s family situation with the help of all the international crime lords. You forgot that Steve Rogers was backed by many others. We only made it seem like we were broken so you guys can reveal yourselves. A plan that was conspired by Tony Stark himself. He also gave me my new arm.”

Natasha jumps in “While you guys were busy with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, we went to dismantle Thanos and Black Order.”

Thanos looked shaken and said “No! How? Tony Stark wouldn’t be able to recover from what happened. Y/N Banner was killed by him. Officials wouldn’t let Stark Industries gain footing in America again.”

I walked out of the shadows as I told him “The only problem is that I’m not actually dead.”

Steve turned to me and he couldn’t believe I was standing next to Natasha. Loki was shocked as well. They both didn’t know about my survival.

Tony laughs and says “We just repaid you what you did to us. Our little missy, Y/N Banner and her group of misfits’ Natasha, Darcy and Jane were busy infiltrating your Thanos Industries while you were too focused on Rogers and myself. She managed to hack into everything you own. Oh not to mention, she had help from her new friends whom you already know.”

Wanda, Jarvis and a group of people walked inside the warehouse. The group of people was leaders or members of what was left from Thanos’ destruction on the 5 gangs; Collectors, Xandors, Heimdall, Red skull & Wongs.

Natasha, Wanda, and Jarvis were in charge of freeing the leaders/members from prison and recruited them for a project initiation called “Thanos took down”. There were at least 50 people surrounding Thanos and his goons.

Meanwhile, Darcy, Jane, and I were involved with getting access to Thanos Industries. We actually had to apply for cleaning jobs and courier jobs to get access into the building. We used Tony Stark's technology to get through the security and got a hold of the 5 robots he built. We compiled all the files needed to give to the officials after this.

Tony says to Thanos “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

Steve says “Your reign is over!”

Steve, Loki, and Sam were impressed because they were kept in the dark the whole time.

Tony, Wanda, Natasha, and I left the warehouse before everyone took care of Thanos and his goons.

We had Thanos’ confessions recorded for committing all the crimes in New York and to others. 

Black Order and Thanos Industries were obliterated after today. 

Last I heard, Thanos is dead with his four major goons; Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. I didn’t want to know what really happened to them but I was happy at the end result. After hearing what they did to the opposing gangs, they deserved to die.

Thanos committed countless murders, he kidnapped their families, used them against one another, plotted accidents/bombs/attacks so a war started and eventually killed many people in the process. Children were in those counts. It was despicable.   
___________________________________

I went to the officials with everything they need to help clear Starks Industries. 

We provided evidence to help clear the leaders of the gangs.

Steve, Wanda, Jarvis, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha handled the aftermath of the West Coast. I heard they reinstated the 5 leaders; Collectors, Xandors, Wongs, Red Skull, and Heimdall. 

Loki managed to save his family’s business. Steve and Tony dropped any charges and helped him get back on his feet. 

We never imagined the day that Steve Rogers and Tony Stark would work together.  
____________________________________

Recalling the past memory of me waking up

I woke up in the cradle, at first it was hard to recall all the memories of who I am. As I remained in the cradle, things started to come back. Tony and Dr. Helen Cho helped me recover. 

Once I was transferred out of the cradle, Tony filled me in on what happened. Tony thought with my fake death it would help bring Thanos to New York. Loki said he only shows up when he's certain that he won. The downfall of Starks had to commence.

Before the whole incident, I was working on an arm from Bucky. Tony helped me improve it and we installed it in Bucky. Bucky could remove it when he went on the plane flying international flights.

We had plans to divide and conquer. 

Tony had to remain in New York because they would notice if he leaves. Natasha and Bucky went international and came back. They met us on the west coast to help recruit and help all the gangs and members. 

Once we offer "wanna take down Thanos?" There were a lot of followers. We kept a huge group of members to take down what’s remaining of Black Order on the west coast. We only took the core members to New York so that it doesn’t raise a red flag.

Jane, Darcy, and I had fun hacking into Thanos industries and we found the warehouse with the Robots. With the help of all the mobs, it wasn't hard to get access. 

I knew I had to face Steve Rogers. I just want to finish my tasks and take my revenge. Thanos tried to kill me and my friends. 

Tony, Natasha, Bucky, and Dr. Helen Cho told me that Steve lost it. He fought to keep me on life support. 

Could I get past his actions? He cheated on me with Camilla. 

I remember dying and I wanted him to know that I loved him.

Why did my life have to be complicated? 

I didn’t want to re-appear in Steve’s life but I had to clear Tony Stark’s name. He has done so much for me. I couldn’t let Starks industries go down. 

___________________________________________

I had to sort out everything because I was declared dead. Natasha closed everything and I had to re-open my accounts, spoke to a lawyer and clarified everything. 

It was a tough transition trying to get back to work.

As I was getting the keys to my new apartment, I opened the door and walked inside. Everything that I thought I sold were all inside. The couch that Steve and I made love on. 

It was like walking into old memories. Was my head not functioning? 

I walked into my bedroom, the same bed that Steve bought and built for me. On the dresser was a small Jewelry rack. I saw the star necklace, star bracelet, the promise rings, and everything that Steve has ever gifted me over the years was hanging on it. 

It couldn’t be. I touched them and felt sad.

How are they all here?

I wanted to get rid of them. I didn’t need to be reminded that Steve was in my life. I shouldn’t think of him. He broke my heart and he cheated. 

I held in my tears as I called Natasha.

Natasha says “Hello Y/N!”

I asked her “Why?”

Natasha answers “He bought them and kept them. Steve loves you and I know you love him. You heard what Loki told you. He was the reason why you guys broke up. I know it’s hard to forgive him but Steve truly did what was best.”

I rebut “He broke my heart and you knew what he did with Camilla. I can’t get past that.”

She says “I know but Steve will tell you in person. He wasn’t taking No as an answer.”

I asked, “What do you mean?”

There was a knock on the door. I opened and it was Steve. 

Natasha says “You’re going to have to talk to him.”

I hung up. 

Steve looks up to me and walks into my apartment. I took steps back as he closed the door. 

Steve looks determined and firm before saying “Y/N, I’m not looking for forgiveness and I’m way past asking for permission.”


	17. Choice

Steve has been waiting and wanting to talk to me for the past week but I would ignore him and not give him a chance. 

I try to walk past him but he grabs my arm. 

I tell him “Let go of me!”

Steve says “Never! I’m never going to let go of you.”

I yanked my arm out of his grip. 

I turned to him “You should really stop this! It’s over between us.”

Steve tells me “No it’s not. I’m sorry Y/N for hurting you. I was doing it to protect you.”

I was angry and this time I turned to him and said “You cheated with Camilla.”

Steve flinched at the mention of the name but he told me “I did it to end our relationship at the time because...”

I challenged him “Well guess what? I had sex with Loki..”

Steve looked shocked and he started to get angry “No you didn’t.”

I faced him and glared “Yes I did Steve. Now go fuck yourself!” It felt so good to let that off my chest.

He held me back and said “I don’t care if you did.” he was holding back his tears knowing that he deserved every bit of this pain but the pain of losing Y/N outweighs more.

I was shocked that he didn’t mind if I did sleep with Loki even though it’s a lie.

Steve continues “I just want you to know that I’m not giving upon us. I’m sorry that I didn’t fight harder to keep you by my side. I’m letting you know that you’re never getting rid of me.”

I needed to get out of here so I started to leave.

Steve tells me “I’ll quit being King of New York for you!”

I almost faltered but I shouldn’t. 

I got into the elevator as I pressed the button to leave. Before the doors could close fully, he places his hand in.

Steve walks in and stands on the other side.

He says “I’m not giving up Y/N Banner. I’m determined to win you over. Whatever it takes.”

He walked me to work that day.

____________________________________________

The next day, I realized as I was leaving my apartment. Steve came out of the apartment next to mine. 

The man had the nerve to be my neighbor. He quietly said “Good Morning.” I ignored him.

He watched me in my business wear walk into the elevator. He would follow me and walked me to work again today.

I was heading into a meeting with the Charitable group that I started. We cleared everything with the accounts and were looking into charity work within the city. 

We opened a small office so that it would be easier to meet with vendors, donors, and organize charitable functions. We grew from a company that originally started with $10 Million grew into $11 Million after donating $2 Million to organizations pertaining to Single Mothers, children, and Cancer Associations.

We were working on a big campaign for corporations who want to participate in bigger scale initiatives to donate back to the community.

Our team was meeting two people who could help with a bigger initiative. 

It turns out Natasha and Rogers arranged this meeting so I can attend. They wanted to meet with me. 

Once, Steve appeared. Everyone was so pleased to see him except for me. 

I glared at him and wanted to step out of the office. He knew I dressed up to see him.

Natasha betrayed me by setting up this meeting. I kept my business-manners up until the end of the meeting. Natasha distracted my staff as they walked out to discuss contracts and marketing promotions.

Steve and I were looking at each other. I was glaring and he tried to soften me up.

Steve says “Y/N, can we talk?”

I said “No!”

I got up and left. Steve sighs as he knew he had to keep trying every day. 

_______________________________________

Steve was everywhere I went. Steve bought the apartment next to mine so that he would leave when I’m leaving. We both got into the elevator together. He tried to talk and I would stay silent.

I stopped reacting to anything he does. 

He walks me to work by silently following me. He tried to offer me a ride but I just ignored him.

At work, he sent me flowers whether I'm at the charitable organization or Stark industries. 

Tony joked when I got into the lab “Steve made this lab into a garden of Eden. Have you seen my tools?” He tried to dig for his stuff around the flowers.

I rolled my eyes because Steve was just being ridiculous and I helped Tony found his tools.

__________________________________

One morning, I went to line up for a coffee, and the male Barista asked for my name. He was happy to add his phone number on my cup. 

I noticed it when I was getting my cup. I looked up and the Barista was winking at me. I smiled because he was cute. 

Steve was so jealous as he purposely pushed me as I got out of the coffee shop and the cup fell to the ground. I glared at him and he passed me his cup. I took it and stomped off.

Steve smiled because he accomplished me dropping the cup. 

He picked up the cup and threw it in the garbage bin as he followed me.

These antics kept up for weeks. I became accustomed to Steve appearing in my life at any second, stalking me, making sure I got home safely, flowers came every few days with an apology card.

__________________________________

I tried to leave early one morning. Typically I’m out by 8:30 am so this time I’m leaving at 8 am. 

I even removed my heels as I walked bare feet trying to get past Steven’s door. I almost made it pass but then I heard him scramble trying to get out of the door. 

I rushed to the elevator but it didn’t come soon enough because Steve ended up in the same elevator with me. He was breathing hard as he had to dress fast and run out of the door.

I noticed that he wore two different colored socks and I started to giggle.

His hair didn’t look like it was properly combed and his buttons were wrong. I try not to laugh because he looked disorganized.

Was I forgiving him slowly? Did I still love him?

It was confusing because I do miss him. 

We got to a Coffee shop and he was trying to find his wallet and realized that he didn’t bring one. 

He was stepping out of line as he didn’t have money. I ordered a drink for him and a muffin for him as well.

The Barista winked at me and I smiled back. Steve glared at the man like he wanted to murder the Barista from behind the counter. 

I picked up my drink and my muffin. I glared at Steve and when he saw my eyes, I looked down the drink and muffin that I bought for him. I nodded at him before I left to signal ‘those are yours’. 

He grabbed them right away and scrambled after me. 

Steve was smiling as he followed me today. He felt like he accomplished something today by capturing my attention even though it was a small moment.

___________________________________________

We were shooting a marketing advertisement on a boat, trying to encourage rich folks to join our lottery charity campaign. We took photos of the new condo apartments that Steve Rogers generously donated with other luxury items. 

Steve followed me and he brought his own boat. 

I was wearing a bikini under a see-through dress which was driving him mad.

We were taking photos and videos. We noticed a few young kids were on a water ski-doo. There were two water ski-doos skidding all over the water without consideration of the boats. They were riding past us and chasing one another. Our captain yelled at them a few times that they were breaking regulations for getting too close.

Eventually one of them collided to a nearby rock when they were crossing our path.

The teen flew and hit the rocks before going into the water. He was clearly unconscious. As we scrambled to help, I was looking for afloat. Steve jumped in the water and dived to help. We saw an incoming ski-doo that was heading in Steve’s direction.

I screamed “Steve watch out”

He got the teen and turned him around so he doesn’t suffocate. The Ski-doo almost hit Steve and I started cursing like a sailor. I ran down to try to help. We pulled up the kid, and the Captain managed to perform CPR and help the kid. 

Steve was on the deck as he tried to breathe again. I touched his forehead to make sure everything was fine. Steve smiles because he knew I was worried about him.

My heart jumped when Steve almost got hit. If I had a gun, I would have shot the teen on the ski-doo that was coming at him. 

Where are my thoughts going? I shouldn’t care for Steve Rogers. 

Steve can tell that I was contemplating my emotions.

The Captain says “Someone should go with this gentleman on his boat. I don’t think it’s safe that he goes alone.” pointing at Steve.

Steve looks at me, waiting for me to volunteer.

I turned to see who could go with Steve. 

Steve grabbed a hold of me and started lifting me up. He jumped off the boat with me. 

I screamed and once I was in the water, I swam to Steve’s boat. 

My crew tosses my bag with my stuff over as they get closer to our boat. Steve got me a blanket as well.

Steve didn’t drive us back to the docks. He was heading out to the open ocean. where we sat and watched the sunset come down. 

It was beautiful. Steve was sitting next to me. I tried to move away but there was no other place to go to. He pulled me closer and started to kiss me. 

He wasn’t asking for permission and he knew I wasn’t fighting him because I missed him as much as he missed me. 

He went for a deep kiss and then pulled apart.

I held my arm out and pushed his chest back. “Steve, we can’t.”

I tried to get up but Steve followed me and he said “Yes we can, you know you want to.”

I slapped him. We both were shocked. 

I scream “You took my heart and you broke it! There’s nothing you could do to fix this. You can’t fix everything. Steve, it’s over! I don’t want to be with you. Please leave me alone!”

Steve says “I can’t.”

I tell him “You protected yourself. You always do what you think it’s best. I would fight by your side. I would always want to be by your side even if you didn’t need me but to you, I’m replaceable. To you, I mean nothing but aims to please you in bed. There’s nothing left between us. There’s nothing you can do that will change it. I’m not returning to you.”

I had to get it off my chest. 

Steve says “You thought it was easy for me? You thought that after everything I’ve been through that it was easy for me to love you, to let you go, not once but twice. Did you really think I didn’t love you? I’d die for you.”

I tell him “You had a fucked up way showing it by screwing Camilla! Of all places, your office. Our sacred place. How many more people did you fuck after?”

Steve shook his head and said “I’m sorry for hurting you. I knew that if I did that, you wouldn’t ever forgive me and you would leave me for good.”

I glared at him “Why are you here Steve? Let me live in peace. Leave me alone!”

Steve touches my cheek as I push him away but he wouldn’t stop getting close.

Steve tells me “I wouldn’t let you go. The moment, you walked into that warehouse, telling Thanos that you were alive. I was determined to never let you go. You can fight me all you want but I’m going to make you mine again. Y/N Banner, I can do this all day long. I’m going to follow you every day. I meant it. I’ll give up New York for you because I love you that much. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

He was so determined and he wasn’t going to stop. I knew when I looked in his eyes.

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N.”

He wasn’t the sweet Steve that respected my space and wishes anymore. 

However, he’s not the evil Steve where he would force me to do things I don’t want to do either. 

This was Steve Rogers, the merge of both. He crowded me into the corner, he looked at me like he hasn’t eaten for days. 

He kisses me and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He was determined to let me know that we were meant to be together.

We kissed and I reciprocated. I missed him and I loved it when he told me that he cares. My heart was conflicted. 

I pushed against him and said, “I can’t.”

Steve says “We’re just kissing. I’m a patient man.”

I laughed and looked up to him and said “Patient man? Really Steve? When did you start lying?”

He started to push into me. I can feel the bulge from his shorts. He wanted me to know that he was very hard. 

Steve smirks and says “Unless you want more Y/N. I can give you everything you need and want.”

I challenge him “I want you to leave me alone.”

Steve says “Anything but that. We can go at this all day. Someday, you’re going to let me between those pretty legs and scream my name from those pouty lips because I’m going to push you over the edge. You will end up on your back and underneath me again and again.” he was kissing my neck and trailing it with kisses down my throat.

He knew dirty talking was getting to me. I try to hold myself back. He saw my reactions and he went for it.

He kissed me harder this time. His hands started to roam my body, I was moaning. It's been too long for us. 

The near-death experiences, the fake death, Thanos, and everything that had been going on. 

Steve kisses me thoroughly and then takes my hand as we move to the bed down below. He threw me on the bed as he ripped through my dress and continued to kiss my body all over. 

Steve doesn't care as he roughly pulls my bikini cups aside as he sucks on my nipples. He was a bit rough and eager. He wasn't going to give me time to think. 

He removed my bikini bottom strings. Everything was coming apart and he dived into fingering me and eating me out. I was screaming and holding his head. 

I begged "Please Steve! Oh god!"

Steve loved all the sounds coming out of my mouth. He was determined to own my body again. No one was going to get in his way. 

He got me to orgasm hard on his tongue. I was now recovering and heard clothes shuffling. Steve didn’t want my logic to come back. He knew he had to act fast.

Steve came back on me as he lifted my leg. He pushed into me and I felt the tension. 

He groans as it’s been too long that our bodies connected. He misses me wrapping around him. It took a few more thrusts until he touched my cervix. 

He pounded into me as he kept talking dirty. 

Steve whispers "This is where I belong. I've always belonged to you. God Y/N!”

I groaned as he was ground hard into me. This was the rough Steve, he takes and takes but pushes me to newer heights.

He tells me "Do you feel it?."

He pounded into me without mercy. All the frustration that leads us here has been building up. 

He didn't just fuck me. He was owning every part of my body. 

I was so exhausted and satisfied after we were done. Steve held me in his arms as I fell asleep. 

We slept until the sky was dark. He drove us back to the docks. I wore my bikini. Steve places his t-shirt over me before saying “All mine!”

I told him "This doesn't mean anything."

Steve smirks "It means everything."

He was very confident that we were getting back together. 

He took me home. He followed behind me as I got into the apartment. I tried to stop him from entering but then he pushes against the door and lets himself in.

Steve closed the door behind him as he stood in front of me.

We had a staredown and I said “Get out Steve!”

Instead, he took my hand. He drew a bath for me.

Steve says “Get in! I’ll order food for us.”

I told him “I can take care of myself.”

He turns to me and I see that evil Steve again except he tries to smile.

Steve says “Get in there and rest. Don’t make me force you.” he touches my cheek and then he says “I’m just trying to take care of my girl. I’ll order food and you will eat with me tonight, unless you want me to bend you over my knee.”

He laughs as he walks away. I thought to myself, this man is a devil. What did I do to deserve it? 

My stupid mind tells me ‘Right, you had sex with the devil. You had to let him in.’

I screamed at my libido ‘You’re an idiot!’

I finished my bath and then came out of the washroom to see a new satin dress on my bed. The mob king fucken bought me lingerie. He’s going to get it.

I went through my drawers to find my underwear, shorts, and a tank top. There’s one thing I needed to do, wear clothes so that it’s not easy for him to peel it off. 

My inner demon who's driven by my libido ‘You want him. Let him ravage you in that dress.’

I screamed in my mind ‘Shut up! Shut up! He cheated on you. You can’t forgive him’

I got out and noticed he had some candles out. He set up the table with our dinner. 

He looked like he got changed. He ordered at my favorite Thai restaurant and moved the chair so I can sit down. He noticed that I didn’t wear the dress he bought.

Steve knew that he had to be more patient. Y/N was still working out her feelings. He didn’t want to push too far. Today, it felt like they managed to get closer to one another.

I sat down and started to eat. Steve was sitting across from me and he ate as well. 

We were quiet. This evening felt familiar but yet we felt so far apart.

I told him “Steve, we had a short moment but it was nothing more than just lust.”

Steve didn’t look too happy as his mood changed. He swallows his food and smiles. This was the dangerous Steve I'd met when he first caged me in his penthouse. I didn’t want to provoke him but I also knew we can’t continue these charades.

Steve says “I don’t like it when you’re lying.”

I asked “What did you expect? Waltz here like you never done anything wrong? Take and demand what you think is yours? I’m not an object! You can’t make a claim on me.”

Steve asks “Why do you always have to be stubborn? Do you have to wait until near death for you to realize your feelings for me? Is this how we will always be?”

I screamed “What don’t you see? You have always taken every choice away from me. First, you took me from my world. The second I love you, you would hurt me over and over again. Now, you just wouldn’t leave me alone. You force me to accept you. Why do you always do this? Why do you get to dictate my life?”

I got up and wanted distance between us. He knew this day was going to come. 

He pulled my arm and I swung at him. Instead of blocking my punch, he took it. 

Steve didn’t get mad instead he knew how much I was hurting.

Steve looked defeated and asked “Is this what you want? For me, to leave you alone?”  
I said “Yes! Leave me alone! Allow me the choice to make. Not force it upon me like you always do.”

He realized he was wrong and nods.

Steve tells me “Y/N, I love you!” he takes a breath before he continues, “I will warn you, the moment you choose to be with me. You know who I am, what I am capable of, and that I’d do anything to keep you by my side. If you finally choose us, know that it means forever. I want everything that goes along with it; your heart, your soul, your body, and the future. I’ll wait for you to come to that decision.”

He picks up his belongings and says “From here on out, the choices are yours. I’ll be waiting.”

Steve left my apartment with a very sad heart. He loved Y/N a lot and he really wanted her but she was right. Steve never gave her a choice. Y/N was always backed into a corner every time. Once, she comes around that she wants to be with him; the monster; the mob king, and the man who will do anything to grant her happiness. 

Steve called Natasha to make arrangements.

I was left with a shock. Did Steve Rogers finally leave me alone? Was this some sort of trick?

_________________________________________

On Monday morning, I got up and was ready to go to work. I opened the door expecting Steve to walk out of his apartment. Instead, I got nothing. He didn’t walk me to the coffee shop or work today. 

I walked into the coffee shop and the Barista named Ben, gave me his number again and asked that if I’m interested in a movie, we could catch one. After talking to him, I thought I would turn around and see an angry Steve. He wasn’t there. 

Why did I feel disappointed? I picked up my coffee and headed to Stark’s tower today. 

We were working on new technology that could help the environment. There were no flowers or apology notes on my desk.

While I was working with Tony and Jane. We were thinking of new technology for space. Jane loves space and believes in aliens. We had some interesting theories and talks. 

Tony did want to invest in the phone service industry, just so he could get more information about the satellites in our atmosphere. The man had a plan on how to extend his knowledge and technology when he’s curious.

A delivery guy came with a nice bouquet of flowers, I thought it was for me but then the delivery guy confirmed it was for Jane. Thor sent some flowers as it was their anniversary.

Why did I feel sad? I resumed back to work. 

Pepper recovered from her gunshot wound and has been working to keep up with Tony Stark’s demands about buying out a telephone provider. He thinks that he can make small changes in the world and dominate the world. We did laugh because he’d make a terrible leader.

Darcy nominated herself as a great leader because she babysits Tony and Jane and sometimes myself.

Darcy and I spent lunch with one another today.

We spoke about Steve and she knew about my relationship with him after I told her about everything. She thinks that it was pretty cool that Steve was a Mob King however she hated the fact he was such a douche to me.

Darcy asks “What are you looking at? You have been checking our surroundings all day?”

I explained what happened with me and Steve and she went into shock.

Darcy asks “Are you crazy Y/N? You had a clean break and you went back into addiction.”

I screamed “What addiction?”

Darcy says “Shhh! You and Roger’s dick!”

I covered my mouth from laughing out loud and said “I’m not addicted to his dick!”

Darcy was deadpanned and said “Really? Explain why you are in this dilemma. You, Y/N Banner can’t keep it in her pants. I can’t blame you. He is a Mob King which makes him attractive for being a badass.”

I tell her “I love you Darcy! Please don’t change. I haven’t seen him all day, no flowers, no apology note… nothing”

Darcy says “I guess you got what you wanted. You tapped it and left it.”

Why did that make me feel so selfish?

Darcy adds “I think it’s good that he’s respecting your space. I honestly thought he was going to force you to do things or make you realize that you have no choice. Actually it's a brilliant move, if you do choose him, he’s gonna own you completely.”

I was shocked and said “What?”

Darcy says “Didn’t he warn you that if you do choose him, you know everything about him and you know how crazy he is for you? If you choose him, you need to accept all the good and bad that goes with it. Commitment for life girl!”

I guess she was right. Steve was waiting for me to make that choice and that would be final. 

Darcy adds “Basically, no refund, no exchange or no testing the waters. So…. what do you think? You love him or not?”

I sighed “it’s complicated.”

Darcy says “In my opinion, you might want to date other people first. You might want to go on that date with that cute Barista who's given you his number on your cup a few times.”

I said, “I’m not sure if I was ready for that.”

Darcy points out “Look! You my friend have only dated one guy, Thor then you jumped to Steve for how long? Years. Now if you’re going to commit your life to him, I would want to test the waters with other people. No harm, no foul, just go on dates.”

I smiled “I’ll consider it.” she’s right, maybe I just need to move on. 

We both enjoyed our lunches and Darcy took my phone to text Ben about going on that movie date that was happening this Friday.

_________________________________________

I haven’t seen Steve for weeks. My life was busy running the charity campaigns and working for Tony Stark. 

I had to reschedule with Ben the Barista because our charity work was scheduled and we couldn’t get our schedules to align until today. 

We were meeting at the AMC Theatre. We chose an action flick. He went to buy popcorn and drinks. I looked around subconsciously thinking that Steve Rogers would appear out of nowhere. 

Instead, I didn’t see him. 

The evening went out well. Ben and I spoke and he turned out to be 2 years younger than me. He’s working to complete his studies. 

We shared a few interests and he asked me to meet with him at Central Park so we both can run on the weekend. He knew that our schedules were busy but maybe weekend mornings would help. I agreed. 

We shared our first kiss. 

I didn’t know why but it was missing something. We smiled and separated as I headed upstairs to my apartment. We texted and messaged each other. 

I just didn’t see Steve Rogers watching from far as he tried to maintain control. His heart was breaking more each day as I continued not to reach out to him. He told himself that Y/N would return to his side one day. He didn’t react even though it killed him to watch Y/N kiss that Barista. He keeps telling himself ‘She needs to make the choice. You can’t take it away from her.’

____________________________________

I went on a run with Ben in the morning. We took a break at the lake as we watched ducks swim around. Ben tells me that he’s applying for opportunities for internships. He’s studying business trades and he hopes he can get in. 

I told him I had connections with Tony Stark if he wanted, I could recommend him there. He would consider it. 

We really enjoy sharing our ideas and goals. It was nice just to talk. I actually got Darcy to meet up with us. Ben was a good guy and he honestly fit Darcy’s personality. The two of them were like kids. I saw the instant connections over brunch we had.

Ben and I talked as we realized being friends was a better idea than dating one another.

My heart wasn’t there. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

I met with Natasha and Wanda who was approximately 6 months pregnant.

We were enjoying a girl's day out; we went to the spa; Wanda had her prenatal massage.

Wanda asks “Y/N, you don’t love Steve anymore?”

Natasha says “Wanda stop pestering her!”

Wanda says “She didn’t answer, which means a yes.”

I sighed and said “Can we not talk about Steve? I’m enjoying my life with freedom. Can you two just be happy for me?”

They both were deadpanned and looked at me. 

I asked “What? Something on my face?”

Natasha adds “Don’t worry! Steve is seeing someone. I think he knew that you didn’t want him in your life.”

For some reason, that made me break the biscotti in my hand. What did Natasha just say?

Wanda takes the gossip magazine to pass it to me. 

There was an image of him walking out another woman behind him. It wasn’t like they were holding hands or anything. Her face was blurry. 

I didn’t understand why I felt the need to punch something. I tried to keep myself calm.

I said, “I don’t care!”

Wanda and Natasha raised their eyebrows but they weren’t buying it. 

We all went to dinner and then as we were finishing up at the restaurant. We discussed a baby shower for Wanda. Wanda said she wanted to do a wedding reception with the baby shower combined so that it would be a big celebration this upcoming month. 

Given how much we all been through, they thought it was good to celebrate before Wanda would be trapped with an infant. 

As we got out of the restaurant, Jarvis was waiting outside the restaurant to pick up his very pregnant wife, Wanda.

I laughed as I watched her go in the car. 

I turned to ask Natasha “Want to go get some coffee?”

Natasha gave me a small smile and said “Sorry! Bucky is on the way to pick me up.”

I raised my arms up and said “Hey! It’s a girls night out! I thought we would be partying. I’m surprised that you didn’t even drink tonight. No wine for Natasha that’s new.”

Bucky drove up to the sidewalk and then got out. 

Then something came to my head and I turned to Natasha “No… Are u?”

Natasha said “Well, we are starting to try. Given everything that happened recently, Bucky and I, want to start a family.”

Bucky heard that part and was smirking. He was so happy. 

I turned to Bucky and said “Hey you Mr. Metal Arm, you need to make an honest woman out of my girl. I’m expecting…”

Natasha finishes “Yes Steve told me that you expected a big celebration and that you would hunt us down if we did Vegas.”

I turned to her shocked that Steve knew what I have thought but I glared at Bucky and said “I expect a wedding invitation before the baby shower invitation! I don’t care if you do city hall, you better marry my girl!”

I went and hugged Natasha not releasing her to Bucky. 

Bucky came over and placed his arm over Natasha’s shoulder and said “Stop trying to claim her. She’s mine!”

We were acting like kids on the street. Natasha was stuck in between us as I try to get Bucky off her. We had a good laugh.

Bucky says “We miss you Y/N! It’s not the same when you’re not around.”

I smiled and said, “I miss you guys too!”

Natasha says “Oh come training with us, you already know where Nick Fury’s gym is. You can meet us in the early mornings if you’re up for it.”

I looked at her and asked, “Will STeve be there?”

Bucky sighs and says “He’s not there on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

I looked at Nat for confirmation because I never trust Bucky. He would always have Steve’s back. 

Natasha laughs and says “It’s true! He’s not there on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

I nod and said “I’ll join on Tuesdays morning at 7am until Natasha is unable to because of her new condition.”

Bucky says “I plan to accomplish that soon!”

Natasha hits his arm as they both say goodbye to me before driving off. 

I waved them goodbye and for once, I felt alone. I knew I was missing him but I tried not to think of him. 

I was walking home and it was early, I looked at my clock, 8:30 pm. 

I asked myself “Really? These girlfriends ditched me before 9 pm. What has the world come to?”

Someone answers, “You just need to make new friends!” and I turn to the voice. It was Loki.

I haven’t seen Loki in a while. 

We both smiled at one another and I came up to him and punched him in the shoulder. 

Loki screams “Hey! Nice to see you too Y/N! What was that for?”

I tell him “For everything you lied about and hid from me. I didn’t get to beat the shit out of you.”

Loki says “Tony did it on your behalf. Trust me, I almost lost my nose.”

We both laughed. 

I asked, “What are you doing here?”

Loki answers, “I was going to get some delicious cake. Did you want to do another cake tasting?”

I teased him “So you can get more photos of us together? Come on!”

Loki turns serious and says “I’m sorry! I know it’s hard to trust me again but I did cherish our friendship.”

I looked at him and asked, “Why did you try to break me and Steve up?”

Loki sighs and says “Thanos was coming for him. I didn’t want you to get hurt and maybe I did have feelings for you.”

He was serious and then I asked “Wow! I thought you were out to destroy my life.”

Loki laughs “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean harm to befall on you. I was trying to protect you.”

I tell him “It’s okay! It’s all in the past. How are you doing these days? Why are you here in New York?”

Loki says “We were serious about expanding to New York. I’m working with Tony and Steve to set something up.”

I just nodded and Loki can tell that something was wrong.

Loki asks “Are you not with Steve?”

I shook my head.

Loki tells me “I’m sorry Y/N. Everything that happened between you two was caused by me.”

I remind him “There were already underlying issues between Steve and I. If we both trusted each other, you wouldn’t be able to sabotage it.”

Loki nods and leaves the topic alone because he knew that I wasn’t comfortable talking about Steve. 

We both were walking up to the bakery shop and ordered some cake to eat. The shop was so busy there weren't any spots left to eat. We took the cakes back to my place. 

Loki shared with me about Thor’s funny childhood memories of how gullible he was when they were kids. Loki was a troublemaker and he loved setting people up. He was mischievous and couldn’t help himself when an opportunity presented itself. 

Loki shares “One time, Thor was sleeping. He can sleep through anything like lightning, storms, fire alarms. I started to pile the loaf of bread on his face and took a photo. He woke up with bread all over and just started eating it. I swear, he asked me if I got butter the next morning.”

Loki shares “Thor’s first time with Sushi. He honestly thought Wasabi was ice cream. I gave it to him in a big spoon.”

We both were laughing so hard. 

I told him “I always wished I had a sibling.”

Loki asks “How come your parents didn’t have another kid?”

I was sad and said “My mother passed when she had me. I was the reason why she didn’t make it.” it brought some tears and I said, “I know my father blamed me for it but I can’t help wondering if I didn’t exist, maybe my dad would be happier with my mother.”

Loki holds my hand and says “Don’t go there! They both would have picked you all over again.”

Maybe it was just the moment but Loki pulls me in for a kiss. 

During the kiss, I kept thinking of Steve. Loki pulled in deeper as he used his tongue and I realized how wrong this felt. I pushed him. 

We both broke apart and I looked shocked. 

I told him “I’m sorry Loki!”

He knew that my heart belonged to Steve. 

Loki gets up and says “I wanted to know and I think I got my answer.”

We both knew that there was no chance between us. 

After a little while, Loki was leaving and we would see each other another time. 

As I closed the door, I realized that I was hopelessly in love with Steve Rogers.

__________________________________________

I woke up in the morning and decided to talk to Steve.

I went to the next apartment and knocked on the door. There was no one. I got ready and headed to Steve’s Tower. 

My heart was nervous and I wasn’t sure how I was going to tell him. I just wanted him to know that I loved him. I actually wanted to commit to him. I choose him. 

As I was happy and smiling, I couldn’t help feel excited. 

I was running up the steps and I saw Steve was getting in the Tower.

I screamed “Steve!”

Steve turned around to see who called him. He saw me and his face lit up. We both were running to one another and it felt so good. I knew this was our moment. I came to tell him that I love him and want to be with him. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile because he knew how I truly felt that second by showing up. We both were so happy to see one another. 

As I got closer to him, I wanted to hold him and kiss him but someone broke our trance. 

She called out to Steve and I recognized her voice. 

I turned to my left, it was Camilla. She looked stressed and very pregnant.

My world felt like it crashed and burned. 

Camilla says “Steve, I need to talk to you.”


	18. Vegas

I watched Camilla getting closer asking Steve to talk to him. 

I couldn’t hear what he was trying to tell me but he didn’t want to let go of my hand. 

What was I thinking, coming here? Did I really think I could have a happy ending with Steve?

Steve noticed the change in my emotions. He knew that he was losing me.

I turned to him and withdrew my hand. This was it.

I moved to leave. Steve tried to come after me but Camilla pulled him back.

My heart broke as I ran further and further away from him. I did not want to be standing next to Steve to hear those words coming from Camilla ‘The baby is yours!’. This pain was too much to bear. Why does it feel like my heart is shattering?

I headed home and sat in my bathtub with my clothes on and cried it out. I just wanted to get rid of this pain. 

Steve was pounding on my door as he asked that I open it. He needed to talk. I ignored it and shut my bathroom door. Hoping he would just go away. 

I felt nothing after I cried it out. 

Steve heard movements and he started to pound on the door again.

I wiped my tears and I knew what I had to do. 

I opened the door to face Steve Rogers. 

Steve says “Please Y/N! Please!”

I ask “Is the baby yours?”

Steve couldn’t answer but he looked defeated.

I scoffed and said “There’s nothing to talk about. You need to leave Steve.” I tried to shut the door on him but he stopped it. 

Steve begs “Please Y/N! I love you! Please don’t give up on us. I beg you!”

I tell him “All we can do is move on and stop wasting time. You made a choice a while ago, live with it. Goodbye Steve.”

He looked so broken. I wanted to hold him and I wanted to tell him that everything will be okay but I couldn’t. All I felt was pain.

I closed the door and this time, Steve didn’t stop it. 

We were on either side of the door. I slid down on the floor and cried. 

He stood there listening to me cry and there’s nothing he could do to change the past. Camilla was pregnant with his child. 

Steve just wished that things could have been different. The only regrets he ever had in his entire life was with Y/N. Every turn, every choice, every road always leads to hurting Y/N more each time. He cut her deeper than anyone could. 

Steve realized that this was over. There’s nothing left between us. 

He left the building. 

_____________________________________________

I tried to drive myself into work. Natasha and Wanda wanted to meet with me about Steve’s new girlfriend who's pregnant with his child. Everyone didn’t see this coming. 

During Steve’s meeting with Sam, Bucky and Natasha.

Natasha confirms that the 5 gangs in the west coast have worked out their differences and have been prospering ever since they took out Thanos. 

Bucky says that there have been new developers that want to expand into New York, they are still in the process of vetting those people out first. 

Sam suggested the company and staff should be attending Y/N’s charity work coming week, since it’s going to be very big with a lot of big players involved.

Steve shook his head. 

Natasha said “Steve, I think you do have to attend this one. Politicians and even Stark will be there.”

Bucky casually asks “Are you going to bring Camilla?”

Sam asks “Is it just me or Camilla looks pregnant?”

It felt like everything got silent and Sam’s lightbulb lit up. 

Sam asks “Are you guys serious? She’s really pregnant? No! No! Steve, really?”

Natasha crossed her arms and was glaring at Steve. She didn’t have to say it but Steve felt her words ‘You stupid ass’

Bucky shook his head and said “This would be the time to shut up Sam!”

Sam says “Honestly Steve? How the fuck do you do this Y/N? What were you thinking?” he was angry for Y/N. Given everything Steve has put the girl through, she deserves a fucken medal to put up with him. Now this shit. 

Steve got angry and said “I wasn’t thinking!”

Sam rebuts “Yea clearly with your dick!”

Steve grabs Sam’s collar and they both were staring. Steve was fuming. 

Sam asks, “How do you even know it’s yours?”

Steve pushes Sam and says “It would be stupid of Camilla to lie to me. She would have known what price to pay to cross me.”

It gave Natasha an idea but she was going to deal with that later. 

Steve says “I’ll attend the party with Camilla.”

Sam asked “Are you really going to marry her? Steve, you need to think this through. You show up with Camilla, it’s over between you and Y/N. She’s going to be there.”

Steve shook his head and said “It’s already over. Y/N will never forgive me for what I’ve done.”

Sam says “Just go apologize to her. She would forgive you if you explain this was all an accident.”

Steve proceeds to tell them the whole story about what Loki told me when he got arrested for trying to kill Tony Stark because he thought Tony blew up Steve’s Tower with his missile which hurted Bucky. Steve fucked Camilla in front of Y/N so that Y/N would never forgive him. Turns out, Steve fell into Loki’s trap to break Y/N’s heart. After Steve cleared the air, both everyone sat down on the chairs and sighed heavily. After Thanos, Steve was pushy and never gave a choice for Y/N, she wanted him to leave her which he granted. He wanted her to know if she chose him, it was all or nothing. 

She did make a choice when she showed up at the tower but then Camilla appears and she’s pregnant. Y/N wasn’t stupid to make sense of things. It broke her heart and Steve witnessed her crying. This was the end.

Sam says “Fuck man! Seriously? God I feel so bad for her.”

Bucky sighs “Punk, you’re a fucken idiot.”

Steve had his head in his hands “Jerk, I know!”

Natasha gets up and says “Men are pathetic and heartless assholes.”

Bucky gets up to follow her “Baby, come on! I’m loyal to you. Please don’t wrap me and Steve in the same category. Steve is stupid.” but he comes back to motion Steve ‘I’m sorry! She’s upset. I needed to say that’

Sam just gets up and pats Steve’s shoulders and says “I’m sorry buddy!”

Everyone left Steve to wallow in tears alone.

_______________________________

Steve set up a new place for Camilla to live so she can enjoy her pregnancy and bear a healthy child. 

Camilla knew that Steve would treat her well compared to her ex-boyfriend who dashed the moment she mentioned that she was pregnant. 

She knew it wasn’t safe to lie to Steve Rogers but there’s nothing she could do. She was desperate. She needed the help. 

Steve didn’t mention anything about marriage, he simply told her to be happy. 

Camilla asked Natasha to promote her to a better paying job now that he's carrying Steve’s baby, working at the club wouldn’t be a good idea for the pregnancy. 

Natasha upgraded her job to sit around and look pretty by giving her very simple tasks to do in the office. Natasha was leaving for lunch. Camilla couldn’t help but snoop around the projects placed on the table. There was a folder that mentioned Y/N’s name.

Camilla was hoping she could score big. Get married to Steve and get him to fall in love with her. Maybe the second child could be Steve’s but she sensed something with Y/N and Steve. 

That day when she interrupted them, she could tell that they convey more than just a friendship/colleague. Camilla knew that Y/N used to work for Steve.

Whatever it was, Camilla didn’t want Y/N sinking her teeth into Steve aka her future husband, so she plans to sabotage whatever opportunity is left. 

Camilla stole the file from Natasha’s desk and started to call the Charity and arranged a meeting. 

_________________________________________

I have been working on the latest project that we are hosting a big charity gala. A lot of the big players are coming out to donate money, there’s a big auction that day. The list goes on and Y/N was excited because this was supposed to increase donations by at least $1 Million without biddings. 

Loki, Tony and including Steve were invited. I didn’t know if I was ready to see him but it is what it is. 

Before heading into work, I was grabbing a coffee ordering it with Ben, the barista and Darcy's latest interest. He knew of my drink and muffin. The man behind me, is a very handsome fellow, who I felt like I knew but couldn't put a finger on it. We have been seeing each other for the past week. 

He and I would do small talks as we wait for our coffees. Whether it's about the weather, news etc. I never got to learn his name and he hasn't learned mine. We just casually say hi and bye. 

I went into work today, hoping to sit down in the meeting to discuss ideas. It turns out my team told me that someone is joining us because she would like to be on the board, sharing ideas. 

We were excited for new blood to help with the organization. 

As I walked into the reception area, Camilla came up to me and greeted me. What the fuck is she doing here? Shit! Is Steve here too?

Camilla says “Oh my god Y/N! I’m so glad to see you! I didn’t know you work here!”

I nodded and said “Hi Camilla, are you lost?”

Camilla says “Oh no! I’m here to meet with the boss of this charity. I was told to come here to help out with the charity that’s happening this weekend.”

The receptionist greeted me and Camilla. We were heading into the meeting room. 

Camilla tried to act surprised “Y/N, you’re the founder of this group. Wow! How did you manage to get so much funding?”

Y/N simply said “With the help of friends.”

Camilla didn’t act shocked because she simply stated “I know Steve can be so generous!”

Everyone asked Camilla to introduce herself and what she wanted to do. 

Camilla got up and touched her belly. It felt like a smack in the face knowing that she had something over me. She’s carrying Steve’s child. 

Camilla says to everyone “Hi! My name is Camilla Smith! I was asked to join you guys by Steve Rogers. Since, I’m pregnant, he just wanted me to do the easy work so we could start charity work, hoping to help out with the community work and fundraisers”

I really wanted to leave. I felt crowded but then I kept up with the charades and continued with the planning. Camilla had so many inputs and ideas. Once our meeting was over, Camilla asks “Y/N, let’s go for lunch? I’m hungry! Steve can join us.” which she knew was a lie. 

I told her “Actually, I’m heading off to my next job with Starks. Maybe next time! Enjoy your lunch.”

Camilla nodded and left the office. She smirks before leaving as she knew she drove the stake through my heart today. 

____________________________________________

We were busy before the Charity event started. I was wearing a V neck purple dress with a belt. I liked simple and practical dresses especially if I’m going to run around to make sure the event goes smoothly.

My team tells me that the auction they are putting on includes people’s services and products. They asked about 'date options' agreed by beautiful bachelorettes. I agreed and they made a list and added names as they went around asking for people who were willing.

Natasha and Wanda had to put my name on it. 

I was going to go on a date with whoever won the auction. 

I mingled with a lot of people, eventually Steve’s team was coming in, Tony’s, everyone I knew was here. 

I thanked them for their support. 

Camilla was already here before Steve arrived. She greeted him at the front purposely trying to get photos with the paparazzi.

Natasha and Wanda rolled their eyes. Both of them have already started their project to find out if Camilla is telling the truth about carrying Steve’s baby. 

They were upset to hear what happened between Steve and Y/N.

Steve walked into the ballroom with Camilla on his arm. As he went inside, his eyes fell onto me at the same time, I noticed him. We both looked at each other and just simply nodded to acknowledge each other’s presence. 

Soon everyone was seated at the hall and we were auctioning off items donated. 

We had a lot of high-bidders on the boat, properties, luxury items like jewelry, bags and now it got interesting. 

The Host of tonight’s auction called out my name. I thought it was a thank you speech which I was not prepared for. 

Once I got on the stage, the Host said “Here is Y/N Banner. She’s single and ready to mingle.” I naturally waved thinking she was just introducing me as a founder but nope it got awkward so quickly as she promoted me more. “Y/N graduated from New York University. She helped co-found this charity group, she’s great at playing sports like swimming.”

I stared at Wanda and Natasha who clearly were hiding behind the menus. I wanted to scream “You traitors! How dare you?”

Anyways the host says “Bidding starts at $1. May the winner win a date with this young lovely lady!”

Loki raise his hand up “$1,000”  
I was shocked and surprised. 

Tony screams “$5,000” and he tells Pepper “Don’t get mad at me. I’m just helping out a friend! It’s for a good cause. We could have our date with a third wheel. At least make Loki pay more!

Steve was sitting there watching everyone bidding for Y/N’s date. He wanted to win that date by bidding right this second but he knew that would only inflict more pain on Y/N. He stayed quiet and tried to control his anger. Meanwhile Camilla could see Steve struggle with his emotions. Y/N had powers over Steve Rogers which she was determined to cut off. 

Tony and Loki were bidding against one another.

Loki screams “$30,000”

Wanda got up and said “$50,000” she thought she could just have some fun since she’s got the money. 

Loki asks “$80,000”

Ryan raised his hand “$100,000” which shocked everyone. 

Ryan Murphy, is a celebrity and he’s been filming a lot of movies and tv shows in New York recently. I bumped into him while I went to get coffee. He’s been the man standing behind me as I ordered my coffee. We spoke as we waited in line.

We bumped into one another pretty frequently like tonight. He saw me at the reception today and was impressed at the charity I co-founded. Now he couldn’t wait to take me on a date. 

Loki looked up to see Ryan and knowing that I deserved the attention and mend my heart from Steve Rogers, he thought Ryan was worthy of my date. 

Loki didn’t raise his hand. 

Wanda still wanted to stir some beef, she screams “$150,000”

Ryan raise “$200,000”

I was worth more than a boat for just a date. 

Wanda was happy that Ryan continued so she let him win. Natasha and Wanda high-five one another. Steve saw everything unfold before him. 

Ryan came up to claim his prize. He gave me his arm and I took it as I walked off the stage with Ryan Murphy.

Camilla couldn't help but said "Wow Y/N just scored a date with a young upcoming celebrity."

Steve was so close to flipping the table.

The host speaks up “Guys, if we hear wedding bells from those two, you know we all deserved a credit for this moment where it all started!”

Ryan took me to the coffee table and asked “Y/N is it? How’s my coffee partner?”

I asked “What’s your name? I know we see each other almost everyday.”

Ryan smiles and says “Ryan Murphy, I’m an actor!”

I try to introduce myself by saying “Hi Ryan, I’m Y/N but you already probably know so much about me given the host’s speech.”

Surprisingly, I had a wonderful night with him as he asked questions, I answered. It felt natural just to speak to one another. Wanda thought Ryan would make Y/N happy given how much pain Steve has caused. Natasha didn’t like it. She wished Wanda would have waited to make sure Camilla’s baby was Steves or not. 

Steve would look at Y/N and Ryan laugh during the night. His heart felt constricted and soon he excused himself to leave the party early. Camilla pretends to leave together but Steve drops her off at the apartment building. He refuses to engage anymore activities with her. 

Steve told Camilla to focus on the baby and nothing else. 

Ryan and I will schedule our date for a later date. 

________________________________________

I had to go meet up with the Charity organization the next day to get the updates of how much we made yesterday. Camilla was sitting there at the table and gave us feedback at how well things were done. 

Camilla says “I apologize for leaving early yesterday! My boyfriend, Steve Rogers can be quite demanding. He wanted time alone, if you know what I mean even in this current condition of being pregnant.”

Everyone in the room was happy for her meanwhile I felt like something sour was stuck in my mouth. 

Camilla teases me “I wish someone auctioned $200,000 to go on a date with me. Y/N, how was meeting your date Ryan Murphy? He’s an American’s sweetheart. You scored it well.”

I told her “I was just lucky. He and I met at the coffee shop before.this. He just wanted to donate money to charity.” 

Everyone chipped in by talking about Ryan Murphy and his movies. That's when I recalled, he playing a character in the movie I watched with Ben on our first and last date. It's a wonder how things work. 

Camilla says “I think he’s pretty serious about your date. You’re so lucky Y/N!”

Everyone talked about how much we raised and we were happy about the result. 

I left the company and told them that we were in good hands. I didn’t want to come back for a while as Camilla plans to be there. She wanted to contribute and help out. 

I didn't want to deal with her. 

Ryan texts me 'How's your morning?'

I answered 'Good. Yours?'

Ryan asks 'Want to meet up for dinner tonight?'

I answered 'Sure!'

Camilla saw my text messages with Ryan. She was very satisfied and I turned around to see her peeping. 

I walked slowly away and said goodbye to everyone. 

_______________________________________

Camilla came into Steve’s Tower and tried to update Steve. 

Camilla says to Natasha: Did you know that Y/N knew Ryan Murphy? They met at a coffee shop”. She purposely said it loud enough for Steve to hear as he walked by. 

Natasha noticed that and said “Look Camilla, i don’t know how you got that information but I prefer you to keep to your work station. Where were you this morning?"

Camilla answers "At the charity organization built by Y/N."

Natasha got up and asked "What?"

Camilla says "I'm on the board to help with ideas and provide directions where to go. They need me."

Natasha really wanted to strangle this crazy ass bitch who's trying to drive a wedge into Y/N's heart. 

Natasha tells her in the darkest tone ever "Camilla, quit your role from that organization. You were never supposed to be there. Your work is in this tower."

Nat looks around for the folder and realizes it's missing. Now she's pist. 

Camilla says "You can't make me. You do know I'm carrying your boss' baby!"

Natasha says "I really hope you're not lying about it because if you were, know that lying to Steve Rogers has a heavy price to pay. Do not expect him to play nice." She had enough and needed to test this bitch. Fuck waiting for DNA results. 

Camilla retreated and that very second Natasha knew that the baby wasn't Steve but she had to wait to prove it with evidence. Camilla was scared. If Steve did find out, she would be buried to the bottom of the ocean with the fishes. 

Camilla recollected herself and said "Natasha, I'm working with Y/N whether you like it or not." It was loud enough for Steve to hear while he was talking to another staff member.

Steve came up to Natasha's room and this time he wasn't going to stand aside to allow anyone to hurt Y/N. 

Steve speaks up "Camilla, you will do as Natasha asked. You follow exactly to everything Natasha has arranged for you. If she doesn't want you to work there, you do not step foot in there. Do not cross Natasha or I. You are free to walk if you’re not happy here." He was tall, dark and wasn't joking even menacing. 

Natasha couldn't help but fold her arms and smirked at Camilla. 

Camilla nodded and said "Yes Steve! I'll let Y/N know that you want me to stay home to rest. Since she's not planning to help out in the next few months. I thought I could contribute. She has plans with Ryan Murphy. Did you know Y/N knew him before the charity function? They bumped each other at the coffee shop. It's a cute Love story."

Steve looked hurt and left the room before he punched something. 

Natasha can see it. Camilla was going to follow and then Nat grabbed her arm. 

Natasha warns "I wouldn't follow Steve right now. Camilla, you are a smart lady. If I were you, tell the truth because Steve would spare you. The more you try to drive a wedge between Y/N and Steve, you will get Steve Roger's wrath. He's taken down many enemies. You best just keep to yourself if you want to stay safe."

Camilla yanks back her arm and says "You're my boyfriend's assistant. You work for me."

Natasha smirks "Oh sweetheart, I don't work for you."

Camilla says "You will. Don't worry Natasha, you will soon realize I'm going to be Mrs. Rogers then you would wish this exchange between us should have been more pleasant."

Natasha couldn't help but say "Mrs. Rogers? My ass!" As Camilla walked out. 

Camilla was scared when Natasha mentioned about crossing Steve Rogers. He's not a man to be reckoned with. She knew that she should act fast. Win Steve's heart before he finds out the baby isn't his. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and I had our first date and it was very pleasant. We both had a good time. We went out for some Italian food, walked in the park. We talked about everything from school days, childhood memories, stuff we do and what we like. 

I felt connected and he was really handsome. All night long, many fans would jump at the chance to introduce themselves to him. No wonder he wore a cap to hide his face. 

I told him next time I could cook and he said he could help. He's not really good at cooking. We agreed the next date would be at my apartment. 

As we got to the bottom of my apartment, Ryan kissed me and for the first time, I felt butterflies. It was sensual and hot like how I felt with Steve. Was my heart slowly healing? 

He was devouring my lips as he moved me to the wall of the building. We were kissing in public which felt amazing because Steve and I never could do that. 

It felt so good to be held and kissed like this. Soon we parted and we laughed at what just happened. 

Ryan tried to catch his breath. His forehead touched mine. 

Ryan says "Wow! That felt really magical Y/N! Did you feel that way too?"

I nod and then he was pulling me in for another kiss. We were breathless after this one. 

I wasn't ready to go further. For god sakes, it's the first date. 

I pushed back and laughed at how Ryan managed to make me feel hot and bothered. 

Ryan says "I normally don't do this! I'll see you again soon? Hopefully tomorrow at the coffee shop."

We kissed briefly again as we parted. We said our goodnights and left. 

I got to my apartment and still felt the butterflies. 

Ryan was walking home and said to himself "God that was so fucken hot. I'm going to need some relief." He pulls out his cellphone and starts calling "Hey Wendy, you free tonight? Yea you want to come over?"

As he heads back home excitedly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha has already ordered someone to investigate Camilla Smith in regards to how long she's been pregnant and see if it matches the timeline when Steve and her got together once in his office. 

Natasha was angry and shared it to Bucky. 

Bucky agreed that Steve was an idiot but his defense, Steve was upset at the bombing that took out Bucky and his arm. Steve was in a bad place. 

Natasha had really angry sex with Bucky that night. She was upset and riled up for what Camilla was doing to her best friend Y/N. 

Bucky took it like a champ and simply let Natasha do whatever she wanted to him including biting his neck. 

They both were trying to have a baby. 

Right after the angry sex, where Bucky took control once Natasha reached her first orgasm of the night. Bucky worked her into a frenzy. 

They moved from the walls, to the bed and finished on all fours. 

By the end of it, Bucky asks Nat "Marry me? I want you to become Mrs. Barnes before our baby comes. I want you Natasha Romanov!" He held up the box with the ring. 

Natasha had tears and started to kiss him. She screams "Yes!!! Yes, I'll marry you!" As he puts the ring on her. She loved it as she was admiring it.

They were kissing furiously and passionately. Natasha encouraged Bucky to use his metal fingers to help make her slick and ready for him. She loved the new sensation it built and Bucky can feel at the tip of his fingers from the pressure. It was wild and he loved how she accepted every part of him.

He didn't feel disabled or a burden. Natasha reinsures him that she loved him more for everything he has done. He was a hero when he saved Steve and Y/N from that bomb attack. He was loyal and selfless. 

Bucky moans as she was urging him for another round of love making. He held her close as he whispered "Let's tie the knot this upcoming weekend in Vegas, you've always wanted to go. Let's do it before our baby comes. I want you to be my wife. Please."

Natasha says "Yes! I'll plan it. Now pop a baby inside me, actually no! After the wedding, I want to be able to drink!"

Bucky teases "You might already be pregnant!"

Natasha laughs "Ok just a little bit of alcohol!"

Bucky resumes kissing and getting ready to make love to his fiance. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda and I received the texts of the emergency meeting today at dinner. 

We got worried. Wanda's reception wedding and baby shower was happening the following weekend. Maybe something came up?

Natasha planned a private dinner room for us. 

Once we got inside, there was Sam, Steve, Wanda, Jarvis, Bucky and I. 

We were all asked to sit down. 

Bucky and Natasha announce that they want to get married in Vegas. Wanda and I jumped up and screamed as we rushed to Natasha. 

The crazy part was coming. 

Bucky says "This weekend in Vegas!"

Sam screams "Wait, what?!?"

Steve asks "Is there some expected news that’s causing this shotgun wedding?"

Natasha screams "No we aren't pregnant. Well not yet. We just wanted to tie the knot" as she turns to me to finish "before Y/N kills Bucky for not making an honest woman out of me."

God I was so happy for them. I hugged Natasha with Wanda even though she's almost 7 months pregnant. 

We laughed and asked Natasha "what do you need? We can help!"

Bucky pulls out two folders and hands them to Steve and I. 

Natasha says "Y/N, would be my maid of honor? Well co-maid of honor with Wanda? I don't think Wanda can help you during this course!"

Wanda got offended "I might be pregnant but I'm not crippled! I can do whatever is needed."

Natasha challenges "Wanna take shots for the bride?"

Wanda tells "God damn it! Y/N you're up!" 

We were laughing and were so excited to party in Vegas. 

Bucky tells Steve "You already know you're my best man!"

Sam touched his heart and said "Fucken Barnes! You just broke my heart! You didn't even ask me!"

Bucky says "I didn't finish. You can be my other best man because my fiance just picked 2 maid of honors. I'll hand the pregnant one to Steve. You can take the other single one. Don't say, I didn't help you!" As he winks. 

Sam says "You're just trying to get me shot by Steve!" 

I heard that joke and then turned to see Sam stopped smiling and tried to hide his face. Steve saw me glared at Sam. Steve was happy that Sam recognized where Steve’s heart lies. 

Steve did miss me so much. 

Natasha made it pretty clear that only people in this room were invited. No one else. They wanted it to be intimate. We were all booked to leave this Thursday and come back by Monday. 

Everyone set out to make changes to their schedule. 

I had text Ryan that we weren't going on our second date because of the last minute changes but I'll see him when I return. 

Steve and Natasha were making sure Camilla didn't know about Vegas. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha got us out on wedding dress shopping, shoes, party clothes and everything. 

Wanda complained when we took her to the maternity store. 

Wanda screams "There's no party clothing here!"

Nat and I laughed as she was screaming from the changeroom while other preggos were staring in shock. 

Wanda even sat and cried. Natasha and I took her to a custom tailored place where we ordered her a few party dresses, picked up some cute pregnancy bikinis and comfortable shoes. Apparently, Wanda's shoe size grew. The things women put themselves through during pregnancy. 

Ryan took me to the airport. He's been very sweet. We haven't labeled our relationship yet but I was enjoying it. 

Once he dropped me at the gates to go in. We kissed and when we pulled apart, somehow we ended up kissing each other again. Darcy called it the puppy love stage. Was I feeling love for someone else? I wasn’t sure. It felt nice not to be alone.

As we parted, I told him "I'll see you when I come back Ryan!"

Ryan says "Have fun in Vegas. Remember whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!"

We pecked lips and said goodbyes. 

Steve witnessed everything as he entered the doors. Watching Y/N kiss Ryan a few times made his blood boil. He mentioned to Bucky to investigate Mr. Ryan Murphy to make sure she's a right man for Y/N. Steve couldn't help but feel protective towards her. 

As Ryan was walking past Steve, he overheard Ryan calling another girl up by the name Wendy. Steve didn't like it. 

Natasha got everyone first class tickets and made sure to have everyone enjoy their weekend. 

Wanda sat next to Jarvis.  
Natasha sat next to Bucky.  
Steve sat next to Sam.  
I was sitting alone. 

It was nice because Natasha and Wanda would take turns keeping me company. 

Let's just say we weren't sober most of the time. Well except for Wanda.

From the moment we got on the airport to the hotel it was a big blur. We got our rooms and it turns out my room was across from Steve. 

We were told to go to the luxurious lounge with an infinity pool rooftop. 

Wanda, Natasha and I walked like we were on a runway. 

The boys followed behind us. 

We ladies couldn't believe the bikinis people were wearing these days.

Wanda says "I feel like I'm overdressed in my bikini. Holy smokes, she's wearing a Thong bikini! That one is topless! Oh my god, look at all these hot babes in the pool!"

I added "Wow those boobs look so beautiful and perfect!"

Natasha says "It's fake!"

Sam jokes "I want to try those merchandise!"

Bucky hits Sam's head and calls him "Idiot!"

We went to sit down at the VIP lounge. Steve and the guys looked delicious in their swim shorts. I couldn't help but look at Steve a few times. The alcohol was making me bolder. 

I helped apply sunblock on the ladies. When it was my turn, they ran off to get drinks and snacks. Wanda gets hungry often. 

I turned to Bucky and Sam but they instantly got up. They didn't want Steve to beat them up.

I looked at Steve and he came close. 

Steve says "Hey Y/N!"

I smiled back "Hey Steve, can you apply sunblock on my back? My friends are being assholes over there!"

Bucky, Sam and Jarvis raise their arms up and was offended by my words. 

Steve says "Sure, Lay down!"

I lay down on the lounging chair and Steve started to apply. His touches were making me feel aroused. It was wrong to feel this way but it couldn't be helped. We had a moment but then another pretty lady came up and said "Hi! My name is Rhea! I was wondering if you could apply sunblock to my back."

Steve says "sorry, I'm busy at the moment."

Sam jumped in right away "I can help!" He moved her away as I was huffing silently. Steve continued to massage me with the lotion. It was getting hot in here. Once he was done, I got up. 

I quickly thanked him and started to head for the bar. Steve watched me walk away. 

The food in Vegas was to die for. It was so delicious. 

Wanda was having a foodgasm over it. We sat down at a very luxurious restaurant that was overlooking vegas. The weather was beautiful. 

Sam says “I honestly feel like a king here! It’s wonderful! Steve, I officially want to resign so I can start working in Vegas!”

Steve jokes “You are going to need to find a new boss who is willing to pay you. It ain’t cheap to eat here. Look at the total.”

Steve still had some Brooklyn in him. Bucky and he was surprised at today’s prices compared to when they were kids. Back in grade school, they only needed $2 for a meal. Today, it would cost you at least $20 for the same decent meal.

Bucky says “Sam, if I were you enjoy every bit of this. Everything is being sponsored by Steve Rogers Enterprise.”

Sam says “I’ve eaten a lot! Thanks Steve! I even opened the mini bar and…”

I joked “and subscribed to the best porns on tv!”

Sam reaches his heart and says “Y/N, this is why I love you! You know how to win my heart!”

I passed him my creme brulee knowing it was his favorite. I was stuffed. Natasha and Bucky looked so in love. Wanda and Jarvis ran to the balcony like kids to watch the lights.

We had a really good time and for the first time, Steve and I were in the same room without feeling hurt. At least that is what it appears on the surface. 

Everyone took some shots before heading to the concert.

At the concert, they were selling alcohol non-stop as they kept walking by. Bucky got so many drinks and handed them off to everyone. I had a slushy alcohol drink that kept me going. We were dancing and singing to the lyrics. Sam was standing next to me as we tried to follow the dance moves. 

After the concert, Natasha wanted to go clubbing. She worries that clubbing days would be over soon. 

We got to the club and it was beautiful, there were acrobatic dancers hanging from the ceiling. It was very upbeat and nice. Lots of young ladies and gentlemen. 

Some guy was hitting on Bucky saying “Hey Sweetie! Are you looking for company?”

All of us were laughing and cracking up as Bucky tries to tell him that he’s already taken. Natasha eventually came up and had a staredown with the stranger before he stomp off. 

We heard him say “Fine bitch!”

Bucky had to hold her back. Sam and I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. We were still high from the slushy and dance. 

Sam was gone trying to find a woman to share his passion for the rest of the night. Bucky and Natasha were getting hot and dirty on the dance floor. 

Wanda and Jarvis left after an hour because she was too tired and feet were swollen. 

I was at the bar getting a drink. A man groped me as I reached for the drinks and asked "wanna dance?" 

I screamed as the music was loud "get your hands off me!"

He didn't want to and was getting pushy! Steve took him off me and then pushed him out of the way. 

Steve asks "Are you okay?"

I just nodded and took the drinks back to Natasha and Bucky. 

I had to go back to the bar again to grab mine. I left it there unattended for a minute and someone spiked it with a drug by accident. It was meant for their friend but I picked up the drink.

As I was heading back to our couch, I took a sip and thought the alcohol was a little too strong, Steve was sitting there. 

I took a sip of my drink again and it felt weird. Soon, I was sitting next to Steve. He was going to get up to get a new drink, I told him to have mine because I didn't like it. 

The room felt different as time passed and felt it was moving slowly. The lights were brighter than usual.

About 15 mins later, Steve and I couldn't keep our hands off one another. We were kissing and dancing. It felt sensual and erotic as we danced to the momentum. He was grinding his hips at me. 

I was holding the back of his neck as he wrapped himself behind me. We felt hot and the need to leave. Steve whispered to me “Let me make you mine!” I nodded as we kissed deeply.

We grabbed our stuff and left the club.

It felt blurry that we both were kissing and got into a cab. We moved from the taxi to a church like location. We were in front of some people saying "Yes I do" and people cheered. By the end of the night, we managed to get back to our hotel room. My back touches his mattress as Steve rips through my dress and undergarments. 

Steve whispers words like “I love you Y/N!” and “I’ll worship you til the day I die Mrs. Rogers.”

It felt amazing as Steve fucked me hard on the bed and screaming "Yes my wife!" and “Mrs. Rogers, you look so beautiful”. As he made me climax over and over again. We couldn't even stop as we humped like rabbits. I remember wrestling him for control and I would end up begging him to finish. 

We both were sleeping in the bed and had a bad hangover. We both didn’t remember what happened last night. 

I was slowly getting up and noticed Steve was facing down on the mattress. Completely wiped out from yesterday’s event. 

I looked under my sheet to see that I’m completely naked. 

My mind screams ‘Fuck! Fuck! Seriously? Again? Darcy was right. I have an addiction to Roger’s dick. God, let’s get out of here before he wakes up.’

I slowly crept out of bed trying to take the sheet with me but Steve was laying on a part of it. I never felt so embarrassed and worried. 

This can not be happening right now. I looked everywhere and picked up the scraps of my dress, underwear, bra and my small purse. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself because I just need to look decent to cross his room. 

As soon as I left the room, the clicking sound almost woke up Steve but he kept sleeping. 

I ran into my room and then threw the scraps in the garbage. I needed a shower before I had to meet the group downstairs for lunch. 

As I was showering, I had to ask myself, “Are you a fucken idiot? You slept with him again! Arghhh… I need to stay sober through this trip. It can’t happen again.”


	19. Mr. & Mrs. Barnes

Steve woke up because his hotel phone wouldn’t stop ringing. Bucky tried to reach him on his cellphone but he didn’t charge it last night. 

He gets up and picks up the telephone. 

Bucky screams “Hey Punk! Where are you? We are all eating lunch right now! Get your ass down here. Level 20!”

Steve screams back “Stop yelling! I’ll be there soon Jerk!” he hung up and started heading to the washroom. His head was spinning.

He left the room without realizing that the envelope with our marriage certificate was lying between the cracks (wall and sofa). 

______________________________________

I met up with Natasha and Wanda and didn’t dare to spill what happened last night about the sex with Steve. I thought the big wedding day is tomorrow. I didn’t want to ruin my friend’s weekend by telling her about my drama. It was just one night. 

When Steve approached the table, he remembered bits and parts of last night. He believed that we did have sex last night but he can’t confirm it. He was going to confront me once we got some alone time. 

I was avoiding Steve and his stares. I try not to get close to him either. It felt weird. 

Natasha said there were some attractions that she wanted to go to. We were going to fly out to the grand canyon. Wanda and Jarvis opt out of it because she doesn’t like flying under her condition and Jarvis didn’t feel comfortable leaving Wanda alone. 

So that left me, Bucky, Sam, Steve and Natasha. 

I was squished between Sam and Steve as we took the helicopter from Vegas to Grand Canyon. 

At one point, Sam turns to me and asks “Did you gain more weight yesterday? I swear you were tiny as a toothpick!”

I tried to punch him and screamed “Your ass is too big!”

Sam teases “Oh you love my cute black ass.”

We giggled like kids by the time we flew over, it was nice to watch. They landed at an area so we can have a nice view and take pictures. 

I walked next to Sam as we looked at the Grand Canyon and asked “So how long do we have to stare at it?”

Sam says “I think we should at least look at it 10 straight minutes just to pay respect…”

I asked “Respect for what?”

Bucky jumps in “respect natural art! Look at those and those…” as he pretends to make a point

Sam asks “What are we looking at? They all look alike.”

Natasha says “Honestly, I thought it would be more exciting but it’s kinda…”

Steve finishes it “Boring!”

We all started laughing together and said it was nice to get out. We took a group photo together and sent it to Wanda and Jarvis. Wanda is jealous of missing out a moment. 

Bucky asks Sam to take pictures of him and Natasha near the edge.

Steve took his chance as he stopped me from following the couple and Sam.

I tried to walk away but Steve started to say “About last night…”

I glared at him and said “It was a mistake Steve. Nothing more.”

Steve felt hurt because he truly wished there was something more. Steve tried to grab my hand but I flinched away in time. 

I reminded him “Steve, you’re about to become someone’s father. I’m not going back to you. What we had was in the past.”

He didn’t push any further as he nodded. 

We took the photos and started to head back to the hotel. 

I knew I should have followed my only rule for today “Stay Sober!”

We got to the casino and the guys were teaching me how to play games. I honestly liked the slots, it’s way easier to understand. Natasha handed everyone $5,000. I was surprised at the amount. Steve clearly wanted to give us more but he knew it was overkill. 

Sam makes it interesting. “How’s this? There are 7 of us (Steve, Sam, Bucky, Jarvis, Wanda, Natasha, and I) here gambling with $5,000 each. We will play for who can win the most. The last 3 losers with the least chips, will have to do something fun by tonight.”

Bucky asks “what is it?”

I ask “Like a dare?”

Sam points at both of us and says “Yes! Perfect! The last 3 people with the least chips, shall dance for all of us to watch.”

Wanda screams “Strip Club!!! Dance on the poles!!! OMG!”

Natasha laughs and asks Jarvis “What did you give her?”

Jarvis says “She had too many virgin Shirley temples and virgin pina Coladas!”

Wanda was so relaxed and easy-going. She couldn’t wait to get started in this challenge. 

Steve asks “How long do we have to find out who the losers are?”

Sam says “Well before dinner, let's meet back here in approximately 2 hours before we head out to dinner and a strip club. Actually I know a place where you guys can dance on the tables. It’s going to be fun to watch the losers.”

Natasha grabs a hold of my arm as she walks off with me and Wanda.

As we got further away from the guys. 

Natasha says “Spill it Y/N!”

I looked shocked and asked “What?”

Wanda asks “Yea what did Y/N do?”

Natasha confronts me and says “I know you weren’t in your room. I called you many times and you didn’t pick up but I did go check in your room. Guess what I heard last night? It came from Steve’s room, which is across from yours.”

I felt like my world just came crashing down with embarrassment of a lifetime. How is this happening to me? Natasha was smirking and Wanda was high as a kite. 

I was blushing and speechless. 

Natasha giggles and says “You and Steve probably woke up the entire hotel last night with all your moaning and groaning. It sounded like he was breaking the bed with you. So Spill it!”

I shook my head and simply told the ladies “It was a mistake Nat! Nothing more is coming out of it Wanda. We can’t and you all know why.”

I walked away and started to try to learn how to play a game. 

Wanda and Natasha knew not to push me because right now, I just want to enjoy myself with my friends. 

I told Natasha that I don’t want to complicate things. Our relationship already ended. Wanda understood that it is too complicated to itself out by this weekend but she was glad that Steve and I had our moment.

Now we were playing games, I was losing money. It’s not easy to win money. I tried slots, poker and everything. Natasha warns me that Steve is very good at bluffing, given the fact he’s the King of New York so most likely he wouldn’t lose. Wanda was so freaking good at texas hold'em and poker.

The update of our chips after the first hour:  
Steve $20,000, Bucky $7,000, Sam $8,000, Natasha $11,000, Wanda $4,000, Jarvis $5,000 and myself $3,000

Based on this; Sam, Bucky and I might be the losers by the end of the night. 

I got fed up and started to play the game card that I only understood how to play “WAR”.

Natasha laughed at my attempt. It was helping! I was up to $14,000 but we only had 15 minutes left. 

I needed fast money because I’m going to dance on the table. 

There was a roulette table. I started to place my bets on red, odd number and lucky numbers; 1, 6, 9, 13, 25, 30. This was my final bet. 

Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Jarvis came to my side as they watched me place my bets. Everyone was shocked at how I’m going all-in with my $14,000 because I knew I was at the bottom 3 losers if I didn’t bet higher.

It was exciting. 

We were cheering and the result was ‘00’ came out. I was so sad and accepted my defeat.

The update of our chips almost after the second hour:  
Steve $65,000, Bucky $17,000, Sam $8,000, Natasha $22,000, Wanda $23,000 & Jarvis $18,000 and myself $0. 

The 3 losers: Bucky, Sam and I. 

Steve offered “I can give you some of my winnings!”

I told him “Nope! I lost fair and square but thanks for the offer.” Steve couldn’t help but smile.

We headed out for dinner. As we were eating our delicious Asian fusion meals. 

Bucky does a speech “Hey everyone, Natasha and I just wanted to say that we are very honored to have you all here to join us. We couldn’t have pictured a better family given how we started out just Steve and I. Having you all here today makes it much more special for us. We feel absolutely loved! Now don’t go missing tomorrow!”

Natasha also adds “FYI We expect you all to offer free babysitting services when the time comes.”

Wanda jumps in “OMG me too!”

I simply raised my glass and said “To love for Bucky and Nat and lots of babies!”

We all drank as we got ready to go to the club.

Nat reminded all of us that the wedding is happening at 3 pm tomorrow and that we all had to meet up for lunch before the wedding. It was a simple ceremony tomorrow followed a fancy dinner.

We got to the club, Sam ordered a round of shots for everyone, followed with many more. 

Sam says to me and Bucky “So guys, I spoke with the club manager and we will start dancing in about 15 minutes. It’s gonna be a 2-minute song.”

Sam gave me and Bucky extra shots so that we could find the courage to do this dare.

I had to ask “Why did I get myself into this?”

Sam says “You know you love it!”

Bucky screams “Hell ya!!!”

~ The song was “Celebration” by Kool and The Gang

They got people to clear the big side of the Bar where a lot of people can go up to dance. Sam and Bucky get on first as Steve lifts me up with the help of two guys to grab me as I gracefully try to stand on the table. 

Steve couldn’t help but saw that I was only wearing a thong underneath. 

As the song started to play, we all had different dance moves but we were in rhythm. It was a perfect song because we were here to celebrate. Bucky spun around as he showed us his great moves. We were dancing away and laughing. Eventually I almost slip but Steve catches me before I could land on the floor.

He put me down on the floor so other people didn’t see my thong. 

As he was holding me, it was intimate. Once I was on the ground, we both were staring at one another. It felt like the world was moving around us and we were standing still. Maybe it’s the alcohol but it felt nice dancing near him. 

Steve helps lift Natasha on the table so she can do dances with Sam and Bucky. Everyone was cheering as they were breaking down the dance floor. 

We were having a fun time. Wanda and Jarvis left early. Bucky and Natasha were off somewhere alone. Sam left us to go find a dance partner. 

Steve kept me close to him as he kept grinding his hip towards my butt. I knew I shouldn’t continue but it felt something was pulling us together. His lip touches the back of my neck, it felt like something lit in me. I would allow him better access to kiss my neck, cheeks, and side of my face. I wanted his lips and hands all over my body. 

He looked so good in that dress shirt and pants. His eyes were just piercing my soul as I looked into it. We were very close physically. 

It was electric. Before I knew it, we were heading into one of the VIP washrooms. It was more spacious and more private. I wouldn’t say it was the cleanest but better than most public washrooms. 

Steve had me up against the mirror. He turned me around to face the mirror. 

He tells me “I want you to see how well you will be taking me as I fuck you against this mirror.” the mirror was on the entire wall. There was a counter which Steve let me lean on. He was slowly raising my dress up to see my thong. He rips it. 

I teased him “You’re such a caveman!”

He smacks but my butt and says “You love it” as it makes me moan. I did enjoy it when he did that. My dress was a tied up halter so steve pulls the strings for it to the top to come apart. I wasn’t wearing any bra. He could see my breasts. 

He pulled my body back into his chest as his fingers reached down to play with my core. I was already wet and aroused as he was grinding into me earlier and pulling me into kisses. 

My mind was clouded and I wasn’t thinking. 

Steve tells me “You’re all mine!” as he continued to massage me as I watched how he plays with my body like an expert. It was wonderful to see him in charge. 

I whispered, “Only for this weekend.”

Steve nods as he knows what that implied. We will fuck each other for the rest of the weekend but that was it.

He pulls down his zipper as he frees himself. He kisses me and soon he bends me over so he could slide inside of me. 

Steve groans and says “God, you’re always so warm and tight! I love the feeling of being inside of you.”

He pulled my shoulder back as his arms flew to my breasts. He moved one hand to trade down my stomach and the lips of my vagina. He spreads me there so I can see him enter me. I felt so stuffed and was panting as he continued to thrust deeper. 

Steve tells me “I will always want you and only you.” It was getting hot and slick in this room.

I begged him “Steve! I’m so close. Harder.”

Steve groans and says “ Anything for you.” he picked up a faster pace. 

He knew it would drive me nuts. I had to lean against the mirror as he kept pushing deeper and deeper inside me. I wasn’t sure if I could hang on any longer. I felt this massive pressure between my legs. Steve wasn’t giving me any time to recover, as he pounds harder. 

I watched through half-lidded eyes as he was determined to show me who I belonged to. He placed his hand around my neck as he pulled me towards his chest knowing that this position was stretching me which caused me to tighten around him. He groans at how good it felt.

He had me at his mercy. 

Steve groans “You take me so well Y/N! You’re built to be mine.”

I gave in “Yes all yours baby!”

He pounded so hard into me as I cried out. The hand on the back of my neck pulls me up straight just so he can hold me there as he plunges into me over and over again. 

His other hand cupped my breast as he relentlessly thrust me. The look on his face was determined to mark me tonight. I’m his and only for him to use. He wasn’t going to let anyone touch me. 

I was so close. He could feel me contracting around him. 

Steve whispers “Say it! Tell me how you really feel about me.”

I couldn’t help it as I’m so close to reaching the brink of ecstasy. 

I yelped “I love you Steve.”

Steve smiles as he watches me fight the impending orgasm. I saw Steve in the mirror, the one that wanted to possess everything about me and he’s making sure I remember that I’m his and only his. My back arches because it was crashing down. Steve grabbed a hold of my hips and started to thrust hard into me as deeply as possible until we both rumbled with roars of sheer pleasure. I felt him spill erratically into me.

My legs were shaking and trembling. I leaned towards the counter for support but I looked up to see Steve’s predatory stares at me. I knew this was going to get more complicated than it should. 

Steve tells me, “Let’s go back to the hotel and finish this.”

He helped me fix my dress and tied up my halter dress. It felt natural just to be with him. We left the club as we got into the back seat of the cab. Steve couldn’t stop himself anymore. We were making out until we arrived back at the hotel. 

He held my hand as we crossed the lobby. Once we got into the elevator, he pulled me into a kiss again. It felt like we were both addicted to one another and just couldn’t let go of one another. 

We went to my room this time. I pushed him onto the couch before I attacked his mouth. Straddle his lap as we continued to assault each other’s faces. 

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N.”

I pulled back saying “We can’t Steve.”

Steve says “Yes we can. You just need to choose us.”

I tell him “No we can’t. It’s only for this weekend.”

Steve tells me “I want all of you Y/N. I want everything.”

He didn’t let me finish talking as we crushed our lips together. He didn’t want me to think anymore. Just feel because we belong to one another. 

He untied my halter top as the dress came down. He massaged and sucked on my nipples, taking turns from one to another. I moaned as he continued to assault my nipples.

Steve tells me “If we can’t, then why are you here on my lap? Why are you moaning against my touch? Why are you carrying my seeds?”

That broke me out of the trance. Seeds. Camilla is pregnant with Steve’s child.

I tried to pull away but Steve tells me “I don’t love her. I love you. You know how I feel about you.”

I tell him “We can’t Steve. You’re going to be a father.”

I got off him and my dress started to fall to the ground. I was completely naked as I tried to cover myself. 

Steve reaches for me and turns me around as he pushes me onto the bed. He unbuckles and removes his pants. He gets out of it quickly. He uses his belt to tie both of my wrists. 

I know I’m in denial. I want him but yet I don’t want to be with him because of Camilla. I didn’t want to forgive him but yet I loved him. What was I doing to myself and to him? 

Just this weekend. That’s it.

I was bent forward as he stood behind me naked. He was going to have his way with me tonight even though he knew that i’m conflicted and refused to follow my heart. 

I felt him thrust inside of me as he told me “You’re so wet for me. Y/N, we can have kids. We can have anything you want. I just want to be with you.”

He stretched me deeply as I said “No!” I was being stubborn.

Steve knew I was in denial and he said “Then why are you underneath me. I believe a part of you just wants to convince yourself that I’m forcing this pleasure on you but you wouldn’t admit that you want it as bad as I do. You want to blame it on the alcohol but deep down, you love me.”

He pounds each stroke hard into me as I say “No!”. 

He continues “Y/N, we can get married. Be my queen. Give me heirs.”

Everything he was saying made me want to believe in it. I kept telling myself it’s just for this weekend. We will be done and end this but a part of me wants everything he can give to me. 

He cups my breasts and says “I want to suck these when they are full of milk for my children. I want to see them grow in your stomach. Don’t you want this? Tell me”

I repeated “No!”

He turns me over and moves us to the centre of the bed. He moved between my legs as he moved into a missionary position. My tied hands were on my chest.

Steve took me over and over again that night. He tortured me with hard strokes as I continued to say “No” to every statement he makes.

However, he made me confess. 

I confessed that I loved him over and over again but I would deny him of statements of wanting to be with him. 

He continued to punish my body as he took me.  
By the end of the night, my hands were free and I was holding onto him as he finished inside of me. 

My tears were rolling down my cheeks because I was scared. I loved him so much but I can’t get past Camilla and the baby. 

Steve quietly tells me “Y/N, stop fighting this. We are meant to be together. Please come back to me.”

I shook my head which broke his heart. He wishes to change my mind but he wasn’t going to force me. 

Steve reminds me “Remember it’s your choice. Once you pick us, I’m making you completely mine. You will become Mrs. Rogers, you will carry my children and I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy. I’ll wait for you to make that choice.”

He kissed me thoroughly before he got up to leave the room with his clothes. His heart felt heavy as he left. 

____________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up feeling sore. I remembered everything we did last night. 

I had a lot on my mind. 

Could I get past him and Camilla?  
Could I get past the fact she carries his child?  
If we were to be together, this child might blame me why his parents wouldn’t be together.  
Is it fair to him or her? 

My heart still feels betrayed when he cheated even though he was trying to protect me.  
I wouldn’t have hurted him in that way.

I got up and showered before I headed downstairs to see if I could help Natasha with her hair, makeup and dress. 

Wanda and I managed to get a last minute booking for the Spa. We decided to divide the team up into a men and ladies group. Sam wanted to ditch the boys to join us at the spa but we didn’t have a spot for him. He pouted and went back to the guys. 

By the time it was 3pm, Wanda and I walked into the wedding ceremony first. Bucky winked as we passed by. 

Bucky jokes “I’m glad to see you girls. I thought you ran off with my wife.”

I joked “She tried but we found her.”

Sam jokes “Damn Y/N, that’s mean! You just gave old Bucky here a heart attack”

Steve couldn’t help but smile because he found that I looked really pretty walking down the aisle with my bouquet. 

We waited as Jarvis walked with Natasha down the aisle. Honestly, Jarvis wasn’t part of the wedding party but he could do one role since Bucky and Natasha didn’t have families. 

Natasha normally has her hair up and rarely down. Bucky always wanted to see it down. Often, it’s in their bedroom. They have weathered through many years of conquering challenges over the years but last year, it made them realize what is important to them. 

Bucky almost lost his life in that bomb. He doesn’t regret trying to save his best friend and his girl. He lost an arm but he gained a wife. A woman who didn’t see him as a weak man, but saw him as a hero. 

Bucky felt so lucky standing here today, watching his future wife walk down the aisle. 

When the ceremony started, Wanda started to cry. 

I turned to her and said “Wanda, I’ll get you ice cream if you hold it in for 10 mins. Just for the vows okay sweetheart?”

Wanda was like a toddler and very emotional. She smiles and says “Y/N, you promised. I want Gelato.”

We giggled and I motion for Bucky and Natasha to proceed. 

Natasha reads her vows to Bucky: “I never thought that I would be the one experiencing love in this life or finding you. It took years to come to a realization of how much you mean to me. Thanks for being patient and kind. I know, I’m not easy to love.”

That actually made us giggle and Sam snickering. 

Bucky says “Hey! Go on sweetheart! I love where you are heading. Don’t mind these jerks and assholes.” as he pretends to be mad at us. 

We all resume being good. 

Natasha continues “I can’t believe we invited these jerks and assholes but without them, life would have been boring right? James Buchanan Barnes, you have made me realize who I want to become. I want to be your partner in crime, if you ever need to hide a body, I’ll be the one to help you.”

Sam spits out “Shit that got dark so fast!”

Steve whispers “Shut up Sam!”

Natasha continues “If you need me to hide Sam’s body, I’ll definitely help you.” Bucky was smirking.

I added “Oh snap! Watch your ass Sam!”

Natasha continues “I want to be your wife who will support you in the choices that you make. I want to be the mother of your children, where we would team up against you. I promise to be there for you in every capacity that you need me. I love you Bucky!”

Bucky couldn’t help it. He pulls her into a kiss and deepens it. 

Steve coughs a bit and says “Yo Bucky! Your turn! You can kiss her after you’re done.”

Natasha and Bucky break apart and then Bucky looked like he had a blank mind, unsure what to say. Steve pulls out the sheet of paper and gives it to Bucky.

Bucky laughs and says “I’m sorry! I just had a blank mind because I was blinded by your beauty Natasha. I promise to be here with you now and forever. I’ll hold your hands through the ups and downs, through the births of our children and until we are grey and hold. We are probably chasing Sam with our canes.” that caused us to laugh. Sam was pouting. 

Bucky continues “Wherever you are, that’s where I want to be. I want to stand by your side and go through this journey with you. If you ever need to commit a crime, just tell me about it. I’ll kill for you, I’ll do anything for you. You will never have to face anything alone. You’re my soulmate and my best friend! I love you so much Natasha Romanov!”

The justice of peace confirms their marriage union. Both of them kissed and we took photos for keepsakes of this memory. 

Bucky came up to Steve and said “Sorry Steve! I know I just admitted Nat is my best friend.”

Steve pats Bucky’s shoulder and says “I understand! We are still best friends.”

Sam jumps in “Excuse me, why am I in your wedding vows? Why do you guys always drag me into this? First Y/N uses me as her safe word.”

That made me spit out my champagne. I turned to Steve and Sam. 

Sam ducks and starts moving away “I think the cat is out of the bag Steve. Shit! Get out of the way” he ran off. 

I started to glare at Steve and asked “Steve, seriously? When did you tell him?”

Natasha laughed and said “A long time ago. Okay, let’s head out to the reception.”

Wanda comes up pouting and asks “Where’s my gelato?”

I glared at Steve and said, “This isn’t over Mr. Rogers.”

Bucky came up to Steve and said “That was better than I thought. She might open a can of whoop-ass on you later! Good luck punk!” as he runs after Natasha. 

We headed to a beautiful suite that Steve booked for Natasha and Bucky to stay. Apparently it’s $40,000/night.

They would have their own butler. 

Now I felt like my wedding gift was too small. My wedding gift consist the pills that Dr. Helen Cho and other doctors have recommended helping conceive twins. Bucky had requested and I’ve got it. Also for Natasha, I got her a cute lingerie with some sexy outfits for her honeymoon. Steve booked them a 3 week vacation to Europe and Asia but they will leave after Wanda’s party.

The dinner was very nice and quiet. We enjoyed the ambiance and how we had a nice view. 

Soon we all departed back to our rooms so that we can rest for our flight tomorrow, leaving Mr. & Mrs. Barnes to enjoy their nights. They will be remaining at the suite for an extra three nights returning before Wanda’s party.

Steve and I got off the same floor and headed to our rooms. I was going to enter my room but I turned around and said “Good night Steve.” however he was standing behind me, not at his door.

We locked eyes and Steve moved his hand over mine, taking my card to tap the door to unlock. Each step he took, I took one step back into my room. 

I didn’t stop him and didn’t tell him “No we can’t.” it never made it out of my mouth because I knew that I wanted this as much as he does. 

Steve waited til I stepped back into the bed. He moved in to kiss me. His hands reached for my zipper as he slowly pulled it down while he devoured my lips. He pulls my dress to let it drop to my feet. I placed my hands around his tie as I untied it. 

We were slowly stripping each other out of the dresses. I still had my heels strapped on. He moved me to lay down on the mattress as he helped remove my heels. We both were naked on the bed. 

There were no words between us. 

It wasn’t about right or wrong. 

Tonight, we just wanted to give into our desires for one another. 

We kissed, touched, sucked one another and slowly tortured our hearts into believing this was the last time. Steve knew deep down that I would be his one day. He knew that I’ll come around and be his again. He was going to wait for me to come to make that choice.

Tonight, it was about being with one another. Loving passionately and sensually.

___________________________________

Camilla was angry when her boyfriend, Baron Strucker decided to come back and tried to make a claim on the baby and blackmailed her. 

Baron Strucker saw photos of her and Steve Rogers all over the gossip news. 

Baron tells Camilla “If you don’t want me to tell the Mob King, Steve Rogers that you are carrying my baby, you best behave.”

Baron was in the apartment before Camilla came home. As soon as she saw him, she told him to leave but he wouldn’t leave. He wanted to blackmail her for taking advantage of Steve Rogers. She told him that Baron left her no choice. How was she going to raise a child without help? 

As she demanded Baron to leave, he became more violent and forced her into having sex with him. She cried ‘No! Stop!’ and begged him to be more gentle but he refused to. He didn’t care about her condition or her pleasure. He took what he believes he deserved.

Baron gets off hurting other people and he knew Camilla had a bad family history with her father. Her father’s best friend assaulted her when she was a child. Her father didn't believe her and thought she was making up lies for attention which scarred her for life. She left her family and lived on her own at a young age.

She tried to make a life for herself. Sure she had crushes on bad boys. Steve Rogers was one of them. She thought that there would be a chance for her and Steve. When he called her up to the tower that day, She was excited.

Steve Rogers was as much a monster as Baron Strucker. He took what he wanted and left her like an empty shell. Steve kissed her and then proceeded to rip her underwear to plow into her. 

Every man in her life always took advantage of her and simply left her once they were done. 

She has been fighting all her life to survive. Given her education, her struggles, this is the best she can do to live. When she found out she was pregnant, she had a dilemma to keep it. 

For once, she had someone she wanted to protect. She wanted to scheme so that she can protect the child in her. Maybe it’s NOT the best way but it’s the best she could do given her circumstances.

Baron was a monster and he wanted to take advantage of her help by forcing her to get more money out of Steve. 

He didn’t care about her or the child. He left her on the floor broken as he makes himself at home in her new apartment. 

Baron screams at her “Get up Fat Bitch! Go make me dinner!”

_________________________________________________

We returned to New York, Steve and I separated ways. Everyone looked forward to Wanda’s party this upcoming weekend.

_________________________________________________

I end up meeting up with Ryan, two days before Wanda’s party. We were having coffee.

We caught up and talked. 

Ryan shares with me about his latest work projects and how things were going. I shared with him of Natasha’s wedding and how much fun it was. 

While Ryan and I were talking, a young lady came up to us. 

I thought it was a fan but she looked familiar. 

Ryan calls out “Wendy, what are you doing here?” He looked a little embarrassed and worried. 

Wendy says “I was in the area! Who's this?”

Ryan hesitated because he thought it was too soon but he said: “Wendy, meet my friend, Y/N and Y/N meet my sister, Wendy!”

I smiled and said “Nice to meet you Wendy! No wonder you looked so familiar. You two are siblings.”

Wendy couldn’t help but smile as she said “I’ve heard so much about you!” as she shook my hand.

The three of us ended up sitting down for coffee. 

Somehow, it came up but Wendy asked what I was doing this weekend. I told her about Wanda’s party. 

Wendy wasn’t shy at all when she asked “Are you going alone to the party?”

I nod and said “Yes I am! Party of one.” I realized that she was trying to get me to ask her brother, Ryan out. Ryan was quiet.

Was it too soon for me to move on from Steve? 

I turned to Ryan and asked, “Would you be free to come out as my date?”

Ryan says “Please don’t feel the pressure. My younger sister, Wendy can be a bully.”

Wendy punches her brother’s arm. 

I try to calm her and say “Thanks Wendy! I know you’re just trying to watch out for Ryan.” and I turn to Ryan “I’ll see you on Saturday. We can get ready at my place. I’ve got to return to work now. Talk to you later.”

I told Wendy it was nice seeing her before I left.

Ryan says to Wendy “Why did you show up? I know you don’t hang around this area.”

Wendy laughs and says “Oh please, you took forever to talk to her. You’re so shy! You came to this coffee shop for weeks to bump into her! You paid $200,000 to get on a date with her. Every time you guys get off on a date, you had to call me to let me know how well it went. Still haven’t made her your girlfriend. I just hope you take this opportunity to ask her out.”

Ryan says “Don’t surprise me like that! You embarrassed me!”

Wendy smiles and says “Look, she’s willing to ask you to go with her, means she’s ready for the next step! Man up!”

Ryan was excited. He really enjoys the kisses and spending time with Y/N. Maybe this weekend, they would be able to do more of those and he could ask her out officially.


	20. Strucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got a little dark in this one.  
> Trigger: Rape

Camilla doesn’t like staying at home now that Baron is there. He wouldn’t leave and forces her to cook, clean and look after his every need.

She wanted to walk up to Steve Rogers and tell him the whole truth but she knew that she might end up dead rather than get help. This world was always cruel to her. Why would Steve be any different? He just takes responsibilities believing she’s carrying his child.

Camilla walked into Natasha’s office because there’s no work to be assigned now that Natasha is still in Vegas.

As she looked at Natasha’s agenda, it mentions Wanda’s party on Saturday. There’s an invitation.

She knew that she had to get closer to Steve so she hopes this would help. She placed the invitation in her bag since the event was exclusive. 

She called the event planner who's looking after Wanda’s party to confirm there’s been a chance of seating plans. Steve Rogers would be attending with a guest by the name Camilla Smith. 

__________________________________________

I kept thinking about this upcoming event. I called Wanda to tell her that I’m bringing Ryan Murphy to her party. Wanda was very excited but she worried that Steve might not be happy.

However Wanda tells me that Camilla was attending. Originally, I thought I should talk to Steve but not anymore.

It was time to move on. I shouldn’t have any feelings for Steve. Clearly, Steve and Camilla are together. 

Ryan came over early in the morning so we could grab some breakfast, we went for a jog then hung out. We somehow ended up on my couch and were making out as we were catching some episodes of Friends. Joey said “How are you doing?” in the show and I used it on Ryan.

Now I have him on me kissing me. 

I feel safe when I’m with Ryan. He gives me these feelings that the world can be very pretty and admirable. We were able to go out, eat, kiss and not have to worry so much about what others think. 

Ryan took it slow with me and he never rushed me into anything. 

Right now, he’s not even trying to go further than kissing. We broke apart to get some air. It was getting hot and steamy. 

Ryan looked at me like I was the only thing that mattered. He was very cute when he blushed. 

We got up and I told him I’ll use the shower first since it takes me longer to get ready than him. 

As he watched me leave the room, he really wanted to see me get out of my clothes but he convinced himself to just watch Friends. 

He was trying to hide his boner as he placed the pillow over it. 

After I finished showering, I told him he can go in. We were getting ready at my place so it would be easier to take a taxi to Wanda’s party together.

He came out with a towel on his hip. I almost dropped my comb as he walked out apologizing “I forgot to bring my clothes in. I’ll go get it.” He went into the living room. 

The man has beautiful abs and muscles. I had to say that I was shaken by that half nude image of Ryan Murphy.

I reminded himself ‘Stop being such a pervert! Stop checking out his cute ass’

We got ready and were leaving my apartment. 

Ryan says “You look beautiful tonight!”

I told him “You’re handsome too!”

We made it to Wanda’s party. Steve was already inside with Camilla. She managed to tell Steve that she was invited since she had an invitation as proof, so Steve just went with her. He didn’t want her to travel by herself while she was pregnant.

Steve wanted to explain to Y/N once they saw each other, however, he caught Y/N walking in with the celebrity, Ryan Murphy. They were cozy and everyone was surrounding them because of Ryan.

Steve didn’t know what to believe anymore. He thought Y/N would love him and find a way to come back to him but maybe he was too stubborn to listen to what Y/N was telling him.  
Y/N rejected him many times and maybe it’s because of Ryan. 

Steve started to pick up some drinks and started to drink away. 

Y/N was sitting at the same table as Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Sam. Her date, Ryan and Camilla were there as well. 

Natasha was surprised to see Camilla but didn’t say anything. No point in starting a drama.

During the reception, there were games that guests had to participate in

First game up “Musical Chairs” Every table had to bring one person up. Natasha did spin the bottle and I ended up losing. 

Before I left the table, Ryan held my hand and said “Go get them tiger!” as he kisses my cheek. 

I said “Thank you!” before leaving. 

Everyone at the table; Natasha, Bucky, Sam knew that Steve wasn’t happy seeing that. 

Ryan was oblivious as he watched me play musical chairs against other people. I ended up falling on the ground because one of the guests was aggressive. Ryan ran up to me and helped get me up. He pulled me up and then kissed my cheek. 

The MC screams “Look at her prince come to the rescue!”

Steve was doing his best to control his temper. He started to drink a little more. 

Another game was that Jarvis was blindfolded and we had to place people in the chair for him to touch their calves. Jarvis had to guess which one was Wanda. 

Sam and I dragged Bucky into the chair and rolled up his pants. It was too funny as we took pics of Jarvis touching Bucky’s Calves. 

Meanwhile, Camilla was trying to make the moves on Steve. She told him let’s leave early but he refuses. Steve’s mind has only zoned in one person and that was Y/N. He’s already really angry having to watch Ryan kiss Y/N a few times. 

Everyone likes Ryan. He was very sweet and nice. Some young girls came up to ask him for a dance and autograph. I encouraged him to go with them as I headed to the washroom. 

The venue was confusing as the washroom was a little further away from the party. I walked towards it and then I felt someone pull me into the coat check closet. Their hand was over my mouth. 

I felt the familiar smell and presence. I could never forget this feeling because he embedded into me during the first 6 months of being together. It was Steve Rogers. 

He was clearly drunk as I turned around to face him. 

I asked him “Steve, what do you think you’re doing?”

Steve looked angry and very sad. He asks, “Why did you bring Ryan here?”

I asked him “Does it matter? You brought Camilla and I brought Ryan.”

Steve was really angry “Does it mean nothing to you? Everything that happened to us in vegas? Was it really just for the weekend? I’m just the means to your entertainment.”

I was shocked and said “Steve, you already know we can’t. There’s no us.”

Steve didn’t know what to think anymore. “Why are you being so difficult?”

I tell him “I think you’re too drunk to realize what you’re saying. I have to go.”

He pulled my arm and said, “Let’s have some fun here!”

Steve pushed me against the wall hard and I felt a little daze as his hot mouth came over mine and he was pushing me roughly. He was reaching down under my dress as he tried to finger me. I was screaming “no” but he muffled it with rough kisses. 

I pushed against him hard but then he shoved me hard against the wall, making me see stars.  
He spun me around as he broke through my underwear. I was going to stomp on his foot and hit him based on what I learned in self-defense class however he slammed me into the wall hard. I felt the concussion. 

I heard shuffling and then he pressed into me. It hurt so much like he was trying to split me in half. I wanted to scream but he placed his palm over my mouth. Covering my entire mouth.

Steve was so drunk, he had no control over what he was doing anymore. He just knew that I belonged to him and he wanted to make sure to remind me. I felt like my worst nightmare was coming back alive. This was Steve, my rapist who took me away and forced me to live in his world when we first met years ago. 

The man who I came to love but he’s taking me by force against a closet wall while he was drunk.

It hurt so much. I wasn’t ready. I screamed but he held me down as he pounded deeper and deeper. Steve grunted as he was so satisfied to watch me fall back into his arms like a small little sheep. He forgot how good this felt when he was in control. He loved it when I was submissive and bent at his will. 

There was always a dark part of Steve that Y/N brought out. Steve couldn’t help himself when anger fogged his mind. Tonight, watching Ryan kiss me and helped me made him really angry. He wanted to kill Ryan.

He repeated “Y/N, I love you so much! I can’t help it. I need you.”

As he pushed back into me, I was crying and wishing he would wake up and stop. He muffled all my cries and attempted to call for help. He held me against the wall as he forced me to comply. 

He exploded inside of me and started to loosen his grip on me. I fell to the floor as my legs trembled. I silently cried as he started to zip up. 

Steve bends down and tells me “You will tell your boyfriend that you’re done with him. You’re mine and you have always been. I’m done playing nice and waiting for you to realize that you have no choice. You were always mine. Don’t make me hurt the people you love.”

Steve doesn’t realize that he was drunk and that he was cruel. 

He pulls my forehead in for a kiss as he tells me “Don’t ever forget. You are mine!” as he left me in the closet. 

I hugged myself as I slowly got up. 

I shouldn’t have fallen in love with Steve. I was an idiot and played with fire thinking I wouldn’t get burned. 

I went to the washroom and threw away the pieces of my underwear. 

I cleaned my face and got ready to face the world. For Ryan’s safety, I had to let him know that there wasn’t a chance for us. Steve might hurt him if I continued. 

______________________________________________

I went back to the party, Ryan and I left the party. We said our goodbyes to everyone at the party.

Meanwhile, Steve left the party to follow me. 

Ryan brought me upstairs and I gave him stuff. 

Ryan asks “Y/N, are you okay?”

He noticed there was a small bruise forming on my forehead which I tried to cover. 

I told him “Ryan, I’m fine. I think we should talk.”

Ryan says “Oh oh… we should talk doesn’t sound too good.”

I didn’t know what to say but I had to “Ryan, I really like you as a friend but nothing more.”

Ryan nodded and then asked “Was it something I did? Was this too soon? I’m sorry!”

I shook my head and said “It’s not that Ryan. I just don’t feel that way. I’m sorry!”

Ryan felt different because he knew I was doing well up until I came back from the washroom. However, he didn’t want to press on it. 

Ryan says “It’s okay! I’ll see you around for Coffee. Thank you again.”

He kisses me on the cheek and I watch him collect his stuff and leave my apartment. 

I was crying after he left. 

Why did this feel so familiar? Years ago, Steve made me break up with Thor. 

Steve ruined my life and threatened the lives of people I love. Now we are back here. 

Just when I thought life couldn’t get worse. Steve opens the door to my apartment. 

He looked at me with a smile. He started to unbutton his shirt and dragged me into my bedroom. 

I didn’t fight him as he continued to force me into unwanted pleasure with him for the entire night. I cried as he ripped my heart out and broke it into a million pieces. 

I tried to picture something else. The beautiful beach with ocean waves. Blue sky and… fucken Teeth. 

Steve bit me on my neck as he thrusts inside me. He was so rough and kept pulling down my hips to meet every stroke. I begged him to stop but it only fueled him more. This was the monster Steve that I wished never existed. 

________________________________________________

Steve woke up with a massive headache but then his arm was wrapped around my waist making sure I never left the bed. He thought yesterday was another night of passion, so he moved towards me and kissed my throat and down to my breasts. 

He places his fingers at my core and starts pushing in. I started to cry as he tried to seek for pleasure again. 

I placed my hand on his arm and told him “No Steve! Please stop! Please”

He heard my cry and begged to stop. 

Steve removed himself from me right away. He sat up and then realized that there were so many bruises from my forehead, neck, breasts and around my wrists. 

Steve asks “What happened Y/N? Who did this?” he looked shocked and surprised. 

I sat up and tried to move further away from him and then I said “You did this!”

Steve held his head in his hands, he couldn’t believe he lost control last night. He had too much to drink then the memories were coming back, he forced me in the closet, he made me break up with Ryan and he came over. All night, Y/N dealt with the Monster. 

Steve shook his head and looked at the broken Y/N sitting before him. 

He says “I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. Please believe me” he tried to make me feel better but I raised my arms as I surrendered. 

I begged him “Please Steve! You have done enough!”

Steve knew that he couldn’t fix this. Our relationship moves forward a few steps then we fall back as any steps. Steve got up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned his face and started to prepare a bath for me. 

Once it was ready, he held me up. I didn’t fight him. He noticed the change, I was more submissive. My head was lowered and I was scared of him. It hurt him to see me return to this state and it was because of him.

He tried to place me in the bathtub but I felt the urge to vomit. 

I panicked and tried to get out of his arms. He let me down, as I rushed to the toilet to throw up. I felt my head was spinning. The headache was getting worse. It only felt better when I was laying on the bed.

Steve asks “Y/N, what’s happening?”

I tell him softly “My head hurts.” 

Steve was scared “How did you get the bruises on your forehead yesterday?”

It was hurting so much that I answered “you slam me against the wall a few times.”

Steve is now scared and was pale like a ghost “I think you’re having a concussion. We need to get you to the doctor.”

He carried me to the bed so I could lay down. 

He called a private doctor to come to see me right away. 

It was confirmed the symptoms were a mild concussion and that I should be on bed rest. Someone needed to monitor me until I’m back on my feet. 

The doctor said that during this time period, make sure my speech is coherent. 

I went to sleep next to Steve as he cried holding me. He felt really bad that he was the cause of all my pain. He saw the dark bruise on my forehead.

As he was crying, it woke me up. 

I asked him “Why are you crying?” like I forgot what happened last night. I felt like I was drifting in and out of dreams.

Steve says “I am sorry for hurting you.”

I smiled “It’s okay Steve! We’ll get past it.” I fell back asleep.

Steve cried again as he watched me try to make him feel better even though I have a concussion. 

______________________________

Steve would wake me up to drink soup and medication. It was hard to eat because I didn’t feel hunger. 

We spent the next few days in my apartment. Steve stopped all of his work and called in sick for me. 

I knew that I should have been angry at him for what he did. 

Just watching and hearing him cry broke my heart. 

I realized that our relationship was dysfunctional. Lots of bad memories and bad timing. 

Here I am lying beside him as I watch him sleeping peacefully next to me. 

I don’t know how we go from here but I knew I love him and that he loves me as well. 

I was scared facing the Monster Steve and still scared.

However, he appeared because Steve was so heartbroken and drank a lot of alcohol. I haven’t seen that side of him for years. 

We can’t ignore what we have because it becomes very destructive. 

If I want to leave Steve Rogers, then I can’t stay here. I would have to remove myself from him and our friends. I could always trigger him if I was close enough. 

What do I do? Do I leave the country?  
It was morning, Steve was getting up. He helped me go to the washroom to wash up and relieve myself. He doesn’t want me to walk yet until he bruises are gone. 

Then he takes me to the living room as he starts to make breakfast. 

We have been in this domestic life and it felt nice. 

Steve has been looking very sad and disappointed in himself for what has transpired. He apologizes every chance he gets. 

We had to talk. 

After dinner, I asked Steve “Do you love Camilla?”

Steve shook his head and said “No!”

I asked him “Do you love me?”

Steve nods “I’ve always loved you.”

Then I asked, “Why did you hurt me?”

Steve looks down and tries to find the words “I’m sorry, I was hurting inside and I drank to forget but instead I hurt you. I didn’t mean to.”

I looked at him and said “You did that when we first got together. You would drink so that you could intentionally hurt me. You forced me to comply with your wishes.”

I knew we never sat down and talked about what happened in the past. 

Steve sat there and took everything I said, blow by blow and he was in tears, wishing that he could change the past. 

He went on his knees and moved towards me. 

Steve begs “Y/N, I am so sorry. I’ve never regretted anything in my life before but every time I see you cry, I regret my own existence. I feel like I hurt you. Every chance, every decision and journey keeps reminding me how much I’m failing you. I wanted to let you go but somehow life keeps bringing you back to me.”

He hits his chest “I wished this would stop beating, so you can be free of this monster.”

That made me cry and I placed my hand on his cheeks and our foreheads against one another.

I tell him “Steve, I think we just need to seek some help. Our relationship is so complicated. There’s just so many layers and I don’t think we can overcome it if we don’t work out our issues.”

We have decided to take one step at a time. 

___________________________________

Natasha has been on her honeymoon and I haven’t got to talk to her. Her work was piling up. 

Steve has been off to take care of me. We met with the psychiatrist to discuss our relationship then we realized a lot of core functions of our relationship.

Due to Steve’s upbringing and his parent’s deaths, he held in a lot of anger and resentment which was projected on me when we started. I’ve become his life support/float. Ever since then, he can’t reason with anything else when someone tries to hurt me or take me away. Steve would react and his reactions can be very strong. 

We both had two different types of personalities that complement one another. I was the giver and he was the taker. He was the risk-taker and I was more averse to risk. We were the polar opposites. 

It gave us perspective and made us realize who we were together. 

________________________

I was back to work and resumed activities after all the bruises were gone and no remaining problems. He and I have been trying to work out issues slowly.

We were seeing the therapist twice a week. Other than that, we haven’t spent time with each other because Steve wanted to give me space. 

________________________

Natasha has been away for over 2 weeks and should be coming back soon.

Steve was heading into work and he was going through the mail pile that was on Natasha’s desk. They wanted to go through documents that they thought were important and had to be addressed. 

Steve saw the mail from Las Vegas Hotel, he thought it was a promotional mail so he left it back in the pile for Natasha to go through later. 

He saw an envelope that was sent by the Private investigation. He opens it and there were contents of proof of Camilla’s ex-boyfriend Baron Strucker and Camilla’s pregnancy. Based on the calculation, it looks like she was 4 weeks off the timeline that Natasha proposed when Steve and Camilla got together. 

It’s suspected that Camilla was not carrying Steve’s Child. This anger Steve because of Camilla, Y/N has been double guessing their future. Y/N wouldn’t stay by his side for it. Now to find out Camilla is crossing him for what? So he can raise another man’s child. 

Steve left the office and didn’t tell anyone where he was going. 

He headed to Camilla’s apartment and when she opened the door. 

He stormed inside and started to scream as he threw the paperwork at her. 

Steve screams “The baby is not mine. Why would you lie about this? Why Camilla?”

Camilla was scared and terrified, she said “I had no choice. I was desperate Steve. I’m so sorry.”

Steve wanted to scream more profanity and he wanted someone to take Camilla out but because she’s pregnant. He just wanted her out of his life so he can go back to Y/N.

Just then someone strikes Steve from the back of his head, leaving him unconscious on the floor. 

Baron was the one who struck Steve from the back and decided to tie him up. 

Camilla starts crying and says “Baron, we can’t keep him here. People will know. There are cameras in the apartment building.”

Baron says “Well he looks like my size, I can wear his clothes and just walk out of here. We will need to move him.”

Camilla asks “What are you planning to do?”

Baron came up with the idea “We will ask for ransom! We need the money so we can run away from here. This guy will come after us if we let him go. We will need the money and will need to get rid of him. Don’t worry! I’ve got a plan.”

_________________________

Steve has been missing for 2 days. He was late for our therapist session. I called and texted him. No response. 

I called for Sam and he confirmed that Steve fell off the radar 2 days ago. Sam thought he was with me. 

It felt strange as I called Bucky and Nat to see. They just got back today and will connect with me soon. Bucky was making some calls. 

I headed home but then Sam called me.

Sam says “You need to come to the office.”

Natasha, Bucky, and I rushed to the office. There was an envelope that was mailed courier to Steve’s office specifically for Steve. They knew that Natasha would be back soon or someone would look through this. 

Inside was a letter stating that they have Steve Rogers. If they did not provide a ransom, they would kill him. Prepare $10 Million by next week. They will provide instructions. 

Sam says “How is this possible?”

Bucky says “Based on our team’s information, Steve came to work, went into Nat’s office to sort out mail then stormed out of here. He’s not seen anywhere else. I’m asking my IT guys to work on cameras. It will take some time because this happened two days ago.”

Nat says “Let me go through my office and sort out what he might have seen that triggered this.”

Bucky and Sam were going through possible gang threats, attempts and etc. 

Based on the note, it didn’t look like it was an act of revenge. 

Camilla showed up to the office and she asked “Have you guys seen Steve?” I have been trying to get a reach of him. 

Bucky and Sam didn’t want to say anything to her but I said “He’s currently away.”

Camilla says “It can’t be, Steve wanted to see our baby’s ultrasound together this week. We were going to find out what we were having.” that made me flinch a bit. 

Nat came back and said “No sign of who kidnapped Steve.”

Camilla started to freak out and she was hyperventilating “Y/N, you lied to me. What happened to Steve? Please tell me now.”

She sat down and we talked about it. Now we need to prepare the money for the ransom.

Natasha says “It’s going to be hard. Steve has all the access to the money. Even if I could pull out money for him, a maximum of $1 Million. Steve didn’t pass any authority to us unless he’s dead.”

Camilla was freaking out because she needed the money before Baron killed off Steve. 

Camilla pretends to be innocent and asks “What if I go to the bank? I can state I’m his life partner and carrying his child would help manage to take out the money.”

Bucky says “That’s the only option. Right now getting Steve back would be the only option.”

Camilla was glad that the team agreed. 

I couldn’t go home. I was so worried about Steve. There’s got to be a way to trace who would kidnap him. 

Bucky, Sam, and Natasha were looking into all the mobs across the world. They only spoke to those who they trusted with the information. 

Everyone was looking out for a big enemy like Thanos who might have kidnapped Steve. 

_____________________________________

Steve has been kept in a house in Connecticut. Camilla has been coming back to feed him. Baron didn't care about Steve much because he was going to be dead anyway once the money was received. He watched enough movies to know that they would always demand proof to see Steve is alive before they release the ransom. 

He had a plan to take the money and leave. He didn’t care about Camilla and the baby. 

Steve noticed the relationship between Baron and Camilla. She didn’t mean any harm to Steve but she’s forced to go with this plan because Baron would hurt her. He actually forced her to have sex with him in the other room while Steve had to listen. He wanted to kill the fucker but he was so weak. His head still hurts from Baron’s blundering his head. 

Steve sat and reflected on everything he did in his life. He wanted to spend his life making it up to Y/N but now, he’s not even sure if he would see her again. 

_____________________________________

We haven’t heard anything from the kidnapper. Camilla was having a problem withdrawing money. We tried to prove her relationship with Steve but the banks will not accept it. 

Natasha came to me right away when she was going through the documents on her desk. 

Natasha asked to talk to me privately with Sam and Bucky.

She placed the wedding certificate on the table. 

I looked at her and smiled “Natasha, did you just come up with a fake wedding certificate but how come it has my name on it and not Camilla’s?”

Bucky says “Nat, you work fast!”

Natasha says “It’s not fake. It’s real. I called and got it verified. Y/N, you are Steve Roger’s wife since the day before Bucky and I got married. You guys were in Vegas. I’ve got the video proof that the church sent to me.”

She played the clip on the laptop and clearly Steve and I were totally wasted, we got married and kissed before the witnesses. 

I was in shock and looked up to Sam, Bucky, and Natasha. 

Sam smirks and says “I always knew you two were going to get married. Now you two, pay up!!!”

Bucky says “Mrs. Rogers, now what do we do?”

For some reason, the feeling knowing that I’m Steve’s wife wasn’t as crazy as I thought it would be. Right now, I just want Steve back in my arms. I don’t care if Camilla’s baby is his. I just want him safe. 

I tell them “I want my husband back!”


	21. Mrs. Rogers

Bucky, Sam and Natasha couldn't find who or which gang would try to kidnap Steve. 

I asked them "maybe we are looking in the wrong areas. When did Steve make his last phone call or last phone call signal?"

Bucky says "I don't know if we are capable of that!"

I say "I know someone who might!"

I called Tony and asked him if he bought a cellphone company. He did and I had to ask him to detect Steve Roger's phone. Last phone call and last phone signal. 

Tony mentioned how many rules I'm breaking. I told him I'm trying to find my husband. Tony said I have a lot of explaining to do. 

Within an hour they confirmed the last phone signal was at Camilla's apartment building and it looked like they traveled up north before it died off. 

I looked at Natasha and asked "Was there something I should know? Steve went to your office and came out, went straight to Camilla's? 

Natasha says "Fuck! He must have seen the results." She started to make some calls. 

She returned and confirmed "I had an investigator to confirm Camilla's pregnancy matches the timeline of when we thought Steve and her got together. Based on the calculations, she's off 4 weeks. She was pregnant after sleeping with steve."

At that moment, if I had a gun, I would be barreling down Camilla's door. No wonder Steve rushed out. 

Bucky and Sam had a new lead which I asked about a north location where Steve could be. 

After hearing that news, I realized how relief it felt to hear she wasn't carrying his child. 

The therapist asked me during our session 'Did it matter Camilla was carrying Steve's baby? Why did it matter? Was it worth throwing out your relationship?'

Now that I thought of it, I was willing to abandon Steve when he was faced with an obstacle. It was his child vs. our love but did it have to be?. I didn't stand by his side to fight with him. No matter how many times he told me he loved me, I still held Camilla over his head. I hated that he cheated. I couldn’t overcome that. 

Steve was being patient with me. Waiting for me to choose him which I did and he knew but Camilla stepped into the picture. He lost me, then Vegas happened. Clearly, we didn’t just have sex, we got married then we came back here where I acted as nothing changed. I paraded Ryan around.

Steve snapped that night when he got drunk. These therapy sessions are really now worth the money when I’m starting to see a different perspective. 

Now I just hope Steve was safe. I didn't care about anything else. I want him back to tell him that we both fucked up. I made my share of mistakes and this time, I regret letting him go when I should have stood by his side.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky finds a Connecticut location that he believes is Baron Strucker who we believe is keeping Steve. Based on the surveillance tapes of Camilla's apartment building. Steve walked into the building. However, the next surveillance shows Steve walks out wearing a hat, and Natasha pointed out he had a tattoo on his wrist. We suspect that Steve was kidnapped in the building.

Baron wore Steve's clothes to make it seem like he left the building however Steve did not. Hoping it hides our suspicion. 

Camilla came into the office today to check for updates. 

I asked her to sit down as Bucky, Sam, and Natasha watch. 

I told Camilla "We know about Baron and we wouldn't mind sparing you if you simply tell me where Steve is. We all know that the baby isn’t Steve. If you don’t tell me where my husband is, I’ll just have to hurt you."

Camilla broke down and cried then she proceeded to tell us everything. 

The three of us and a small team were heading to Connecticut. 

I was disguised as Camilla to go into the house. 

We needed confirmation that Steve was safe and which room he was in. Camilla provided us Intel but we needed to be sure before we attacked. 

I pulled up into the driveway, I had a fake pregnancy belly which was carrying a gun inside.

As soon as I got into the house, Baron screamed "You finally came back! Go fetch me some food! Do it now fat bitch!"

I thought to myself 'Oh I'll fetch you some food alright. Rat poison coming right up!"

I went to the basement which Camilla told us is where Steve was kept. He was tied up and he looked so tired and weak. I saw some dried up blood from his head. Baron was going to pay for this. 

I took out the knife Bucky gave me as I cut off his ropes. 

Steve looked up to me and smiled but he wasn't exactly all there. He was too weak to move. 

I tell Bucky on comms "I got the eagle!"

Then Baron Strucker barrels into the room behind me as he screams "I told you to get my food!"

I turned around and I punched him and started to attack him. Bucky and the team were breaking into the house. 

Baron tried to subdue me but I ended up breaking his nose with the uppercut. I was angry and I used all my pent up anger on this man. Before he could lunge at me, Bucky aimed a gun at him. 

Bucky tells him “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”. 

Baron screams "who are you?"

I smiled and bent down lower to see him in his eyes "Your fucken worst nightmare! Has anyone not told you not to mess with a mob!"

The team took him away. Bucky helped me lift Steve off the floor. 

He smelt really bad and definitely needed to shower. I wanted to puke just smelling him but I had to hang in there for Steve, my love.

We got him to the hospital and had him checked out. He had a head injury and we conducted tests.

Steve was fine as long as he rested. We got him back to the penthouse. 

I stayed beside him.

I made sure he ate, slept, medication and watched out for any signs of brain damage. There was help at the penthouse.

Steve was quiet the entire time. He wasn't talking. It felt like he was in his own world. I tried to get him to talk but he wouldn’t.

He looked so broken. In the time with Baron, Steve witnesses Baron’s mistreatments of Camilla. How he forced her to have sex, treat her like trash, made fun of her being a whore, using her family’s history against her, belittle her. 

He told me bits by bits. I told the team to let Camilla live. We let her stay in her apartment and will finance her as she will repay us by working for us. I did like her ideas for charity works so I'll keep her on board.

Steve felt like he was a monster to me for all those months that he called me names, said things on purpose to set me off emotionally and up to this point, he felt so guilty for everything that happened to me. He had a self reflection and it made him realize how he fucked up in our relationship.

I noticed he looked so sad and this time I couldn’t bear it anymore. 

I held his face, “Steve, come back to me. I know you’re in there. Please! I’m worried. I need you back.”

Steve shook his head and said, “I’m so sorry Y/N!”

I hugged him and said “Steve, you are okay. You are safe!”

He held me and told me “I don’t know how you do it.”

I looked up and asked, “what do you mean?”

Steve answers “Love me without conditions. Put up with me even when I’m a monster. I hurt you so many times!”

I sighed and said “I came to a realization while you were gone, I made my fair share of mistakes too. I wasn’t totally being fair with you.”

Steve touches my cheek and smiles “How did I get so lucky? I found an angel.”

I held his face and said “Mr. Rogers, you’re not so bad yourself! Please come back to me. I missed you!”

Steve held me and asked about how we found him and details. I shared with him about everything except our wedding certificate. I wanted him to be in full health to deal with that particular news. 

Bucky got rid of Baron Strucker given the fact that he wanted to kill Steve and Camilla after getting the ransom. He already booked a one-way ticket for himself. He had a plan to kill both of them off so he could run off with the money. Bucky made sure he wasn’t going to come around again. It was good riddance. I agreed with the sentencing.

Natasha, Sam, and Bucky were impressed that I was willing to make that call. I didn't realize the extent of his powers. He's been doing this on his own for a while. The weight of the world on his shoulders. I was his life saver and when I tried to leave. He went into darker versions of himself which was a self-defense mechanism. He picked me before I chose him. He was broken and I was his glue.

A few days later, Steve was back on his feet. He was a fighter and was eager to get back to work. 

One morning, he came back from his run. I was preparing his breakfast and coffee. 

It was time for me to return back to my home but I needed to tell Steve about Vegas. 

As Steve was enjoying his eggs and toast, I told him slowly “Steve, there’s something you should know. WegotmarriedinVegas!”

Steve dropped his spoon and asked, “Can you repeat that?”

I tell him “Look I know it’s not ideal but yes we got married in Vegas. The night before Natasha's wedding. You know that night when we woke up with a huge hangover.”

Steve asked “It wasn’t a dream? It was real?”

I nodded and said “Natasha is getting it null for us since we both weren’t in the right capacity to get married. During your kidnap, we used the wedding certificate to make changes around your company like trying to pull out $10 Million for ransom, before I left, I made sure to add Nespresso machines for Sam’s and Bucky’s office. They deserved it. Natasha requested two assistants given how much she works, we promoted Peter Parker to become one of her assistants. For the promotion, I made him go back to school to finish up his studies. He’s still so young."

Steve was admiring me. He loved my spirit and he couldn’t help it. He was drawn to me.

Steve came up to me and asked "Are you okay? I'm sorry that we got married in Vegas. It wasn't what I imagined it would be."

I was surprised that he wasn't pushing to keep our marriage but instead he's trying to understand me.

I touched him and asked "The therapist told me that you picked me out of everyone to be your lifesaver. I'm the one who could drive you to do things that can be really good but also really bad. How do you feel Steve?"

Steve says "I'm a lot better with you by my side but I do not want to force you. If I continue to act like that, I'll have a broken Y/N, the one who would resent me, hate me, and wouldn't tell me how she feels. I still remember that night when you asked me to just end you just to end your misery."

He was moving one of my hair strands to the back of my ear. 

Steve tells me "I want you to be happy above all else.”

I pulled him in for a quick kiss and tell him “Let’s head to work. I’m still with you for the next few days until we can confirm you’re back to normal. Your team is waiting for you.”

We got to his tower, he went up to his office level. Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Loki, Tony, and Everyone on his team was there to congratulate his return. 

Steve was surprised because he normally doesn’t celebrate milestones. 

Tony came up to us and said “Mr. & Mrs. Rogers, it’s about time that we watch your wedding video.”

Tony had some of his gadgets installed around the office and increased the security system with Bucky’s adjustments over the past week. We needed things to do while planning Steve’s rescue. 

Our short wedding video clip was played. Everyone was laughing as we were both completely drunk.

Loki came up to congratulate us and knew that this day was going to come soon or later but he didn’t expect Vegas. 

I walked towards Natasha’s desk as she provided me some updates. Steve was just watching me from far. 

I was in a blouse, a pencil skirt with heels. He loved how everyone was addressing me “Mrs. Rogers” and I was helping with resolving issues and making decisions on his behalf. 

Tony and Loki were talking to Steve but he wasn’t paying any attention.

Tony says “Yep! We lost him. I don’t think he’s listening to anything I’m saying to him. Why do I even bother?”

Loki laughs and says “Tony, look at him. He’s just looking after his wife. He’s watching wherever she’s going.”

Tony points at Steve’s back and says “Hey Rogers, need you just for a tiny bit and you can go back to your wife.”

Steve loved the new word that everyone was using, “your wife”, “Mrs. Rogers” and everything. He was smiling and was definitely in his own world.

Loki admits “I think he’s just in awe about the whole marriage. Steve, she’s doing very well in her new title. She was communicating with all the mobs around the world to find you or an enemy that stood out. She made a lot of calls within the city as your wife.”

Tony giggles and says “She even used the term ‘I’m looking for my husband’ when she called me to track your cell if that makes you feel any better.”

Oh it did. Steve was smiling like a clown. He was so happy.

Tony pats on Steve’s back and says “She’s a keeper and reminds me of Pepper. Very feisty, demanding, and persuasive! How’s she in bed?”

Steve glares at Tony.

Tony jokes “I’m joking! Calm down! I bet she’s a firecracker like Pepper.”

Loki and Steve looked at Tony in disgust and started to walk away from him as they headed to Steve’s office. Loki talked to Bucky and Sam in regards of the new Starks technology for the building, he wanted to know if he should upgrade his building.

Tony acts like they were being ridiculous by saying “Okay! Too far! Tony, stop talking! Now you just made your friends run away.”

I was in Steve’s office when the team asked me a few things about the new developments and if we were to proceed given the fact a higher bid came through. 

I watch my husband walk in as I say “Yes proceed but not over the 30% margin of what they are asking, ideally push and make it sound like this is the best we could do.”

Steve looks around the office and asks “Did you redecorate my office?”

I smiled and said “Well I didn’t like the old office look. The couch reminded me of some unpleasant memories.” he nods because he remembers fucking Camilla on it to drive me away but that was in the past now.

I bumped into him lightly and said “It’s a new couch. I think there’s going to be a lot of meetings on it between Mr. Rogers and Mrs. Rogers.”

Tony had to walk in that very second and said “See I knew it! She’s a firecracker.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “I can’t get a minute with my husband!”

Steve was just like a big puppy when he heard me call him “My husband”.

Tony says “I think you’ve got him under a spell. Look at his face, he can’t handle it. Call him your husband again, I bet you can get him eating out of your palm.”

I shook at my head even though I knew it was true and said “Tony Stark, Thank you for helping us find him. Without your help, it would have been hard.”

Tony says, “Don’t get all sappy on me. I’m happy to help after all Mrs. Rogers promised to get her Ph.D. to help Starks Industries.”

I wasn’t ready to tell Steve that yet. Tony and I discussed my future at Stark’s Industries and I realized I came to love my work there. I applied and got into Ph.D. programs which I already got connections to working with the top elite doctors in many fields through Stark. He’s encouraged me to go for it. 

Tony realized based on the facial expression that I haven’t spoken to Steve Rogers about it. 

Tony says “Alrighty, that is my cue to leave before Steve throws me off this floor. Nice seeing you back Rogers! Bye-bye Mrs. Rogers!”

I wasn’t sure which version of Steve was standing behind me. I walked to close the door and frosted the glasses. I didn’t want people to see us argue if it had come to that. 

I turned around and I got greeted with a crushing kiss. It was Steve Rogers, the man who has been holding himself in control the whole time on this floor. He loved that I was called his wife, he didn’t know that I already used my title and acknowledged him as my husband. 

It was driving him crazy. He wanted to kiss me, love me, be inside me and make me moan. 

I pushed him back a bit and said “There’s a lot of people out there Steve. We can’t.”

Steve smiles wickedly and pulls me to sit on the couch “I’ll be right back.”

Steve opens the door and says a few things to Bucky and Sam. Everyone was leaving the floor as they were heading downstairs. Natasha shouts “We’ll see you soon Mr. & Mrs. Rogers!”

He came back inside the office and it looked like he was ready to devour me. He was removing his tie and jacket, tossing it to the side of the couch.

I asked “What did you say to them? Why are they leaving?”

Steve says “I told them to go downstairs to the restaurant to celebrate today. Everyone can spend the next few hours enjoying some happy hour. Our enterprise is covering all the costs.”

He was on his knees and was removing my heels. He kisses my toes one inch at a time towards my knees. 

We haven’t got intimate since Vegas. The night at Wanda’s party wasn’t exactly intimate. 

Steve was taking it slow and asks “How are you doing Mrs. Rogers?”

He was lifting my stockings and underwear from my buttocks and pulling them down. I lifted my butt for him to access it better. I helped by unzipping the side of my skirt. He was kissing me and moved down to my core as he licks me.

I tell him “It feels good Mr. Rogers! Yes… god, your tongue is amazing!”

He was driven to make me scream in his office. 

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N, my wife, my everything!”

I teased “Husband, you’re not done yet. I’m so close! Please don’t stop!”

Just hearing those words, he drove into me with his tongue and fingers. The next few minutes, my body felt it was on fire as I arched back screaming “Steve!”.

In a few moments, Steve watched me in the after-glow of my orgasm. He was smiling like he couldn’t get enough of this. 

I pulled him onto his feet as I slowly unbuttoned him and unbuckled him. He helped take off my blouse and bra. We both were naked standing in his office. 

I pulled him down for a sensual kiss then I pushed him onto the couch as I straddle his lap. It was intimate to see his head rolls back as I slowly insert him into me inch by inch. He was moaning as he held on to my hips. I pushed down completely near the end, he groaned. I was holding onto his shoulders as I got off him a bit to just slam back down. 

Steve was driven by the desires and he said “If you keep doing that and I’ll finish very fast.”

We were kissing, he was touching me everywhere as I continued to work on him in hard strokes that I knew was driving him wild. The slapping between our fleshes were melodies to our ears during this intoxicating moment.

I knew there was something that might drive him out of control.

I whispered, “I’m no longer… “ as I was pounding him a few more “on the pill.”

Steve's eyes grew wide at the realization of what that meant. I felt the hands on my hips as he pulled me off him just to get slammed harder into him. 

Steve groans “Yes baby!”

I teased “A man with a plan.”

Steve was driven like a mad man as we continued to fuck. By the end, Steve made sure he drove deep into me spilling his seeds into me. I was going to move but Steve held my hips still. 

Steve says “Wait for a little longer, I want my seeds to have a chance.”

I laughed and said “It takes a while for the birth control pills to get out of my system. It wouldn’t be this fast Steve. I’ve only been off it for a week.” I tried to wiggle off him but he kept me still. 

Steve asks “Do you want to remain as my wife? We could plan a celebration and let everyone know. I’m not mad about the Ph.D. I’m happy for you.”

He wouldn’t let go of my hips and he was deeply buried inside of me. 

I tell him “I think you’ve already decided this by making sure your seeds will catch on. I’m happy to be your wife. While you were gone, I realized everything I held against you was nothing compared to how I felt for you. I love you Steve Rogers.”

He held me and hugged me in this position. 

I tell him “I’m getting hungry now! Let’s go downstairs to eat.”

Steve smiles and says “Sure, two more minutes!”

He wasn’t going to give up too easily until I got pregnant. I knew I shouldn’t have teased him, Steve Rogers, the sex fiend and wants to be a dad asap.

________________________________________

We came downstairs and greeted everyone. 

Natasha, Bucky, and Sam came up to Steve to talk as I went to discuss a few things with Loki.

Bucky says “I can’t believe you just used company time to do things to your wife.”

Sam teases “Please Bucky! Don’t act like you don’t do things to your wife on company time!”

Bucky punches Sam in the arm for ratting him out.

Natasha says “How did it go? Do I need to null your marriage?

Steve shook his head and said “No! I need you to plan our wedding and a conference meeting to discuss Mrs. Y/N Rogers.”

Bucky says “Punk, I’m so happy for you” as he pulls Steve into a hug.

Sam says “Yes man! I’m the best man!” as he hugs Steve.

Bucky and Sam start bickering about who's the best man. While Steve had a smile on his face like Goofy

Natasha asks “When do we go buy the ring?”

Steve says “Oh my god, I totally forgot about that. We can go today. I want a ring on her asap.”

Natasha laughs and says “I already booked an appointment for you today for you both to go. Knowing Y/N, she would like something simple but knowing Steve Rogers, you want something big and shiny.”

Steve was watching me mingle with everyone and Loki was teasing her about the Vegas Wedding. She explains what really happened and he was just happy that she was happy.

After lunch, Steve took me to the cemetery to visit my father, Bruce Banner.

We brought flowers and Steve wanted to talk to him. 

Steve says “Hi Dr. Banner, I came here today to ask for your permission to marry Y/N Banner. I promise to keep her safe, happy and well-fed. Someday, we plan to bring our kids to visit you.” I smacked his arm for saying that already. 

Steve turns to me and says “Thank you Dr. Banner for bringing Y/N into this world. I’d be lost without her. I’m still sorry for how things ended between us but I’ll spend the rest of my life making up for it.”

I teased “Dad, try not to get out of your grave to knock Steve out. We got married in Vegas so technically, I’m already married to him. Steve is just being traditional to come to ask for your permission now that he’s sober.”

Steve was tickling me for breaking revealing the truth and I was giggling then we stopped as he held me from behind. 

I tell my dad “I miss you Dad! I really wish you were here so that someday, you could meet your grandkids. I love you Dad! I hope you see mom wherever you are.”

We both started to head to the Jeweler that Natasha picked out. 

Steve and I were actually debating on which ring to buy. I told him I’m going back to school and would like not to be flashy. In fact, I don’t even like wearing rings. 

The poor jewel salesman had to step out of the room as Mr. & Mrs. Rogers argues about what rings to buy. Steve wasn’t listening. He kept picking the bigger and shiny ones while I want one that doesn’t stand out.

At this point, I just want a simple wedding band. I didn’t need to get mugged. He scoffed when I said that because no one in New York would touch me once they knew I belonged to him. We both were not seeing eye to eye on this thing. No wonder Natasha booked this appointment for both of us to come.

A lady came into the room and we believe she was the manager of the location. 

She came in and said “Hi, My name is Pam! I think I’m able to help you two with deciding what you both think would be best for your happy marriage.” yep she’s playing the therapist for our relationship.

Pam asks me “Mrs. Rogers, what do you want on your ring and why?”

I answered “I don’t want my ring to stand out. It’s not practical for my school or my work. Plus, I would like to be able to walk around New York, not fearing someone would steal this big rock off my finger. I just want a simple band.”

Pam then asks Steve “Mr. Rogers, what do you want on her ring and why?”

Steve huffs and says “I don’t know what the big deal is. Most women would want a bigger ring. The bigger the better. I married a woman who just wants to be hidden. I want the world to know that I love her! I want everyone to know who she belongs to. I’m Steve Rogers for god sakes!”

I glared at him like I’m about to punch him. He knew and he was starting to get scared knowing that I would take a swing at him and he wouldn’t even stop me. 

Pam suggests to both of us “Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, based on both your perspectives and answers. I believe we could come in some agreement that Mrs. Rogers could buy 2 rings. One that she would feel comfortable wearing every day and one that Mr. Rogers would like on her during special occasions in front of photographers and gatherings”

I guess that was the middle ground but I honestly didn’t want to wear a big ring. 

Pam then says to me “Mrs. Rogers, he’s just trying to express how much he loves you. You can pick a big and small ring however you like it. He doesn’t want to hide you, he wants you to own this title of becoming Mrs. Rogers. Would you be able to stand up to the world for him?”

Damn Pam is good! Steve was in awe and wanted to hire Pam to take care of his wife. She should be a good motivational speaker!

I sighed and said “Fine but I’m not wearing that monstrosity on my finger” as I pointed to the one there Steve tried to pick a ring that looked like the heart of titanic. That ring looked like it would break my finger.

For the small ring, I chose a rose gold ring with a small diamond. It was subtle and simple.  
For the big ring, I chose an oval diamond ring with a rose gold band.

We also picked matching wedding rings to go with it. For Steve, I got him a rose gold band. 

The man didn’t even wait for it to stay in the box, he wore it right away.

He placed the rings on my fingers. 

Natasha called about venue shopping and was already on setting a date for our wedding to be 3 months from now. 

Since we wanted Wanda to join the fun, 3 months would give her some time to adapt to her new baby before partying with us at the wedding.

__________________________________________

My life as Mrs. Rogers

I’ve started my classes for my Ph.D. we are into courses in the first year before we start looking into residency and experiences to complete it. I felt closer to my dad as I continued to work with Tony Stark. We were trying to make positive changes to the world. 

Wanda recently had her baby girl named Avery. Natasha and I fell in love instantly and have been showering the baby with gifts every time we visit. Natasha and I loved baby shopping because their outfits and little shoes were to die for.

Wanda complained about us buying too much stuff. We showed up with toys, clothes, costumes that would match with the baby during special holidays and we kept showing up at milestones to ensure everyone had photos with Avery. 

My husband has been trying to get me pregnant every chance he got but we haven’t successfully accomplished that yet. I warned him it takes 9-12 months for the birth control pills to clear the system. Steve was stubborn. 

Our wedding is approximately 2 weeks away. 

Natasha and I are on my way to the fertility clinic because we wanted to do all the necessary check-ups and tests to ensure our health is good before getting pregnant. 

As soon as we got to the clinic, Natasha went inside first to talk. 

A lady with very dark hair sat next to me as she made small talk. We were discussing babies and our husbands wanted one. 

I asked her “My name is Y/N. What’s yours?”

She shook my hand and said, “My name is Hela!” 

We were connecting and I told her that my husband and I were trying. She said the same. She was hoping to get her eggs fertilized through in vitro. Her husband, Jay passed away and she had his frozen sperms. It was a tragic story. I told her that I admire her strength. We shared our phone numbers and she smiled as she got away. 

We were joining this small support group where women are trying to get pregnant and it may take some time. Hela asked if I would attend since it’s once a month. I agreed to it with Natasha.

What I didn’t know, Hela was Thanos’ wife.

After the fertility clinic, I felt tired and went home to rest. There were blood tests withdrawn and other exams they just did. 

I had a designated driver, Richard who would pick me and drop me off at places. He’s a trained bodyguard as well. He makes sure I’m safe and reports back to Bucky because I’m terrible at communicating and updating. 

We dropped Natasha at home so she can rest. Bucky was there to greet her and I headed back to the penthouse. Richard made sure to park the car and took me upstairs. 

As soon as the elevator doors were open, Steve greeted us.

He asked the chef to cook my favorite dishes so I can enjoy them. He has been very tentative because he worries that I was already pregnant. Every time my period came, he was disappointed however he would cheer us up again by telling me ‘We’ll try harder next time’.

I updated him about my first visit and he was happy. He and Bucky took half a day off since they knew the tests weren't exactly fun days. I came home feeling a little light-headed. 

We ate and then Steve carried me to bed. 

He placed me on the bed so I could sleep before getting up to study. 

Steve has been very kind and patient since I moved in. He let me redecorate our penthouse. Every night when I start to yawn from studying too long, Steve would seduce me to bed with his body. 

Living with Steve felt like it was bliss. 

_________________________________

2 weeks passed by quickly. 

I was in a beautiful wedding dress and was going to marry Steve in front of a bunch of our friends. The day has come where I’m officially announced as Mrs. Rogers. 

Wanda had baby Avery, so they had to drive in a separate car that was safe for an infant. Natasha couldn’t help follow Wanda. 

I was driving in the back of the car with Richard in the front. 

We were heading to the wedding venue. It was a green light when Richard started to drive across the intersection but then an incoming garbage truck ran the red luck and plowed into the side of our limo car. 

Before I knew it, our car was flipped. I didn’t have seat belts on. I felt blood coming down my head and through my half-lidded eyes, I was being dragged out of the limo by someone. 

I heard a gunshot and someone tells Richard “Tell Steve, we have his wife. Wait for our instructions.” They shot Richard’s leg so he couldn’t chase them. 

I was pulled into a black SUV and was driven off. 

Steve and the guys were waiting patiently until Bucky got the notification from Richard. Someone crashed the limo and took Y/N.

_______________________________________

I woke up and felt my head was spinning and pounding. I was tied down to a chair. 

A black figure pulls up the chair and sits in front of me. 

My eyes took time to recognize who it was, Alexander Pierce. 

He laughed and said “Well Mrs. Rogers, it’s nice for you to join us. I’m sure your husband, Steve would be disappointed to hear that you ran off not wanting to marry him.”

I asked “What do you want? You know he’s going to kill you for this.”

Alexander slaps my face and says “Not after what I plan to do to you and your child first.”

I looked up to him in shock “What?”

Alexander says “Oh, you didn’t know? The test results came back, Mrs. Rogers you’re carrying a child. I intend to take my revenge. Steve will give me back what is mine and more. You would wish you were dead after I’m done with you”

_________________________________________

Steve was pacing around the room with Bucky, Sam, Tony, Natasha, and Loki. 

Everyone didn’t understand how this happened. 

Bucky updates to everyone “I just got the news from the prison, Alexander Pierce managed to break out of prison last night.”

Steve screams “How did we not hear about it until now?”

Bucky says “They didn’t realize it until this morning.”

Sam says “There’s no way Alexander could do this by himself. It must have been planned a while back.”

Steve screams “I should have ended him. Where is his daughter?”

Bucky says “She’s safe and she’s studying at Oxford.”

Tony says “We scope through all our channels and can’t find Alexander Pierce or Y/N.”

Loki says “Why would he go after Y/N?”

Sam, Bucky, and Natasha fill them in about Hydra about what transcended between Hydra, Steve, Rumlow. Tony will keep on tabs but right now, it doesn’t look like anything is coming up. 

Steve was losing it as he ripped his tie off. Today, Y/N was supposed to say her vows to him. Not get kidnapped by his old enemy. 

Bucky pats Steve’s back and says “Punk, she’ll be alright. They need her alive and they will reach out to us soon.”

Natasha was called out to pick up a letter that was sent by the courier. 

Natasha brought it to Steve right away. 

She opens the contents on the desk.   
A lab sheet that confirmed Y/N Banner was pregnant from her latest blood work.   
Ransom note from Alexander Pierce asking that he deposited $10 Million to each account designated below and it had to be done within an hour or Y/N would come back in pieces. 

Steve slumped down in his chair as he turned to everyone and directed them to do that. 

_________________________________

Alexander Pierce had to make sure that $30 Million was sent to the directed 3 accounts or his daughter, Beth would have to die. He was held against his will by someone. He doesn’t even know who it was. They had a plan to go against Steve Rogers but needed his money first. 

Once they wire the money into these accounts, it will be moved to other accounts that wouldn’t be traceable. By the time Steve tries to look into it, the money will be gone.

Alexander knew whoever was behind this plan, intended to use him as a scapegoat. 

The men who broke him out made sure he doesn’t say anything to Y/N about what he knows. He had to play his villain role seriously. 

They tried to give me food and water but I refused. How am I supposed to trust them? What if they tried to poison me. 

Alexander appears and sits down at a table where he takes the first few bites on the plate before sliding it over to me. 

Alexander says “There’s no poison. Just eat! I wouldn’t kill a pregnant woman, especially Steve Roger’s woman.”

I asked, “Why did you kidnap me?”

I read his subtle facial expressions and realized that second that he wasn’t the one behind this kidnap or was I misreading it?

Alexander huffs “Your husband took a lot from me and I’m taking back what was mine.”

I asked, “What are your plans?”

Alexander says “I’m not falling for that again Mrs. Rogers. I wouldn’t reveal it or else I would have silenced you after this.” the truth was he didn’t know what was happening. 

I sat and ate and started to eat as they allowed me to be free. However, the bodyguards had their guns so there's no way fighting out of this one. 

Once I finished my meal, they tied me again and placed me in a room with a bed. 

_______________________________

The transfer was done. Steve lost $30 Million but still no sign of where his wife is. 

Soon they were given instructions on where to meet me. 

It was the same warehouse that Rumlow made Steve meet him to rescue Y/N. 

When they got there, Alexander Pierce demanded that Steve step down from being King of New York. Soon someone snipes at Steve but he was wearing a bulletproof vest. It wasn’t a kill shot but it was meant for the war to start.

Bullets started flying but both sides were shooting at one another.

Alexander grabbed me and placed me on the ground. I was still tied up. He knew if I died that Steve would kill him and go after Beth, his daughter.

Alexander got shot for covering me and then I asked “Why Alex?” because I didn’t understand why he’s sacrificing to protect me.

Alexander was dying as he told me “Please watch out for Beth. Please!”

He took his last breath as he continued to take shots flying in my direction. I cried as I felt helpless under him.

Soon Steve grabbed a hold of Alexander and pulled him off of me. They untied me as Steve made sure I was safe first. He took out his gun hoping to shoot at the dead Alexander. 

I grabbed ahold of Steve and shook my head. 

I tell the team “Alex was trying to save me. He didn’t mean any harm, Steve. I don’t think he’s the one that was behind this.”

Steve looked at me in shock.

Bucky told us to leave. Just in case. Soon enough, we heard explosions started at the end of the warehouse. Steve, everyone, and I ran out of the warehouse. 

We all made it to safety and I realized that whoever was behind my kidnap was still out there. Alexander was merely a scapegoat. They destroyed all evidence and there are no live witnesses to confirm my story. Our leads are all dead.

As soon as I got back to the penthouse, Steve got doctors to check if I was fine. My head was still in pain from the car crash. They made sure I was patched up and confirmed the baby was safe. 

Bucky and Natasha looked into the accounts they wired the money to. It became untraceable. The money has already left.

As soon as everyone left, Steve came in to talk to me. 

I told him everything I knew and how I felt. Steve wasn’t completely convinced that Alexander Pierce was innocent but it was suspicious that Alex didn’t have a proper plan during the exchange, which didn’t sound like Alexander Pierce. We know how much he can mastermind. There was simply no exit strategy with my kidnap. 

Why did Alex use his life to protect mine? Why did he ask me to protect Beth? From who?

Steve got Bucky and Sam to secure Beth in Europe and made sure she was safe.

Steve may have not liked Alexander Pierce but he had a favor to repay. Alex saved me and our baby.

He took me to the shower as he helped wash off dirt and dried blood. As I was showering and rinsing my hair, I felt Steve’s kiss on my tummy. 

We were going to become parents. It brought a smile to my face as I watched him lift one of my legs onto his shoulders. He was worshipping me as I hung onto the walls for support. 

This is my new life as Mrs. Rogers. Danger lurks at every corner but my husband vows to keep us safe… or at least right now he’s just making sure I’m thoroughly cleaned with his lips, tongue, and fingers.


	22. Stane

Steve and his team tried to investigate the person behind my kidnapping but nothing came up. 

Steve increased security around me without compromising my freedom. I was mainly at Steve’s tower studying because he didn’t like me being home without him, Starks industries and Fertility Clinics for my check ups.

Natasha and I turned out to be pregnant at the same time. We both got our results. 

During the dating ultrasound, they confirmed the baby looks healthy and that our baby was expecting to come in less than 8 months. Steve asking the Technician to give him photos of our baby. It looked like a bean. 

Bucky attended the visit with Natasha and he was grinning once they got out.

Steve was sharing his baby’s photo. 

Bucky asks “Is it just ‘the one’?”

It took me a little while to realize what Bucky was trying to hint at. I gave him those pills on his wedding day. They must have used it.

Bucky says “Punk, I raise you two!” He showed us a photo with two beans.

Natasha and I screamed for joy and laughed. Steve hugged Bucky and couldn’t help feel joy for our team. There were three babies on the way. Our due dates were close.

Steve hasn’t been totally honest to me about his work.

______________________________

Ever since my kidnapping, his enterprise lost $30 Million which made the firm suffer a lot. Investors and shareholders are demanding Steve to return the money. The ransom caused some financial grief for him. He’s been hiding it from me so I didn’t worry. Now watching the little bean in the photo, he knew he was doing his best by sheltering us.

He framed the little ultrasound photo in his office. 

Wanda came in and offered some money to help fund the $30 Million ransom. She knew that the investors and shareholders were in the talks of withdrawing on future projects. 

I didn’t know about it until the tabloids and newspaper started printing it out. Let’s just say, I hate being sheltered by Steve Rogers. Being kept in the dark sucks. 

Tony and I were working when the news mentioned about Steve’s enterprise. 

Tony says “Looks like your husband is in legal trouble with his investors and shareholders. There’s a chance that they remove him if he doesn’t come up with $30 Million. I think it’s the ransom money. There’s a meeting today at 2pm to finalize.”

I looked devastated and asked Tony “Can I leave early today?”

Tony nods and then he calls Pepper to discuss things.

I went to Steve’s Tower. 

It was so chaotic on his floor, everyone was rushing to get things done even Natasha looked stressed. I wanted to see my husband.

I walked to his office and he was sitting on the couch with his hand on his forehead looking out the window for some guidance.

I closed the door and locked it which caught his attention.

Steve is now facing an angry and pregnant wife. 

He asks “Aren’t you supposed to be with Tony?”

I asked “Am I your wife?”

He answers right away “Yes, of course!”

I demanded “Why do I feel like a stranger here? You never told me what you’re facing. There’s a shareholder’s meeting today about you taking the money to save us. Why didn’t you tell me?”

He got up and started to walk towards me. I raised my arms to stop him in mid strides. 

I tell him “I know I didn't say my vows but you know how I felt about you. How could you hide this? Remember what I said, without honesty we got nothing.”

Steve looked ready to break but he tried to tell me “I didn’t know how to tell you. I almost lost you and the baby, whatever they wanted, I would have done anything to get it. I could lose everything but not you. “ I moved to hug him.

I start to tell him “No matter what happens, I’m here. We can start all over from the ground up. I want to be where you are. Steve, I love you so much. It hurts me, when you hide things from me. I know you’re trying to protect me.”

Steve holds me and says “I know! I’m sorry!”

I tell him “I’m your wife now. I should shoulder some of your weight. Steve, don’t hide things from me. Watching the news today made me feel sad that you couldn’t tell me the truth. What if I choose to leave the country and never let you know but Tony knows?”

Steve jokes “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” as he holds me tighter.

I asked “How do you think I felt? Steve, we are about to have a baby.”

Steve says “I’m sorry! I’ll do better at updating you and sharing with you.”

Just then a knock came. I knew he had to get ready with his team. I pulled him into a kiss and let him go. He touched my belly and moved towards the door. 

Steve tells me “I love you Y/N!”

I say “love you too Steve!”

____________________________________

I stood at the back of the conference just so that my husband could see me. A few shareholders were going at Steve’s misconduct of the company's resources and etc. I honestly wanted to throw my shoe at him. 

They listed reasons why he should be dismissed from his current position but I saw Steve’s poker face. 

People who are opposing him probably forgot that he’s not just the CEO, he’s the mob king.

I watched my husband do his predatory stares and smiles as he knew what to say next. 

He reasons with them and then explains himself.  
Soon, he provided them information of how much they profited over the years.  
He promised to make the money back and had projections of how long it would take. 

I was surprised at how Steve, Natasha and Sam were working together to convince the board that Steve was still a great candidate to run the company. Soon enough, Tony Stark walks into the company and sits down. Tony brought in an investor named Obadiah Stone, someone whom he looks to as an uncle.

Tony and Obadiah became one of the new shareholders and it helped Steve during the meeting.

I started to feel a little nausea as there was a scent from a very strong cologne in the room. I left the room as I went back to Steve’s office so I could use the washroom. 

I threw up everything I ate at lunch. I rinsed my mouth a few times and decided to go home. I couldn’t go back into that room because of that odor. I forgot my cell phone in the room.

Richard was still healing from his gunshot wound. I didn’t want to bother Steve’s driver so I took a taxi and headed home. 

As soon as I got home, I fell asleep on our bed. 

3 hours later...

Steve was panicking as he saw my cell phone. No one drove me home. The cameras indicate I left the building. 

As soon as Bucky found me sleeping in the room, Steve was storming in to see for himself. 

He was angry and went back out to the study room to talk to Bucky.

Steve tried to keep his voice down: “I need you to put a tracker on her in every damn form you know.”

Bucky says “ I think we just need some surveillance notifying us that she got home. Tony mentioned about Friday being added to our systems.”

Steve says “I don’t like the sound of an AI knowing everything we do. Don’t forget they record everything.”

Bucky says “Okay, I’ll look into getting trackers on her.”

I was standing by the door and they both realized they were caught scheming against me.

I asked in a very deep tone “What the fuck guys?”

Bucky points at Steve and says “You need to talk to the boss about this. I’m just following instructions.”

I turned to my husband and said “Bucky, no trackers because if I find one, I’ll take your metal arm and beat you with it.”

Bucky nodded and moved quietly around me to run for the elevator.

Steve screams “Jerk! You Traitor”

I asked “Steve, care to explain?”

Steve says “I thought you were kidnapped again. You left your cell phone in the meeting room and you just vanished. No driver, no check in. Nothing!”

I realized that I did forget my cell phone and that I didn’t follow the security protocols today.

I sat down on the couch before him. 

I told him “Tony is working on a watch for me so that Friday can keep track of me for you. He’ll install an app on your phone so you can now monitor and reach me.” Steve was getting closer to me like he was about to pounce. He held his predatory look. 

I continued “Now if I find trackers on me…”

Steve moved closer and hovered on me like he’s intimidating me “what will you do Mrs. Rogers? You’re the one who disappeared on me and gave me a scare!”

I said “I’m sorry! I wasn’t feeling well today. Someone had very strong perfume in the meeting and I ran to your office, threw up and headed home to nap.”

Steve stopped being intimidating and he sat next to me. 

He asks “Are you feeling better?”

I leaned my back into his chest. I nodded and turned around to see him. 

I said “Yea, I guess the early symptoms are coming. I didn’t like that smell. I’m sorry to worry you. Please forgive me.” giving him my puppy look

Steve grabs my nose and says “I can’t deal with you sometimes.”

He hovers me again and places me on my back as he kisses me. My tummy starts to grumble. He pulls me upright so we can go get dinner. 

The update from the conference was that Steve won. He had Tony Stark’s help which kept him there. Investors and Shareholders were reassured things will go better. Steve just needed to focus on growing the company and expanding to help make back $30 Million for investors.

_________________________________________________

The news didn’t sit well with the person who's trying to take down Steve Rogers. 

They realized they have to take down Tony Stark as well. 

Plans are in the works to take down Starks Industries and Rogers Enterprises.

_________________________________________________

Natasha and I have been eating a lot of crackers. Wanda made fun of us because she’s gone through this phase of the pregnancy. Natasha has a stronger nose than I do.

I felt bad for Bucky because Natasha had very strong cravings. .

Bucky had to wake up at 3am to find a Cheeseburger. Once he came back Natasha spread-eagle on the bed and was sleeping. He took a photo and sent it to us. 

Tony was meeting with Colonel James Rhodey to go through some missile testings for the Government. 

Tony and I were working in the lab.

Tony asks “Would you go to Afghanistan with me to test the missiles? We could blow up stuff and it will be fun.”

That intrigued me! I asked “When?”

Tony teases “Are you sure your husband approves?”

I joke “I wouldn’t tell if you don’t.”

Tony screams “Friday, send the clip to Rogers now!”

I screamed “No Friday! Don’t listen to Tony Stark!”

Tony screams “I designed you!”

I scream “I’ll fry you!”

Friday spoke up “You both need to stop bickering like kids.”

Both Tony and I looked at one another and we tried to give our best poker faces but failed miserably. 

Tony says “I’ll take you next time just to pist off your husband. Can’t wait to see Rogers lose his bananas when he sees you bombing things up and in a different country”

I told him “and different continents.”

Tony sent the video clip to Rogers while he was punching away on the computer. 

I got a notification from Friday that Tony betrayed me so I worked on a video clip of Tony dancing around the lab and compiled it with friday. I sent it to everyone as well. 

Tony got the notification that I betrayed him as well. 

Tony screams “Y/N!” 

My video of him dancing was more funny!

I smirked and said “I’ll miss you while you’re away Tony!”

____________________________________________

We got the notifications that Tony was captured and imprisoned by a group of terrorists called Ten Ring.

Pepper and I have been trying to reach out to the world organizations. No Help.

I went to Steve to see if he could do anything. 

Steve, Bucky and Sam said there’s very little that they could do but they sent messages across the world with the mobs if Tony Stark manages to resurface, please let us know. 

____________________________________________

3 Months later

Friday notified me that there was an incoming threat on the roof. I notified Pepper and as I sent out my drone to check. It looked like one of Tony’s robots. 

I called Steve to let him know that there’s a Robot coming. 

Steve Screams “Y/N, get out of there now! Go!”

Friday says “I think it’s Tony!”

Steve was screaming on the phone “Y/N, do not engage! Get out!”

I tell Steve “I’m sorry Steve! I have to go check. It’s Tony!”

I ignored him and went for the rooftop. I was up there to greet Tony. He looked exhausted, battered and he had a robot shell surrounding him which broke apart as soon as he landed on the roof. I caught him just in time before he went down on the ground. 

I screamed for Friday to get Dr. Helen Cho as we set up the medical bay for him. 

We were so glad that we got Tony back. He had an energy arc in his chest. 

We were trying to fix him and patch him up. Steve got to the tower and was very angry but once he saw Tony. He knew I was working to patch Tony up. Steve didn’t say anything to me because he knew I would kick him.

I was approximately 5 months pregnant. Steve preferred me staying at home until I give birth. Pepper gave me a suite in the tower because I nap when work and studies get intense. 

Now that Tony is here and we needed to keep him under surveillance, I planned to remain in the tower. Steve sent Bucky to grab his bags because he’s staying until Tony is deemed stable and safe.

Helen and I cried as we cleaned up his wounds. He looked like he lost so much weight, his hands were so dry and cracked. He took a beating in the face, head and he has an energy arc that’s keeping him alive.

We have to wait until he wakes up to ask about the energy arc.

Steve took me back to suite. He removed my dirty lab coat. 

Steve asks “How are you Y/N?” as he grabs my face.

I cried “I’m scared for Tony.”

Steve reminds me “Do not run into danger Y/N! You scared me today! It’s not just you anymore.”

I smiled and said “I know! I’m sorry Steve!”

We showered and went to bed. Steve would kiss my tummy and try to talk to our child while I fell asleep.

Tony woke up and shared with us about working with the Terrorists and created the Iron Man Suit. We actually did an arc replacement by improving it. We were still trying to figure out everything before we could proceed. 

Tony asks “How are you feeling?”

I kissed his forehead “I’m better now that you’re back.”

Tony laughs “Hormones made you sappy.”

I said “3 months Tony!”

Tony doesn’t cry often but to watch him have tears as he tells us the story of what happened. We realized how much he had to go through to get here. Helen and I designed a new arc for Tony. We had to remove the old one to replace it with a new one.

Tony fell to the ground because of his new arc transition. Steve was next to him as we tried to stabilize him. 

The new Arc works.

During Starks Industries conference with a bunch of reporters, Tony Stark announces all production of Stark Weapons shall cease until further notice. Tony’s business partner, whose been his dad’s friend Obadiah Stane who has a stinky cologne. Every time I smell him, I just want to puke. Stane wasn’t happy about Tony’s reveal.

Ever since Tony came back, things have changed drastically in the Tower. He and I have a secret project, perfecting the Iron Man suit.

I couldn’t even tell Steve because we fear that the information leaking out, it could be dangerous just like Tony's robots which Thanos stole before.

Now we want to create suits so people can fly around the world with weapons. It's insane and fun to build.

To help test out his suits, Tony and I take the helicopter to the new Starks Facility located near the mountains and open land. 

Tony and I have been trying to improve his Iron suit. 

A few times, it got close with danger. There were explosions and I got better at using a fire extinguisher to save Tony's ass. 

One time the iron suit didn't latch on properly. 

Tony screams "Y/N help!!!"

I sprayed him with the extinguisher as a default auto pilot mode. 

Tony says "I'm not on fire! Get this off!" 

I would help him and get back to designing for something to be easier to wear. 

We tried to make it sleek and automated. 

The first iron man suit that was able to get him to fly, spray bullets and missiles worked in our testing facility. 

Tony took the iron man suit for a spin one time, Came back a few hours later and told us that he needs to work on the missiles. It got lodged and almost killed himself. I sprayed him with the extinguisher because he ruined my hard work. 

Steve tracked me down at the new Stark’s building. I forgot the time to fly back to New York as I was working on the Iron man’s blasters. 

Steve called Tony as he was standing outside of the new facility. Tony picks up knowing that Steve Rogers would be angry.

Tony says “Hello Steve!”

Steve says “Let me in or I’ll tear up this new building of yours.”

Tony asks “Y/N forgot to go back?”

Steve threatens “Tony, I asked one thing from you. Make sure she’s safe. Why did I not know that she’s been flying out here?”

Tony says “Steve, she's safe! Friday will let you in now. Don’t yell at her. She’s been having fun.”

Steve says "you both are troublemakers!"

He followed Friday's instructions to get to the lab. 

Friday tried to warn me about Steve on the speakers but I had my headset on. I was working the blasters and needed to try it out. I placed it on my arm and blasted the target. Steve almost blew a fuse as he witnessed the whole thing. 

I didn't hear him come in. I took the extinguisher to spray at my target before heading back to my work station. 

As I turned around, a very angry Steve was standing before me. 

I screamed "Oh shit!"

I dropped the extinguisher and he caught it. 

I realized I didn't wear my watch and completely forgot the time. 

Steve placed the extinguisher on the floor and stood up. He looked taller today, maybe because he's towering over me and was very angry. 

I removed my headset slowly and I smiled at him. 

I say "Hi baby!"

Steve was not happy as he turned to look around the lab and saw all kinds of fire marks, extinguishers at every workstation and lots of metal stuff. 

My thoughts - 'Yep, I just knew I'm going to be in a lot of shit tonight. Steve is gonna lock me up. I'm never coming back… stay calm and work him!'

Steve says "Get your bag and we are going home or would you prefer to stay at Y/N Banner?"

I nodded and went to grab my bag. I wasn't going to argue with him because I know I'm in a lot of shit once he calls my maiden name. 

As I was walking by, Steve noticed my meals were half eaten. He was fuming as he looked at the tray and back at me. 

I walked out as fast as I could. 

I got into the car before Steve and Bucky were sitting in the front. He smirked as he knew I was gonna get spanked tonight. 

Bucky warns "You better think of something quick. Steve is going to burst. Took us 2 hours to find you. He got off work early and went to look for you at Starks tower."

We sat in the car and were quiet. Steve was trying to hang in control but it was very hard. Y/N didn't tell him that she's been flying out here for work and she even forgot to come home in time. The lab looked like a bunch of fire and explosions were set off there. 

It looked too dangerous for a pregnant woman. Y/N doesn't realize she's pregnant. Steve was huffing as he kept thinking. Tony recently came back and Y/N was off playing with him. 

Steve was touching his forehead. 

Bucky made it back to the penthouse quickly.

Bucky tried to lighten the mood by saying "Hey traffic is better at the new facility. Y/N, let me know if you're heading there tomorrow so I can drive you."

Before I could say anything, Steve said "Don't worry about Bucky!"

I simply said "See you tomorrow Bucky!" And got out of the car right away. Steve was glaring at me. 

I pretended not to look at him and walked into the elevator. I knew Steve was going to start screaming soon. 

As soon as we got into the penthouse, I tried to walk fast to our room. Steve was right behind me.

I went in and took off my clothes. He stood there with his folded arms. He was trying to stay angry so he could make his point but once he saw my naked belly. Our baby was growing in my tummy. He loved kissing my belly whenever I got dressed or taking off clothes. He never misses the opportunity to kiss it.

I had a comfortable dress in my hand but I'm waiting for Steve to make his move. Will he kiss my tummy? If he does, he wouldn't stay mad for long. 

I waited to see who will crack first. Steve or me.

Steve glares at me and within 30 seconds, Steve sat on the bed. It's always his position to sit and I move my belly towards him so he can kiss it and touch it. Steve's anger was simmering.

Steve whispers "Mrs. Rogers, you are in so much trouble!"

I said "You were angry for at least 33 minutes! Not even a single word. That's a new record."

Steve kissed my tummy and spoke to it "If your mom wasn't carrying you, I would be spanking her so hard."

He placed his ear on my tummy and I said "I'm sorry Steve!"

Steve got up. He placed my maternity dress over my head before he held my hand to drag me to the dining table. He made sure the chef made some Thai dishes with egg rolls.

I was getting hungry and could eat a cow. So I sat down and started eating. 

Steve knew he couldn't stop me and science. He loved seeing me happy but he worried when I wasn't at Starks tower. I didn't even tell him about my latest projects. One look at the lab, he didn't want me back there but he knew I'd go without telling him. 

I was eating a lot which made Steve happy. 

Steve teases: "Leave some food for me too!"

I was going to throw an egg roll at him but then I felt a cramp on the side of my tummy. I cringed and held the table. Steve rushed to my side and I told him "it's ok! Just Braxton Hicks…" I started rubbing on it and then it went away in a few minutes.

Steve felt the tension on my belly then it loosens. 

I finished my dinner and then lay on the sofa. 

Steve got my comfortable walking shoes. He helped put them on. We always walked after dinner so that it helps with exercise and keeps the baby healthy. After a good walk, Steve makes a good salt bath before bed time. 

We were enjoying our alone moments before our little one will change everything. 

Steve was sitting behind me in the bathtub. He was touching the side of my tummy and massaging my breasts. 

Steve tells me "I can't wait to taste them!"

I laughed "Steve, is there anything you don't taste?"

Steve teases me as he kisses the back of my neck "I want everything of yours."

The bath was nice. It was getting me tired and sleepy but he was also arousing me as he continued to massage my breasts. My nipples became more sensitive then he moved me slightly upwards as his hand moved down to my core. He slid inside with his fingers. It felt so good.

I was moaning. 

Steve whispers "Y/N Banner, you've been a very bad girl." He increased his pace and I was close to my climax. He would withdraw. 

I begged "Steve! Please don't stop"

He did it again. He would stop right before. This time I got mad. 

I tried to get out of the bathtub but Steve grabbed my arm and I screamed "Let go of me!" He saw the tears in my eyes and realized he went too far. 

I got out of the tub and grabbed my robe to cover myself. I didn't want to see him. I walked out and rushed to the guest room. 

I locked the door. Steve knocks on the door and begs "Let me in! please"

I tell him "I don't want to see you right now. You can go torture someone else! I'm not a toy for you to play as you wish!"

Steve leaned his head on the door and realized that he did go too far. He knew I was sensitive and vulnerable with my new body. All the changes in this pregnancy was tiring me out.

He tried to use my climaxes as punishment. 

I cried in the bed. Steve knew he fucked up. 

He hated when I cried. He hated that we are apart right now. 

I sat on the bed and tried to get myself to go to sleep but I couldn't. I tossed and turned. I hated how I grew attached to Steve's body heat and smell. 

Eventually it was midnight, I went back to our room. I snuck into our bed and Steve opened his arms so he could hold me. He got used to me as I leaned on him at night. I was like a cat that needed affection at night. 

I fell asleep instantly. 

Steve couldn't stay mad long. Next morning, he woke up and saw me drooling on his side then he saw me jumping off the bed fast because a leg cramps pulled me off the bed. 

Steve was worried as he watched me stand on one leg. The cramps, Braxton Hicks and aches are getting more intense as I gained more weight. 

I was up now so I went to the washroom walking like a zombie. Once I was done relieving myself, I brushed my teeth and head to shower. 

Steve followed me in the shower. We showered before heading to work. He was being attentive as a way of apologizing. 

I finished my shower and he would help dry my hair. It took him months to perfect combing my hair. 

I was deciding what to wear. Due to the size of my tummy, clothes became limited. I needed to go shopping again. 

Steve came up behind me as he held me from behind. 

He was being sensual and sweet as he kissed me in spots that he knew was going to make me tremble. I was going to be late to work today. 

Steve massaged my breasts and then he whispered "I'm sorry Y/N! Forgive me!"

I wasn't thinking anymore. My hormones had stopped all Brain functions. 

Steve kisses me "I'll make you feel so good baby!"

We ended up on the bed and he made sure I felt so good all morning. I screamed and begged as he continued to throw me over the edge a few times. 

I was resting my head on his chest. 

Steve tells me "I love you Y/N!"

I let him know "I love you too Steve!" 

Steve says "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be this angry at you. You asked me to be honest to you but you purposely hide stuff from me especially when it's related to your safety. You know you and the baby is my lifeline."

He kissed my forehead. 

I felt bad because I was wrong. 

I apologized "Sorry Steve! I'll tell you. Steve and I are making an iron suit for him. We are trying to perfect it. He built it while being kidnapped and that's how he got back to us. Now we are just trying to build a better version and we need a facility big enough to do tests."

Steve asks "Can you please promise me that you will keep yourself safe? Please? I've seen the lab and I honestly don't like you so close to danger."

I nodded. Today I took off so Steve and I could just be together. He needed a day off. 

We stayed in bed to make love. We only got up for food and washroom. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha, Wanda and I were going shopping. Avery was attached to Wanda's chest through a baby carrier.

Natasha has been super exhausted and pregnancy made her look worse. 

Natasha was wearing a dress in every season. Her body was hot like a furnace. She had swollen ankles early and really bad skin. 

Natasha complains "I have not had pimples since high school, now it's just popping up everywhere including my back! There was one on my back!!!"

Wanda and I try to calm her down. 

Natasha says with bitterness "I can't sleep at night. These babies keep me up at night. I turn to see Bucky snoring. His snoring is so annoying. A few times I slapped his face so I could stop the snoring."

We started laughing really hard. 

Natasha can smell anything far away. She saw me trying to eat a donut, she took my donut out of my mouth and ate it. Who does that? 

Natasha has managed to bully us out of our food and drinks.

We bought new clothes as our bellies were growing. Natasha and I loved the stretchy tights or dresses. Wanda warns us that “Sleep will never be the same! Enjoy it while it lasts.”

__________________________________

Next day, Bucky drove me to the new facility. I went inside my lab and the first thing I noticed was that stinking scent. I swear to god, Stane has been here. That smell was so distinct.

I asked Friday who has been at the lab. Nothing suspicious. Tony told me that Stane did come to see him. He wanted to find out about his recent work which Tony lied about.

Tony didn’t want Iron man suits around the world without supervision. He didn’t want war among people. He cares where the Starks Weapons are going to. 

_________________________________

Steve managed to pist off a lot of investors and shareholders since he withdrew a $30 Million ransom to save me. Now, there’s been a new investor/shareholder named Zemo. He’s been infiltrating all the shareholders and investors that want to get rid of Steve Rogers. 

Zemo was hatching a plan on a takeover. Zemo plans to work with Obadiah Stane to take down both Rogers and Stark together. 

During meetings, Zemo would challenge and undermine Steve. Zemo was just collecting followers and he wanted to strike Steve once his supporter, Stark, was out of the picture. Everything will be easier. 

Steve was doing his best to make the shareholders and investors happy but it takes time.

__________________________________

I’m approximately 8.5 Months pregnant

Tony and I have been working on the Iron Man Suit for months. We successfully build an iron suit for Tony that was close to perfection. Tony used it to save innocent lives as a repayment to the man who saved him while he was working with the terrorist group. 

I can tell that Tony wanted to make changes to the world and I was very pleased to be part of it. 

After lunch, I was heading back to the lab and I smelt that nasty cologne again. 

I yelled “Tony, I swear to god! I smell Stane up in here.”

The person who turned the chair around was Stane. 

There was a group of men in the lab, who was holding down Tony on the ground. 

Tony screams “Run Y/N!”

Another large man was standing behind me.

I told Tony “A little too late for that!”

Stane came because he wanted the Energy Arc from Tony’s chest. He wanted to replicate it but it was unsuccessful. Since I helped build it. He wants me to build another one. 

I told him “I can’t. Only Tony knows how.”

Stane says “If you want your baby to be safe, you will do as I ask.”

Stane pulls the arc out of Tony’s chest. I screamed as one of Stane’s men pulled me back from helping Tony. 

I watch Tony spasms on the floor as Stane takes me away. 

________________________________

Steve heads into the meeting and everyone is trying to lock Steve out. 

The board tells him that he is no longer needed. They want Zemo to lead the pack. 

Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Sam were asked to leave the company. 

They went back to his penthouse to strategize on what to do with Zemo and the board.

Steve was going to need to plan the next steps. Bucky tells Steve that he’ll go pick up Y/N at the facility. 

_________________________________

Bucky arrives at the facility at the same time as Stane’s men are dragging me out. They were trying to put me on the private jet. 

I was screaming “Tony! Please just let me help him!”

Bucky had to decide on whether to save Tony or go after Y/N. He used his silent gun to snipe the tracker on the jet as he ran into the building to find Tony. 

Tony was on the ground spasming and didn’t have an arc. Tony points at the old arc that Pepper framed up “Tony has a heart” it was smashed next to him. 

Bucky put two and two together and he took the arc and placed it in Tony’s chest. 

Bucky calls for reinforcements and soon Steve, Natasha and Sam show up. Dr. Helen Cho was tending to Tony. 

Steve was very angry because his wife was kidnapped and we don’t know where Stane took her.

___________________________________

While I was pulled on the jet, they dropped Stane off at a facility first before they flew off again. I was with 4 men and they were in charge of taking me. I thought of my plan of attack. There’s no way, I’m letting them take me. 

It would mean destruction to this world if I was to build them iron suits. Not to mention our baby would be stuck in that facility. 

I asked the men “Can I go to the washroom?”

There was a washroom. I was looking around as I walked to the washroom. There are parachute backpacks on the plane. I’ve never done that before but I’m going to need it. Now I’m going to need a phone plus a weapon. Maybe some money to fly back too. 

As I finished going to the bathroom, I was walking back. There was only one man who was taking me back. The rest were waiting upstairs. I used what I knew and stomped his feet, whipped my head back so it crushed into his nose. 

The man threw profanity as I swung at him and slammed him into the wall. He was unconscious. I grabbed his weapon, his cellphone and wallet. That’s the best I could do. I wore my parachute backpack and took a parachute and placed them at the plane door. I just wanted to make sure that they wouldn’t be able to fly after me. They could land the plane but it would take some time for them to reach me. I needed some time. 

Here I go… I opened the plane door and had to wait for it to open. Before I knew it, the man rushed towards my area and tried to shoot at me. I jumped off the plane.

Thank god I took a piss before jumping off the plane because this was not exactly how I planned jumping to my death. 

I knew I had to wait to get closer to the ground before pulling the strings to open the parachute. 

I really hope it works because I’ve never done this before. 

I saw open farm lands and clearings. I headed there as I was descending near to the ground, I opened my parachute. I felt the tug around my belly and arms. 

I landed safely on the farm land. I looked around for any signs of the jet. It was almost evening so it would be easier to hide. I took my parachute and dragged it under a tree so it wouldn’t be easy to spot. 

I started to run and walk towards the farm. 

I pulled out the stranger’s phone and dialed Steve’s number. 

Steve picks up “Hello!”

I was so happy he picked up “Steve?”

Steve was holding his breath and asked “Where are you? Are you safe?”

I looked around and said “I don’t know where I am. They tried to take me. Can you please check if Tony is okay? They took the arc off his chest.”

Steve reassures me “Tony is fine. Helen is looking after him. Here let me put you on speaker.”

Tony says “Y/N? Are you okay?”

I said “I’m fine!”

Tony asks “How did you get out?”

I try to tell them as fast as I can “They took me on the jet. I waited to go to the washroom, took down one of their men, grabbed his gun, wallet, cellphone and picked up a parachute backpack. Jumped off the plane, landed on a farm land and is now hiding in a barn because it’s getting late. Tony, can you track where I am?”

I heard stuff falling and breaking in the background on Tony’s end. Apparently Steve was reacting to my story. He wanted to break everything in the room. Bucky was trying to keep him calm.

Tony says “Friday is locating you.Steve, you need to stay calm. She’s safe!” 

Steve asks “How are you?”

I smiled and said “We are fine! I’m hungry and would like a double cheeseburger and milkshake” but then I screamed as my tummy started to pull really hard. “I think it’s just another braxton hicks… Fuck!!!”

Steve screams “Y/N? Tell me baby! What’s happening?”

I was breathing in hard as I waited for the pain to subside. “Braxton… it hurts”

Tony confirms “She’s near Charlottesville in Virginia. I’ll call James Rhodey so you guys can pick her up faster.”

Steve asks “Please baby! Tell me how you’re doing. Bucky and I are coming!”

I was having a hard time dealing with the pain and then water was gushing down my leg. 

I started to cry “Steve, our baby is coming! My water broke! Please!”

Steve’s heart was breaking as he heard me cry. 

Steve tells me in a commanding voice “Y/N, go find somewhere to lay down. Breathe in and out. Remember what your classes have taught you. I’m coming for you and our baby. You both will be safe. I love you baby!”

The pain was shooting down my tummy and back as I screamed. 

Tony had Friday surveillance the farm and then he spotted the men in heavy armor cars heading in Y/N’s direction - the farm.

Tony had to painfully say on the comms “Y/N, I need you to find strength and toss that phone as far as you can because Stane’s men are heading directly to you. Can you find another place to hide?”

This was tearing Steve up inside. James Rhodey said it would take them at least an hour to get there. During the meantime, Y/N have to find another place to hide without a cellphone. 

I tell them “Steve, come find us. I love you!” 

Steve speaks with determination “Baby, I’ll always find you. Please go hide!”

I hung up and Steve was trying to control himself. Sam went to get reinforcement with the local mobs but due to timing, it would be hard to get to Y/N in time. 

Bucky tells Steve “We will get your girl back! Those fuckers will pay.”

Steve says “I’m going to kill anyone who tries to touch them.”

I had to leave the farm but before I did that, I took one of the rabbits from the barn. I tied the cellphone around its neck and asked it “Please hop somewhere else. I need your help!”

I couldn’t use the roads so I was walking as fast as I could across the fields. Every time I saw a car or lights, I hid. My contractions were still far apart but it hurted a lot. Every time a contraction came, I had to endure it for a minute. 

I tell my tummy “Sweetheart, mommy needs you to stay in there for a little longer until your dad gets here. Please!”


	23. War

Tony asks Helen to help him get out of this bed. 

Steve was about to break down as he grabbed the weapons and was getting ready. Tony asked James Rhodey to help Steve and Bucky find Y/N in Charlottesville and got the fastest jet to take them.

Natasha was following Bucky's tracker. It looks like Stane flew Y/N to another base before they took her off with another jet. 

Natasha was on comms with Tony, Bucky, Steve, Sam. 

Sam was looking into the mob in New York. Zemo was sending out orders and he brought in his men. Peter Parker was giving them updates from the inside. 

Natasha and Sam were trying to figure out how to go against Zemo. Tony needed to figure a way to take Stane down. 

Meanwhile, Y/N is running for her life as she's going into labor. 

Steve, Bucky, and James Rhodey are on their way to Y/N hoping to make it in time. 

The rabbit took the cell phone which Stane's men used to track Y/N to another farm heading south. Y/N was heading west. 

I was trying to get to the barn. There was linen still hanging outside of it. I grabbed the flat sheet, dress, and a t-shirt. I'll pay for it when this is all over. The baby was coming and there's no way I had the strength to run further. 

The walking and running were causing the contractions to be closer. I needed water. I saw the sink inside the barn warehouse and used buckets available to get the water. I created my birthing nest. I found tools to cut up the flat sheet so I can wrap the baby and scissors to cut the cord. 

I never thought this day would come or expect to be in this birthing situation. I studied the birth and what to expect of it to help me understand the process. I guess that came in handy. 

I wasn't sure if I was ready but I felt my body naturally was pushing. 

An old lady who owns the farm heard noises coming from the barn. She went to check it out with the gun barrel. As she opens the door, she sees me in my birthing nest. 

She screams "What in the hell are you doing?"

I was riding through a contraction and she could see it. Blood was soaking the sheet and hay She placed the gun down and started to move towards me. 

She asks "Oh my god, how close are you? I should take you to the hospital!"

I tell her right away "There's a group of men looking for me. They aren't good people, they want to take me and the baby back. I can't go to the hospital because the baby is coming very soon. I wouldn't make it."

The lady says "Ok ok! I got a gun!"

I smiled because she was being sweet and funny. 

I tell her "They got plenty of guns too. It's not safe until my husband Steve and his best friend Bucky, a man with a metal arm comes. Can you help me? Please. I’ve never done this before!”

She went to grab hot water from the sink, washed her hands, and then looked around to see what I had prepared. 

My contractions were very close as I screamed. 

The old lady went to grab towels and more linen.

She admired my work and said "Good lord, you have everything ready. I'm going to check down there to see if you're ready. Okay, sweetie?"

I nodded because the pain was so intense. 

She checked and smiled, "I think you're about 9-10cms. You're going to need to get ready to push soon."

I was so scared and was crying. 

I tell her "I really wish Steve was here."

She can tell that I have been struggling to get here and the fact I'm all alone made me vulnerable. 

She was a 68-year-old woman and she's been through her fair share of life experiences. 

She says "My name is Olga. What's yours?"

I say "Hi Olga, my name is Y/N"

Olga gestures for me to breathe in and breathe out. 

Olga says "In my days, no men were allowed in the birthing area, and in my days we women find the strength within ourselves to push the child out. Sweetie, you can do this. I know it's scary but I'm here right with you. I promise I wouldn't leave you until this baby is out okay?"

She was so sweet and I was crying. I nodded. 

Olga then tells me "At the next big contraction, push for me. I'll be here!"

I couldn't talk anymore because I needed strength. The pain was coursing through my body. This was hell. I actually hated Steve at this very moment. Where is he? Why did I have sex with him? Why did I let him do this to me? Ahhh! Fuckkk!!!

As soon as the contraction passes, Olga reminds me "At the next one, try to grab your knees or calves. I'll help you but you need to push with all your strength. You’re so close!”

At the end of the next push, the baby was crowning and I felt so much pain through the stretch. 

Olga says "You're doing so good but your baby needs you to push harder. Baby is close and you need to push!"

I felt the next wave and pushed with all my night, Olga caught the baby as it slid out. She helped cut the cord and then wrap the child up. I was crying as I heard the baby cry. There was so much relief. I was so worried that something bad would happen to the baby.

I was crying but was happy and relieved.

Olga went to clean the child up and wrapped it with the cloths and towels. 

She places the child on me and says "Congrats Y/N, it's a beautiful baby boy!"

I laughed and was holding him. Steve and I didn’t want to find out the gender. 

Olga says "Well I need to help you get the baby pouch out. Just bear with me." She was pushing down on my tummy and then it came out in a few minutes.

I asked her "Can you call my husband Steve? He's probably close."

She asks "Can you get up? Let's get you inside."

She laughed as I took her nightdress and we changed out of my dirty and bloody dress. We tried to clean up as much as we could. I was wobbling into the house.

I walked slowly as she carried my baby into her home. I knew calling Steve might be risky but I had to. 

Once I got in the chair near the phone. Olga helped me breastfeed my baby and then I asked her to help me dial for Steve. 

Steve picks up "Hello!"

I tell him "Steve, how close are you?"

Steve says "Natasha I need you to trace this call. Y/N, how are you, baby? We should be 15 mins out"

I tell him "We have a baby boy. You were right about gender.”

Everyone was cheering on the comms. 

Natasha confirms where and then she says "Y/N stane's goons are heading to you. I think they knew you were going to call Steve so they kept tabs and will be tracing you very soon. They look like 8-10 minutes out" Stane's goons knows where I am. 

I tell her "Stane took over Starks industries and he probably got the cellphone company too!"

I looked at Olga and our baby. How do I do this? We need a diversion of some sort. I just knew I had to keep my baby safe. 

I ask Olga "How far is the hospital?"

Olga says "15 mins drive."

I tell Olga "There's a group of bad men trying to get to us. They don’t know about our baby yet. Can you please keep my baby safe?"

Steve could hear the conversation and he knew Y/N was going to do something dangerous. 

Steve screams "We are 10 minutes out Y/N. Just stay there!" which he knew he was lying.

I tell him "Steve, get to our son! Stane's goons are coming and they don’t know about him. I have to get those assholes far away. Find me at the hospital. I can meet you there. "

Natasha was crying as she listened. She could only imagine what Y/N was going through to keep the baby safe. Separating at this time was hard for Y/N. 

I ask "Olga, do you have a bunker?" 

She says "Yes I do!"

I ask "Where? I need you to tell Steve so he can find you. Can I borrow your truck and a spare gun? I promise we will repay you for everything!"

Olga runs around the house grabbing keys, money, her cell, guns, a basket with a pillow, and necessities to bring in a backpack. 

She strapped a backpack on herself and she gave me one with weapons and Gatorade. 

I need to try to distract these assholes away from my baby. 

I say "Steve, I love you! I need you to come for the baby first. I'll be at the hospital and will get help. I just need them far away from him. Olga will have him in the bunker. "

Steve tries to stay calm and he says "Don't worry! I'll have you both back and I'll kill whoever stands in my way! I love you Y/N!"

He didn't hear a reply as Olga grabs the phone and tells him where the bunker was. 

I helped wrap my baby boy in a small blanket as he fell asleep from his first milk. Just watching him curl up to his arm made me want to cry but I knew there was no time left. I gave him a kiss worried that this would be my last.

Olga was getting the baby into the big basket. Making sure he’s comfortable. 

I threw my bag of weapons, Gatorade, cell phone in the truck. 

Olga and baby were safe in the bunker. I walked away from both of them, praying that they made it safely through all of this. 

I reminded Olga “My husband is Steve Rogers and his buddy, Bucky Barnes. One of them will come to him. If no one comes, please head to New York for Wanda Maximoff and Jarvis.”

I knew I didn't have much time. I was back at the truck with a paper map of where the hospital was. I studied it. Then I saw two cars approach down the hill. 

I grabbed my gun and turned on the engine. When the cars approached, I started shooting at it to get their attention. It was them and they were chasing me down the road as I sped off.

I needed them far away from my baby. Steve was approximately 5 mins out. 

Bucky asks "Steve, what do we do?"

Steve says "Baby is safe in the bunker. Natasha, if we don't make it back. Arrange someone to pick up the baby? I need to get to Y/N."

Natasha says "Give them hell Steve!"

Steve knew that they couldn't pick up the baby then Y/N. She was already facing the men who wanted to capture her. Steve was going to kill them and make sure Stane will pay for what he did to his family. 

The jet was flying as fast as they could. 

Olga gave me the cellphone so I used it to call Steve again. I called to purposely lure them away. Gunshots were happening. 

I was driving like a maniac. I couldn't hold it so I left it in speakers. 

I tell Steve "They are chasing me. I don't think they know about the baby. Steve, you need to get to him."

They were close and tried to hit me with their cars. They still managed to chase me on this long road. 

Soon I took the gun and shot the one next to me. There was a tractor sitting upfront to my left. I was distracting them with bullets so they could ram themselves into the tractor. It worked because that car exploded as it impacted the tractor.

One car down and another one to go. When I got down the end of the road, the second car managed to swipe me and I lost control of my truck. It slammed into the telephone pole. 

My truck went up in smoke. I grabbed my backpack and slid out of the car. I ran into the field of corn to hide.

The two men who came out of their SUV were looking for me. 

The one with a big Scar on his face screamed "This pregnant bitch is crazy. She jumps off a fucken plane and now on a car chase. She even managed to take down Robert and Tyler! I'm gonna make sure she pays for this!"

The bald guy says "Ever taste a pregnant one? I'd like to try!"

The Scarface guy says "You're nasty! Let's get this bitch!"

I was still bleeding and very tired. I grabbed the Gatorade that Olga packed for me. I needed to drink. 

I tried to move away quietly but I stepped on a branch. 'Fuck me!' they heard it and were running towards me. I tried to run away but was caught. 

The scar-faced man punches me in the rib really hard and says "That's for Tyler and Robert!"

The bald man says "Dude I think you just killed her baby!"

The scar faced man says "Like I give a shit!"

The bald guy says "Her husband is Steve Rogers. If he knew, you would be dead right now!"

I was on the ground because the punch took me out.

The jet found us and Bucky used a sniper rifle to shoot the two men in their legs and arms.

They landed and Steve was walking up to them 

Steve says "You shouldn't have touched what is mine." As they were begging Steve to spare then. He shot them both in the head before he collected me off the ground.

Steve ran back to the jet and secured me in position. 

They flew back to the farm and collected the baby. 

Steve tells Olga "We will return to repay you! Thanks so much for your help!"

Olga was happy to see that baby and I was safe. 

They headed back to the compound where they knew Dr. Helen Cho could work on me. Steve was holding our baby. 

Bucky says "Y/N is a strong one! Your son takes after that troublemaker! Your family is safe!"

Natasha says "I can't wait to meet… what's his name?"

Steve says "Olga mentioned her husband's name was Allen. I'll have to ask Y/N. James Allen Rogers!"

Bucky hugs his friend and baby. 

Sam screamed on comms "Natasha, did you spill water on the ground? I almost slipped!"

Natasha says "Fuck! My water just broke!"

Bucky had his hand over his forehead and said "Nat, of all times right now?"

Nat screams "Bucky! Does it seem like these babies are listening? Get the fuck back here because there's no way I'm delivering both of them by myself. I'll break that metal arm and hit you with it if you don't make it back here."

Bucky looks at Steve and says "Y/N and Natasha really loves my metal arm. They both wanted to smack me with it."

Natasha laughs and says "Y/N asked me how it felt during sex with it!" To distract herself from the pain.

Steve and Sam were cringing. 

Tony finally chips in "I knew Y/N was a firecracker! Steve, I'm heading to Stane. I believe he's working on getting Stark industries to build weapons again and iron man suits. I'll talk to you guys later as I investigate."

Steve says "Be careful Tony!"

Natasha grabbed a hold of Sam's hand and was crushing it. 

Sam screams "Guys, I need you back right away … the crazy pregnant woman is gonna break my hand! How are you so strong Nat?”

Bucky says "We should be back in 50 mins. Hang in there, Sam!"

Sam jokes "One of your kids better be named Sam!" Natasha cracks his hand more.

Steve was just happy that his son is in his arms and I was safe. 

Bucky Carried the baby and Steve carried me to Dr. Cho. She checked everything and injected the serums before putting me in the cradle. 

Dr. Helen Cho says "She just gave birth but it looks like she has a cracked rib."

Steve wanted to punch something but he says "One of those bastards punched her before we got there. She's been unconscious since."

Dr. Cho says "Don't worry! She's tough. The pain and birthing took out a lot. She will heal. Your son's vitals are all good. He passed with flying colors."

Steve mentions "When I was a kid, I got sick often. I never told Y/N about it but do you think our son would be impacted?"

Dr. Cho says "Don't worry! He looks healthy and I'm sure your wife will make sure he's in good condition."

Everyone was calming Steve as he waited for his wife to heal. 

Meanwhile, Bucky and Natasha were in the delivery room for the next 18 hours before their twins came. They had a boy and a girl. 

______________________________

2 days Later...

I woke up feeling a lot better like a surge of energy. 

I opened my eyes and noticed I'm in a cradle. The first thing I wanted to see was our baby. I forgot about the lid of the cradle so I hit my head against it. 

I screamed "Owww…"

Steve woke up and helped me out of the cradle. 

He asks "Are you okay?"

I got up and hugged him and realized how much better I felt. I wasn't hurting as much. I remember that it hurt so much to sit in the truck but right now, there’s no pain in my lower regions.

I even pulled up my gown to check. 

Steve laughs and says "What are you doing sweetie?" as he sees me intrigued at looking at my lower body parts. 

Steve knew he shouldn't be thinking of sex after Y/N just gave birth but she lifted up her gown. She looked healed and maybe looked like 4 months pregnant. Her body shrunk down to almost her former size and was healing at an accelerated rate in the past 2 days. 

Steve had a natural reaction when Y/N pulled up her hospital gown but he tried to calm himself down and started to pull my gown back in place. 

He groans "Y/N, you're riling me up. Stop!"

I smirked and said "Really Steve? Omg, how is our baby?"

Steve says "He's doing great. Been crying for you.” he takes another breath before saying “You should always know I always want you. Not to mention you have been a horny preggo so you conditioned me with a lot of sex. It's only natural for me to feel this way because of you!"

I pointed at his chest "I'm not having sex with you any time soon. Birth hurts like a bitch! I should warn Natasha!"

Steve looked amused and said, "Natasha just had her babies too!"

Steve updates me as I walk towards our baby. 

I laughed as I said "James Allen Rogers or maybe Allen James Rogers? I like Allen more than James."

Sam and Bucky were behind me when Sam burst out laughing. Bucky was pouting.

Steve tries to stand behind me to cover my behind. I wasn't wearing anything under the hospital gown and my ass was showing.

Steve tells the guys "Turn around!"

I laughed as I didn't care. I was looking at our baby Allen through the glass. He was sleeping so peacefully.

Dr. Cho sees me and asks me to return to my cradle as she wants to conduct tests and have a discussion. I followed quietly as Sam turned to look at my ass as I walked away. Steve was angry. Bucky turns around catching Sam looking and Steve was fuming.

Bucky teases "Sam, you might want to run!"

Steve screams at Sam "Stop looking at my wife's ass!"

Sam runs off as Steve chases him.

Sam laughs "Steve, Y/N got a nice ass. No wonder you couldn't leave her alone."

Sam ended up in a chokehold and Bucky helped break them up. 

Bucky says to Steve: "Please don't attack my babysitter!"

Sam scoffs "As if Bucky!"

Bucky glares at Sam and turns to Steve "Go kill him!"

The three men were acting like kids.

Dr. Cho confirms that she injected me with her new serum to help enhance the healing. I had a broken rib and just gave birth so my body wasn't in good condition. The cradle helped the repairs but mainly the serum helped me heal.

Both serum and cradle worked. I was the first guinea pig for the serum.

I joked "So what? I'm healed to the point, sex is an option?"

Dr. Cho laughs and says "According to the scans and vitals, yea you have healed at an excellent speed. Your body is almost at 9 months postpartum."

I was definitely impressed. 

I asked Helen "With this invention, it can become very dangerous. Did you manage the breakthrough into advancing the DNA and alterations?"

Helen smiles and says "I'm working on it. I know you mentioned not to but I think it's too late. People are now advancing in this field. We might need it. I'm still tweaking it."

I tell her quietly "I'm just worried the government wants to have super soldiers which we are not ready for. Helen, please keep this among us."

Helen nods. 

I asked for a dose of birth control. Given our circumstances, Helen suggested that I stay in the cradle until I'm back to 100%. I was trying to breastfeed my child as many times as possible but was resting in the cradle as well. Steve got the hang of diaper changing and carried the child. We are facing off Stane who could attack anytime. 

Soon we moved to a new facility where we could regroup. 

I was back to health and maybe a little fast with my movements.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky were sparing with me. Helen put Natasha under the treatments too. We used serum and cradle to help speed up the recovery but the war was coming. 

I actually punched Steve in the chest when we were testing my movements. 

Helen said that the serum may not stay in my body too long and she had a theory that if there was a perfect body that could host the serum, it can unlock further modifications like speed, healing, sense, stamina and etc but for now, it’s tested on me and Natasha. 

Natasha was up and kicking Bucky’s butt within 2 days as well. 

Our baby, Allen was sleeping in his crib. Tony came back with intel about the updates on both groups; Zemo and Stane. Zemo is now rounding up mobs to hunt for Steve, Bucky and Sam. We believe he convinced everyone to turn against Steve Rogers. Somehow Zemo had money to finance a bunch of projects. Peter Parker, our inside man was confirming the new changes after Zemo took charge.

We believe he might have been the one behind my kidnapping and got $30 million but we couldn't prove it. 

Steve and I are laying low because of Allen. I’m feeding Allen in our two-bedroom suite.

Steve snaps a photo of us and we did a family selfie. 

Steve was admiring Allen and I was bonding. I was reading his stories and massaging his body. Our baby slept a lot and it helped because Steve and I were looking into plans about our future. 

Stark Industries is currently being held by Stane. However Tony has a plan to stop him since he may have the arc but he wouldn’t be able to replicate it because he’s missing me and Tony.

Meanwhile, Steve has to decide if he wants to return to the mob but Zemo wants to hunt for him, Sam and Bucky plus our families so Steve would have to resurface soon.

Steve says “You both look so beautiful!”

I tease “If you think we are beautiful, you should meet his father.” as I was playing with Allen’s tummy then I pulled him in to feed.

Steve felt the warmth of my love when I carried Allen, cooing him to sleep.. He knew how much I loved him from the moment I told him I wanted a child with him. Of all the years, we have been together. Steve knew that we had a lot of hurdles to get where we are. 

Steve thought he knew happiness when Y/N admitted she loved him, married him, chose him and was pregnant with his child

Now he felt his happiness was ten-fold because I’m holding Allen and we were both safe from Stane and Zemo. Steve couldn’t help but imagine what would have happened if Y/N had Allen under captivity. Steve was going to lose his mind. 

I was putting Allen down for his nap in his room. 

Steve and I have waited for a week for me to feel comfortable again with my new body’s strength and from birth. Helen said that I could have resumed sexual activities from the moment I left the cradle but we didn’t want to rush it. 

Tonight, Steve and I were hugging one another as we danced to a song. He started to dance with me every night to a slow song because he wanted me to know how much he appreciated me and Allen. 

After the dance, I pulled him into a kiss and I started to unbutton his shirt. Steve was shocked but he knew of my recovery. It was hard for him not to want me given how fast my body recovered. He was still being patient to give me time to recover. 

Tonight, he let me lead. He would do whatever his wife wishes him to do. He didn’t question me as I removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. I moved him to our bedroom as I climbed on him. 

Steve was so hard but he didn’t dare to do anything to try to dominate me or take charge. He sat there as he slid his hands from my face, neck, chest, and all the way down to my ass and thighs. 

I was kissing him and slowly torturing him as I kiss him inch by inch as I move my lips over to his very hard shaft. Steve was groaning as I blew him. It didn’t last too long because I really wanted him inside of me. The serum enhances not just healing but sexual desires amplify emotions and many others. 

I’m still learning as I’m going but right now, I need Steve and I need him now. 

I got up and positioned myself over him. Steve was trying to contain himself. He really didn’t want to do anything to make me feel overwhelmed. 

Just as I started to push him inside, we both were groaning. 

Steve moaned “God!”

I couldn’t help but giggle because he hasn’t got laid for weeks. Steve tends to get aggressive when it happens but since I got pregnant, he’s been holding back. It’s been over 38 weeks of soft and sensual sex unless I push him. 

This time, I wanted it to be aggressive. My body was still healing on its own, so I knew I could take him. 

I didn’t wait any longer as I pushed down until I was full of him. Steve held my hips as we both shocked at the sensation. 

Steve was worried and I knew he was going to ask me if I was okay. I was feeling so good so I crushed my lips at him. He was getting overwhelmed. He didn’t want to hurt me but he can see that I was handling it so well just taking him stroke by stroke. 

I whispered “This is probably the only time I can handle… “ I moaned before I could finish my sentence “how rough you would like to fuck me.”

Steve loved it when I was submissive in bed. He loved the control and he missed my body so much. He’s been holding back for 38 weeks, now Y/N is allowing him full control. He wasn’t sure. 

I was encouraging him, “Take me however you like it. Only now Steve.”

Steve smiles and asks “Still remember your safeword.”

I smiled down at him and said “Falcon.”

Steve pulled my hips up so he could move me to the side. He picked me up to our in-suite washroom. There was a big mirror on the wall. 

He whispers “Remember the sex at the club?” Yes, of course when he took me up against the mirror wall. It was hot.

Steve spreads my leg and the lips of my core with his hand. He stood behind me. He slid himself all the way in. He kept me upright not allowing me to bend over because he wanted me to feel the tension of my body wrapped around his hard shaft. He wanted me to watch him play with my body. 

I was moaning loudly and then he placed his hand over my mouth as he whispers “We can’t wake up Allen because I don’t know if I could stop fucking you right now.”

It sent me shivers all through my body because he was in full control and he was dominating my body. His other hand shift from my hips to my breasts. He slammed into my body without any regard knowing that I could take it. 

I was moaning against his hand. Steve couldn’t help but talk dirty. 

Steve tells me “Look at how beautiful your body is. I want to fill it up with another baby. I want to taste your milk for a long time. He squeezed my breast and knew that milk was coming out. He shouldn’t feel this hot but it did. My milk was dripping down my breast to my tummy and legs. 

He moved to my hips and held me down at every stroke that he pushes in. 

Steve says “You’re so tight. It feels like our first time. Did you know how much I wanted you way before I took you?”

He’s never talked this dirty to me. 

Steve reminds me “I met you at the coffee shop. I wanted to bend you over and take you there in front of everyone.”

He bends me over the counter as I place my hands there for support. He pumps me harder and says “Yes like this. I wanted your way before you knew who I was.”

He already let go of my mouth but grabs a face towel and hands it to me. 

Steve says “Bite on it. This is how I pictured you when we were at Phil’s restaurant. Every time I sat at the booth, I pictured you jumping on my cock as I sat at the booth.”

Steve was holding back for so long, he couldn’t help himself. He was having so much fun as he continued to give it to me. 

He pulls out and turns me around as he places me to sit on the counter. The counter was cold as I yelped. 

Steve asks “How are you, sweetie?”

I smiled and said “Still very good.”

He wanted to make sure “Not too rough?”

I whispered “Wish you were rougher. I can handle it.”

He moved in between my legs and then slammed into me. I was going to scream but he pulls me into a deep kiss. Not allowing me to wake up Allen. Soon both his hands were grabbing my ass and he was controlling our speed and stroke. I felt him pull all the way out just to slam into me. 

I wouldn’t have been able to take him before this because it would have hurt a lot. This time, I felt the ease of it. He looked into the mirror and saw me completely spread out as he stood in between my legs doing whatever he wanted. He felt the sense of dominance and submission over me. 

He tells me “You’re my good girl. So obedient. Look at how well your body is taking in me.”

We both looked together as his huge penis was spearing me. We both locked eyes and soon he couldn’t handle it anymore. 

He pulled me in harder and roughly pounded me. My mouth was at his chest as I bit down. Steve was driven by ecstasy and he took me so roughly that I was near. 

Steve admits “I’ve always enjoyed taking you this hard. This is where you belong to Y/N. Under me and take it. You belong to me. Only mine.”

I’ve seen him this rough before. Only when he’s Monster Steve. He didn’t care anymore and right now he was determined to make sure I couldn’t feel my legs after this. 

I thought I could handle him but this was too much. I reached my climax and he kept pounding into me like I was a rag doll. I hung onto his chest as I begged him “Please Steve! I can’t!”

Steve smiles down as he accomplished taking me down but he knew he can push me more by saying “Yes you can. Your little pussy is going to take all of me. I’ll tell you when I’m done.”

I’ve unleashed the monster. He took no mercy on my body as he pounded more away. I begged and begged and soon he spilled everything inside of me and roared. 

We both were breathless. I slapped his chest and said “You beast! Now I’m not going to be able to walk.”

I took the face towel he gave me earlier as I try to wipe my breast milk. He held my hand as he starts to suck on my nipples. 

They were sensitive and swollen. I moaned “Steve! Please” he was still in me and he was getting hard again. 

I tell him “Is it just me or you’re the one on the serum!”

He licked the breast milk off my body parts and continued to pound into me relentlessly. Soon I was placed on the mattress, as he took his time draining my energy through heavy sexing. 

____________________________

Helen and I came to the conclusion that the Serum enhances abilities to heal, fast responses to things like healing, fighting, and so on but last night during my rough sex with Steve, I thought something odd occurred. Steve couldn’t control himself. 

It turns out that the serum also provides pheromones, a chemical reaction that drugs Steve to dominate me. It’s part of the natural order of things. I didn’t fight him but if I showed him any sign of retaliation, he would have fought me to hold me down. 

No wonder Steve brought up some dark memories. At some point when he held his hand over my mouth, it reminded me of bad memories when he raped me in the past. It would have bothered the normal me but last night, we were driven by dark desires. I took whatever he offered.

The serum only lasts in my body for a few days. I’m not the host it wants. Helen believes that if I had the perfect hosting body, the serum would choose to remain and adapt. For the time being, we are keeping the formula safe. 

We created serum hoping to accelerate the healing as it came in handy. 

__________________________________________________

We thought we had time but our enemies also had agendas to lure us out. 

Stane captured Pepper, Wanda, and baby Avery. 

He sent it out to Tony which we ended up watching a video.

They wanted us to spit up in two meetings. 

If they wanted Pepper, meet at the Starks Industries Tower. The top floor where Iron man can fly to. Staine demands a full iron man suit. 

Meanwhile, for Wanda and Avery, We had to meet at the warehouse where Zemo had plans for Steve. 

We were getting ready to go back to New York. 

Steve, Bucky, and I were in charge of going to the Warehouse. 

Natasha, Sam, and Tony were in charge of Stark’s Tower. 

Jarvis came to us because Wanda and Avery were captured. We told him to go find out what he could about Rogers’ Enterprise. Meet with Peter Parker who will help him. 

Three search parties were going on a mission. 

Dr. Helen Cho got Darcy and Jane to come to help us with the serums. We all got doses of three syringes each in the event we got hurt. It would help accelerate the healing and possibly save us 

_______________________________

Tony was fighting with Obadiah Stane with the help of Sam and Natasha. Their mission went well and Pepper was saved. No Casualties. Pepper had a plan and was able to reveal Stane’s evil plan which could help Tony gain back Starks Industries. 

They had to unmask Stane.

______________________________

Steve, Bucky, and I were heading to the warehouse as they provided the coordinates. However, it turned out to be a trap because Jarvis and Peter Parker confirmed that Wanda and the baby were held at the Rogers’ Tower. They just freed them and got them out of there. 

We were trapped in the warehouse as they were blasting us with bullets and missiles. 

I was trying to shoot at everyone and Steve pushed me out of the way as someone launched a missile at us but then Steve was shoot at the ribs and hip. He rolled out of the way and then someone shot him on his leg. 

We were outnumbered. I started to take out the syringes to stab at Steve. I took all 9 of them and started to stab him hoping that he could heal enough to get out of here. 

I yell “Steve, I need you to focus. We need to get back to Allen. Please baby!”

Steve wasn’t healing fast enough. 

The men on the other side said “Blow them up!”

We saw bombs were set up around the warehouse and it was going off very soon. This wasn’t a rescue mission. Zemo made sure we weren't making it out alive.

I screamed for Tony to come to save us but he was too far. I wasn’t going to leave Steve. 

Steve didn’t see any other way so he looked at Bucky. They both nodded as Bucky slammed my head into the metal pole to knock me unconscious. 

Steve says “Bucky, please get her out of here. There’s a way out, you will need to jump through that window and get into the waters.” Steve was standing up as he was about to face these enemies and divert them away from Bucky running with Y/N.

Bucky had tears in his eyes and said “Reign hell over them.”

Steve says “Please take care of them for me. 

Steve and Bucky were in position. They both knew that Steve was going to die to save us. There was no way out. Steve was badly injured and he couldn’t heal fast enough. The serum needed time but they only had 30 seconds left before the entire building would collapse. 

Steve counts 1, 2, 3 and he starts to rush out to shoot at the enemies while Bucky runs towards the window with Y/N. Bucky and I make it out of the warehouse and Bucky drag me into the water as the warehouse blows up. 

_________________________________________________

Jarvis and Peter got the docks where the warehouse was. They found me and Bucky. I was searching for Steve’s remains but I couldn’t find him. 

I was angry and I punched Bucky when I woke up. 

I screamed “Why didn’t you let me die with him? How could you do this to me and him?”

Bucky looked defeated and said “Y/N, Steve would have done anything to protect you. He made me promise to make sure you and Allen were safe. Steve knew he wasn’t going to make it.”

I cried uncontrollably as I lost the love of my life. 

__________________________________________________

We had enough evidence to take down Stane. He died as he faced off Tony in an iron suit. 

Zemo ran off and we were able to recover Roger’s Enterprise. 

I was asked to lead Roger’s Enterprise. I didn’t want to but Bucky told me that Zemo is still out there. Whoever takes over the mob, controls the power. I could use the power to look for Zemo and hunt him down. 

I wouldn’t be able to live in peace as I hoped now that everyone knows about Allen James Rogers. I needed to protect our son.

We would be hunted by Zemo if we didn’t keep the mob organization. 

___________________________________

Zemo was looking at a sleeping Steve Rogers in the tank. 

A scientist came up to him and said “He’s recovering at an unprecedented speed. What would you like us to do?”

Zemo laughs evilly and says “Wipe him.”


	24. Remember me?

10 Months after Steve's Death

Steve doesn’t remember who he is, his family, friends and he struggles each day because Zemo makes sure he goes in for a wipe every few days. The serum helps healing which means it aids his memories. They can’t completely wipe him but they have plans for him.

Zemo wanted his empire and he wanted to start wiping out big players. He plans to use Steve Rogers to attain that. Zemo has been trying to recreate the serum but he’s been unsuccessful. He was hoping to get it and conquer the world with it. 

Steve is in New York and is assigned to watch over Y/N’s every move. Steve is not allowed to kill Y/N unless Zemo says so. 

Steve doesn’t understand why he was assigned to look after a woman who's watching an Infant. He follows her every day, she works at two buildings; Rogers Enterprise and Starks’ Industries. She always has assigned drivers and bodyguards. Running the Rogers Enterprise consist of Y/N Rogers, James Buchanan Barnes, Sam Thomas Wilson, and Natasha Romanov-Barnes. 

James and Natasha are together. Their twins are named Steve Thomas Barnes and Anastasia Maria Barnes. 

Y/N Rogers has a little boy named Allen James Rogers. 

Zemo often sends Steve to kill people who are standing in his way. Zemo knows that Y/N is hunting for him. Every time there’s a clue, Y/N would send people especially Bucky to look into it. Zemo tries not to draw attention unless he wants to. 

Zemo knew that he could use Steve to destroy his family and friends. He’s just waiting for the right moment. 

____________________________________________

Steve was in the penthouse. He’s been renting the suite below Y/N’s penthouse and he has tools to get onto her balcony. 

Tonight, she is in the penthouse, he managed to get in and watch her feed her son, Allen. The baby was crawling and it crawled in his direction. He froze because he felt something was similar but he couldn’t put a finger at it. The baby was only steps away from Steve.

The baby said “Ba Ba”

Steve was going to take the gun in his holster. His boss, Zemo, told him to leave no witness but does an infant count?

I finished washing his cup and bowl and went looking for Allen. 

I say, “Allen, where are you, sweetie?"

I was looking for him then I heard “Ba Ba”, Steve was already hiding and he was at the balcony. 

I picked up baby Allen but he kept looking at the Balcony window which was open. The weather has been nice and I love the breeze. 

We were walking towards the balcony. I just didn’t see Steve was holding a gun and standing on the other side of the wall. 

Allen keeps saying “Ba Ba!”

I laughed and said “You’re talking a lot. Your dad would have been proud. You said Ba Ba first before Ma Ma. Now I’m jealous! Okay, let’s go to the bath and we will sleep soon.”

By the end of the night, Steve walks into the room while I was sleeping on the ground next to Allen’s Crib. I try to get out of the room as I’m sleeping, training Allen to stay in the crib but then I end up falling asleep on the ground. 

Steve doesn’t understand why his heart feels warm as he watches Allen smile. Steve smiles. 

Zemo’s men call him Captain, never Steve or else they call him “Soldier” or “Subject 1”.

When Allen called “Ba Ba”, Steve felt a weird sensation of joy/happiness. 

He looked at the tiny woman laid on the floor. She was lightly snoring and it made him smile. 

He slowly picked her up and then brought her to the bed in the next room. 

Steve wanted to touch her face but then he couldn’t. 

He heard “Steve” coming from her mouth and he felt the name was so familiar. He left before she woke up. 

__________________________________

Every time I heard of Zemo, I made sure to send a team to check it out. Often it’s Bucky that goes out and comes back with nothing. 

Bucky and I had our fights many times after Steve’s death. I blamed him for a while but I understood that Bucky was helping Steve by protecting me. 

Holding Allen when we came back without Steve was hard but time heals.

I really enjoy my job at Starks Enterprise trying to work in the science area because it brings me joy.

Often my job is fun, except today. Tony and I have been trying to improve his weapons on iron suits.

Tony had to play with some really bad chemicals and before we know it, the lab is on fire.

We noticed a small fire and I told Tony to get the extinguisher. I was surprised we didn’t have one in the lab today. 

Tony says “They were updating the fire safety. They probably put the extinguishers back in their original spots or… I guess they forgot to place one in this lab. I’m going to fire someone.”

I was typing my findings on the computer “Tony, you should always carry an extinguisher with you because you always play with fire. Oh my god, watch out for that bottle!”

Tony didn’t realize that his red spraying cans were rolling into the fire. We all ducked and I swore up a storm because it exploded and spread the fire. 

Friday already turned on sprinklers and now our work is drenched in water but then Tony thought he was tossing a bottle of water into the fire like an angry attempt. It was actually alcohol which increased the flames. 

One thing led to another, Tony set the damn building on fire. We start evacuating people out.

I kicked Tony into the Iron Suit and told him to get everyone out. 

Steve was outside the building watching from far and noticed the fire was spreading in the building so he started to run down the hill to get to the building.

I opened the door to get the staff members out. 

One lady turns to tell me “Jerry was in the server room!”

I told everyone to go outside and run to the hills, away from the fire! 

I ran back inside trying to evacuate every personnel. A small explosion set off at the back of the building where the fire started. 

We were rattled and I’m screaming “Jerry, where the fuck are you?” 

The smoke was making it hard to see. I rushed down into the server room seeing Jerry stuck under one of the server towers and he’s screaming for help.

The explosion must have knocked one of the servers towers over Jerry. 

I pushed a utility cart under the tower as we tried to leverage some weight on it for Jerry to wiggle out. 

I started to push the tower upwards and then Jerry got out. We started to head for the exit but then I dropped the star bracelet that Steve gave me. 

I told Jerry to go first as I went back to pick it up. It was only a few meters away. 

I was running back to grab the bracelet. The building was collapsing. The roof came down and I couldn’t get to the exit. 

Jerry ran out of the building and tried to get Tony’s attention but he was busy getting everyone to push back. 

Steve was looking for Y/N while he was standing near the crowd blending in.

Jerry screams “Tony, Y/N is trapped inside!”

Steve asks Jerry “where?”

Jerry says “Down the hall, towards the server room on the right. The roof came down. She can’t get out. If she goes the other way, it’s directly to the fire.”

I was fighting my way out of the smoke and fire, I was hoping for a window or something. I followed the vent hoping to find an exit.

I saw a window located in the back of the Cafeteria. I needed something to break it but Tony always had to use expensive shit so that glass wouldn’t break on the first impact. 

I found a stool chair and used it to break the window. I swung it 5 times but the glass wouldn’t completely break. It was slowly cracking. I was breathing in too much smoke. 

I ended up laying on the floor as it was hard to breathe. Steve went around the building and noticed that someone was breaking the window. He uses his gun to shoot at the window and gets inside to see me unconscious on the ground. 

Steve picks me up and brings me to safety. He placed me on the grass under a tree.

Steve says “Breath for me!”

I was having a hard time. Steve started to do CPR and during the first time mouth to mouth resuscitation, Steve felt something.

He was still working on getting me to breathe. Once I started to cough, I was just focused on breathing and as I turned I thought I saw Steve.

I tried to touch his face and I said “Steve!”

Steve gets up and leaves the scene because help was arriving for me.

After that, Tony created some robots that were only on “Fire Extinguisher duties” and they rebuilt the facility with better fire exits.

_______________________________________

Every day has become routine. Sometimes I would have my friends over for dinner. Natasha would bring her twins, Bucky and Sam would join. 

Eventually, they all left as the kids got tired and everyone said their goodbyes. 

Steve watches from a distance that Sam approaches me and kisses my forehead before leaving. 

Steve felt some negative energy that he wanted to punch someone.

I put Allen to sleep.

I was setting up the baby monitor. I noticed there was someone lurking at the window through the baby camera and monitor.

I pretended to close the bedroom door.

Steve came out of the hiding area and walked up to Allen’s crib.

I charged into the room. I started to kick the intruder who was wearing dark clothes. 

Ever since I became CEO of Roger's Enterprise, I've kept up with my training and made sure I was ready to defend my kid. 

I threw punches but this man wasn't trying to attack me. He was defending himself. I started to aggressively attack him but then he grabbed both my hands.

Somehow I ended up wrapped in his arms and he held me there. I was struggling to break free. 

The crazy part, he fucken sniffs me like I'm some kind of flower. He was smelling my hair like the scent was familiar. I stomped on his foot and managed to get out of his hold and I pulled his mask. 

When it came down, I was in shock. This was Steve! It can't be. 

I say "Steve?"

Steve: "Steve?”

I walked towards him like I was in trance. This wasn’t possible. He was drawn to me as well. 

I closed my eyes and said “It’s not possible. You’re probably just seeing things.”

When I reopened it, he was gone. Steve jumped off the balcony and went back into his apartment.

His heart was jumping as he felt something for me. 

I stood there with my tears thinking I hallucinated this but as I looked in my hand. There’s the mask. 

I wasn’t dreaming. This person was in my kid’s bedroom and he looked like Steve. 

I bought a bed in Allen’s bedroom. I looked at the balcony. Nothing suspicious. 

Every night, I was being picked up from the ground and placed on my bed after putting Allen to sleep in his crib.

Steve touched my face once and his finger moved to my lips. He stared at it wondering why he had thoughts of Y/N. Indecent thoughts.

___________________________________

Steve’s Memorial day (12 months after death).

Natasha and Bucky noticed that Allen loved playing with their twins so they took Allen for a sleepover. I had dinner at their place and Natasha pushed me out of their suite so I could go out and do something free for a night. They just wanted me to have some time for myself.

Bucky, Sam, and Natasha tried to set up cute looking men to meet with me but I showed no interest. Steve passed away 12 months ago and I still think of him. 

I went home and started to drink some wine as I watched a show. 

Before I came home, Steve went around my place trying to learn more about me. He saw photos of himself with me. He held up our wedding photo and things were entering his mind like a movie reel. He was having a headache and sat on Allen’s floor. 

I went to the bathroom and started my shower. I brought in my glass of wine and placed it on the ledge. I was drinking, showering, and singing my favorite song. Steve couldn’t help but follow my voice. He was watching from the washroom door while I wasn’t noticing. Once I got out of the shower, I started to dry my hair. 

I thought I closed my washroom door but it was wide open. 

I just ignored it as I’m a little drunk and may have forgotten.

Steve hurried into my room as I almost saw him. 

He was watching me shower and for some reason, his body was reacting. He wanted to join me under the faucet, wash my hair, comb my hair and dry my hair. It felt like memories but not his own. He smelt my hair once and it felt so familiar. 

When he had me in his arms, he felt that it was so comfortable. I walked into my room and not noticed the dark figure in the room because the lights weren’t on. 

I was a little tipsy. I felt someone was standing in my room and turned in that direction. The lighting wasn’t exactly good. He walked out of the shadow and this time without a mask. 

I realized that I was so drunk. I am seeing Steve again. 

My tears were coming down as I say “Steve”

Steve didn’t understand why his heartfelt pain just watching me cry. He doesn’t even know me.

He came closer as he wanted to hold me. He placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned toward his touch and I felt so happy to be touched by Steve that I forgot to hold my towel. It dropped and pooled to my feet. 

Before I could react, his lips were on me. He was kissing me. My hands came up to touch the back of his neck. 

Steve was confused with all his feelings, flashes of memories that he didn’t understand but something did feel right. The kiss he’s sharing with me felt right. 

As soon as our lips met, our kisses felt longing and adrenaline.

My back touched my mattress as Steve couldn’t help control his kisses and his desires. He started to touch me and lifted me higher into the bed. 

Steve was kissing my neck and started to remove his pants. He proceeded to touch me in places that I’ve missed. He got me ready with his fingers but it felt like he was inexperienced, unsure of what he was doing.

I was moaning underneath him and it encouraged him to continue. Steve was having a dilemma but every time I moaned his name, he felt all the barriers were crumbling.

He was trained to be tactical and analytical but right now, he just wants to be inside me. 

Steve was willing to face any pain, just to be able to feel for one night. 

I begged him “Steve, please! I miss you so much! Please!”

He pulled me into deep kisses and then he entered me. We both cried out as it was overwhelming. Steve wasn’t sure what to do. His body was instinctively thrusting but he felt a rush within himself. He needed to reach something. 

I tell him “I love you!”

The moans coming out of me was music to him. He felt the need to push harder and faster. Soon, I climaxed and was clenching on him during my release. Steve grunted hard as he spilled inside of me. 

I was crying “I love you so much!” 

He kissed my cheeks and forehead and I soon fell asleep.

Steve didn’t want to leave as he felt this was perfect for him. Ever since he woke up from that lab, nothing felt right. Everything felt out of place. Tonight was the first time he felt this was home. 

Steve made sure he cleaned me up and placed me in the bed to sleep. I had too much wine and hopefully, I wouldn’t notice that my body was used by him. 

I woke up the next day with a little headache. I felt my body was sore but couldn’t think why? I did have some pleasant dreams of Steve. I dismissed the aching muscles in my lower region.  
__________________________________

Steve had to go check in with Zemo and the scientists every few days. They had to wipe him. 

Steve asked, “Who is Steve?”

Zemo was shocked and nodded to the scientist as they already knew that Steve recovers his memories if he gets the time to but they always wipe him every few days to prevent that. 

Zemo didn’t bother asking ‘Where did you hear that from?’ because Steve would have told Zemo that Y/N called him that. 

Steve sat in the chair as they wiped his memories including the recent exchange with Y/N on her bed as he took her while she was drunk. 

___________________________________

I was in Central Park with Allen. We went to the zoo and he was pointing at animals and using baby jargon. I held his hand as he was trying to walk on his own. Steve stood a few feet away.

He was on a mission to watch me and Allen. Zemo always felt that Steve was calmer when he went to see Y/N and his son for a little while before going out on another mission. Zemo knew that he was holding Steve Rogers hostage from his memories. 

They spent months wiping Steve and now they have got some progress to get him to listen.

They allowed Steve to observe Y/N and Allen from far, in return they got a cold-stone killer. 

We were in line getting ice cream, I turned to look behind me. I was greeted with a man that looked like Steve who was standing across the zoo staring at us. 

I blinked as I was shocked and then he disappeared. I felt like my mind was playing tricks on me. 

_________________________________

Bucky and I were meeting Franklin, a new mob from Chicago who wanted to meet and greet. 

Franklin says: “Mrs. Rogers, you’re prettier than I’ve ever imagined.”

The man was a creep.

I tell him “Thank you! What brings you to New York? Statue of Liberty?”

Franklin says “I was told that you were looking for a suitor.”

I smiled and said “Whoever told you so, is an idiot.” his face changed right away. 

Bucky asks about the businesses in Chicago and what Franklin was looking for. We talked and discussed. Soon I excused myself as I have a child to tend to. 

Franklin says “Your son looks very much like Steve Rogers.” trying to imply that Franklin suspected Allen wasn’t Steve Rogers’ son, that I was some kind of whore. 

I said “Thank you! I’m sorry that yours doesn’t look like you. Must have followed after your wives. Better luck next time.”

Franklin’s men tried to get up and were taking out their guns but the lights turned off. 

Steve was in the shadows as he shot at Franklin’s men. They had plans to kill Y/N and hope to take over New York. 

Bucky was fighting off the men. I was punching out some of his goons. 

Just when Franklin took aim at me, the bullet was supposed to hit me in the chest. Someone pushed me out of the way. Steve takes aim at Franklin as he holds me close. I thought it was Bucky but then the scent of him was so familiar. 

Steve held me many times and I’ve always remembered his scent and the way he held me. 

This man in the dark was bigger than my husband. Steve grabs me and rolls us over to the other side of the room. He placed me somewhere safe and he said “Stay. Don’t run.”

I was in shock because it sounded like Steve. This man moved like the shadows and took out everyone except for Bucky.

After the confrontation with Franklin and his goons, Bucky and I survived. We tried to look at surveillance, there was only a shadow moving through the room and rescued me. 

I saw one drop of blood on the floor as we were inspecting for any evidence. The man who saved me must have gotten hurt. 

_________________________________________

Bucky and I watched the surveillance tapes to see if we could locate our hero but then I could only see a dark figure in the alley, he had a cap on. His build reminded me of Steve but he was a little bigger in muscles.

For some reason when I see his figure, I think of Steve.

Over the course of a few weeks, I always felt like someone was looking at me especially at night. 

I felt light-headed after drinking my glass of water. I would be sleeping in my bed. Steve would come and join me in bed. He just wanted to hold me. He had nothing to say but he enjoyed embracing me.

There were some nights, I remember seeing Steve but I was too tired to wake up.

_________________________________________

It took me a while as I was trying to figure out why I’m seeing Steve everywhere. I remember seeing him in the middle of the night as he watches me, and some shadow saves me during danger. There were unanswered questions.

I spent the next week trying to observe my living space trying to locate him but he didn’t appear. 

I thought I was losing my mind for imagining.

I decided to video my bedroom tonight.

I thought of the night when I drank wine. I think he touched me. I was drunk but I couldn’t be 100% sure. Natasha and Bucky took Allen tonight.

I pretended to drink my wine, sing, and went to shower. As the mirror fogged up and glasses. I noticed someone was in the room watching me.

I walked into my bedroom with a towel. I felt the same thing but this time I looked straight at the man in my room and started to attack him.

The same thing happened previously, he was so fast and tactical that he had me locked in his arms. He was smelling me again. 

I turned to see his side profile. He looked so much like Steve. I wasn’t dreaming. I stomped his feet and moved away.

I was now very angry. Whoever sent him, gave him Steve’s face. 

I screamed “Who the fuck are you? You’re not my Steve but you look like him!” as I tried to punch him but he moved fast. 

Next thing I knew he had my arm wrapped behind me. He pulled me close. His other hand reached for my chin. He held me there as he kissed the back of my neck and dragged it down my neck. 

I yelled "Get off me! Let go of me!"

For some reason, the more I struggled, the more Steve wanted to touch me and he wanted to dominate me. His aggressive memories were coming back to him.

I screamed but he covered my mouth with his hand.

Steve tells me “Shhh… you enjoyed it last time.” 

My blood was boiling because he did take advantage of me while I was drunk. 

I try to tell him to get off me but then he whispers “Y/N, you’re mine. Only mine.” just like old times when Steve was aggressive in bed for the first 12 months of our relationship.

I felt him tugged at my towel for it to fall to the floor. He moved me onto the bed. He kept his weight on me as he started to undress. 

I was crying as he pinned me down and he kicked my legs apart. This was too familiar when the monster Steve took me. 

He held me down as he took me tonight. I was crying and begged for mercy but he wouldn't stop. 

Steve was enjoying every bit of my body that night. He knew he was fucking up his mission but he didn’t care. He needed it to feel me. He needed to be inside me. 

By the time he was done, I was so exhausted. I laid in bed as he kissed my forehead and left.

I woke up and saw bruises. Whoever this was, he looked like Steve. He took pleasure in forcing me yesterday. He took what he wanted regardless of how I felt. Whoever sent him, was cruel. They used Steve's face. 

I took a swab which I prepared and swapped the liquids coming down my legs. I didn't expect a night like this. I had taped what happened last night because I needed proof that this was real and this man looked like Steve.

I had to show Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Dr. Helen, and Tony. 

At first, it was hard to believe however with the proof, it was easier.

Natasha and Helen flinched as they saw what Steve did to me on video. 

I explained to Tony and Helen about my relationship with Steve, how it first started. Steve kidnapped me, raped me when we first got together. He thought I was his enemy's daughter. He thought my father reported his father about insider trading. 

It shocked Helen and Tony. 

Tony asked, "Steve was the reason why you turned my job offer the first time?". 

I nodded.

I told him "It's okay tony! You and I still work together and I end up falling for Steve. I don't regret it but whoever this man claimed to be, I need to figure him out. "

Helen checked the swabs and she said "Y/N, you wouldn't believe it. It matches Steve's DNA."

I asked, "What if they cloned Steve?"

Helen says "I doubt it. Given the sample you gave me, he has enhanced DNA, I need more tests in order to confirm if it’s the serum."

Bucky and I started to recall what happened to Steve a year ago. 

I tell Helen "On the day of Steve's death, I injected him 9 syringes of the serum because he wasn't healing fast enough to get out of the warehouse." Everyone heard the story. 

Helen starts to theorize “He’s back but he doesn’t remember you Y/N however I think his serum is trying to get him to remember you. Maybe that’s why he’s reacting this way with you. You didn’t fight him in the previous intercourse but this time, you did. It must have provoked him. If somehow we could get him here and tested. I could help find out why he doesn’t remember you.”

I asked, “How do we get Steve here?”

Bucky smiles “Trap him.”

We came up with a plan and hopefully, it would work. Helen mentioned that Steve had the serum may make it hard to subdue with drugs or else we need to increase the dose for him to go down. 

________________________________________________

I was at home. Baby Allen was with Darcy.

I walked around with a silk dress that reached my knee. I had small darts strapped to my right thigh that I needed to insert into Steve’s body to knock him out. Bucky was in the sniper view of my bedroom. 

Sam and Tony were on standby. 

The plan was to subdue Steve but it meant they would have to possibly see and hear what Steve would be doing to me in the bedroom. 

I was in the living room as I was heading to bed. I turned off everything. I was heading to bed but then Steve was standing there, watching me.

I knew if I fought him, it would only make things worse so I climbed onto my bed and moved slowly to the center of the bed. 

Steve was observing and he asked, “Were you waiting for me?”

I say “Yes!”

Steve asks “What’s my name?”

I answered “Steve!”

He started to undress and he started to climb into my bed. 

Steve warns me “Don’t run. Don’t fight back. You would only agitate me and I don't want to hurt you.”

It made me nervous and scared. He was on top of me and started to pull my dress strap down from my shoulder. He was massaging my breast and began to suck on my nipple as he uncovered them. 

I moaned and he was working my body. I had to wait until he didn't notice. His hands were trying to go all over my thighs but then I pulled his hand up as I took it near my lips. I started to suck on his finger which distracted him. Soon he reached down and pulled down my panties.

I was getting nervous and scared. 

He was panting as he kissed my neck and was roughly trying to slide inside of me. 

I tell him “Steve, I’m not ready!”

He pulled back and started to move down my body as he began to eat me out. 

It felt too familiar. His touches, his groans, and his eyes were so much like Steve’s. 

Soon enough, he crawled back on me knowing that I’m ready. 

Steve says “Y/N!” 

It brought me tears as I held 3 sleeping darts in my hand like the wolverine claw and as soon as he plunged inside of me I stabbed him on the side. He felt it and looked down, watching me in awe. 

He grabs a hold of my hand. He looked like he just plucked feathers off him when he withdrew the syringes and tossed it to the side.

He was angry and this time, he kissed me roughly and started to fuck me in superhuman speed. I screamed and started to push against his chest. I begged him to stop and then another big dart was shot up Steve’s back by Bucky. 

Steve was slowing down and soon he was sleeping. I pushed him to the side to get dressed again before the guys came in to take him away. 

They helped Steve get dressed him up and took him to the facility. We needed to know more about him.

Bucky, Tony and Sam felt sorry for me because this trap didn’t feel right when I had to sacrifice myself. 

I looked up to them and said “If he’s really Steve, it was worth it.”

We took some blood samples but Steve’s body digested the drugs so quickly. He was waking up after the third bottle. Helen said she needed more.

Helen confirmed that this was our Steve Rogers, just enhanced and has superhuman strengths, healing, and speed. 

We placed Steve in a room with glass windows surrounding him. The glass was special and Steve, the super-soldier wouldn’t be able to break out. 

Steve tried to break it since he woke up.

Once I came back into the room, I saw Steve looking like a caged lion. He was moving back and forth and was glaring at me. He was very angry with me.

The team and I had a discussion on how to approach this. 

Steve tells me “I can’t be here. I have to go back. They wouldn’t like me wandering off too long.”

I asked, “What happens when you’re gone too long?”

Steve looks at me “He tries to make me forget. He wipes me.”

I followed up with “How often?”

Steve says “Every few days! You need to let me go!”

I realized that whoever has control of him has to wipe him out every few days. 

There’s a reason why he’s being wiped. 

Steve was pounding on the window to get anyone’s attention. I was about to leave the room but he doesn't want me to. 

He was angry as he threw a chair at the glass. No crack. Nothing. He tried punching it. 

Steve screams “Give me Y/N!” He was furious that I’m separated from him. 

Bucky says "I don't think this would contain him that long. He needs to calm down."

Tony says "What do we do?"

I tell them "I could go inside. He wouldn't hurt me."

Bucky says "No! He could hurt you."

I tell him "Before capturing him, he was fine as long as he got what he wanted. We need to get more blood samples. I need him to be calm. He's only going to get more aggressive if we wait."

Helen agreed but was worried. She gave me a dose of the serum to help give me strength and hopefully deal with him. I prepared the kit for blood withdrawal. 

I asked everyone for privacy as I went in. 

Steve got close to me as soon as I stepped inside.

I say, "I need you to relax so I can get blood samples." He shook his head.

I raised my hand up and said "Steve, we are trying to help you, not hurt you." I placed the tests on the table and walked away. 

Steve approaches me as he walks around me. He took a strand of my hair as he sniffs it. He looked like a wild animal that was just getting ready to pounce. 

Steve asks "Why?" Indicating the blood tests.

I moved my hand slowly to reach for his face. My tears came down as I told him "You might not remember us but you're my Steve, the man I married, the one who holds my heart and Allen's father. We want to help you but we need to know more. I promise you that we will not hurt you."

He nods and allows me to take the blood samples. 

After I was done, I tried to leave the room but he held back my arm. 

He says, "I don't want you to leave."

I ask him "Give me 20 minutes. They just need these blood samples to see how much the serum has affected you." I kissed his cheek "Please Steve!" 

In his head, there's still my Steve because he smiles like he always does when I ask nicely. Steve enjoyed me being sweet to him instead of arguing. 0

Steve says "I'll wait for 20 minutes." However, he sounds like a robot with that tone. What have they done to him this past year?

I nodded and went to leave the room to give this to Helen. 

The guys think Steve is too dangerous now that he has the serum. I told them all to go rest while I'm going to stay with Steve tonight. He looked like a caged animal. I wasn't going to leave him. 

I provoked him last time and he wasn't too nice so the last thing I need to do is shoot Steve more anesthesia injections unless he attacks us. We got everyone ready with the anesthesia in case Steve starts to attack.

They were reluctant but I told them "Guys, I've lost him once before, I'm not going to abandon him in that room by himself. He's scared and he needs me."

Everyone can tell that I wasn't going to give up on Steve. 

Few more moments later, I walked into the room and Steve watched me. 

I went to him as he was sitting on the chair. 

Now that I got to see him clearly under good lighting He looked like he doesn't sleep much and he seems very focused by analyzing everything and everyone. He felt bulkier with muscles. His beard grew out a bit more. 

I hugged him as soon as I got near. 

I tell him "I can't believe you are really here."

Steve felt bad but he didn't know why. Zemo made sure Steve was all alone for a year and the only time he felt some sense of peace was when he was observing me and Allen. 

I brought it in my tablet. 

I started showing him photos of us. There were photos of us in Europe, New York, pregnancy until the last and only photo of our first family photo which was taken before the day, we thought we lost him. 

I tell him "Your name is Steven Grant Rogers. You have a son named Allen James Rogers and I'm your wife Y/N Banner. I was stubborn not to change my last name but after losing you, I filed for Y/N Rogers” and I shared our stories except the bad parts. I try to summarize our life and our happy moments. 

Steve sat there looking a little lost and unsure. We were sitting down and I told him, “Let’s rest so you can meet Allen tomorrow. He was holding my hand.

I asked, “How are you feeling?”

Steve says “Unsure. I was told that I’m nobody and I had no family. No one is looking for me. I had to follow orders or the pain will follow. Each time they put me in that chair, It’s awful.”

I looked at him and asked, “You remember every time he puts you in the chair?”

He nods and then he says “I can’t remember anything before that of who I am. Everything you shared feels familiar but I don’t feel like it’s me.”

I looked down as I tried to hide my tears. This was more difficult than I imagined. He’s Steve but he’s not really Steve. The fact he survived, I should be happy but why does it feel my heart is breaking? I should have fought harder that day to save him.. 

My tears were coming down my cheek and he knows that I’m struggling with my feelings. 

He lifted my chin and he looked more sad just looking at my pain.

Steve says “I’m not worth your tears.”

I held his hand and I told him “You’re worth more than my tears Steve I’m sorry that our moments were short. I should have appreciated you when you were around. Being without you for a year, was like living through hell. Baby Allen helped me through the dark times. He’s grown so much and looking more like you everyday.”

I looked up to Steve and he was wiping my tears.

I hold his hands up and say "Let’s go wash up and head to bed?”

Steve nods. 

We went into the washroom and started to brush our teeth. We looked at each other in the mirror as we brushed. 

After we brush our teeth, I asked him “Do you want to shower? I can get your clothes.”

He nods and I start walking out of the room but then he wraps his hands around my waist pulling me back. 

He was breathing in my hair again and he asked “Can we shower together? I enjoy your singing.”

I smirked and said, “Steve, I didn’t know you were such a peeping tom.”

Steve didn’t say anything instead he blushed. It was really cute. 

I went to get the pajamas. We were undressing and getting into the shower together. 

I got the shower ready and walked under the showerhead. Steve was walking slowly towards me and he was naked. 

I noticed that his hair was longer than before, his scars were gone, the bullet wound he took from saving me was gone including scars from previous battles. I reached out to touch where the scar should have been. The serum enhanced him and healed all the old scars. 

I say “the Scars are gone and your muscles are more defined. Do they make you work out every day?”

He nodded and was unsure of the comparison. Then I realized that he was a little taller than before. He felt like he grew an inch or two. He was definitely a little taller because it was harder for me to reach the back of his neck. I was touching his shoulder meanwhile his hands came up to my hips. My touches were arousing him and he was trying to stay patient to let me explore. 

I tell him "You are a little taller, I was always able to wrap my hands behind the back of your neck. Now I might need to jump a little."

I started to lather him with shampoo and soap. He did the same with me. As I was washing him, he was groaning.

Soon, I felt something in my belly. Steve was fully erected and stands before me with dilated eyes. 

I rinsed him and then I asked him "Do you trust me?"

He nods. I made sure we were totally cleaned and soon I moved him to the wall so he had something to hold onto.

I got onto my knees. His breathing hitched. 

For the first time, I realized this Steve felt like a virgin, everything we are doing is almost new to him. His reactions were cute and now it was driving me to do more to him. 

A part of me was laughing inside. Maybe it's payback for all those times he tortured me but don't be fooled. He's superhuman. 

As I start licking him and sucking him. Steve was groaning and trying to hang on the wall. 

Steve whispers "I really don't want to hurt you! I'm scared of losing control."

I explained to him "This will feel so good. You will explode at the end and empty your juices inside my mouth."

He looked down at me and said "I want to be inside of you."

I smiled and said, "You are!" As I resumed stroking, sucking, and licking. 

Steve couldn't help but smile. He loved how I was quickly warming up to him.

He's worried that Zemo will try to hurt me but he's determined not to allow that.

Steve didn't know if he could trust everyone who was in the room with Y/N but given all the group photos Y/N showed, they were all friends. 

He felt the wave of sensation taking him to the edge. He opened his eyes because he really wanted to be inside me. 

Steve says "Y/N" which caught my attention, he moves fast where I was pulled onto my feet. My back was against the wall, his fingers were in me. 

I moaned as he started kissing and sucking at my nipples. Steve was a fast learner. 

Steve lifts me upholding me upwards as he slides himself in. I held onto his neck as I kissed him. 

He held me up the entire time as he fucked me. It felt so hot and he was making sure I came first before him. 

I begged him to finish as we were pruning under the shower. He kissed me hard as he rams me with super speed. I hung on as it was hard strokes but so precise. Before I knew it, I came again with him. 

We washed our bodies again and turned off the shower. My legs felt like jello. Steve caught me before I almost fell. He held me close as we dried each other off. I dry my hair and so does he. He was standing behind me as he wanted to comb me. I allowed him. It felt like he remembered just for a second. 

Once we were done in the bathroom, he carried me to bed. We were sleeping and I was in his arms. He needed me to stay with him because I was the only person in the room that he felt was important. 

In the middle of the night, I felt him open my legs as he entered me hard in one stroke. I tried to push him off because it hurt a lot.

Instead he covered my mouth from screaming as he pushed in harder until he was fully sheathed in me. 

My eyes were opened and I realized he wasn't himself. He was pounding into me as he held me down. It was painful but I was adjusting as he massaged one of my breasts. 

I needed him to wake up. I knew if I fought him, he would make it worse for me. I started to touch his arms instead of grabbing. I moved the hand covering my mouth gently and I started to fake moaning. 

He started to loosen his hold and I slid his hand away from me. He placed it next to my head to stabilize himself. 

I say "Steve, please be gentle!" 

I started to kiss him. He started to devour my mouth. 

My tears were coming down as I felt pain and pleasure. Steve kissed them and his hand moved down to my lower region as he played with my clit. 

It helped when he was playing with me and trying to push me over the edge.

I tell him "Trust me, Steve! I'm not going to stop you. Let’s try another position." I rolled us where I'm on top. 

I started to bounce on top of him as he moans loudly. He was sucking on my nipples and massaging my body as I continued to work on him. 

Steve says "I'm close". I continued until we both reached our climaxes. 

I was laying on his chest. 

Steve tells me as he strokes my back "I'm sorry! I lost control earlier. I…"

I kissed his chest and said "We just need to work on you making sure I'm ready. You're big for me. Sex can be fun. Wake me up with kisses and touching. Warn a girl first!" 

I showed him by placing his hands on my body parts that would get me started when he wanted sex in the middle of the night. 

Teaching him how to initiate sex without having to go all monster Steve on me.

I tried to get off him but he held me there. This was the new Steve. He was still exploring and learning about us. 

Steve says "Just another minute. I love being in this position."

I was moaning as I felt him pump into me. How was this possible? Oh yes enhanced stamina. 

He was really hard again as he motions for me to ride him again. I was trying but it was difficult when my body was aching. Soon my belly met the mattress. Steve was behind me as he pushed into me. 

He spent the next hour just exploring everything about me until I was too exhausted.

By morning, Bucky and Helen were checking upon us. I was passed out on Steve's chest. 

Steve noticed company, he made sure to cover me as he heard they moved around his glass room. 

Steve moved me to his left where he could hide me from Bucky's eyes. 

Steve was still a caveman. He didn't like other men staring at my nude body. 

Bucky says "Steve, can you get dressed and maybe wake up Y/N."

Steve says "What do you want?" While he didn't look too happy.

Steve then got up, all nude and walked over to his clothes and mine. As he picks them up to wear. 

Bucky says "Yep! That’s still Steve, walking around parading his body. Nothing has changed. So Helen, what do you want to do?"

Helen laughs and says "Y/N and Steve had a busy night. I'm surprised Y/N survived the night given his superhuman stamina." 

Bucky snickers "I think she still could handle him. Steve always had stamina." But he was curious "Do you think his super soldiers might get her pregnant?"

Helen smiles and says "Y/N is on birth control!" But her smile drops at the realization that it's possible that it wouldn't work because a year ago, the serum affected Y/N and Steve. It caused a chemical reaction like pheromones but this time Steve has permanent serum in his body. What if it changes Y/N's body to adjust to his? She would have to talk to Y/N. 

Steve looked down to a sleeping Y/N. He loved her looking so peaceful. He wakes me up so we can get ready. 

Steve had my clothes and lifted the sheet to cover me from Bucky to see my nude body. 

Steve gritted his teeth and said "Change fast, I don't want him to see you!"

I giggled as I realized he meant Bucky. 

I tell him "Steve that's Bucky! Your best friend."

Steve shook his head and said "You're mine. I don't like sharing."

Steve is still a caveman. 

We got ready and Helen was asking me to check some of his physical body and conducting some tests. Steve was patient. 

Tony had to fly to Pepper because something important came up. They left me, Bucky, Steve, Sam and Helen. 

Our kids should be arriving soon. We wanted Steve to meet Allen. 

I was still tired due to lack of sleep and was thoroughly fucked by a superhuman. Helen thinks we can allow Steve to come out as we want him to feel that we trusted him. He hasn't shown any aggressive behaviour. 

Helen injected me some serum. 

Steve asks "why are you injecting Y/N?

Helen says "Based on last night's activities, this serum will help Y/N heal faster. She's not at your strength but she would be faster than her regular human self to match you during this duration."

I laughed because there's no way I could last this day without sleep and energy. 

I tell Bucky and Sam to prepare a big breakfast. I could eat a lot. 

Steve didn't let me stand near the guys. He wanted a respectable distance between us as he kept an arm around me to make sure Sam doesn't get to kiss my forehead like he usually does. 

Sam says "Hey Steve, you can trust me. Why are you pulling Y/N behind you like I'm going to hurt her?"

I was wondering the same too. 

Steve says "No kissing Y/N"

Bucky laughed out loud and said "Still Steve even when he doesn't remember. Sam stop kissing Y/N or else super Steve will kick your ass."

Soon we showed Steve about the serum. We still had 10 serums left which we kept hidden from the public. It's hard to make. Thanks to Tony, we are able to. 

We have 2 cradles. One that we are still working on as we wanted to upgrade the tissue repairs to a newer level but we still need test subjects. 

The other cradle is the first prototype Helen created years ago. 

The alarm rang because Friday alerts us that hostiles are trying to break in. We all got our weapons and asked Helen to stay safe as we checked out who it was. 

Zemo and his goons break into the facility. How did he know where we are? Did Steve have a tracker on?

Zemo laughed evilly and said "Y/N, you thought you won when you have Steve back in your arms? Think again. We have your boy and Bucky's family. He shows us the tablet to prove on live feed; Natasha, Darcy and 3 little kids are in captivity. 

Zemo says "We made sure to distract the iron man. We are here for Dr. Helen Cho who can recreate the serum." 

I tell him "Over my dead body."

Zemo challenges "Even over your son's."

I tell him "I'm going to kill you!"

Zemo says "Not if your husband kills you first!" He nods to Steve. 

Steve took out his knife and he slammed it into my back. I screamed because the pain was excruciating and was on the ground. I couldn't believe that Steve would betray us. 

Bucky and Sam start fighting him. Steve punches Sam, knocking him out. Steve took out his gun and shot Bucky in the gut twice. It happened so fast. 

I was on the ground with a knife in the back. 

I asked "Why?" As my heart was obliterated watching what Steve just did.

Steve bends down to look me in the eyes and smiles like he was so satisfied "You're too trustworthy. Thank you for everything!" As his eyes roll all over my body. It made me feel so dirty and used.

He walked to where Helen was hiding and he got her and started dragging her to Zemo's team.

Zemo walked up to me and said "Steve is our loyal captain. Someday he will wake up to realize what he has done, killing his wife and his best friend. He would take that knife to stab himself but it wouldn't kill him. He would need to cut off his head to finish the job. I'll help him but first I need my serum. Now let's go Captain! We have got work to do."

I screamed "You monster!"

They left us to die.


	25. Return

Friday was disabled. I tried asking for help but she’s not responding.

Bucky was going to die if I didn't get him to the serums and cradle in time. 

I was thinking of Baby Allen, our friends and the twins. At this moment, I either save myself or save Bucky. My body was trying to repair itself. I removed the knife and screamed as the pain courses through my body.

Bucky tells me "Don't Y/N! You’re going to bleed out faster" 

I looked at him and said "I need to get those serums into you. You're going to make it out and we will find them and kill Zemo."

Bucky starts screaming at Sam to wake up. 

I got up and walked to where we locked up the serum, I turned on both cradles. 

I grabbed the serums and water bottle. I was feeling very light headed but I try remind myself ‘You still got one more kill to do. You got to get Allen and Steve back.’

I threw water on Sam to wake him up because I needed him to carry Bucky. 

I ask Sam as he opens his eyes to help me stab Bucky with all the serums. 

Bucky tells Sam "Save some for Y/N. She's bleeding out."

Bucky got 9 injections and Sam got the pliers to remove the bullets. Bucky screamed in pain and passed out in the second bullet. 

Sam pulls Bucky up and places him in the cradle. 

By this time, Tony came in because he got the alert from Friday before she got disabled. 

I bled out too much. Tony ran up to me and caught me before I fainted. 

He placed me in the second cradle and stabbed me with the last serum.

Within a day, I was healed and on my feet while we were waiting for Bucky. I was very angry. Zemo has my family, Darcy, Helen and Bucky's.

I knew it would take time for Helen to recreate the serums given the ingredients are hard to collect. How do we fucken find them? 

I started to look around the lab but came across a yellow sticky note written by Helen. 

Helen placed a tracker on herself during Zemo's takeover. She had a feeling that Zemo was here for the serum. 

Tony asked what happened and we shared the details. He couldn't believe Steve was still under control. 

I told him "I slept with the enemy!"

Tony says "On the bright side, he didn't kill you guys off."

Sam screams "What are you talking about? Did you not see two gun wounds on Bucky and Y/N had a knife in her back? Steve almost killed us!"

Tony says "Look I know Steve tried to kill you guys but think about it. He knocked Sam unconscious. He could have used two bullets in both Bucky's and Y/N's heads. He stood behind her. Wouldn't that be easier than stabbing her?"

Was it even possible? That Steve didn't mean to kill us. He knew of the serum and cradles. 

Sam thinks about it and says "Well now that you explain it that way, Steve knew of the serum and cradles before leaving. Zemo did have their families so he was going with the plan instead of retaliation."

Tony simply states "Either that or Steve has gone cold. We just need to find out where they are.”

I showed Tony the note Helen left behind before she got taken. 

We needed to plan how to save our friends and families.

_______________________________

Steve never wanted to hurt Y/N. He didn’t care much of Sam and Bucky but when he took them out, his heart felt heavy. 

Zemo had Baby Allen, his friends and Bucky’s Twins. Steve had no choice but to comply or watch them take apart his family and Bucky’s family.

Steve was going to play his part until Zemo doesn’t see it coming. He was going to get everyone out and kill the one man who destroyed his life. 

Spending the night with Y/N brought back some memories. He’s not fully sure about his own identity but watching her sleep next to him made him want to stay and protect her. 

He knew that Zemo wouldn’t believe him if he didn’t hurt Y/N. The stab to the back was not lethal to her as he made sure to insert it where she could heal. Steve knows about the serum more than most. 

Zemo made sure to test every bullet, knife and other weapons on him.

Now that he’s back in the facility, they will try to wipe him again. For some reason, the wipes stopped working but Steve didn’t bother telling Zemo and his staff. 

He just wanted to play his part so he could get to spend time observing Y/N and baby Allen. 

Out of all the missions he was on, he felt better seeing Y/N and Baby Allen. Now it all made sense, he was watching out for his family. He had a beautiful wife and son. The person who took it all away was Zemo. 

Steve knew of his super strength and he plans to use it. 

_____________________________________

It took 2 days for Bucky to regain consciousness and I conducted tests to see how Bucky is doing. 

For some miracle, Bucky was absorbing the serum at a fast rate. It stayed in his system instead of going away. 

Tony had a favorite plumbing pipe that he uses to break things around the lab when he gets frustrated. I picked it up and gave it to Bucky.

Sam, Tony and Bucky looked like I was crazy or out of my mind.

I asked him to crush it with your metal arm. He did exactly that.

Everyone was stunned and shocked.

I smiled and said “Looks like we have another superhuman on our side. I’ll need you to take down Steve if he’s truly playing for the other side.”

Tony and I already located where Zemo held our families and Tony flew around to observe. 

We also built some weapons and decided to give wings to Sam.

Sam was playing with his Falcon suit and we watched him crash a few times and Tony swore a bunch of times as he kept fixing it. 

________________________________

I helped build Bucky’s weapons and got him to test his strength, speed and stamina as we were sparring on the mat. I still had some serum in me which was going to wear off soon, so the plan was to attack tomorrow.

Bucky said, “Thank you for saving me! You made a risky call trying to save me while you were stabbed. Y/N, you could have died.”

I was flipping him over the mat as he landed on his back. 

I smiled “Call it even. You saved my life a year ago and…” as he flips me over “maybe many more times than I could ever count.”

Bucky says “We’ll get them back.” as we wrestle.

I looked at him and said “We will!”

We were both sweating and breathing hard from the sparring. For some reason, it felt weird.

Bucky looked hot today with the defined muscles and abs. Has he always looked this hot? Look at those blue eyes and lips. Stop it Y/N! I looked away as I got up. Bucky noticed emotions on my face.

Bucky kissed my forehead as we hugged as he wanted to comfort me. 

He was pushing me against the wall as he mouth was over mine.

I didn’t realize what was happening until Bucky deepened the kiss. 

The kiss felt electric and his touches were giving me a fuzzy sensation. It was feeling so good. 

I was feeling hot and ready to peel his clothes off but then I couldn’t stop thinking of Steve.

I shoved Bucky back and realized what the serum was doing to us. 

I told him “We can’t Bucky! You have Natasha and I have Steve. The serum is driving us together. It’s the pheromones. Control yourself.”

He looked dangerous and ready to pounce me. 

I plead “Please Bucky! Please remember who we are. If we do this, it ruins what we have.”

Bucky huffs and then closes his eyes as he hangs on the little thread of control.

He says “Get out of here! Go to Tony and Sam.”. 

Bucky was dealing with his inner beast. The urges to tear my clothes off and place me on the mat as he pounds me was driving him out of control. 

Bucky walks towards the showers once I am out of sight. He went for a very cold shower.

I avoided Bucky after that. We couldn’t be together in the same room.  
__________________________________

We had to attack today because time was running against us. Sooner or later, Zemo might get Helen to give him the cure. 

I knew if she had to sacrifice our families and her own life, she would because this formula was too dangerous to be in the hands of anyone.

We both always talked about it. I might not make the same choice as her but I knew my son’s life and Bucky’s family is in danger, the longer we wait.

Sam gathered our followers (the mob) and we were getting ready to attack.

I told them to save Zemo for me if they could. If he’s hostile, please kill him and bring his head. They would be awarded.

Bucky sent out orders for everyone on Zemo to die behind our backs. Bucky knew that Steve would have wanted that. We couldn’t let anyone leak out about the serum or else, Y/N and Dr. Helen Cho would be in constant danger. 

Bucky looked at me as he couldn’t understand his new found feelings for me. He is married to Natasha and he thought he only had eyes for her but over the past year, since we all thought Steve was dead. Bucky has done everything to get me to forgive him. 

Bucky fought by my side, always made sure I was safe. He even had lunches and dinner with me to keep me company. He cared for me as a sister for years but ever since we kissed, it changed something.

When did our friendship grow into something more?

Bucky always played with Allen and tried to be there for our son. He picked up Allen from daycare when I’m too busy sciencing. He helped manage and make the tough calls when I was too scared to. He encouraged me to finish my school and stayed late to ensure Allen was bathed and sleeping. He even moved into my building for god sakes. 

I've been avoiding being in the same room as him. I also didn’t realize my feelings for Bucky. 

Was there more to us than we thought?

We locked eyes at each other and we realized that these feelings can’t exist. 

Everyone went to gather their weapons, gear and outfits ready to get on the quinjet that Tony and I built. We realized we needed something stronger and faster to fly. We took our invested money to build things. 

Iron man was going to fly out and scout the area first. 

As I was in my room, gearing up. Bucky came in because he needed to know for certain of his own feelings. 

I turned around sensing his presence. 

Bucky says “I think we need to talk once we get back.”

I looked up to him and said “Bucky…”

Bucky says “I’m not sorry about the kiss.” as he looks down. 

I was shocked and speechless.

Bucky came up to me and held my face as he slowly pulled me in for a kiss. 

We kissed and it was short. Bucky was gentle and he didn’t ever want to hurt me. 

Bucky pulls apart and says “Y/N, we will get them back. We’ll sort this.”

I nodded as I wanted to cry. He kissed my forehead and left the room.

_________________________________________

It has been over 3 days and Zemo was getting impatient. 

Zemo was screaming at Dr. Helen Cho in front of Steve and other scientists. 

Zemo yells, “How could you not remember the serum’s formula?”

Helen yells back “Maybe you shouldn’t have left the facility unless you got the information from the hard drive. Who remembers everything these days when we got a computer?”

She was purposely throwing a fit and hoping that Tony would find her if he got to the note. She’s been giving them pieces of the formula but not exactly the whole thing. There’s a few key ingredients if she mentioned, the scientists in the room would be able to figure it out sooner or later. 

Zemo slaps her for mouthing off. 

Zemo asks “If you can’t use your brain, then why do I have you here? Don’t make me toss you to one of my guys so that they could enjoy that pretty mouth of yours and other parts.”

Helen was scared and frightened. 

Zemo laughs and says “You better get the formula right within 24 hours or else I’ll send the super soldier that you created on you.”

He leaves the room with other scientists. Leaving the room just Steve and Helen.

Helen was scared of Steve given what she has seen. 

She started to get to work. 

After a few hours, Steve walked by her to go to the washroom. He accidentally bumps into her and drops a note for her. 

Helen screams “Watch where you’re walking!”

Steve glares back at her but for a second, she sees Steve looks down where she noticed a note. She was picking up her papers and the note. 

Note ‘We are getting out soon. Tell others to be ready.’

Helen wasn’t sure if this was real or not but she stuck the note down her pocket to ask Natasha later. At night, they toss her back into the big room with Natasha, Darcy and the three kids. 

They take care of them well. 

Natasha and her had to be quiet as they were under surveillance. 

Helen asks “Allen’s pa gave me this. Do you recognize it?”

Natasha nods. 

Now they just have to sit and wait. Natasha planned with the ladies, if they managed to get out when Tony arrives or Steve rescues, they needed to carry the kids out. They could use the bed sheets to make shift baby carriers. Each woman with a child. They designated each kid. 

Natasha with Anastasia, Darcy with Steven and Helen with Allen.

_____________________________________________

That night; Tony, Sam, Bucky, our Mob and I blasted the crap out of the buildings. Our quinjet and Friday scanned the facility to get the blueprint. 

As soon as the explosions happened, Steve headed for the ladies and kids. 

At first, Natasha and Helen were reluctant. 

Natasha asks “Why should we trust you? You betrayed Y/N and Bucky!”

Steve looks at them and unsure what to say “I injured them but I didn’t mean to kill them. I knew if I didn’t comply, Zemo was going to kill you guys. You really have no choice but to believe me. I’ll protect you guys.”

He then directed them down the hall. Handed off 3 guns to Natasha, Darcy and Helen. They all had three kids strapped to them. Steve was running and taking down enemies. 

Bucky and I were fighting with Zemo’s men as we were gathering most of the security attention to the front of the building so that Tony will go find the kids and get them out. 

Tony broke down the wall with his Iron man suit and found Steve. He had his blaster ready as he asked Natasha and the ladies “Should I fry him?”

Natasha says “No he free us and gave us guns. He’s friendly for now.”

Helen tells Tony “I’ve given them unimportant ingredients to the serum.”

Tony got the quinjet to meet at the side of the building for the women and children to board. 

Iron man tosses the comms to Steve and says “I hope I’m not making a big mistake.”

Quinjet was set to fly back to base with Peter Parker & some mob goons waiting.

Iron man was shielding them as they flew out making sure no missiles came after them. 

Tony announces on comms “The baby chicks are on their way home. Should arrive home in 2 hours. Let’s light them up. Super soldier is on our side.”

Steve was going after every member of the building. Bucky and him were on the same thoughts of killing every member in this building. 

When it came to the scientists, I stopped them standing in front of Bucky and Steve raising my hands. 

Sam and Tony were busy not noticing that both super soldiers were on a killing spree. 

I turned to both Steve and Bucky who were covered in blood. 

I say “You can’t kill everyone! These scientists did nothing wrong. Zemo could have forced them.”

Steve says “They followed his orders and they cared nothing about anyone else but themselves.”

One of the scientists takes out their gun and starts spraying. Steve grabs me and ducks. Bucky used his metal arm to grab the man and break his neck. 

Before I knew it, Bucky threw his daggers at the last three people who tried to run away. It was kill shots. 

Bucky lost his mind when Y/N almost got shot. 

I ran to the other three scientists and was on my knees. He killed them. 

I screamed “You didn’t have to kill them.”

Bucky was losing some control and reacted “They were trying to kill you.”

I got up and stormed to his face “You could have held back. One man was trying to shoot me.”

Bucky grits in anger as he says “I’ll kill anyone trying to harm you! You are mine to protect.”

I stepped back as I saw something different in Bucky. He was being affected by the serum. He’s treating me as his property. 

Steve saw it unfold. Steve didn’t like how Bucky was trying to make a claim on me. 

Steve starts charging for Bucky and they both start to tackle one another. They were breaking up the room and I was too distracted.

Tony screams “Where are Zemo guys?”

Zemo stood behind me with a gun to my head. 

He shot at Steve’s arm which made Bucky and Steve look at Zemo. 

I was so angry at Zemo and I told him “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Steve clawed out the bullet out of his arm like he didn’t give a shit. It was kind of scary watching him stand back up. Bucky looks like he was about to tear into Zemo very soon. 

Right now, I’m facing two menacing Super Soldiers.

Zemo laughs and says “You will do as you're told or she will die.” as he pushes the gun barrel into my head. It was burning my head. I screamed and flinched. 

Steve threw the bullet to the ground as his wounds were healing. Bucky was assessing the situation.

Bucky says “Y/N, what did you do when I came at you yesterday?” He meant the training but Steve thought it was something else. 

Just as I stomped on his foot and pushed Zemo’s gun upwards. He took a shot but it missed and Bucky was already there grabbing Zemo and lifting him up in the air. He throws and slams Zemo into the wall. 

Steve rushed forward and started to punch Zemo in the face breaking his nose and teeth. 

It was gruesome as I watched the guys going at it with Zemo.

I guess they let off their anger at Zemo. 

I talked into my comms “Zemo had a GG (good game). Everyone evacuated the premises. Tony, light up the facility in 5.”

I turned to see Steve and Bucky looking at me while Zemo was clearly dead on the ground. 

I don’t know why my thoughts went into the gutter but they looked hot soaked in Zemo’s blood. If only… no I can’t. I shook my head and started to walk. They followed me until we got onto the quinjet. 

Tony confirmed “No more civilians or any living personnel. Take them down.”

I gave the button to Steve. If anyone deserved to take down Zemo and his team. It would be him.  
______________________________________

We were on our way back to the facility. I used whatever towels we had on the quinjet to clean the dirt and grime off my body. I was changing into an outfit when Steve and Bucky were standing near my change room. 

As soon as I came out in a sports bra and shorts. Both men took one look at me and then resumed glaring at one another. 

Sam and Tony felt the tension but said nothing. 

I sighed and said “You both need to cut it out. You both are best friends.”

Steve says “I don’t remember him.”

Bucky says “You hurted Y/N! You don’t deserve her.”

Steve challenges “You think you have a say.”

They both were going to collide one another, I stepped in and stood between them. 

Bucky never hurts me so he keeps a distance as he pulls my arm towards him. 

Steve grabs my arm as well, not letting go.

I looked to Steve and said “Bucky got injected with Serum after you shot him twice. He’s not friendly because you tried to kill him and me. He’s also superhuman like yourself.”

I turned to Bucky and said “I heard Steve helped our families and got Helen out. Steve has some explaining to do. Bucky, the serum is affecting you and me. Once we head back, Helen would help sort it out.”

Bucky says “I don’t regret it.” as he stared at my lips.

Steve didn’t need an explanation because he could tell Bucky was staring at me with loving and caring eyes. For some reason, Steve wasn’t going to allow it. He shoves Bucky away.

Steve glares at Bucky and says “My wife, not yours.”

I was standing behind Steve.

Bucky smirks and says “For now.”

I grabbed a hold of Steve before he could attack. 

I begged “Please guys! Steve, I’ve always been yours and only yours. Stop it! Nothing happened.”

Steve was huffing and puffing but he stayed calm. 

Steve turns to me and says “I didn’t mean to hurt you and him. Zemo had Allen and others. I had to comply or he would have…”

I nodded because I knew. 

Steve touched my cheek and I gave his fingers a kiss. 

Bucky wants to punch something but he turns around as he walks towards Sam and Tony to sit down. He needed to calm himself by reminding himself “Y/N isn’t yours. Y/N isn’t yours!”

Steve wanted to claim me so bad. He wanted to fuck me when I was getting changed in the room. He wanted everyone to hear that I belonged to him but Bucky stopped it. 

Bucky wasn’t allowing this to happen on the quinjet. He would have attacked Steve. 

Steve touches my head as he sees that I’ve healed from the burning of the gun. 

I touched Steve’s arm as I placed a bandaid. His wound should heal by tomorrow. 

I tell Steve “The Serum affects people differently. Bucky just had them recently so it’s driving him a little mad.”

Steve asks “Do you care about him?”

I didn’t know how to answer it. 

Steve says “I saw how he was looking at you. He cares for you and I don’t like it.”

I tell him “Bucky and I never ever started. We were always good friends. He took care of me because of you. He promised you that he would. You might not remember him but he remembers everything he says to you.”

Steve looks at me to see if I’m lying. 

I wanted to hug and kiss him but the back stab made me cautious. 

Steve says “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wish i could have…”

I touched his cheek and said “It’s okay. We just need time to heal.”

I left him to go sit down across from Bucky. 

Bucky was looking me up and down just to see if I was alright.

I tell him “Thanks! Please try not to hold it against Steve. He was trying to convince Zemo.”

Bucky says “It’s a little hard when he shoots me twice. He could have at least shot Sam over there!”

Sam yells “Really Bucky? Is that what you want? A bullet to my cute ass?”

Steve was walking in and sat down next to me. Bucky was giving him a disgruntled noise. 

Bucky says “Yep!”

Sam says, “Man that’s cold! All these years and you wished I would get shot by Steve. Tony, why the fuck do I put up with these two shit heads?”

Tony laughs and says “I wouldn’t mess with them right now.”

Sam says “Please! I ain’t afraid of them.” as he turns to see Steve and Bucky glaring at him.

Sam gulps and says “Alright alright, calm down. Y/N help me here.”

I laughed “Sam, you can handle your own battles. I would just like to close my eyes for a bit. How much longer until we get back?”

Tony says “2 hours. Rest up buttercup!”

Steve’s right arm was shot, so I was leaning on his left while I fell asleep.

Somehow Bucky took a seat next to me while I was sleeping. Steve was glaring at Bucky.

Bucky gave him the smirk ‘Try me’.

I was moving back between the two of them as I slept upright. I was too tired and my body was wearing off the serum which was lowering the pheromones that I was sending over to Bucky.

Bucky whispers because he knows that Steve can hear him given that they are both now enhanced. 

Bucky whispers “If I hear that you hurt her again, I’m willing to tear your heart out.”

Steve whispers “I can see that. Have you always had feelings for her?”

Bucky smirks “I guess I didn’t realize I did until recently.” as he kisses my head to tempt Steve.

Steve threatens “Don’t touch her.” he puts an arm around me to pull me back into his chest.

Bucky smiles “Don’t worry! Y/N only loves you. We had a moment of weakness but she made sure nothing more but just a kiss. Steve, you're one lucky man!” he looked sadly down at me.

Steve felt bothered and he didn’t like Bucky right now but he says "I am!"

Bucky says "Punk, I'm glad you're back."

Steve says "Jerk, I'm sorry for shooting you."

Bucky says "I'll repay you one of these days." As he winks back at Steve.

_____________________________________________

We made it back to the base. I rushed to go see baby Allen.

We greeted everyone and I hugged Helen, Darcy and Natasha.

Everyone was updating each other on what happened. Natasha went to hug Bucky and kiss him. He looked relieved and scared. 

Everyone went to rest so we can regroup tomorrow. 

After dinner and the kids playing, we all depart to our own rooms.

I took baby Allen to my suite. Steve followed. 

Steve felt out of place during our conversations because he wasn’t sure what he should be doing or saying.

I asked Steve to help me with Baby Allen’s bath. Our son just wanted to stand and walk around the tub. He splashed all over the place and blew bubbles. Allen was crying as it was time for bed. 

Steve looked overwhelmed but Allen was more stable when Steve held him and walked around the room. Allen fell asleep in his arms while I was showering.

He placed allen in the crib.

Steve says “Hey little guy, I don’t know what I’m doing but I promise I’ll learn. Be patient with me.” he watches Allen sleep.

I came out and went to Allen’s room to see Steve looking at our son. 

I tell Steve that he can go shower and rest. I’ll be staying with Allen tonight.

Steve nodded and did that. By 2 am, Steve crawled into my small bed near Allen’s just to hold me. He couldn’t sleep without me. 

_______________________________________

Next day, we updated Helen of Bucky’s transition. Bucky was with me. I also gave her the update when we were alone that Bucky was affected with my pheromones. We had a small moment after sparing with one another. 

Helen confirms that the serum amplifies emotions, desires and lust. It’s possible that Bucky and I had a moment but maybe due to the situation, stress and what not. We would have to work it out. 

She ran tests on Bucky and myself to check if the serum is in our system and analyze it if anything changed.

Bucky said "I'm sorry about my feelings."

I told him " What we felt was just a temptation. You and I were in a tough spot and we just survived a trauma. Steve hurted both of us. Bucky, maybe a part of us knew that we could hurt him back by… but we can't. Natasha loves you. I love Steve. Honestly, I love you as a brother."

He nodded and said "thanks Y/N. I agree!"

As I reached the door to Bucky's suite.

Natasha asked me for a favor; please babysit her twins. 

I smirked and tell Bucky "Enjoy!" Because I know she can't wait. 

I told her sure as I picked them both up and left the suite.

As soon as Natasha closed the door, I heard noises. Bucky and her getting ready to hump like rabbits. 

I was pleased and walked away with the twins. 

Steve just woke up with Allen and I entered the room with twins.

Steve looked scared because now there’s three of them. 

Steve looked like a deer that was caught in headlights. I waved my hand in front of him trying to catch his attention but he didn't notice. 

I sat on the floor next to him as the three kids run around waiting for him to wake up. 

I tease him "they don't bite!"

Threw kids were crawling and trying to walk. 

Steve says "I was trained to take out enemies but I think today I'm defeated by these three. I'm scared."

I looked at Steve in shock "Steve, that was your first joke!"

He was smiling and I felt like he was back. 

Steve gets up to stop one of the twins, Steve Jr. trying to eat what he found on the floor. 

We took care of them and Uncle Sam and Darcy joined.

I laughed as I saw Sam checking out Darcy. For all these years, we never got these two together. 

Darcy and Sam were flirting as the kids tackled them. 

__________________________________________

I walked into Dr. Helen Cho’s office and we sat down to talk. 

Dr. Helen Cho mentions Bucky's lab works. 

Helen says “Bucky seems to have a similar adaptation with the serum like Steve Rogers. I found something in your blood test. Y/N, you are pregnant.”

I shook my head and said “I can’t be, I’m on birth control. You know the shots I take.”

Helen says “Well Steve is enhanced which makes the swimmers more enhanced and remember how the Serum changes Steve to adapt to you. Your body adapted to his. It’s part of how our bodies tried to restructure and change. Evolution. This serum is permanent and I think we should tell Natasha.”

I suddenly remember they just slept with one another so I tell Helen “I’ll be right back.”

I called Bucky and Natasha into the room as I ask the others to watch the kids. 

I smiled and asked Helen to tell them. 

As soon as Helen reveals the news. 

Natasha almost fell off her seat. 

Bucky smiled at the news and looked at his wife who was dumbfounded. 

Natasha asks “Helen, do you have like a Plan B for this? I do not want more kids. I have enough.”

Bucky frowned and started to pout. 

Helen says “I’m going to look into it but it’s very new to all of us. Y/N, will try to help me as well.”

Natasha then turns to me and asks “oh my god, Y/N does that mean you’re pregnant?”

Tony enters in te room and starts to hug me. 

I ask “What’s going on?”

Tony says “Friday notifies me all kinds of stuff in the labs. Also, we need to discuss recovering Steve’s memories.”

I looked at him and asked “Can we?”

Helen smiles and says “I studied their machine and I think if Steve goes into the cradle, he could remember. I suspect his serum is trying to repair what they did to him as he still remembers us after the last wipe.”

Tony says “Alright, we head back into the city. Helen and Steve can stay at the Starks Tower since we have lots of security there and we can look into a game plan.”

I looked at everyone and said “Please don’t tell Steve about the pregnancy. He was scared taking care of your twins today and I think he’s a little overwhelmed with the changes. I plan to tell him a little later.”

Everyone nodded and thought that’s a good plan. 

Meanwhile I poked Natasha and said “Maybe we can get pregnant together again.”

She facepalms herself and says “I knew I should have asked Helen yesterday.”

___________________________________

Everyone was in the same room, Tony provided the news and intel about what he found in Zemo’s server and labs. 

The update was; Zemo has been selling weapons to terrorists like the ones who kidnapped Tony. They are interested in selling artificial intelligence, bioweapon and super soldier serum.

Tony asks Steve to confirm the images of the terrorist groups and he does. 

Now there were a few transactions that stood out in their findings.

We finally found a lead to my kidnapping that led to $30 Million. It was to buy the facility, help facilitate a takeover of New York mob but there’s also a few weird transactions; miscellaneous entries which will take time to reveal who it is. 

Steve said “There was a person who they never allowed me to meet. This person holds a lot of power over Zemo. They would pressure Zemo into figuring out the serum and puppet him. That person goes by the name Crossbow.”

Tony pulls up all the data about “Crossbow”.

There was a massive database on crimes, miscellaneous attacks and events surrounding Crossbow since 2 generations ago. They are a hidden terrorist organization. There haven't been any activities in the last 2 years. So there’s really no lead at the moment. This organization could be anywhere. 

Tony will keep an eye on them. 

Steve felt there has been a chance in the room dynamic but he can’t place a finger on it. He will ask Y/N later when they are alone. 

Helen and Tony said to Steve that they want to try the cradle on him and see if they could recover his memories. It will also help heal any wounds and injuries.

I shared with them that all the scars and bullet wounds disappeared on Steve’s body. 

Natasha then lifted Bucky’s shirt and said “Yea you’re right Y/N. Bucky doesn’t have his scars.”

Bucky smirks and says “You’re just trying to touch my abs.”

Natasha says “It’s nice!”

Sam says “Go get a room. There’s kids here!”

Darcy and Sam were exchanging numbers and planning a date. 

Everyone was heading back into the city and started to resume our daily life activities.

____________________________________________  
Steve went into the cradle for two days because each time, he got out, he would eat and go back in. 

I asked him “Are you sure?”

Steve says “I think it’s helping. I’m remembering things.”

A few hours later he was disturbed by his memories and he asked that I go back home until he’s done. He didn’t look happy so I didn’t push it. 

I haven’t seen him for 2 days since he asked me to leave him alone.

After work, I came home and was greeted by Steve in an apron. 

He was cooking dinner and it smelt so good. He was stirring the pot and he looked so happy.

There was music and I said “hey Steve!” not sure how I should approach him. 

I came up behind him and hugged him. I missed him so much. 

Steve teases “If you keep that up, the food will get toasted!”

I asked “How much have you recovered?”

Steve places his hand over mine “A lot!”

I asked “Up to when?”

Steve huffs and says “Everything! I was upset at myself when I remembered what I did to you in the beginning. I’m sorry for how I treated you. It felt like someone playing a video for me and I couldn’t stop it from playing. It revealed everything to me.”

I hugged him harder and he was happy.

He turns and holds me up to the counter. He scoops up a spoon of the sauce and places it in my mouth after blowing on it. 

The sauce tasted good, really good. I was shocked and asked “Where did you get the recipe?”

Steve answers “My mother’s. I think this is the only dish I know because it’s my favorite.

He turns off the stove as the sauce was done. He started to scoop the food and asked me to sit down. 

I was hungry, this time the pregnancy hasn’t kicked in the early symptoms so I might as well enjoy my food. 

We were having a pleasant evening as Steve shared with me what he remembers and he was glad that Baby Allen has grown up. He was sorry that he missed everything but he plans to make up for it. 

He will direct his team to announce Steve Rogers is back.

After we were done, he went to start my bath as he took me in. 

He asks “Is it alright if I join you?”

I kissed him and said “Yes”

He got in and sat down first in the bathtub. I was joining him as I sat on his lap but before I could lean on him. He was touching my back to assess the stab.

He massages the spot and kisses it.

Steve says “I’m sorry I stabbed you.”

I leaned back into his chest as I said “It’s okay! You were trying to save our family and our friends. It was worth it.”

Steve asks “How did I get so lucky with you?”

I blurted out “I’m pregnant!”

Steve was shocked and asked “Is it mine?”


	26. Divorce

I turned around and was angry. I was going to get out but he grabbed my arm. He wasn’t sure if he was the only man in my life. Seeing Bucky had feelings for me and Sam kissed my forehead, he thought there was more to it. 

I yelled “Let go of me Steve!” I wanted to kill him. 

I yanked my arm back and I got out. I went to grab a towel. 

Steve realized he royally fucked up by asking me that question. 

All the anger I have felt in my life finally came.

I turned around and looked at Steve in the eyes. He was standing behind me. 

I tell him “Don’t ever touch me again. You’re right! You never deserved me. I am incredibly stupid to be in love with a person like you. All you ever do is hurt me. Each time you slice my heart, you cut it deeper than the last. We would have very special moments but you would just sabotage it. You turn around and destroy it. If it makes you so happy to believe I’m carrying another man’s child, then so be it. We are done! You were dead to me for 12 months. Now I realized you can stay that way forever. Goodbye Steve.”

Steve froze. He was speechless and unsure what to do next. 

I left the bathroom and headed into my bedroom. I got dressed quickly and I wasn’t going to allow myself to forgive him. 

He took my youth, we went through so many challenges in this life, I gave birth for god sakes! I thought he was dead for a year, then he came barreling back into my life and he had the decency to question the baby if it was his. Not to mention he stabbed me in the back. All the signs were there. I should have seen all the red flags.

How much more can I take before I realized that no matter how much I give, it was never enough?

I grabbed our passports and I was leaving. I took some stashes of cash, thank god to the mob business. 

I left everything he has given me behind. 

I went downstairs to Bucky’s suite and picked up baby Allen.

I didn’t tell anyone that we were leaving tonight. 

I simply told them that I missed Allen so I was taking him home. I kissed Natasha, Bucky and the twins on the cheeks before leaving. 

Allen and I left for Italy where Wanda and Jarvis were staying for the time being. 

I messaged Tony and told him that I would like to take a leave of absence. I went to Stark’s building to pack our stuff and asked Tony to drop me off at Wanda’s since I didn’t want to draw attention. 

Tony asked me as we were flying “What did Steve do?”

I said “He asked me if the kid was his?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut before he said “Fucken idiot! I hope you make him suffer.”

I told him “Tony, I’m leaving. We are done. I thought I could do this but I can’t.”

Tony tried “Maybe the whole memories coming back got him…”

I said “It’s okay! No need to explain. I’m tired of giving him excuses. We had a great evening, dinner and a bath, I blurted out my pregnancy and he asked me if it was his. That does it. I’m officially done with Steve Rogers. He can go kiss my ass.”

Tony says “you know he will find you.”

I said “he can try but he wouldn’t find us.”

Tony says “you’re going to Wanda’s.”

I tease “Doesn’t mean I’ll end up there Tony! Thanks for dropping us off.” I was about to lose it.

Allen was sleeping in my arms while we flew to Wanda and Jarvis.

As soon as we got settled in, Wanda came in to talk. I told her everything. Even Wanda knew that it was stupid of Steve. She asked me where I was going. I told her I can’t tell her because Steve will find out. Right now, I just want to go somewhere that Steve wouldn’t ever find us. 

I’m done with Steve Rogers. 

I got the Lawyers to draft up the paperwork, I’ve signed over Rogers Enterprise back to Steve Rogers and the divorce papers were signed. 

Natasha was worried because everyone was trying to find Y/N and Allen but they disappeared. 

They didn't know I had the help of Wanda and Tony which Steve hasn’t figured out yet. He asked but no one would say anything.

Natasha walked into Steve’s office with the documents. 

Natasha says “Y/N has signed both the documents handing you over Rogers Enterprise and Divorce papers. I called her lawyer, she filed her separation agreement as well give the fact you were dead for a year. It's serious Steve. You both might be divorced within two months. Her official name will be changed back to Banner.”

Steve looked at Natasha like she grew another head. He took a look at the documents and he realized it was all signed. It’s missing his signatures. 

He sat down. 

Sam and Bucky walked in to see a shocked Steve. 

Natasha asks “Steve, what did you do to Y/N?”

Steve told them the story. 

Natasha shook her head and she said “Y/N was busy running your company and working for Tony. I don’t know why you would think she would cheat on you. Not to mention she was raising your son. You are an idiot! I need a coffee break. Bye guys!”

She stormed out of there because she knew she wanted to go find Y/N and probably had an idea. She texted Bucky.

Meanwhile Sam, Bucky and Steve have a talk. 

Sam had to say “Why would you do that? How could you doubt Y/N? The poor girl did everything but you had to just take her heart out and step all over it. Y/N should have left your ass a long time ago.”

Steve says “I know!” as he had his head in his hands. 

Bucky didn’t want to say to his idiotic best friend. His wife texted him and he reads it. 

Bucky says “Natasha is officially on sick leave. She’s sick of seeing your face Steve. Great! My wife is taking our kids on vacation without me.”

Steve sighs and says “Go on vacation! I don’t need you to stay and suffer.”

Bucky smiles “Punk, you need someone to help you run the company and sort out everything. I'll leave once we figure out Zemo's back up. Your wife and Helen can still be in danger."

Steve stood up and realized that he is losing Y/N and both their kids over what? His stupidity? Over his own security? 

Bucky says "I warned you, if you hurt her…"

Steve admits "I thought you and her were together."

Sam was shocked and said "What? How could you think that?"

Bucky answers "The serum almost attracted us to one another after healing from Steve’s stabbing and gunshots. Y/N and I kissed but she stopped us from going further. Steve, I almost couldn't control myself but she was adamant not to go further."

Sam admits "No wonder there was tension between you two at that time. Steve, she loves you."

Bucky explains "Helen says our emotions and feelings amplify with the serum. Y/N and I may have had a moment but we both knew it was nothing more. She likes me as a brother and I like her as my sister." And he pats Steve's shoulder "Think about it. When can you control your urges around Y/N? I think you know the serum drives up your wants and lust. We didn't do anything besides kiss."

Steve does know that he couldn't ever control around Y/N. Even as Soldier Steve when he was wiped, he remembers that night before Zeno kidnapped their families. He didn't hold back on her. He never could. 

Wait, they did make love the night when Y/N was alone, drinking wine… It was his memorial day. The memory came rushing through his brain. 

Steve bangs his hand against the desk and it dents it. 

Steve says "Fuck! I thought I remembered everything but I forgot that she and I had sex a while back. She was alone in the penthouse and drinking wine because it was my…"

Bucky finishes it "memorial day!"

Sam snickers "Steve, go find her and apologize because you let this go on, you're going to lose her. I'm surprised she stayed this long given how stupid you are."

Sam fastly walks out the door waving goodbye, knowing he can’t verse Steve with his superhuman powers.

Bucky says "She's probably at Wanda which is where my wife is taking the kids to. Knowing Y/N, she would ask Tony to fly her so there's no trace of her leaving the country. I'm only helping you this one time. If you fail to love her and appreciate her, it's over. This is my last help in your relationship."

Steve nods and he says "Find out about Zemo's backup and keep me posted. I'm going after my family. Can I get my documents and some cash?"

Bucky shook his head and said "Be right back!"

He went out to grab a duffle bag and placed documents and cash and cards, wallet, phone and clothes for Steve. 

Steve needed a plan. 

Steve went to Stark's building and they wouldn't let him up. Security guard tried to use his gun on him but then Steve was too quick and he bent the gun to emphasize his point. He took the security guard's badge and was looking for Tony. 

Steve asks Friday to lead him to Tony or he’ll go to the servers and fry her. 

Tony was with Natasha and her kids. They were getting ready to leave for Italy. 

Steve made it to the floor and walked up to Tony "I need you to take me to Y/N"

Tony jokes "That's funny! I don't work for you."

Steve looked menacing and Tony gulps because he doesn't have his iron suit. 

Steve says "I fucked up. I thought I remembered everything but I missed the important information that Y/N and I were together while I was wiped. My memorial day which was over a month ago."

Natasha was relieved and simply said "Couldn't you tell her that earlier?"

Steve says "It's been overwhelming. Like a tone of information got loaded inside my head and I didn't have time to recall or think. I was stupid."

Natasha says "Tony, help him but this is the last time. We will never help you again if Y/N chooses to divorce your ass, we will allow it."

Steve says "You and Bucky are perfect for one another."

Natasha smiles "My husband is good. Anyways, no Italy for us… actually no, we are going to see Wanda, Jarvis and Avery. Fly us Tony!"

Tony says "Not til he works on his damn apology. Practice with me first and I'll decide when we leave."

Steve huffs "I'm sorry Y/N. I love you and I'm an idiot because…"

Tony laughs "yea I'm messing with you! Let's go get your wife and kid back. Knowing that Brain of hers, she's already on the move."

Steve suddenly felt happy that Y/N was carrying their second baby. 

Natasha explained what Dr. Helen Cho found the serum and she's working on a special birth control. Y/N was on birth control but due to Steve's serum, it may have changed it. Leading to how they found out she was pregnant after a blood test.

Steve felt really bad because he doubted Y/N’s loyalty.

Once, they arrived in Italy on Wanda’s mansion lawn.

Wanda came out to greet them.

Natasha can tell Wanda was angry. Natasha carries her twins and strolls into the mansion to go see Avery and Jarvis.

Wanda hugs Steve because she thought he died but she tells him “You’re not welcome here after what you pulled. It’s nice to see you.”

Steve hugs her back and says “Thank you!”

Tony walks past the hugging couple.

Wanda says “Mr. Stark, you are not welcome here. Don’t try to pretend you didn’t hear me.”

Tony says “Avery misses uncle Tony!” Avery was running outside and heading towards Tony.

Tony became a part of the mob family since Steve passed away. He attended christmas, birthdays and stood by Y/N because she became his sister. Y/N would drag him to events and parties, help him with Pepper. Now, he just wants Y/N to find happiness. 

Steve asks “When did that happen?” indicating Avery and Tony.

Wanda says “Apparently Avery loves Iron Man and she kept drawing his suit to show everyone and expressed her admiration. Tony Stark was wrapped around her finger since. Sometimes he would drop off toys that are way too advanced for her but she loves it. Y/N calls her iron lady.”

Steve looks around and realizes that he missed so much in the past year. 

Wanda says “Y/N told me what you said to her. I don’t know if I should hug you or punch you.”

Wanda shook her head and was walking back inside. 

As soon as everyone was in the house. 

Steve was looking for any signs of Y/N and Allen.

Wanda confirms “She’s left after the paperwork was completed with the Lawyer. She’s not here because she realized that Tony and I would have betrayed her. Turns out she was right about Stark.”

Tony placed his hand over his heart and said “That hurt!”

Avery jumped up and said “Oh no! Iron Man is hurt!!!”

Steve asks “Do you know where they went?”

Wanda shook her head and said “She wouldn’t tell me. She knew that I would try to help. I’ve never seen her this angry.”

Jarvis adds “I’m surprised she hung on this long.”

Everyone looked at Jarvis because he normally doesn’t talk much. He often stays quiet and observes the situation.

Steve was glaring at him.

Jarvis says “Steve, we all know what happened to Y/N and you. She didn’t tell us everything until after the divorce between you and Wanda. She protected everyone in this room with the truth, she was worried to paint you as a monster which we know you are. You took what you wanted and you never once considered her feelings.”

Tony stood in front of Steve to make sure he doesn’t get to Jarvis. 

Steve wasn’t happy.

Jarvis continued “For as long as I have known Y/N, she puts everyone she loves before herself. Isn’t that how you forced her to stay with you?”

Steve wanted to break something or throw something. 

Tony says “Don’t be mad at Jarvis. I was angry at you too. I didn’t learn about what you did to Y/N until recently. She thought she was losing her mind seeing you again after your death. She recorded what you did that night with her in her bedroom.”

Natasha confirms “The memoryless Steve forced her against her will that night a few weeks ago.”

Steve sat on the ground with his head in his hands. It came back to him what he did. 

Wanda and Jarvis were shook.

Tony admits “I was wrong, I shouldn’t have helped Steve.”

Jarvis and Tony took the kids out to play knowing that Steve is facing his own demons.

Natasha says “Y/N never belonged to our world Steve. I think you should respect her wishes.”

Wanda adds “I don’t think Y/N wants to see you Steve.”

Steve stood up and said “I thought she would have been with other people. I didn’t remember that we had sex. I was overwhelm with the memories flooding in and I asked the stupid question ‘Is it mine?’ without thinking how much it would hurt her.”

Natasha says “Let’s go Wanda. Let him handle this one.”

Steve stood there in quiet but then he heard something fall. His enhanced hearing made him realize that there was someone else in the mansion. 

I was standing behind the door that was close enough to hear the conversation. Allen dropped his toy and I hoped it wouldn’t bring attention. I didn’t hear anything until the door opened. 

Steve stood there looking at us, in shock that we were still here. 

Wanda and I thought of our safety that I should remain. She could hide me and lie to Steve. She promised she would do that but during the conversation, she wanted to clear the air by making Steve confess his feelings.

His question hurted me most for doubting my loyalty to him but then again, he just recovered his memories. He didn’t remember everything like he thought.

Allen walked towards Steve and said “Ba Ba” because I always pointed at Steve’s photo that he was his father during the 12 months he was gone. 

Wanda came back in because she knew Steve would find Y/N. 

Wanda says “I’ll take Allen. You guys can talk.”

Steve waited until Wanda was outside with everyone. He can hear Wanda giggle and update the group of the progress inside the mansion. 

Steve was trying to get close to me and I raised my hands.

I tell him “Don’t get close to me.”

He froze and said “Please Y/N! I am so sorry and I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

I looked up at him and didn’t respond. I was angry but yet I was happy that he admitted his fault. Why does my heart find ways to forgive him? I thought this was it. It’s over but seeing him sad and worried. It made me want to hug him and tell him it’s fine. I can’t touch him or else I’ll change my mind. 

I turn away from him.

Steve goes on his knees and says “Y/N, I love you! That has never changed. I wanted to tell you that night before you left that I didn’t care if you were carrying another man’s child. I would raise them as my own as long as I could stay with you.” 

I looked back at him and was shocked at his confession.

Steve says “I’m sorry for assuming that it wasn’t my kid. I just thought I wouldn’t be the only man in your life and I’m okay with that. The old Steve would have blown up the place and probably acted out, even attempt of murder on the man who touched you but I’m not him anymore.”

My tears were coming down. 

Steve says “My love for you has grown and I know how much you have done to be here. You showed me so much over the years. I’m sorry if I sounded like I doubted you. I was stupid. So so so Stupid!”

I walked up to him as he hugged my waist.

He says “I am sorry Y/N. If you can find forgiveness, I would do anything for you. I would die for you.” 

I held his head and said “No! Please don’t mention death. I can’t go through that again.”

He places the side of his head next to my belly.

Steve says “I would love you until my last dying breath. I promise you that I would do anything to make you happy even if it means I’d wear the women clothes and walk out in public.”

I was softly touching his hair as I smiled.

Steve adds “I’ll become a brunette for you. I’ll worship you everyday as my goddess, my queen and my lovely wife. Please forgive me.”

I couldn’t hate him anymore. I took his hand and pulled him up. We were heading to my bedroom and it was at the far side. 

I messaged Wanda ‘We are going to take a while to talk. Please don’t let anyone disturb us. If you hear any noises, ignore it.’ with a wink emoji.

As soon as we got into the bedroom, I told him “Strip”.

I was removing my clothes. I was told I’m approximately 6 weeks pregnant but my belly was showing a little bump. 

Steve complied. I went onto the big bed and laid down. 

I simply said “Show me what you meant Mr. Rogers about worshipping me.”

We were not quiet at all. Wanda, Jarvis, Tony and Natasha shook their heads and decided to pack their bags and return to New York. They thought Y/N and Steve needed some time alone. 

Wanda messaged me “We will give you guys 1 week. Just message me when I can disinfect my mansion. Enjoy lovebirds.”

Steve made sure I felt all the love and he managed to get me screaming in every room of the mansion except the bedrooms. We made love on the carpet by the fireplace, the library, the kitchen and in the gardens on a bench. 

Steve and I had a lot of making up to do.

_______________________________________

I was looking up at the ceiling and squeezing the sheets of my bed because it was overwhelming.

Steve hasn’t let me rest much during the past couple days. 

His tongue and fingers were much more precise on working on the rhythm in me. 

I was trying to hold in my moans but he was squeezing my breasts and I’m arching my back as he was eating me out. 

Steve got taller after the serum and he’s able to reach so many areas while his mouth was on my core. 

It was so unfair because I’m not a superhuman. Steve had to be careful of his strength around me. He had to treat me with gentle touches and care. 

I begged Steve to keep going because I’m so close. 

Steve stopped and I was glaring at him. 

He smiles and starts kissing me hard as he moves my legs into position.

Slowly and surely, he’s sliding into me. It felt so good to be stretched like this. I was groaning at him for teasing me. 

He moved me into a side position where he holds my leg up. He wants to see himself sliding inside of me at every stroke. 

Steve whispers “How are you my queen?” As he kisses my shoulder and neck. 

I answered “So good!”

Steve laughs at how incoherent I have been for the past few days. The sex has been so good. He couldn’t picture it being any better. Every chance he got, he was between my legs making sure he drove into me reminding me that we belong together. 

Steve says “I can’t wait to see you grow with our baby and I’ll be taking you again in this position until you pop. Your milk tastes good.”

I laughed and said “You’re such a crazy husband!”

He pounded into me harder making me yelp as he knew it was driving me over the edge. 

Steve says “I’m your crazy husband” as he stretches to suck on my nipple and drives into me harder “Your body is mine. All of it. We are going to have so many kids.”

I wasn’t even reacting or thinking. I just knew that I enjoyed the sex a lot. At that moment, I reached my climax and gasped at how hard it came down. Steve felt me clenching around him and it encouraged him to go harder. 

He was grabbing my breast and hip as he continued to pound into me relentlessly.

I was starting to feel the aches but he told me “Give me another one. Come on baby!”

He reached down to play with my clit and I felt sensitive. I held his hand but I didn't stop him completely. I was conflicted about stopping him or encouraging him. 

My legs were trembling from the after the last orgasm. Steve kept my legs open as his fingers surrounded my clit. He can feel the pressure as he slams balls deep into me. 

He smiles and says “Look at how well you take me even after the serum” he spreads my folds as he can feel his penis penetrating me. 

Steve teases “I miss another part of you.” as he slid his hands down to my ass massaging it.

He turns me over so I’m on all fours. He watches my ass bounce back and forth as he pounds me. 

Steve plans to move onto my ass one of these days. He wanted to own every hole possible in my body during this week. He will work so hard to get me off. 

I begged “Steve, please! I can’t.”

He pulls my shoulder back as he grabs my breasts and works on finishing me again. 

We were moaning together and I held onto the back of his neck as we both climaxed. He held me there until he completely emptied out his juices. 

We laid down on the bed tired.

Steve went to grab me water and made sure I was hydrated. 

Last few days, we have been going into town. Grabbing groceries and food. A few times, I would get hit on. Steve would move around me and grab a hold of me like placing his hand on my ass, just to show people to back off. 

Steve teases “You should have kept your wedding rings. People think you’re not mine.”

I poked his chest and said “Caveman!”

A few ladies were looking at him and checking him out as he walked by. He was oblivious. A few came up asking for directions and what not. They even touched his chest. 

I would grab his hand and walk away. Somehow we wound up in an alley, middle of the day where I pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. We end up against the wall, where he takes me from behind. It didn’t last long because it had to be quick. 

We rented a boat to travel for two days. Steve made sure I came on his lap as he drove the boat in the open waters. I shouldn’t have sat on his lap teasing him. 

We were having so much fun these days. 

______________________________________

We were notified to return home. Sam came to pick us up with the quinjet. 

Someone managed to break into Stark’s facility to take Dr. Helen Cho and broke into Friday’s security. They were able to direct Tony out with the iron suit. A perfect distraction by making it seem like Pepper was in danger. 

What they didn’t know was that we anticipated this. Bucky was on the move. They were taking her to a facility. Bucky followed them and was giving us coordinates to meet. 

Steve tells me “I need you to stay on the quinjet.”

I tell him “If things aren’t going well, you have to tell me. Tony is on his way soon.”

Everyone was gearing up and I was pulling out my laptop to scan the building and provide intel as Steve, Bucky and Sam went into the building. 

The tunnels were dark.

I couldn't help but whisper "it's so creepy!"

Sam says "shhh… I don't need you scaring me!"

Soon there were goons coming out and fighting them. Steve and Bucky were pushing through the crowd. Tony flew closer to the facility and missiles were launching at him. 

It was chaotic. I hear screaming from women and men then shootings. 

Steve says: "There's civilians. They are using them to distract us from shooting."

Bucky says "I can't get past hall A. The men are moving Helen."

Sam screams "Get out of my way!"

I scanned the building earlier and we didn’t see that many civilians. How did they manage to trick our scanners? There was another entry of signatures heading out of the building and in my way. 

Friday let me know "There's incoming hostiles!"

I started the quinjet and turned off my comms so that Steve doesn't hear what I’m about to say. 

I command “Friday, fly the jet to the other side of the buildings. Hostiles will follow you. Move them away from me and distract the missiles from Tony. Be the distraction. Please arrange another quinjet to come and pick us up.”

I turned on my comms. 

Steve screams in the comms "Y/N fly away until we sort this out."

I said "I'm trying!"

I got off and hid behind a big rock with sniper rifles and headed up the hills to hide behind the trees. I ran for highgrounds. 

Soon the hostiles were chasing the quinjet and everyone was trying to shoot the missiles at it. 

The quinjet helped distract everyone in the building to aim for it. 

Steve was swearing and screaming for me to leave.

I tell him "remember our game, hide and seek."

Steve didn't understand at first then he remembers. 

I was racing up the hills where I had a good view of the facility. I took out my sniper rifle. 

I started to snipe people and was locating Helen. I saw 6 goons pushing Helen out of the exit, trying to get her on the helicopter. 

I screamed “Guys, exit the North west corner. They got Helen and they want to take off in a helicopter. 6 men and helen… maybe now 4.”

I started to snipe each one of them. They didn’t know what hit them.

Soon Bucky appeared and was kicking asses. I noticed another goon leaving the building and shot at him but it wasn’t a kill shot. 

Bucky smirks because he knew I saved his ass. 

Bucky says “Thanks Y/N! Be careful, he’s calling for reinforcement. He knows where you are.”

Steve was fighting his way out of the building as he screamed “Y/N, get your ass back in the quinjet.”

I noticed the sniper at the top of the building was zoning in on me. We both were aiming for one another. We both took a shot and he managed to hit swipe my arm. 

I screamed “Fuck! There’s a sniper on the roof and he grabbed my arm.” I rolled away and got into a position because he started to spray. 

I hid behind a rock. I took a few shots and I can see him screaming at instructions to his men. 

There was a group of men running up the hill. I tried to shoot the men coming up the hill but the sniper man was aiming for me. It was hard trying to win this one. 

I screamed “Tony, it would be nice to get some backup right now. They are coming after me.”

Bucky managed to get to Helen. Sam came out of the building and he was flying towards the goons heading my way. 

Sam was kicking some asses and I resumed my position to snipe the idiot who ordered a hit on me. 

By the time I looked, Steve had him and threw him off the roof. 

I smiled and said “Thanks Steve!”

Steve says “Don’t thank me yet. Once we get out of here, your ass is mine.”

Sam says “You both need to get a room.”

Tony asks “Miss me?”

I screamed “You’re late to the party! Needed you a few minutes ago.”

Bucky says “I got Helen and we are stealing their helicopter. Steve get your ass here.”

Tony directed all the civilians out of the facility and got officials involved by asking Friday to call in for reinforcements. 

I realized that we still haven’t revealed who is the guy behind Zemo.

Just as the civilian crowd was walking out of the building. Sam and I are getting close because we thought we were safe.

A woman who looked so familiar took out her gun. Sam saw a woman approaching me trying to aim for my heart. He pushes me out of the way. She shot his wings a bunch of times

We were on the ground as I rolled away. 

She came at us fast. She was tall and had very dark hair and very white complexion. 

I felt like I knew her for some reason. Now I was trying to dodge all her punches and kicks. 

Sam was trying to get his wings off because the bullets caused his wings to overheat and soon explode.

Sam screams “Crazy woman is attacking Y/N and my wings just overheat and exploded.”

She then managed to nicked in the arm with a little knife. It was sneaky and fucken hurts. 

She stopped her attack and started to laugh like she was so satisfied.

I didn’t understand why she was laughing so evilly then I recognized her. She’s Hela. The woman I met at the fertility clinic. The one who had the dead husband named Jay.

I said “Hela, why?”

I dropped to my knees because the poison in my arm was spreading all over my body. 

Hela says “Y/N, you try to ruin my grand plans then I shall ruin yours. Prepare to die. The poison will kill you in 12 hours. There’s no cure!”

Sam rushed to my side and Hela started attacking him with the knife. I felt my body was slowly affecting my motion and speed. I shook my head because I was feeling tired. I couldn’t sit or stand anymore.

Sam screams “Tony, get Y/N out of here. She’s been poisoned. This crazy ass bitch knifed her.”

Steve made it out and was running towards Hela. He jumped in and fought her. She was tough and wasn’t going down without a fight. 

I asked “Why Hela?”

Hela tells us “You killed my husband, Thanos. This is my revenge!”

Steve was so angry that he saw red. He started to knock Hela out and punched her. She might have lost a few teeth in the process. Tony tries to lock Hela up but she tries to stab his suit which made him punch her out. She was unconscious. 

Steve came and grabbed me. Everything turned dark for me. 

I hear Steve scream for help. 

Next time I wake up, I see white ceiling lights and Steve’s worried look.

Steve tells me “hang in there Y/N”.

I tried to raise my hand but I have no feeling left in my arms. 

Next time, I open my eyes and I see the cradle.

Helen was working her way around the clock, doing her best to save my life. 

For the meantime, I was unconscious. Steve wanted to kill Hela but they needed to know about the poison and hope that they could find a cure. 

I felt sad for my unborn child as my tears were coming down. 

Steve whispers “Please Y/N. Fight for our baby, Allen and me. Please! I need you.”


	27. Poison

I was in the cradle and it has been 2 days. 

Sam explained to the group what Hela said. Y/N was supposed to die within 12 hours. 

Steve has been trying to keep his shit together but he couldn’t. 

Steve asks Helen “When will she wake up? Is she okay?”

Helen says “The Cradle is trying to heal her but the poison continues to stay. The serum is probably keeping her alive.”

Tony hasn’t slept for 2 days and was reading up on everything about poisons. 

Everyone was stressing out and not knowing what to do.

_____________________________________

~ 2 Days ago

Steve tries to interrogate Hela but it was unsuccessful.

All the men tried but no one made her speak.

Natasha walked in because she remembers Hela. They went to the mother’s support group. Y/N and Natasha went a few times and met Hela.

Natasha looks at Hela and says “Tell us what the poison is made of.”

Hela says “She will die within 12 hours. There’s nothing you can do but say your last words. Steve took my husband away. I’m taking his wife.”

Natasha slams the table and says “You’re not Thanos’ wife. There’s no record of you any kind. Even if you were his wife, he hid you. Tell me why he would hide your marriage because he refuses to accept that you are his wife.”

Natasha was very good at getting under people’s skin.

Hela screams back “Thanos was protecting me.”

Natasha and Bucky went to look for everything about Thanos so they could use it against Hela. 

They threw the photos and documents that Thanos left behind after he died. 

Natasha says “No he didn’t. You could see here that he had numerous affairs and he also fathered a bunch of children.”

Hela shook her head and said “You’re lying!”

Natasha pulled out a photo of Thanos’ Son who looked exactly like him. 

She slides it to Hela and says “He’s living in New Orleans and running his own shop. The kid is brilliant and building his life up. His Father, Thanos met his wife while he came to visit the city. You probably know because it was the year 1988.”

Hela shook her head and said “The year after he found out I had cancer.”

Natasha says “You couldn't have kids after cancer. You had to store your eggs and Thanos played along to store his sperms to keep you happy.”

Hela says “You’re all liars. I wouldn’t trust you.”

Natasha pulls out her tablet and starts playing the video of Thanos's Son doing an ad for the restaurant where his mother was playing a customer role in the background.

Hela was shocked and looked at the file, she recognized the mother. It was her best friend. 

Hela pushes the files away as if she came to realize that Thanos was never loyal to her. 

Natasha says “Your husband came here and tried to kill us and our families. Steve and Y/N were protecting their family. You’re about to take away what these two fought so hard to save. Thanos was a monster and you know it. Based on everything, you knew he lived his life without considering anyone. Maybe he did love you but he wasn’t loyal or faithful.”

Hela shook her head. 

Natasha throws the last file knowing that this would break Hela.

It was the case file about the kidnapping of Hela’s only daughter before she has cancer.

Natasha says “I’m sorry but I thought you should know. This was a file that we hacked into Thanos’ industries before it fell. Y/N purposely kept it because we wanted to show everyone what we were facing. Thanos didn’t pay the ransom for your daughter’s kidnapping which lead the kidnappers to… “

Hela screams “No! You’re lying! He wouldn’t do that. He told me he did pay. They were evil...they… noooo!”

Natasha tells her “Your husband didn’t want anyone to have any power over him. If he paid that ransom, he would have lost so much. Instead he chose not to pay, hoping to call their bluff.”

Hela was screaming as she was losing her mind. 

Natasha slides Y/N’s family photo which was one selfie photo they took over a year ago. 

Natasha says “You already know Y/N’s story. She gave birth and barely had a few days spent with Steve before Zemo took him. Now they finally got a glimpse of happiness, they didn’t even get one proper family photo. You’re taking her away from her family; her son and her husband.”

Hela says “they had to pay!”

Natasha “What about her unborn child?”

Hela’s eyes were wide.

Natasha says “You probably don’t know but Y/N is pregnant.”

Hela felt her tears come down and she was having an inner battle.

Natasha then got up and was about to leave. 

Hela tells her about the poison. There’s no cure. She wrote down all the ingredients it has and Natasha thanked her and hoped it’s not too late for Y/N.

_________________________________________________

Tony, Helen, Darcy and Jane have been working on finding ways to cure Y/N. Right now the serum and cradle has been keeping her alive but they needed to get the poison out. 

Thor and Loki came to New York to help.

They stood at the cradle and were wondering how they could help. 

It was all hands on deck for Y/N.

Loki mentions “Based on the findings, it looks like the poison is flowing together and in different parts of her body. It’s trying to stay but the serum and cradle wouldn’t allow it to attach to an organ and continue to spread which is a good sign.”

Jane asks “How do we flush it out?”

Thor says “Do you notice that where the baby is growing, the poison hasn’t moved there?”

Everyone just realized that was true. The baby has been healthy and strong. Nothing has changed but the poison has always been avoided near those regions. 

Tony asks “Is it possible that her baby is protecting her?”

Helen says “Hela said she was supposed to die within 12 hours but she’s survived for 48 hours. I thought it was the cradle and serum but maybe you’re right. We were looking at it wrong.”

Darcy says "Does it mean that the baby has the serum?"

Tony says "Of course the baby does which means it heals naturally!"

Loki adds "We could flush out the poison if we know what ingredients would trigger it to leave it's host's body."

Helen says "Based on the poison's ingredients…it’s supposed to numb her, put her to sleep and soon make her fade.”

Thor says “Silent Death.”

Loki asks “What can we do to wake people up? Maybe the ingredients to wake her up?”

Tony asks “You mean to drug her with candies?”

Darcy says “Maybe we should just wake her up. Has anyone tried that?”

Everyone looked dumbfounded at Darcy but they never did attempt that. Ever since she went into the cradle, no one has spoken to her or done anything. Maybe trying to wake her up might just do the trick. 

Tony says “Darcy, you might be onto something. Let’s give it a try.”

They all decided to plan the next few steps and check how Y/N would react. 

First, they opened the cradle so Y/N could listen and hear her surroundings.

They started to play music first, they turned on her playlist to see if there were any reactions. 

Steve and Allen would come visit and talk to her. 

Allen laid in the cradle on my chest. 

Allen says “Ma Ma, play!”

He was crying and then Steve took him out of the room. Darcy saw a movement. The poison was getting pushed around wildly in the scan.

Darcy tells everyone in the lab and says “Take a look. Allen cried and Y/N’s body naturally was whipping the poison around.”

Tony tells Steve “Let Allen cry it out. Y/N is listening.”

Steve brought back Allen and let him cry in his mother’s arms. Allen kept calling “Ma Ma”

Steve spoke “Y/N, Allen and I really need you. We don’t know what to do. I’m lost at raising our child. He doesn’t sleep through the night. He’s been calling for you. Please come back to us.” 

Allen kissed Y/N’s cheek and his tears were coming down slowly. 

Tony, Thor, Loki, Helen, Darcy and Jane hopelessly were crying for Y/N as well as they watch the toddler break down watching his mom.

They didn’t know what else they could do for Y/N.

Soon, I opened my eyes because I could hear Allen cry. I raised my hand to touch his cheek.

Allen opened his eyes to see me and called “Ma Ma”.

Steve and everyone else who was witnessing the moment were crying was shocked at the change of events.

The scans were showing the poison reduced by half. They noticed that it was being localized to my left arm.

I smiled at Allen and said “I love you too! I will always be here for you.”

I was really weak.

Steve got up and was in tears. 

I joke “Sorry! I should have stayed on the quinjet.”

Steve shook his head and said “You were trying to help us. Just don’t scare me again. I can’t lose you again.”

Everyone came in and was working on the hypothesis about the serum baby in my tummy. 

The child is very strong and has potential being stronger than Steve. They believe we would have an enhanced child in the team soon.

I couldn’t leave the bed yet as my body was healing. Helen did a cut near the poison’s area to drain out the poison. Very dark blood was coming into the bucket. 

They noticed that my wound was healing faster than before. 

Soon after 5 more days of surveillance, the poison was gone. 

Natasha shared with me what Thanos did and didn’t do. Hela was trying to seek revenge for her husband but she didn’t realize that Thanos sacrificed their daughter so he could keep his empire. I remembered seeing some disturbing things but that was very cold. Hela must be dealing with her own demons and the truth. 

I waited for a few weeks until I was on my feet again.

I went to visit Hela. My heart went out to her because I believe the heartbreak that she’s carrying right now could drive her insane.

I walked into the room where she was sitting, waiting for me. 

Hela smiled and said “I’ve never seen anyone walk away from that poison before. You’re the first.”

I smiled back “Thanks for telling Natasha what the poison was made of.”

Hela had a sad reaction but hid it behind her fake smile “I poisoned you and you treat me like a friend.”

I tell her “I never saw you as an enemy not after what I know. We both were in love with men who were trying to make their own empires.”

Hela says “Your man never lied and took away their own blood. Your man didn’t hesitate when you were kidnapped and took out money to save you.”

I said “Hela, I’m sorry.”

Hela laughs like she was crazy and starts crying “My own enemy is apologizing to me when my own dead husband never did. He would blame everyone but himself.”

I placed my hand on hers and said “I can’t picture what you’re going through. Given what you have known, there’s no relief for you. I'd want to kill Thanos in your shoes. I’d want to take justice for my child. As mother to mother, I want you to know that you’re not at all lost. You can come out of this.”

She holds my hand and asks “Why are you doing this?”

I say “I’ve been in your shoes. Everyone may not understand why one would love a monster but you and I do. I don’t know Thanos but I see you as his loyal partner. We may be on opposite sides but we share the same heart for our men. I came to say thank you for saving my life.”

Hela looked softened and defeated. She sighs and laughs at the turn of this event.

She says “Maybe in another lifetime, we could have been best friends.”

I confessed “We don’t have to wait for another lifetime, this would do.” with sincerity.

Hela says “Thank you but I don’t need to be reminded of my failures.”

I nodded and didn’t push further. 

Hela says “I have to warn you that there are other people who knows about the serum and they will look for Dr. Helen Cho and Dr. Y/N Banner or Rogers. You need to sleep with one eye open. Zemo and I were supposed to retrieve it but as you know the end result. There was a buyer who was building an army. He’s trying to replicate soldiers like Steve.I don’t know who.”

I say “Thank you! I know you might not want to see me but if you need anything, tell the guards. They’ll send a word to me. For the meantime, take care of yourself.”

Hela says “Thanks Y/N.” she never really had a friend but Y/N came close to it. She regrets telling her dealers about the super soldier serum because now Steve’s family is a target. There’s nothing she can do to stop it. 

Steve waited for me outside as he heard everything in the room. He didn’t like it that there’s people out there keeping an eye and tabs on him and his family. All he could do is take control and make sure his mob was stronger. Keeping his wife, his kids and his friends safe is a top priority. 

___________________________________________

2 Months later

Steve has been getting back into the groove of being a mob boss. No one dared to mess with him. When there’s confrontation and war between mobs, Steve was outmatched and not to mention Bucky. 

Helen, Loki and I are working on Nanotechnology on how it could repair issues and then Tony and I decided to adapt it to his Iron suits. 

Tony has been building Iron robots where Friday could command and control. He liked how Friday controlled the quinjet and distracted the enemies. 

We wanted to achieve both results by putting in time and energy. 

Meanwhile Pepper was meeting with Aldrich Killian, she asked me to come along because I have been working on the projects with Helen and Loki. Helen and Loki have been getting close, I see them flirting and he’s always trying to get her coffee and lunch. I’ve decided to leave them alone and attend the meeting with Pepper. 

Mr. Killian came up with some really cool ideas; he has a regenerative tissue repair that allows repairs and he explains how the brain can unlock potential things. He even came with a nice presentation techs hologram that was very intuitive. 

He was so happy to meet me and noticed that I was a few months pregnant. He sent his congrats and hopes that the baby grows healthy. 

Pepper told him that she will think about it. I thought it was pretty neat and cool. She didn’t have a good gut instinct so I just went along with it. 

Mr. Killian was happy enough to hand me a card. He asked that I can call him anytime. He loved to share more ideas if we could. 

There’s been a new terrorist named Mandarin and he has claimed to all the recent bombings. 

Steve had the mob keep eyes on any Terrorist activities to ensure the safety for the east coast. 

____________________________________

4 months later, I’m approximately 7.5 months pregnant. 

Loki and Helen’s wedding is today. Steve and I got 4 babysitters to take care of Bucky’s Twins and our Allen. We were very cautious and made sure that they were staying in the tower where Friday could notify us if anything changes. 

Technology has increased a lot.

Tony and Pepper recently got engaged.  
Jane and Thor got married a while back.  
Sam and Darcy moved in together.  
Bucky and Natasha are expecting again.  
Wanda and Jarvis are going to try again.  
Steve is looking at me from the bar like he couldn’t wait to get me out of this dress. 

Our lives have been quite peaceful and nice. I visited Hela once even though she tried to be tough by saying she doesn’t welcome me but we sat down and chatted for two hours. I provided her new books. I started a book club with her, visiting her once a month to discuss the book topics. 

I only help advise Steve on the mob business and his corporations when needed. Often our meetings end up in his lap riding him or against the nice big window.

Right now, I’m swaying to the music as I talk to Natasha, Wanda, Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Helen. We were discussing what games are being played tonight and how we plan to punk the guys. 

I already looked big and wasn’t feeling my game. The ladies were enjoying teasing their partners by dancing exotically on the floor. 

We were trying to get people to go on the dance floor. I just shook my hips like I had a hula hoop and it was quite funny. I didn’t noticed that I was being stalked by Mr. Steve Rogers. He had his arms around me as I was moving. 

Steve whispers “You look so beautifully pregnant.”

I tease “I wonder who did this to me.”

Steve smiles “I couldn’t keep my hands off even when I don’t remember.”

I laughed and said “Someone took advantage of me while I was drunk.”

Steve teases “It was your singing that lured me.”

We were having such a beautiful moment and everyone was dancing, enjoying the night away. There was some funny dance face-off between Bucky and Sam. 

Bucky had the moves but Sam wasn’t bad either. They danced with their partners trying to rip it down. 

Steve had his arms around me as I leaned on his chest. I felt the sudden tightening around my waist. Steve felt it too and I started to wince.

Steve walked me slowly towards the terrace so I could go through the braxton hicks. This baby was either kicking very strongly or my contractions were coming. 

He helps by rubbing my back and asks “How are you feeling?”

I waited for the pain to go away and then said “Better now. This one is a little wild. Are you sure you don’t want to know the gender again?”

Steve smiles and says “It’s up to you Mrs. Rogers. I’m happy with whatever we can get. I’m sorry!”

I asked “Why are you apologizing?”

He looked a little sad “This was unplanned and I felt like I took that choice away from you. I’m sorry for always coming into your life and…”

I joke “Flipping it upside down?”

He pulls my head in so he can kiss my forehead. 

Steve says “I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life that I’m not proud of but there’s one thing I got that makes it feel so right and that’s you.”

I hugged him as we held one another “Good news, we think we found the birth control for your swimmers. I’m not planning to get pregnant every year with you.”

Steve says “I can afford it!”

I laughed and said “I’m tired Steve. Really! I think this is the last one.”

Steve was pouting and I kissed his pouty lips. 

He asks “You sure?”

I told him “There’s a lot of things we got to do. We need to know how this baby will cope with the serum. We don’t know how things are and if you ask me to bring them into our world. I’m worried. There’s so much going on Steve.”

Steve says “Anything you want. I’m not going to force you but maybe keep your options open.” he had this cute face hoping that maybe someday down the road, I’ll agree to another. 

I held his face and started smashing his face to make weird faces. 

I admit “You’re such a child yourself.”

He had his hand on my tummy and the baby started to kick. I hung onto his shoulders to help. 

This baby is strong. The kicks are different than Allen's pregnancy. 

Steve speaks to my tummy "Hey! Stop hurting your mother!"

I endure it and after a few minutes the baby stops. 

Steve asks "How are you feeling? What did Helen say?"

I explain "Our baby is going to break records given the growth and size. We might have to induce labour to get the baby out earlier because I don't think my ribs can handle the kicks any longer. We are trying to keep the child in at least 3 more weeks and judge from the their. I'm supposed be 7.5 months but I look and feel like 9 months."

Steve can tell that I'm struggling with this one. There's more pain, stretching and all sorts with this one. He just hope we both make it safely. 

Steve knew that I was tired so he dragged me out of the party and headed to a suite. He hopes we make it back before the party ends. 

I got into the room with him and he asks me to wait. 

He ran to the bathroom and started the water. He runs back and forth until it was ready. 

He asks "hey beautiful wife, would you join me?"

It was a nice bubble bath with champagne glasses, dipped chocolate strawberries and some of my favorite pregnancy snacks. 

I nodded and he helped me get out of my dress and underwear. It was a nice and spacious hot tub except Steve kept the water warm and temperature acceptable for a preggo. 

I sat across of him as he massages my feet. 

It felt so good because my feet were aching. 

I was moaning and he couldn't help but laugh. 

Steve teases "I'm either that good or I've been doing it wrong all these years."

I teases back "If you keep this up, I might just finish early!"

Steve massages me the way he knew I would like it. I was totally relaxed and soon he changes foot, then he worked on my back, arms and now he's between my legs playing with me. 

I was moaning against his neck. He was holding me still as he pushes his fingers in me. I hung onto his shoulders as I begged him not to stop. 

Steve tells me "Come for me, my queen!"

I did and it felt so good. Soon Steve placed me on his lap but reverse cowgirl position. He was holding my legs apart and started to spear into me. 

I was leaning against him for support. 

Steve talks dirty and says "you're so beautiful like this. All spread out for me."

I couldn't talk as I was focusing on the sensation. Steve kept me on a really good pace until we both reached our peaks. 

Since the serum, Steve couldn't just get enough of sex with just once. During this pregnancy, I've been having a lot of sex. There were days I was tired and Steve would work me into saying yes. He was so good at touching, stroking, teasing, kissing and before you know it, I'm spread out for him. 

Right after the bath, Steve placed me on the bed as he goes on a mission kissing my legs to reach for my lady bits. He was being gentle and sensual knowing it was driving me to keep my legs open for him. 

Steve has been loving, appreciative and so sensual. 

As he position at my entrance to start pushing his hard member. He was sliding it back and forth just to coat himself. 

He loved torturing me and soon he slid it all the way in, balls deep and I whimpered at the sudden intrusion. 

Steve looks at me and smiles wickedly. I guess tonight he's not gentle anymore. I laid back and just took it. 

Steve teases "My wife is being so submissive!"

I tease back "My husband is superhuman. Not much of a choice when he has good stamina and strength!"

He tells me “Tell me when you can’t handle it. Use the safeword.”

I teased “Falcon!”

Steve stopped and asked “For real?”

I smirked and he kept pounding into me. Now he knows I became muddled. 

Steve laughs "Just lay there and enjoy it sweetheart. I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight."

I moaned "Shit… yea!"

By the time he was done. Steve got dressed and headed back to the party to say goodbye to everyone meanwhile I was sleeping. 

Steve asked Bucky and Natasha to keep Allen tonight as Steve is going to be busy with Y/N tonight. 

Bucky teases: "Steve, go easy on her. She's pregnant!"

Natasha says "Bucky, stop teasing the man."

Steve went back to our room to cuddle with me. I woke up in the middle of the night, Steve already ordered room service so I can eat. During this pregnancy, I’ve eaten a lot throughout the day and night. 

It was nice to have a night off. Allen has been clingy since I got pregnant. Steve has been helping a lot during the night. He would make my snack while I tend to Allen. 

Steve just wanted to be there for everything. We tried potty training Allen but it failed miserably. Allen managed to pee and poop on Steve many times. I made fun of Steve for having the strength, speed and stamina but a 1.5 year old boy can take him down anyday. 

After I finished eating, I jumped Steve for more sex. He was the one scared inducing my labour for having too much sex.

__________________________________

The baby was moving a lot and I got worried because my tummy was tightening. It wasn’t a contraction but also wasn’t normal.

Helen was scanning the baby and said “She doesn’t seem to be under stress or anything.”

I froze and was shocked. 

Helen waves at me again and says “Baby is fine. Hello Y/N! Why are you staring at me like that?”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the situation before he answers “Sweetheart, you just revealed the baby’s gender to Y/N. You said she?”

I was still stunned and smiled. This whole time, I thought the baby was another boy because of all the strong kicks. It turns out my baby girl is feisty. 

Helen says “Fuck! I’m sorry Y/N.”

I shook my head and said “It’s okay Helen!”

Helen felt so bad and said “I’m really sorry!”

Loki smiles at me and asks “So what are you going to do with the news?”

I raised my hands up and said “I don’t know. Not much but tell Steve before he finds out through Tony. Friday has recorded this.”

Helen says “He’s in Malibu. I’m sure he’s busy doing his own thing. He wouldn’t be going through Friday’s surveillance.”

Friday corrected her by saying “Actually Helen, Tony specifically ordered me to give him daily updates of news that are worthy. I’ve sent it to Tony.”

I got up and said “I need to go before Tony messages Steve. Friday, you need to stop that message to tony.”

Friday says “Sorry it was already sent and I think Tony is about to open it.”

I grabbed my bag and started to run out of the door. 

Loki says “It’s probably faster to call her husband than run.”

Helen says “Nah she’s just skipping work today. She deserves it. I blab the gender.”

I made it to Steve's tower through the help of a taxi. Thank god for no traffic.”

Steve was in a meeting so he couldn’t check his phone which Tony already sent a message about congrats having a princess. I was in Steve’s office. He saw me run into his office earlier and was worried but he knew if it was an emergency, I would have pulled him out. 

I was just turning on the news just to see how things are going. There’s Mandarin again acknowledging the bombs. I thought he was despicable.

Natasha, Bucky, Sam and Steve came into the room after the meeting.

Steve asks “Y/N, everything okay? You’re here early. It’s not even 10am.”

I blurted “It’s a girl!”

Natasha screams for joy and Sam turns to Bucky asking for his $50.

Steve was stunned and he came to touch my belly while his mouth hung. He was shocked.

I tell him “Helen accidentally told me. Friday recorded it and gave it to Tony so I had to rush here to tell you in person before Tony sabotages my chance. I checked your phone and he sent you a congrats message.”

Steve smiles and then kisses me. We both were excited for a new baby. 

Bucky and Sam say their congrats and tease Steve by the time his girl turns into a teenager, they would need security intel on who she meets and sees. No boy would be good enough for her. 

Natasha hugs me and we discuss buying stuff for the baby girl and what she give me.

All a sudden the news blasts up about a terrorist activity in Los Angeles at the TCL Chinese theatre since yesterday. It killed a few people and injured a few then I also see Tony giving a statement this morning to the terrorist of his address in Malibu because Mandarin confirmed that he did it.

I called Tony just to make sure.

It went to voicemail so I called Pepper. 

She confirmed that Tony has been upset about the attack. Hearing the baby news, it gave him a minute of distraction but then he was still very emotional and angry. She will update me later as she has to talk to Tony.

I updated Steve and the gang.

For some reason, I had a bad feeling that something is about to happen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it got worse. Tony's Malibu home was attacked by the terrorists. Mandarin confirmed the hit. We tried to get in contact with Tony. 

Friday confirms that the iron suit was offline. 

Pepper said Tony has gone missing since the attack on Malibu’s home.

Steve and Bucky decided to fly down there and see how things are and hope to locate Tony. 

Pepper was staying at the hotel with a scientist named Maya. She was updating me about extremis. We were talking when Aldrich Killian came to kidnap Pepper. 

Killian picks up the phone "who's this?"

I tell him "Let her Go!"

Killian laughs and asks "Are you Y/N Rogers? This is perfect. I need you to come down here or else I wouldn't guarantee Pepper's safety. I'll have someone pick you up. Do not let anyone know or I'll kill her."

I fucken hate people like him. 

I say "Where?" 

Killian says "Don't worry, someone by the name Brad will pick you up. He's downstairs waiting."

This was already planned. 

I told Natasha that I will stay at the tower and ask if she can take Allen since Tony is missing. She agreed. 

I told Friday to withhold this information from Steve and Bucky. 

I followed the instructions and they flew me out somewhere. I was blind-folded. By the time I saw Pepper she was dealing with some Extremis injections where it will turn her into a dangerous soldier. That's when I realized, Killian was the enemy that Hela has warned me of. 

Killian wanted to build soldiers who can regenerate their limbs and they will follow his lead. 

They strapped me into a bed and scientists were working on setting fluids into my system. 

I asked "What are you doing?" 

Killian says "We can't have the serum then we will keep the baby. For testing, study or maybe train it to become one of us.".

I screamed "You monsters!"

Killian laughs evilly and says "Give us the serum recipe and we will free you!"

I looked at him and I knew he wouldn't keep his words. 

Killian whispers "Pity, I hope you survive this!"

They were inducing the child to come. Pepper was screaming as her body adapted to the injections. 

It took 12 hours for me to start feeling the first contractions. It was night time and they shifted us to a big giant ship. The baby was moving and kicking. I started to feel so much pain. 

Pepper and I were screaming as Tony, Steve and Bucky made it here to confront the extremis Soldiers. 

Tony flew off after the Malibu attack. His iron suit was of power. He found out that Mandarin was fake. Killian was the one who created Mandarin so that he could drive the need for weapons and act like a hero for creating soldiers for war. 

All the disabled soldiers seek Killian’s help so they could repair themselves but they end up exploding if they can’t control it. Pepper now has it. 

Tony started to free Pepper and myself as he updated the team "Y/N is here! She looks like she's in a lot of pain or about to go into labour.”

Steve was clearly yelling and swearing as he’s trying to kill the extremis soldiers to get to me. 

Tony was grabbing pepper out first while I was hanging on the railing as the contraction hit me. 

Killian was laughing as he said "Don't worry Y/N, baby is coming. Time to kill Tony!” Then he orders the soldiers to watch me and don’t let me get away. I fucken hate him. 

He was running to Tony and Pepper. I witnessed pepper falling. Tony was screaming. Extremis soldiers surrounded me to keep Steve and Bucky from getting near. 

I saw a box with the flare gun. I moved to it when my contraction subsided. 

One of the extremis was coming at Bucky and I saw him on the opposite tower. I took aim and shot them. They exploded as Bucky jumped out of the way. We both locked eyes and smiled. 

Soon Iron Robots came. Apparently James Rhodes picked up the President and flew him off. 

I screamed “Friday, get me the hell out of here.”

I was about to get off this awful ship. One of the Extremis grabbed a hold of my arm. They try to heat up to hurt me. Steve ripped through the man’s head and I turn away as the hot blood splattered on me. 

Steve takes a look at me and says “You’re in so much trouble sweetie. Once this is all over…”

I grabbed a hold of Steve as my next contraction came. I hung on so hard as Steve realized blood was coming down my legs. 

Steve asks “What the fuck did they do? Speak to me sweetie.”

I say “Fucken Killian…” breathing hard “induced our baby because they want to keep her for testing or train her to kill people. I’m going into labor. The contractions are close.”

Steve was very angry now. An extremis jumped behind Steve. 

Steve just took their head and spun them around and threw them off making sure he cracked their neck before they went down. We were high up and Steve looked deadly. 

Steve screams “Friday, I need you to take my wife and fly her to the nearest hospital. Call Sam, Natasha and Helen to let them know Y/N is going into Labour. They will need to bring the cradle and serum!”

I was holding the rail as I couldn’t find the strength to take the steps. Steve grabs me and runs. Every time an Extremis jumps in the way, Steve places me down and starts kicking ass. Bucky made it next to me and he started to carry me. 

It was like a hot potato and passed it on. Bucky and Steve were running with me in their arms while one was busy fighting. 

By the time we reached the end of the ship, an Iron Robot came and carried me to fly off. 

I made it to Los Angeles Hospital. Friday arranged all the medical emergency preparation and the doctor pushed me in. Meanwhile Helen and Loki were flying the quinjet to Los Angeles hospital.

Steve, Bucky and Tony end up killing everyone. The 12 Iron Robots were there to help. It turns out Pepper survived her fall and she was pretty badass. I missed it as I was at the hospital trying to push. 

It took me 30 minutes to push our baby girl out. 

Our baby girl was deemed healthy. They wanted to take her out of the room to clean her. 

I said “Please do not take my daughter. She remains with me. You can clean her in front of me.”

The doctor warns me “Mrs. Rogers, you are bleeding out. We need you in an operation room. You could die due to loss of blood.”

I knew that my time was close but I couldn’t trust anyone with our baby girl. 

I tell the doctor “You’re not allowed to take my daughter away from me. Hand me the phone.”

I called Steve and asked “When can you get here? I don’t have much time. I can’t leave her alone.”

Steve says “We killed every last one of them. How are you doing?”

Doctor took the phone and said “Your wife is bleeding out. She refused to let the baby out of her sight and she could be dying soon. Convince her to go to the operation room.”

I took the phone and ended the call. 

I said “My daughter stays with me.”

The doctor shook his head “You’re going to die Mrs. Rogers.”


	28. Ending

Steve ran and told the gang that Y/N just gave birth and she refused the operation because she fears someone will take their baby girl. 

Iron suits picked up everyone and flew them to the hospital. 

Meanwhile Loki and Helen are still 3 hours out. 

Steve rushed into the emergency ward and asked where Y/N Rogers were. 

Once he made it in, he couldn't believe his eyes. His wife was shaking but doing her best to care for their baby girl. She wasn't going to make it if he didn't come in time.

Steve got close and held the baby so Y/N could rush into the operation room. 

Steve says to me "You need to find strength and come back to us. I'll be here with our Sarah. I love you Y/N."

He turns to the doctors, "She dies, then you all will die."

Steve was no hero. He's a mob king and he will kill. 

They rushed me into the emergency room. 

Tony and Pepper went to get help while Bucky stayed with Steve. 

Bucky asks “How was she?”

Steve says “I wished I killed Killian for kidnapping her. No one knew she left New York. Natasha thought she was at the tower the whole time. Pepper confirmed that she was kidnapped and they used that against Y/N.”

Bucky closes his eyes and says “I hope this is the end of it. Why did they want her?”

Steve says “Serum baby. They induced Y/N to give birth. They were going to rip the baby out of her.”

Bucky closes his eyes and massages his forehead because he wanted to rip something. 

Steve says “We killed them all, hopefully that’s the end of it.”

Bucky asks “What are you thinking?”

Steve answers “Keeping my family safe.”  
Bucky got up and pats Steve’s shoulder before looking for something to eat and drink. 

___________________________________________

Two hours later, Y/N was stable. The doctor was scared to talk to Steve. They approached him fidgeting the whole time. 

Steve got the call that Loki and Helen are approximately 1 hour away. 

They brought the Cradle and serum which we will transfer to Y/N to a safer facility. 

Two days later, Y/N was completely healed and was walking around. 

I was holding our baby Sarah Antonia Rogers. She's been feeding very well and she hasn't shown super strength yet which is good. 

All her uncles, especially Tony Stark already made a claim on her. He’s bought her first science lab kit and custom iron man onesies.

I was walking Sarah around as she fell asleep in my arms. 

Steve felt relief just watching us. 

Life had way too many close encounters of death but he wouldn't want it any other ways if Y/N wasn't part of this journey.

As soon as Sarah was in the crib peacefully sleeping. 

Steve hugged me and slowly moved me out of Sarah’s room. He confirmed with Helen that sex was allowed and Y/N was on new birth control so serum swimmers wouldn't work. 

Steve grabbed me like a caveman and headed to our bedroom. 

He placed me on the bed and said "Y/N Rogers, you left New York without telling anyone. Killian had you and used pepper against you. I found you behind enemy lines. You almost died giving birth to our Sarah. Do you know how many times have you given me a heart attack?"

I wanted to answer but Steve crushes my lips as he rips my clothes. He wasn't gentle. This is Steve Rogers who is angry and he wants to punish me. 

I couldn't defend myself. I had to simply take it. 

He still made sure I was ready to take him but he was torturing me. He reminded me that both our kids are sleeping and I should stay quiet. So he used the baby cloth to stuff my mouth. 

It was so hard to keep quiet when he pounded me so hard and deliciously. Steve didn't give me enough time to recover from the orgasm. He sped through them knowing I was begging him. I hung on to his shoulders and neck as I removed the fabric out of my mouth. 

I begged Steve "I'm sorry Steve. Please finish. I can't. This is too much. Please!"

I was already on my 4th orgasm and now I feel super tight and he keeps pounding. 

Steve giggles and says "Y/N, I'm not done with you. You're done when I tell you. Keep begging."

Yep Steve would be the death of me. He's not going to give in. I needed to change tactics. 

I whispered "Fal…".

He purposely pushes into me harder as he challenges me to say the safeword. Keeping in the moans was very hard. 

Steve changes position and gets me straddling his lap. This was intimate and now he’s being gentle.

I placed my forehead to his and begged "I'm sorry Steve. I shouldn't have made you worried. I love you! Please Steve!"

I didn't care how sore I was. I moved my hips as I took him over and over again. 

Steve was now feeling the bliss and he knew he had a soft spot for me. 

I was kissing him on his neck and started sucking on it to give him deep purple hickies but they were slowly fading away because of his serum.

Steve moaned and now he's picking up the pace to finish. I just hung on to him as he drove into me. 

I whisper "Yes Steve!"

He pushed me onto my back and he drove harder into me. 

I told him "Yes my king! Give it to me!"

Steve loved it when I go dark during sex and how submissive I can be. 

He roared as he spilled into me hard. He pushes a few more strokes as he empties himself. 

Steve pulls back to face me and asks "Still think I'm a monster mob king?"

I laugh "Really? You just went caveman on me and used your super stamina on me. I think any gal would call you monster!"

Steve nuzzles my neck "I really hope the birth control shot works. Would hate for you to get pregnant again because I really plan to enjoy your body thoroughly."

He was sucking my nipples as he wanted to taste the milk. 

Next thing I know he's hard again and started to move again. 

I say "You're such a monster! Steve, I'm human."

Steve whispers to me "I know you still have serum in your body from healing. I made sure to check with Helen."

Fuck, he got me. He knew about all my health conditions and he knew I wasn't going to get away. 

This time I pushed him on his back. He was holding my hips as I continued my rhythm. 

Steve and I had a very long night. I begged and apologized all through the night. 

By morning, I was completely out. 

Steve kissed me and said to me the in the morning "Tonight, expect another invigorating sex marathon! It's your punishment!"

He got up and took care of the kids while I slept. 

\-----------------------------

Tony updates the government about Killian’s plans and how he created Mandarin. Once it got sorted out, the President acknowledged Tony’s contribution. He also gave the medals to James Rhodey, Tony and Pepper.

Steve and Bucky chose not to be acknowledged. It would be bad for their mob businesses.

We had to wait for some formal documents for our Baby Sarah before leaving the state of California.

Steve came into the room after Sarah fell asleep. 

He knew I was loving the weather and the beaches. 

Steve asks “How do you feel staying here?”

I looked up to him and asked “For how long?”

Steve answers “For as long as you want.”

I say “I don’t understand. What do you want, husband?”

He smiles and says “I want to leave New York behind for Sam and Bucky. I want our family to settle down. I can still help and advise from home which is where you and our kids are.”

I asked “I thought you always wanted to be the king of New York…”

Steve hugs me from behind and says “Everything changed since you came along. I stayed because we had so many enemies coming at us and the only way I thought to keep you safe was to stay in power but as time goes by, nothing changes. Watching you suffer in the hands of Killian, so close to death made me realize that I should step back. I want our family safe. I want us to be safe.”

I remind him “Steve, I don’t need you to change for me. I know how much Rogers Enterprises means for you. Are you sure?”

Steve says “I want to spend more time with you, Allen and Sarah. I want to watch my kids grow up. We can start small steps. I spoke with Tony, he thought we could build something from California. You can work for him out of California.”

I tell him “I heard they got really good art schools. You can finally go into something that you might enjoy doing.”

Steve asks “Would you be okay with me going back to school?”

I turned around to face him “Are you kidding me? You spent years putting me in school. I’d support you as long as you’re happy.

Steve kisses my cheek and says “Okay, it’s decided. We will move to California.”

____________________________________

Steve told the team that he is retiring. He realized that he didn’t want to spend the rest of his days running the mob business. It was fun while it lasted but now, he’s got two little brats to raise. 

We ended up moving to Stanford, California for Steve’s school for a few years. 

Then we moved back to New York for a few years because we missed our friends. 

Steve ends up becoming a producer for hollywood movies. He really enjoyed the arts and found his passion in them over time. 

Steve found time to take a lot of nice photos and videos of our family to capture special moments. 

Rogers Enterprise became Wilson & Barnes Enterprise.

Bucky and Sam became the leader of the East Coast. Whenever they needed help, Steve would come to help without using Steve Rogers’ name. 

We slowly made Steve Rogers a fade-away name. Steve and Bucky hunted those who knew of the soldier serum and soon it became a myth.

People gossip and mention that Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson took out Steve Rogers.

We used that gossip to our advantage by moving into smaller towns to raise our families. 

Over the years, no known enemies came out trying to kidnap our kids or dig into information about soldier serum. 

Bucky and Natasha had twin boys. No one knew that Bucky had the serum. 

Steve and Bucky made sure to kill all the enemies who knew.

Wanda and Jarvis welcome a little boy. They enjoy living between Italy and New York. 

Helen and Loki were enjoying their no-kids lives but approximately 3 years later, they ‘accidentally’ have a baby girl whom they grew to love.

Tony and Pepper got married and had a daughter and a son.

Sam and Darcy got married.

Our lives were never peaceful and quiet given that we are still close to Tony Stark and our friends until there were a few uncertainties like an alien invasion which happened years later. Tony Stark recruited a team to help communicate with the aliens and kept earth safe.

We just wanted to live in a simpler world but times are changing.

_____________________________________

5 years later after Steve Retires from Rogers Enterprise

Steve comes home after his first movie has launched in theatres. He finally got recognized for artistic work.

Sarah, Allen and I were hiding in the house trying to surprise him. 

Our friends came to visit and we were all hiding for the surprise. Bucky told us that this is a bad idea. Steve has enhanced hearing.

Steve was distracted because we weren’t home yet.

He comes home screaming our names and no one answers. 

Before you know it, he went into the kitchen and pressed a button. 

The Kitchen Backsplash turned over and there was a wall full of guns behind the cabinet and a computer system opened up from the wall.

Steve says “Friday, where’s my wife and kids? I need to know. Did someone kidnap them? Call Tony!”

Friday says “Captain America, your family is currently found in the home. You may want to look around.”

We all jumped out to say “Surprise!”

I looked at the wall and was surprised at all the weapons and did Friday just call my husband Captain America? The man who has been saving people recently in the news.

I ask “Steve, how did you manage to keep this from us? Captain America?”

Bucky shook his head. He knew that I didn’t know.

I asked my kids to go play with Bucky’s kids in the backyard as I inspect Steve’s weapon stash and apparently we have Friday in our house. 

Everyone dispersed knowing that I have been kept in the dark for almost a year.

Tony says “I told him to always share things with you but he thought it was best to keep you in the dark. Now that he’s glaring at me, I’m going to play with the kids. Good luck!”

It was just me and Steve.

I asked “Why didn’t you tell me? When did you become Captain America? Why haven’t I noticed?”

I’m approximately 4 months pregnant with our third child. I always thought we left everything behind and was living in a peaceful life. This whole time, Steve has always had the weapons, Friday to monitor all of us, whether the kids made it to school properly and whatnot. 

Steve says “Baby, I didn’t want to worry you. I’ve always kept an eye on everything. It’s the only way I can feel safe before heading to work.”

I challenged “Your work is now Captain America? The man I’ve seen helping and saving people. What happened to your producer's work?”

Steve says “I’m balancing both of them. Y/N, I’m not trying to upset you.”

I screamed “You lied! You didn’t tell me for a reason.”

Steve says “I didn’t want you to worry. I was helping Tony out and this just happened. I’m sorry Y/N! Tony didn’t want people to recognize me so we came up with a costume and name.”

Next thing I know, Sarah was running up and leaping up high as Steve catches her. There’s no way a 5-year-old could have done that.

Sarah asks “Mommy, dad been teaching me to leap.”

I asked “Steve, what else have you been hiding from me? Oh, forget it. Friday, tell me what Steve has been up to.”

Friday started to play a video montage of what Steve had done when he was in school, he rescued people when it’s near trouble, same for the filming industries, accidents almost happened so he helped prevent it. He got called in by Tony when the alien invasion happened. A bear showed up in our backyard while the kids were playing. Steve got it off the yard before it approached our kids. Sarah and Alen caught Steve wearing Captain America costume. Both of them promised to keep quiet of the secret. 

Steve wanted to tell me about his work but he couldn’t. He’s been Captain America for almost a year. We have decided to have a baby around that time. He didn’t want to stress me out and change my mind.

I was upset and then I walked up to our room and sat on our bed. I was crying. 

Steve asks their friends to watch after the kids. He knew he screwed the pooch on this one. 

Steve approached me and kneed on the floor to hold my hands as my tears silently fell. 

He kisses my rounded tummy and says “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking of becoming Captain America but I couldn’t stand around watching people we come to care about get hurt. I just try to help out and…”

I tell him “It’s not about you becoming Captain America. It’s the fact you didn’t tell me. You hid that from me. You know how much I get worried about you and our kids.”

Steve places my hand on his cheek and he looks up to me and says “I’m sorry Y/N. I never meant to hurt you.”

I asked him “Are you happy being Captain America?”

He pulls me in and says “I’m happy being your husband. I was helping Tony and we didn’t want people to know who I am so wearing the costume helped keep my identity safe. Bucky suggested given our close encounters.”

Our baby kicked that very second and it hurt. 

Steve touches my belly and says “If you don’t want me to be Captain America. I’ll quit today.”

I thought back “You were away last week, you said you were filming a movie but you weren’t. You were out saving that group of people at the bank. The month before, some terrorist group kidnapped a few Americans, you were there too.”

He nodded knowing that I’m starting to puzzle everything together. All these times, he has been lying and hiding the truth from me. 

I got up and paced around a bit. 

I turned to Steve and said “I need time to think of this. I thought the lie I told Natasha and everyone else 5 years ago was bad enough which almost cost us Sarah. Today, you lied to me for a year. I’m sorry but I can’t wrap my head around this. Everyone including our kids knew! Arghh..”

I went downstairs, took my keys and bag. I told everyone “Enjoy yourselves! I’m just going for a drive.”

We are currently living in Boston. Steve wanted to be away from New York given how people still knew him.

Now I’m just wondering what part of my life is true and fake. I thought Steve and I were transparent but apparently not.

___________________________

Steve came downstairs and looked defeated. Y/N stormed out and didn’t want to be in the house anymore. She’s pregnant and driving outside. 

Bucky explained to the group of friends. 

Wanda came up and poured the cup of margarita over Steve’s head.

Natasha came over and said “You guys are idiots! I thought Y/N knew the whole time!”

Helen was shocked and said “Really Steve? All these years and you still managed to pull this stunt?”

Pepper asks “Where is she?”

Before Steve could answer, everyone's phones made sounds of an alert. 

It was a group message from Y/N except for Steve

Y/N wrote 'I'm so upset at Steven Grant Rogers for hiding the truth. As punishment goes to those who stood beside him and concealed the truth from me. Ladies, let's head to Fiji where we can all relax and enjoy ourselves, shop in Milan and all expenses will be covered by Mr. Tony Stark. Meet me at the quinjet. Quinjet is ready in 15 minutes. I’m 3 blocks out. Friday will provide you the address.

Bucky read it and said "Fuck! Please don't leave me!" He holds onto Natasha's arm but she pushes him. 

Natasha says "You deserve it Buck! Take care of the 4 kids on your own."

All the men were groaning as they watched how things unfold. 

Tony was left with both kids.   
Tony yells "I do not approve of this trip!"

Pepper glares at him.

Tony smiles "Have fun hun! Love you! Don't worry the kids are in good hands!" 

Loki holds their baby girl and turns to kiss Helen. 

Loki says "Go enjoy yourself! Madeline and I will be fine."

Sam and Darcy just made it to the party. The ladies started to grab her and headed out the door.   
Sam asked “What is happening?” as soon as the guys explain what happened. 

Bucky adds “Now we all are suffering.”

Sam yells “God damn it Steve!”

Tony started to direct Friday to grab 8-10 nannies. A little overkill but he needed 24 hours surveillance for 11 kids until the wives came back. 

After driving around and deciding a last-minute trip, I felt calmer. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ladies and I went on vacation.

We flew to Fiji and was Eventually by the third day, Tony had enough of the kids. Everyone joined us in Fiji. We were on an exclusive island. 

The ladies and I were enjoying our tans, meals together and talked about a few things; changes in our lives and what we plan to do.

We spent one night ranting to one another what our husbands do to drive us crazy.  
Pepper was so fun when she’s drunk. She had a lot of stories on Tony.  
Helen and Loki love role-playing.  
Sam and Darcy are still in the puppy stage.  
Natasha wants to knock out Bucky when he forgets about something; i.e. Anniversary, birthdays.  
My problem is Steve didn’t tell me anything about Captain America.

We were discussing this while we were eating.

Natasha says “If Bucky did that to me, I’d probably walk out.”

Pepper says “are you telling her to get a divorce?

Darcy adds “Steve did this a year ago. Right before they tried for this baby. If he knew that his life is always at risk, why would he do this to her? Plus shouldn’t a couple be able to talk to one another?”

Wanda says “Not telling the truth is another form of lying.”

I spoke up “I didn’t like how he couldn't be honest to me. Where’s the trust?”

They were drinking for me. We chatted and started to get sleepy. Everyone was in their hut. 

__________________________________________

After 4 days on the island, Tony and the guys came with the kids. 

We were eating our breakfast, Tony came up and said “We are very sorry for causing you ladies especially Y/N a heartache. However, we want to point out that we tried to get Steve to talk. Please don’t make us all suffer. We miss you guys!”

Tony walked up to Pepper and hugged her while their kids surrounded her. 

Everyone apologized to their families except for me. They missed their spouses and kids.

Steve held both Allen and Sarah’s hands. 

I couldn’t stay angry too long. Both my kids love their father and I love their father too. 

They came up to me and asked “Mommy, are you still angry at dad? Please don’t be mad. He’s lost without you.”

Steve asks the kids to stay with their Aunties and Uncles. 

He holds my hand and I haven’t pulled away from him which was a good sign.

He walked me towards the shores.

Steve says “I’m sorry Y/N! I really am! I’ll quit being Captain America. I wouldn’t…”

I shushed him with my finger and I said “I know what Captain America does. Everyone does. How could I hold you back on what you want to do? I am hurt that you hid the truth from me. Why?”

He shook his head and said “I really wanted to tell you, at first it was harmless. I was helping Tony without revealing who I am. Tony and I didn’t think people would start capturing Captain America and looked forward to seeing him which caused so much publicity. The night I tried to tell you, we were discussing expanding the family. I was selfish.”

I looked up at him and asked “You were going to hide it forever? Go into danger and not tell me?” That's when I kicked his shin really hard.

He was on the sand groaning.

I bent down and said “I missed! I was aiming for your balls.”

Our group of friends was watching us. Sam says “You guys owe me money. I told you Y/N will kick his ass.”

Steve says “I’m really sorry Y/N!”

I glared at him and said “You’re not. You hid it from me and now you expect me to forgive you.”

I walked away and distanced myself from our friends. I kept going to the end of the island where we can finally argue in private.

There was a nice hut. I went in to cool off. 

Steve followed and was quiet.

I asked, “What do you want from me?”

He took each step closer to me “I want you to accept me for who I am. I didn’t think I wanted to help people until I had the power to make those changes. I wanted to tell you but we were excited to have our third baby. You knew how much I wanted to expand our family.”

I challenged him “It’s all about you now ha?”

He got closer and more intimate. He was moving his lips over my ears, my throat, and my chest as he spoke, “You’re mine. How did we begin? I took what I wanted. Haven’t you noticed that?”

I stepped back but he held me still and started sniffing me. He had a predatory look.

Steve says “You smell so good while you’re pregnant. I haven’t had you in days.”

I tried to push Steve against his chest and said “We’re not done talking to Steve!”

Steve turns me around as he doesn’t want to hurt the baby bump. He pulls my back against his chest. 

He reminds me “We are done talking. I want you. You’re not getting rid of me easily Mrs. Rogers.” his hands were moving around my body and he was squeezing my breasts knowing it was so sensitive.

I try not to moan but it was hard. My body was already on fire as he touched me. Stupid hormones.

Steve whispers “I want you wife! You will forgive me after I push you over the edge a few times. We have never done it on the beach. Take off your dress or I can’t guarantee if it will remain intact.”

Why does it sound so good? No! We need to talk.

He kisses the side of my head to my ears, my cheek, neck and down my side until he’s on his knees kissing my tummy. I was moaning as his touch was so gentle and sensual.

Steve asks “Forgive me? Please wife! I don’t want us to fight.”

I tell him “If you ever hide the truth from me again, I’m leaving.”

He holds me tight and gives me the ‘You wouldn’t dare’ glare and I say “You were mad at me for all those times I hid the truth. Remember 5 years ago about Killian?”

Steve’s face softens and realizes that I was right. 

He tells me “I’m so sorry.”

I tell him “I love you Steve. If you had told me, you thought I would have stopped you? You’re pushing me away by hiding the truth. What did you expect? Force this information on me and make me accept like you always do.”

Steve knew that I’ve gotten better with him in the last 10 years. I’m no longer a timid little girl who he took by force when she didn’t know how to defend herself. Now I’m a woman of my own.

Steve nods and says “I really should have told you. I was selfish. I didn’t want to lose the chance of having another child with you. I love you and our family. I’ll stop being Captain America.” he stands up and touches my tummy.

I held his face and said “You can stay as Captain America but you can’t lie to me. Understand that Steven Grant Rogers? I know the world needs Captain America right now given everything that has happened." he nods and I walk away "Now it’s time for you to make up to me.”

I pulled my dress off me. I wasn’t wearing undergarments because I’m on vacation. Steve’s eyes were on me as he watched my small bump and started undressing. He followed me down the shores so we could make love before returning to our group of friends and kids.

Being Steve Roger’s wife isn’t an easy feat. He tries with all his might to keep us safe and healthy. He shows me how much he loves me every day. 

Over the years, we surprise each other with random secrets like how our babies formed a new super league because they are the new intelligent and superhumans. Allen and Sarah grew up into becoming heroes like their fathers.

Steve stayed as Captain America until our kids were able to take over. Tony developed Avengers to help protect the earth, defending alien invasions and terrorists. We thought we could live a simple life but chaos ensues and waits for no one.


End file.
